Lacrime di Stelle
by the old phib
Summary: Avete mai incontrato una persona avendo l'impressione di averla già conosciuta? Santana è il vice-direttore di una grossa azienda, eppure odia la sua vita, ma quando per la prima volta decide di farsi guidare dall'istinto potrebbe compiere la scelta più magica della sua vita.
1. 1

**Eccoci qui con una nuovissima storia! Vi anticipo già che ci tengo un sacco, è una storia un po' diversa, un piccolo esperimento, se vogliamo, quindi voglio un sacco di commenti, mi raccomando! **

**Il motivo della data specificata ad inizio capitolo credo si chiarirà già a partire dal prossimo capitolo, quindi non temete, ogni dubbio verrà sciolto a tempo debito!**

**Spero la mia storia vi possa sollevare un po' il morale nonostante tutte queste brutte notizie, non-notizie, dubbi e malinconie del nostro maltrattato fandom! Scriverlo con me lo sta facendo, quindi chissà che non possa sortire lo stesso effetto anche su di voi! :)**

**Un ringraziamento speciale come sempre a Evey-H, la mia super-efficiente e fidata beta!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 1**

_2018_

Quando Santana si svegliò quella mattina, credeva davvero che sarebbe stata una giornata come tutte le altre.

Non aveva neanche fatto in tempo ad aprire gli occhi nel buio della sua camera da letto che lo spiacevole suono delle automobili che sfrecciavano slittando coi pneumatici sull'acqua la costrinse a prendere atto della scoperta che non sarebbe stato nient'altro che un ennesimo piovoso lunedì. Cominciava ad odiare davvero l'idea di vivere a Seattle. Doveva ammetterlo, più di qualcuno aveva provato ad ammonirla sul probabile trauma che, accettando quell'incarico, l'evidente cambiamento climatico avrebbe comportato sulla psiche di una come lei, che aveva praticamente passato l'intera vita nei dintorni della soleggiata San Diego. Ad essere onesti la verità era che non riusciva davvero ancora a spiegarsi cosa le fosse preso quando aveva detto di sì.

Era successo un lunedì, un lunedì di sei mesi prima, il signor Schuester l'aveva convocata nel suo ufficio. Non era mai riuscita a spiegarsi come fosse possibile che quel figlio di puttana non fosse nemmeno il direttore dell'azienda eppure avesse l'ufficio più grande di tutti. Ma in fondo bastava sapere che fosse laureato in Arti Drammatiche, che da qualsiasi verso le si potesse guardare potevano avere a che fare con tutto meno che con la direzione di un'azienda pubblicitaria, per capire che lo stronzo ci sapeva fare. Che fosse quel suo fare amichevole ma affettato, quell'aria perennemente impegnata che gli permetteva di sembrare concentrato persino quando beveva il caffè o piuttosto quella sua innata capacità di convincerti grazie a discorsi brevi efficaci e ben impostati di ogni cosa gli uscisse di bocca. Santana non l'aveva ancora capito. Quello che aveva capito, fin dal primo secondo che era stata assunta nell'azienda, era che il signor Schuester era una di quelle persone da trattare coi guanti e alla quale di tanto in tanto leccare un po' il culo. Santana era più che sicura che prima o dopo ne sarebbe valsa la pena e così fin da subito aveva cominciato a prendere le sue parti ogni volta che le sue intenzioni collidevano con quelle di Figgins, il direttore: un oceano di buone intenzioni soffocate dentro un involucro di mediocrità, che doveva soltanto ringraziare il vecchio padre, proprietario di una buona fetta delle azioni dell'azienda, per il ruolo di prestigio che gli aveva regalato.

Quando era entrata nel suo ufficio quel lunedì mattina, Schuester stava bevendo il terzo dei suoi sette caffè quotidiani, lo sguardo concentrato, quasi nella sua mente si stessero dibattendo le sorti degli Stati Uniti d'America. L'aveva invitata a sedersi anche se lei l'aveva già fatto e poi aveva gettato un'occhiata distratta alla sua scollatura prima di cominciare a parlare. Aveva una proposta indecente da farle, era una vera follia, ma… "Stai bene?" le aveva chiesto, aveva un'espressione strana, vuota, quell'uomo ci sapeva davvero fare. No, non stava bene, ma non gliel'avrebbe mai detto, confidarsi col suo vice-direttore non faceva esattamente parte della sua lista di 'cose intelligenti da fare', per non parlare del fatto che quell'uomo l'aveva sempre piuttosto irritata, pur non avendole mai fornito delle buone ragioni per farlo. Quindi sì, per quel giorno stava benissimo, mai stata meglio. Ottimo. Beh, ecco come stavano le cose: se doveva essere onesto con lei, si era davvero rotto le palle di dover prendere ordini da quell'emerito coglione di Figgins e così aveva organizzato in segreto una riunione con gli azionisti. Farlo fuori non era proponibile, ma… Dio, la cosa che lo faceva godere di più era che era stato proprio il vecchio Figgins ad avere l'idea… da poco era fallita una delle maggiori aziende pubblicitarie di Seattle, questioni politiche, nulla di preoccupante per il mercato, quindi perché non aprire una filiale laggiù?

Gli azionisti si fidavano ciecamente di lui, gli avrebbero lasciato carta bianca, avrebbe potuto dirigere la filiale a modo suo, senza pressioni e senza nessun idiota sopra di lui, avrebbe potuto scegliersi personalmente ogni collaboratore, a patto che a fine anno le entrate avessero già cominciato a superare le uscite. E, cazzo, era l'esatto equivalente di un invito a nozze per uno ambizioso come lui! A quel punto Santana aveva cominciato a chiedersi perché diavolo l'avesse mandata a chiamare, si erano sempre rispettati molto come professionisti, ma non avevano mai avuto questa gran confidenza. Dove diavolo voleva andare a parare? E poi l'aveva detto così, semplicemente, come fosse la più ordinaria delle informazioni, come le stesse dicendo che aveva una piuma intrappolata nelle maglie del suo vestito di lana: voleva che lei fosse il vice-direttore della sua filiale a Seattle.

Per qualche secondo Santana aveva inconsciamente smesso di ascoltarlo, le sue labbra continuavano a muoversi ma il suono delle sue parole aveva cominciato a farsi ovattato. Lo sapeva che era un bel cambiamento, ma era convinto che avesse tutte le carte in regola per una promozione del genere, aveva creduto in lei fin dal primo colloquio di lavoro e fanculo se aveva occhio per le persone intelligenti. Era incredibilmente giovane e, certo, non aveva questa grande esperienza alle spalle, ma era convinto di aver davvero bisogno della sua freschezza e della sua voglia di fare per imbarcarsi in un'impresa del genere. In fondo cominciava ad avere una certa età e aveva proprio voglia di un bel culo da far sfacchinare al posto suo, aveva riso.

Ormai però il cervello di Santana aveva già smesso di ragionare. Ed era una sensazione davvero insolita, non le succedeva praticamente mai. Per una manciata di attimi si era sentita quasi sollevare sopra la stanza, poteva persino vedersi dall'alto fissare coi suoi occhi scuri quell'uomo ridacchiare con maestria di fronte a lei. Seattle. Era stata quella parola. _Seattle_. Si sentiva quasi in imbarazzo a pensarci, ma in quel momento aveva provato una strana sensazione. Una sorta di eccitazione, di sfarfallio nello stomaco, come quando stai per saltare giù da un muretto, come quando t'innamori. Certo, l'offerta di Schuester era del tutto inaspettata e sarebbe stato un incarico spettacolare per una persona così giovane e priva di esperienza come lei, ma non era stato quello. Ne era certa. Era stata quella parola. _Seattle_. Non era mai stata a Seattle. E l'idea di lavorarci e viverci non l'aveva davvero mai sfiorata, ma… quella sensazione. Il signor Schuester non avava neppure fatto in tempo a specificare che era ovviamente disposto a darle tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno per pensarci e decidere, che lei aveva detto sì. E, merda, era quasi riuscita a stupirlo quella mattina. Era quasi riuscita a stupire uno degli uomini più perspicaci e lungimiranti che aveva conosciuto in vita sua. L'aveva notato con palese chiarezza quel lampo di meraviglia in fondo ai suoi occhi. Momentaneo, certo, ma Santana non se l'era lasciato sfuggire.

E quindi eccola lì, sei mesi dopo, a maledire la sua impulsività e quella diavolo di sensazione: 28 giorni di Seattle, 24 giorni di pioggia, 20 giorni trascorsi a chiedersi cosa diavolo le fosse preso quel lunedì di sei mesi prima. Soltanto 20, sì, i primi 8 era riuscita a mantenere un certo grado di positività, poi, dopo una settimana passata a lavorare 16 ore al giorno senza che nemmeno l'ombra dell'impressione che ci fosse davvero una sola materiale ragione che giustificasse _quella sensazione_, per riuscire ad addormentarsi soffocando i pensieri aveva cominciato a dover sfogliare sul suo laptop vecchie fotografie della sua San Diego munita di tappi nelle orecchie per ammortizzare il rumore della pioggia.

Persino Schuester aveva cominciato ad irritarla di più. A Santana sembrava incredibile come non avesse mai notato prima quanto fosse rumoroso quando beveva i suoi centinaia di caffè quotidiani o quanto pedante risultasse la sua psichiatrica ossessione per il controllo. Quell'uomo doveva per forza vagliare ogni più piccola decisione, dallo spessore della carta al compenso della ditta di pulizie alla scelta del personale. Era riuscito persino ad arrivare al punto di storgere il naso di fronte ad ognuno dei quattro segretari personali che Santana si era scelta dopo attente selezioni: la prima che aveva assunto non arrivava mai in anticipo e una segretaria deve sempre arrivare in ufficio prima del suo superiore. Il secondo aveva un atteggiamento troppo intraprendente, di lì a qualche mese avrebbe smesso di ascoltarla e avrebbe iniziato a fare quello che voleva. Il terzo era stato sorpreso a navigare su Facebook durante l'orario di lavoro, lui l'aveva licenziato ancor prima che Santana facesse in tempo a fargli presente che turni di 16 ore consecutive non solo erano umanamente impossibili da sostenere senza prendersi qualche momento di pausa, ma erano anche definiti "non costituzionali" dalla legge degli Stati Uniti d'America, fin all'incirca dai tempi della Rivoluzione Industriale; la quarta si era dimessa di sua spontanea volontà ancor prima di sistemare il culo sulla sua scrivania quando Schuester l'aveva ammonita sul fatto che se avesse perso anche soltanto una telefonata per andare in bagno o chiamare l'ambulanza se si fosse inavvertitamente tagliata le vene col taglierino avrebbe "passato le pene dell'inferno", testuali parole.

Era stato esattamente così che Santana, in preda all'esasperazione più assoluta, lo aveva pregato affinché scegliesse lui personalmente qualcuno adatto per quell'incarico, visto che, a quanto pareva, lei non ne era capace. Volutamente e abilmente schivato il sarcasmo, il signor Schuester aveva avviato le sue ricerche e sabato pomeriggio le aveva finalmente telefonato, annunciandole con tono solenne di aver trovato "la persona perfetta" e che avrebbe cominciato a lavorare già da lunedì.

Mentre con il suo Range Rover fendeva la pioggia di quel lunedì mattina, Santana si domandò come mai aveva l'impressione che _quella sensazione_ stesse tornando. Non l'aveva più sentita da allora. Arrivata all'ultimo semaforo staccò le mani dal volante e notò che tremavano lievemente, era la stessa sorta di piacevole agitazione che aveva sentito quella volta, quando aveva accettato l'incarico senza neppure rifletterci sopra un secondo. Cristo, non era lei quella sotto esame, lei era il vice-direttore, era un pezzo grosso, era la seconda persona più importante lì dentro, non avrebbe dovuto essere agitata. _Non doveva_ essere agitata. Il suo psicoterapeuta avrebbe voluto che dicesse così, giusto? Beh, non importava, lei era agitata e in fondo il dottor Meyers era soltanto un grandissimo coglione.

Quando arrivò al quattordicesimo piano erano già tutti al lavoro, attraverso le sottili veneziane colorate dell'ufficio di Schuester poteva vedere le luci accese all'interno, ma decise di andare direttamente nel suo ufficio, senza avvisarlo del suo arrivo, se lo conosceva bene l'avrebbe saputo subito e nel giro di un paio di minuti sarebbe entrato senza bussare. 3… 2… 1…

"Il lunedì è una giornata fantastica per cominciare la settimana!" esordì con un grosso sorriso spalancando la porta. Santana si sforzò di sorridere. Odiava l'entusiasmo di prima mattina. "Possibile che ogni volta che ti vedo tu sia sempre più raggiante?" continuò. Raggiante.

"Tu sì che sai trovare gli aggettivi giusti, Will." commentò secca Santana senza neanche sforzarsi di non apparire troppo sarcastica. Intuendo che se la chiacchierata non si fosse conclusa in fretta oltre che le sue frecciate avrebbe dovuto cominciare a scansare anche i suoi artigli, il signor Schuester sorrise brevemente, si schiarì la voce e si voltò alla sua destra, dove non c'era nessuno. Un po' perplesso si sporse dietro la porta ancora aperta, gesticolò nell'aria e mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, quindi tornò a girarsi verso Santana.

"Eccola, scusala, è un po' _timida_." sottolineò con malagrazia, strattonando un polso sottile che spuntava da dietro la porta. "Ti presento la tua nuova segretaria." esclamò poi con il suo pathos da scuola d'arti drammatiche mentre sulla sua destra una giovane donna bionda inciampò fin dentro il suo ufficio. Non appena Santana la vide, _quella sensazione_ tornò di colpo, ancora più forte della prima volta, sentì persino la testa girare e la vista annebbiarsi per un secondo mentre il formicolio che sentiva alle dita sembrò salirle fino al cervello così che dovette persino chiudere gli occhi. Quando li riaprì qualche attimo dopo i suoi occhi blu la stavano fissando spalancati, preoccupati quasi. Con la coda dell'occhio Santana notò distrattamente Schuester muovere le labbra ma proprio come quella volta non riuscì a sentirlo. Riuscì soltanto a guardarla dritta negli occhi, c'era qualcosa in quegli occhi, qualcosa di familiare, qualcosa di meraviglioso, qualcosa che però non riusciva a ricordare.

"Santana. Ti senti bene? È tutto okay? Santana?" ripeté poi Will più di una volta prima che Santana riuscisse a sentirlo, lei si limitò a sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte, per schiarirsi le idee, poi di malavoglia distolse lo sguardo da quegli occhi blu, si alzò in piedi e sorrise piano.

"Sì, sì, è solo… ho dormito pochissimo," si giustificò.

"Non hai più vent'anni, tesoro! Devi andarci piano con le tue serate folli!" rise il signor Schuester. Santana si limitò ad un cenno, per educazione. Fortunatamente scoprì che la testa aveva smesso di girare, così si fece avanti sui suoi soliti tacchi, stranamente titubante. La sensazione, però, non accennava ad andarsene, mutava, ad ogni passo, era diventata quasi una forza magnetica, gentile, ma inarrestabile, che la trascinava verso di lei.

"Lei è la signorina Brittany Pierce," la presentò quindi Will, prima che una delle due avesse il tempo di aprire bocca. La ragazza bionda sorrise.

"Ciao." canticchiò, poi il suo viso si piegò improvvisamente in una smorfia, "Merda, ho detto ciao!" si maledì abbassando la voce, la sua espressione si fece ancora più terrorizzata, "Cazzo, ho detto merda!" il suo timbro si fece più acuto, il suo volto adorabilmente sconvolto, "Merda!" concluse sfiorando il limite degli ultrasuoni e con la mano sinistra si tappò la bocca producendo un piacevole schiocco, serrando le palpebre con aria desolata.

Santana rise, ma con gentilezza, gettando un'occhiata un po' perplessa a Will che in tutta risposta allargò le braccia mimando un muto "Fidati!" con le labbra.

"Ciao, Brittany, piacere di conoscerti." le disse poi porgendole la mano. Brittany aprì pian piano un occhio alla volta, quasi si aspettasse uno schiaffo o qualche orribile occhiataccia di disapprovazione, ma davanti si trovò soltanto Santana sorriderle con aria amichevole e espressione calda. Senza togliersi la mano sinistra di bocca, quasi temesse che qualcos'altro di poco professionale potesse strariparvi da un attimo all'altro, sollevò piano la mano destra che tremava un pochino. Fu strano perché anche la mano di Santana tremava un pochino.

Non appena le loro dita si sfiorarono impercettibilmente, un gigantesco lampo che per un attimo illuminò a giorno l'ufficio di Santana cadde a pochi metri dalla vetrata seguito dal rumorosissimo scrosciare di un tuono e la stretta di mano venne immediatamente interrotta per via di una scossa elettrica che fece gridare entrambe. Will le osservò per qualche secondo mentre Santana agitando la mano nell'aria venne investita di nuovo da quella maledetta sensazione. Istintivamente guardò di nuovo Brittany che la stava osservando con la stessa aria stranita.

"Beh, è stato un incontro a dir poco esplosivo!" esclamò il signor Schuester accompagnando la sua battuta con un paio di grosse risate, quindi facendo qualche passo indietro per raggiungere la porta continuò a scrutarle con la sua aria perennemente indagatrice, "Se è vero che il buongiorno si vede dal mattino questo sarà sicuramente l'inizio di una _grande_ collaborazione!" sentenziò aprendo la porta, quindi con un piccolo inchinò sparì lasciandole sole a dirimere la loro stranezza.


	2. 2

**Eccoci qui con il secondo capitolo. Vediamo se vi aiuterà a farvi un'idea sul seguito o se vi confonderà di più!**

**Lietissima che vi intrighi già dall'inizio, è bello davvero leggere i vostri commenti entusiasti! Ricordo a tutti che si può tranquillamente lasciare un commento anche se non si è iscritti a questo sito, basta mettere un nome a cazzo e scrivere qualsiasi cosa nel riquadro in basso, pure che vi fa schifo e io scrivo di merda, eh, non fatevi problemi, si può migliorare soltanto se si ascolta il parere di chi ci legge, bello o brutto che sia! **

**Un grazie speciale agli aficionados, Euston, Marty e Ele, mi mancavano i vostri commenti! **

**the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 2**

_1866_

Santana Lopez era una brava donna. Certe volte si ritrovava a ripeterselo nella sua testa, ma era una brava donna davvero. Se lo ripeteva specie la mattina presto, le volte che si svegliava prima che il gallo cantasse, le volte che aveva il tempo di ricordarsi come si pregava davvero. La messa della domenica non contava. La domenica non riusciva a pregare. A messa c'era troppa gente e la gente la distraeva. Santana Lopez era una brava donna. Non importava quello che diceva la gente. La gente mormorava sempre, specie quando non c'erano motivi. Santana Lopez era una brava donna. Quando la guerra era finita e suo marito non era tornato non aveva pianto. Aveva versato abbastanza lacrime per quando era successo a suo fratello cinque anni prima e da quella volta era diventata una donna. Una brava donna. E non aveva pianto. In fondo quando aveva dato a suo figlio il nome del marito aveva sentito una specie di presentimento. Forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Ma Santana Lopez era una brava donna. E le brave donne è così che fanno.

Sentendo il gallo cantare in lontananza ripeté il suo mantra ancora un paio di volte. Il ticchettio della pioggia fuori dalla finestra accompagnava i suoi pensieri distratti. Quando era bambina sua madre le aveva insegnato che pensare era una perdita di tempo. A lei sembrava più una maledizione. Non riusciva a farne a meno. Specie quando era sola assieme al silenzio. Specie quand'era buio. E se il suo istinto non la ingannava quella sarebbe stata una giornata davvero buia.

"Piove!" canticchiò all'improvviso una vocina acuta mentre la porta della sua camera da letto si spalancava di colpo e una piccola peste di non più di cinque anni sfrecciò all'interno della stanza correndo verso i tendoni, "Avete visto? Piove finalmente!" continuò senza neppure prendere fiato, "Avevate ragione!" saltellò allegramente spalancando con un sonoro strattone le pesanti tende di cotone.

"Noah!" sibilò quindi una seconda voce dalla soglia, Santana si voltò in fretta giusto in tempo per vedere la sua figlia maggiore, Rachel, indossare ancora la camicia da notte e lanciare eloquenti occhiatacce al fratellino, "Torna qui, diavolo di un delinquentello!" continuò sistemandosi le mani sui fianchi con aria minacciosa. Poi, dal momento che il bambino non sembrava avere nessuna intenzione di smettere di improvvisare balzi sempre più alti sotto il davanzale della finestra per poter vedere meglio la pioggia che cadeva, si decise ad avventurarsi a sua volta nella stanza. "Scusatelo, madre." si rivolse a Santana, "Sembra proprio che questo demonio non voglia saperne di farsi impartire un'educazione come si deve!" continuò dirigendosi a passi decisi verso la finestra.

Vedendola camminare davanti a sé Santana non poté fare a meno di sorridere con un po' di orgogliosa malinconia all'idea di quanto fossero cresciuti. Entrambi, ma soprattutto Rachel. Era una piccola donna, ormai, prendeva seriamente ogni più piccolo incarico che le affidava, a partire dall'aiutarla a far rigar dritto quella peste di Noah. Lui assomigliava incredibilmente a suo padre, a partire dai tratti del viso per finire con il carattere poco incline al rispetto delle regole del vivere sociale. Rachel invece non assomigliava davvero a nessuno dei due, era una perfetta mescolanza di due personalità molto diverse. Aveva i suoi capelli però, lunghissimi e scuri e i suoi occhi neri.

Appena raggiunse il fratello con sguardo severo lo agguantò per l'orecchio e senza troppe cerimonie cominciò a trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza mentre lui si dimenava cercando di mantenere un certo contegno e un minimo grado di dignità.

"Andate a cambiarvi, coraggio, Emma starà già preparando la colazione." intervenne allora Santana prima che i due sparissero dietro la porta e si allontanassero lungo il corridoio.

Per una manciata di secondi poi se ne rimase sul materasso a fissare il panorama fuori dalla finestra. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice che stava finalmente piovendo. L'avevano aspettata così tanto. Avevano pregato così tanto perché arrivasse. Quell'infinito periodo di siccità aveva davvero rischiato di compromettere seriamente il raccolto e non potevano davvero permetterselo quell'anno. La guerra aveva stremato l'intero paese e l'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era buttare alle ortiche il lavoro di un intero anno. Non aveva mai capito cosa ci avesse trovato suo padre nel terrore di finire sul lastrico ogni santa estate quando aveva deciso che avrebbe tentato la fortuna coltivando caffè. Non che fosse così tutti gli anni, ma … beh, l'angoscia che Santana aveva provato le volte che era capitato, però, le era decisamente sembrata sufficiente. Osservando la pioggia scrosciare sempre più forte al di là del vetro provò a lasciarsi andare un sospiro di sollievo, ma tutto quel grigio sporco le mise addosso soltanto un'immensa tristezza. Così cacciò indietro i pensieri e chiudendo gli occhi scese dal materasso.

L'argomento principale della colazione fu ovviamente la pioggia. Erano tutti quanti così eccitati, i bambini in primis, ma l'entusiasmo sembrava aver contagiato anche Emma e Will, la domestica e il custode tutto fare, che per la verità non avrebbero nemmeno avuto alcun tipo di tornaconto dalla buona riuscita del raccolto, visto che, per quanto gli affari potessero andare male, sarebbero sicuramente stati gli unici due dipendenti della famiglia Lopez a non essere licenziati, considerando anche il fatto che con buona probabilità, lavorando ormai per loro da decenni, avrebbero continuato a farlo di buon grado foss'anche stato gratuitamente. Ma il sorriso di Noah e Rachel bastava senza dubbio ad illuminare anche la loro giornata e così, quando Santana scese in sala da pranzo, venne accolta da un'atmosfera da mattina di Natale.

"Buongiorno, signora!" canticchiò Emma, "Il signorino mi ha convinta ad aggiungere anche i pan-cake al menù di stamattina. D'altronde festeggiare è d'obbligo, giusto?" le domandò volteggiando verso il tavolo con un grande piatto pieno zeppo di pan-cake fumanti. Santana sorrise con tenerezza osservando quella scena che finalmente le scaldò il cuore illuminando anche la sua mattinata grigia. Rispondendo alla domanda di Emma con un saluto militare d'approvazione si sedette al suo posto a capotavola, un altro degli innumerevoli motivi per cui la gente giù in città chiacchierava di lei. All'inizio si stupiva davvero, si spaventava persino all'idea che la gente fosse a conoscenza di particolari così personali della sua vita, ma poi era diventata una donna e aveva smesso di preoccuparsene. Parlassero pure se ne avevano voglia. Suo marito non aveva mai mostrato alcun problema a riguardo, neppure quando era vivo, in fondo era solo una stupida sedia, quindi non vedeva perché dovesse dar retta alle chiacchiere, tanto più adesso, che lui non c'era più.

La gente riusciva a chiacchierare persino del fatto che i suoi figli non bevessero il latte. Dio, la gente sapeva essere veramente ridicola a volte. Appena prima di afferrare la forchetta Santana strinse le dita un po' infreddolite attorno alla sua tazza piena fino all'orlo di quel fragrante liquido scuro che aveva imparato ad amare fin da quando era bambina. Lo sollevò in alto, come un trofeo, e non dovette nemmeno parlare perché tutti gli altri commensali la imitassero e brindassero insieme a lei ad uno straordinario raccolto e a un sacco, un sacco di altra pioggia. Fu quando sorseggiò piano il suo caffè lasciandosi scaldare piano il viso dal vapore bollente, osservando con cura i suoi figli e i suoi vecchi fidati domestici fare lo stesso, che forse finalmente per la prima volta un po' lo capì davvero cos'è che ci trovasse suo padre.

Non era davvero la mattina adatta per andare in città, Santana sarebbe volentieri rimasta a casa a occuparsi delle previsioni per il raccolto e delle modifiche dei turni dei braccianti, per non parlare del fatto che Emma e Will cominciavano ad invecchiare ed erano sempre più felici di ricevere qualche aiuto nelle faccende domestiche. Neppure i cavalli andavano matti per le intemperie, ma purtroppo Santana aveva fissato con un nuovo possibile grosso acquirente un appuntamento in città e la proprietaria di una grossa piantagione di caffè non poteva di certo lasciarsi intimorire da un po' di pioggia. Suo padre le aveva insegnato ad onorare sempre i suoi impegni e d'altra parte se una donna a quei tempi voleva cercare di acquisire un minimo di credibilità nel ruolo che era stata scelta per ricoprire non poteva davvero permettersi di ricordare sempre a tutti di esserlo. Una donna. E così aveva chiesto ad uno dei suoi giovani braccianti di preparare la carrozza, perché non voleva davvero che Will si buscasse un accidente con quel tempaccio e non appena era stata pronta c'era salita con uno sbuffo. Era stata dura convincere il piccolo Noah a non accompagnarla, quando andava in città voleva sempre venire con lei, adorava la città, adorava la gente, proprio come suo papà. Ma freddo e acqua rendevano il viaggio davvero proibitivo per un bambino, per non parlare del fatto che la loro educatrice, pioggia o non pioggia, sarebbe arrivata in ogni caso.

Nel giro di mezz'ora erano finalmente arrivati a destinazione. Il tempo era egualmente tremendo, l'ombrello non riusciva a ripararle molto più che il viso e nel giro di pochi passi gli stivali le si inzaccherarono di fango quasi fino al polpaccio. Tanto meglio. Il fango faceva meno donna e più padrone di piantagione. Come se non fosse sufficiente l'acquirente aveva preteso che Santana lo raggiungesse nella pessima stamberga in cui alloggiava, il locale si trovava nel quartiere più malfamato della città, ma era frequentato da molti uomini abbienti perché pareva si mangiasse divinamente. La gente mormorava che ci fossero anche altri generi d'attrazione. E guardandosi attorno per quanto la pioggia le permetteva in quel momento Santana forse per la prima volta si ritrovò a dar ragione a quella gente che tanto disprezzava. Le dava sempre fastidio dover passare di lì, specie la mattina presto, perché il bordello era ancora aperto e Santana era una brava donna, una brava donna davvero e si sentiva sempre a disagio a passarci davanti. Camminando in fretta fra le pozzanghere vide l'edificio grigio avvicinarsi piano e così abbassò la testa fissandosi i piedi e sperando che il rumore della pioggia coprisse ogni suono.

Soltanto quando il marciapiede di fronte al bordello terminò Santana ritrovò il coraggio di recitare un Padre Nostro nella sua testa, così, in automatico, senza neppure volerlo, ma fu proprio allora che, nonostante l'incessante ticchettio della pioggia, udì qualcuno piangere a pochi metri da lei. Istintivamente si voltò a destra per capire da dove quel suono provenisse e senza rendersene conto si ritrovò per la prima volta nella vita a fissare il vicolo che costeggiava il bordello. Per qualche secondo contemplò l'idea di distogliere in fretta lo sguardo, quasi potesse peccare soltanto osservando, poi il pianto si fece più forte. Le gocce di pioggia tuttavia le impedivano di scorgere più che qualche sagoma indistinta accovacciata contro il muro del grande edificio grigio. Joe, il bracciante, non si accorse di nulla e continuò a camminare e Santana lo osservò allontanarsi senza trovare il coraggio di emettere alcun suono. In quel momento Santana provò un puro senso di terrore. Che cosa doveva fare? Il suo cuore e la sua coscienza le ordinavano a gran voce di imboccare quel vicolo e assicurarsi del perché quella sagoma lontana fosse tanto disperata. Ma era il vicolo che costeggiava il bordello. Cristo. Non poteva avventurarsi laggiù. Non poteva per nessuna ragione al mondo. Non era un posto sicuro e per di più … che avrebbe detto la gente?

Forse fu il nuovo improvviso acuirsi di quel pianto a dirotto, forse fu proprio quel pensiero, quell'ultimo pensiero, quello sulla gente. Santana guardò Joe ormai lontano, poi chiuse gli occhi e ricominciando a pregare si avventurò lungo il vicolo.

"State bene?" cominciò a gridare già dopo qualche passo sperando di potersi far sentire senza doversi avvicinare troppo, ma non riuscì ad ottenere alcun genere di reazione, così camminò ancora. Quel vicolo era in assoluto il posto più sporco che avesse visto nella sua vita. E dire che aveva sempre avuto a che fare con cavalli e terreni infangati. "Dico a voi!" urlò di nuovo attraverso la pioggia, ma quello che cominciava a configurarsi come un sudicio mucchietto di vestiti scadenti continuava a sobbalzare in preda alla disperazione senza accennare ad alcuna risposta. Santana cominciò ad alterarsi e prese a camminare più in fretta schizzando forte acqua e fango con i suoi stivali, finché non giunse in prossimità della figura gemente, quindi si bloccò a pochi centimetri da essa, se avesse avuto le mani libere avrebbe di sicuro incrociato le braccia al petto o sistemato le mani sui fianchi, ne era certa, ma con una mano reggeva l'ombrello, non che ormai credesse più le servisse a qualcosa.

"Potreste almeno mostrare un minimo di educazione visto che sono venuta fino a qui per sincerarmi del vostro stato!" esclamò poi e senza attendere alcuna risposta strattonò il mucchietto di vestiti affinché avesse almeno il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.

La sua prima reazione fu quella di gridare balzando all'indietro. Di fronte a lei c'era una ragazza, probabilmente lavorava al bordello a giudicare dagli abiti che indossava, era completamente imbrattata di sangue, ne aveva ovunque, sulla pelle, sui vestiti e persino sui suoi capelli biondi, nonostante la pioggia cadesse incessante sul suo corpo, non era possibile lavarlo via tutto, perché usciva quasi a fiotti da un grosso taglio che aveva sotto la gola. I suoi occhi blu sgranati fissarono per un lungo attimo la sua espressione inorridita con un'espressione colma della disperazione più nera.

"Oh, misericordia." mormorò Santana con espressione sconvolta, "Ma cosa … cosa vi è successo?" le domandò mentre lei continuava a singhiozzare disperata e il sangue continuava a scendere copioso dal taglio.

"Lui voleva- voleva ch- che b- b- bestemmiassi, ma io non- non- non … e lui urlava e ha ti- tirato fuori il- coltello e- e- e-" singhiozzò lei disperata mentre le lacrime continuavano a mescolarsi col sangue e le gocce di pioggia che le battevano forte sul viso. Era pallidissima, cerea persino. Aveva bisogno di un dottore. Aveva assoluto bisogno di un dottore e in fretta, prima che il solo a poter fare qualcosa per lei diventasse un prete o forse un becchino.

"Aspettate … aspettate qui!" le intimò Santana riflettendo soltanto più tardi sulla stupidità delle sue parole. La verità era che non aveva assoluta idea di che fare né a chi chiedere aiuto, così si voltò e in fondo al vicolo distinse la figura lontana di Joe, che evidentemente era tornato indietro per capire dove fosse finita.

"Joe!" gridò Santana per sovrastare il rumore della pioggia, "Và a prendere la carrozza! C'è una donna che si sta dissanguando e dobbiamo portarla da una dottore!"

"Ma signora, siamo già in ritardo per il vostro appuntamento e-"

"Fa come ti ho detto!" tuonò allora interrompendo le parole del giovane, che spaventato e intimorito dalla violenza delle sue parole senza farselo ripetere ancora cominciò a correre in direzione della carrozza.

Santana fece dietro-front, la ragazza aveva di nuovo nascosto la testa fra le ginocchia e aveva ripreso a piangere ancora più forte. Prima di accovacciarsi verso di lei Santana aveva estratto un ampio fazzoletto di lino bianco dal suo borsello, poi le si era avvicinata e le aveva sollevato il mento per cercare di tamponare la ferita alla bene e meglio.

"Come vi chiamate?" le aveva domandato per distrarla dal bruciore provocato dalla pressione del fazzoletto contro la ferita, lei si era limitata a schiudere le palpebre che aveva serrato forte per sopportare il dolore e l'aveva guardata con aria spaesata, "Il vostro nome." le aveva ripetuto allora Santana, "Il nome."

"B- B- Brittany." aveva quindi balbettato lei provando a smettere di piangere, poi con la mano che tremava visibilmente aveva sfiorato piano la candida stoffa del fazzoletto ormai già imbrattato di sangue e se l'era passato fra le dita osservandolo attentamente come fosse una reliquia.

Un attimo dopo i pesanti passi di qualcuno che stava correndo verso di loro spezzarono la ritmica cadenza della pioggia. Joe era tornato e la carrozza li aspettava già all'imbocco del vicolo.

"Eccomi, signora, ho fatto più fretta che ho potuto." borbottò col fiatone riprendendosi dalla corsa. Quindi si sporse verso Brittany per prenderla in braccio e portarla nella carrozza, ma non appena la sfiorò lei si ritrasse gridando. "Ehi, ehi, ehi! Che fai? Non … Sta tranquilla! Sta-" provò a difendersi lui, ma non c'era verso di convincerla, cominciò a gridare ancora più forte dimenandosi come un animaletto impaurito. Più gridava e più il sangue sembrava uscire veloce dalla ferita, più si dimenava più i lembi del taglio sembravano allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro. "Stai ferma, maledizione!" urlò Joe cercando di ripararsi dagli schiaffi e prenderla in braccio di forza contro la sua volontà, ma nonostante fosse poco più che in fin di vita l'istinto di difendersi riusciva a fornirle una forza persino innaturale.

Santana allora si accovacciò di nuovo accanto a lei schivando i suoi malfermi fendenti e con decisione le afferrò il viso con una mano, la strinse con forza ai lati della bocca per costringerla a guardarla negli occhi. Ormai era sporca di sangue e bagnata di pioggia quasi quanto lei. Fissando con i suoi spaventati occhi blu quelli fermi di Santana Brittany si zittì.

"Permetteteci di aiutarvi." si limitò a mormorare seria Santana a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Brittany continuò a guardarla con aria terrorizzata, ma smise di dimenarsi. Joe approfittò immediatamente di quella pausa che temeva essere momentanea e così la prese in braccio senza fatica. Fu appena il ragazzo si alzò in piedi per cominciare a camminare verso la carrozza che gli occhi terrorizzati di Brittany si chiusero piano e la sua testa crollò all'indietro, priva di sensi.


	3. 3

**Appuntamento settimanale con la vostra fic preferita! ...okay, okay, la smetto di bullarmi, la smetto... ;P Torniamo di corsa al 2018 e vediamo cosa ci combineranno queste due! A volte mi sembra quasi che prendano loro il controllo su quello che scrivo! ;)**

**Meravigliose le vostre teorie, mi stanno affascinando un sacco, sappiatelo! Il 2018, Euston, è nato come una scelta calcolata per rendere un'età che fosse il più realistica possibile e per il momento non posso spingermi oltre! :) Marty, i tuoi riferimenti cinematografici sono stati oltre che di gran gusto, molto molto azzeccati! :) Paola, tranquilla, spammerò ogni santissimo capitolo pure su twitter, così, tanto per rompervi un po' di più le palle e non lasciarvi troppo in pace... ;P Ele, per scoprire che ne sarà della dolce Britt ottocentesca ti toccherà aspettare un altro capitolo! **

**Aspetto una valanga di commenti anche per questo, vi adoro! :)**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 3**

_2018_

Erano all'incirca le 20:00 quando Santana, tirando un sonoro sospiro, si ritrovò finalmente sola ad osservare dall'alto la Prius del suo ultimo dipendente uscire dal parcheggio fendendo la pioggia. Non che i dipendenti fossero esattamente _suoi_ in realtà, ma considerando tutte le ore di lavoro che aveva speso fra gli uffici di quell'azienda scalando pian piano ma con determinazione i piani di tutti i grattacieli nei quali i suoi capi l'avevano di volta in volta spedita, beh, quei dipendenti li considerava sicuramente più suoi che di quei quattro culoni arricchiti che erano riusciti a rimanerle sopra la testa. Le piaceva restare lassù fino a tardi, guardare il mondo là fuori dall'alto cercando di volta in volta qualcosa di diverso. Le piaceva pure il silenzio di tanto in tanto. Specie dopo una giornata intera di discorsi inutili, telefonate contemporanee e confusione battente. E non aveva nessuna voglia di tornare a casa. Tanto ad aspettarla non c'era mai nessuno e quindi tornare non aveva senso. E Santana odiava le cose senza senso.

Era davvero stanca però, aveva bisogno di dormire. Aveva passato il week-end a sistemare faccende di lavoro e a risolvere uno stupido problema con la sua nuova Mastercard per colpa del quale aveva dovuto sorbirsi 7 telefonate di venti minuti l'una, ad ascoltare un'irritante musichetta d'attesa che le ricordava ogni 90 secondi come la pazienza fosse la virtù dei forti. Il risultato che aveva ottenuto alla fine, era stata l'allegra scoperta che avrebbe dovuto andare in banca di persona, accompagnata da un sonoro mal di testa prodotto dallo sforzo psico-fisico che le aveva impedito di lanciare il suo iPhone nella pioggia fuori dalla finestra. Come se non fosse abbastanza, l'orribile versione da karaoke di "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" aveva continuato a tintinnarle nella testa per l'intera giornata non appena il silenzio si faceva un poco più forte. Fu per questo che rapidamente si voltò verso il computer, cliccò sull'icona di iTunes e avviò la riproduzione casuale, chiudendo gli occhi quando le gentili note di "On My Own" cominciarono a diffondersi piano nel suo ufficio, seguite poco dopo dalla graziosa voce di Samantha Barks.

Merda. Raccogliendo il coraggio e la rabbia si alzò dalla poltrona, si avvolse la sua sciarpa di cachemire attorno al collo, afferrò il Moncler blu e prima di uscire dall'ufficio spense il computer scivolando di nuovo sul silenzio. Stavolta però la stupida canzoncina dell'attesa del centralino della Mastercard cedette di schianto per far posto a Samantha e al sapore metallico di qualche lacrima che ormai da anni non scendeva nemmeno più, ma si limitava a ricordarle stanca che non sapeva nemmeno più piangere. La gente diceva che un cuore infranto non faceva nessun rumore, ma in quell'esatto istante Santana si convinse che se mai avesse dovuto emettere qualche suono sarebbero senza dubbio state le note di "On My Own". Avvolta dai propri pensieri, attraversò i corridoi bui e raggiunse l'ascensore senza neanche rendersi conto di star respirando, senza neanche sentire i suoi tacchi riecheggiare solitari fra i muri. Quand'è che aveva smesso pure di ascoltare? Si chiese pigiando il tasto dei sotterranei. Mentre i numeri ritmicamente scorrevano scendendo di piano in piano provò a deglutire quel nodo che sentiva in fondo alla gola mentre l'aria prese a farsi più stretta, finché finalmente le porte metalliche si aprirono di nuovo e Santana inspirò forte incamminandosi quasi con un balzo fuori da quel cubicolo troppo pieno di pensieri.

Più di una volta si era ritrovata a chiedersi se ne valesse davvero la pena. E la cosa che più l'aveva spaventata era che pensandolo si era sentita calma. Estremamente calma. Quasi fosse ordinario, per una che era cresciuta cercando di convincersi senza neppure troppo impegno di non essere quella merda che tutti credevano, chiedersi razionalmente se forse non sarebbe stato preferibile chiuderla lì. Non che vivere le facesse troppo male. Era semplicemente che ci aveva provato, ci aveva provato davvero a ricominciare ogni singola volta che sbatteva con il culo per terra, ma inevitabilmente poi tornava a cadere. E da persona realista e spesso cinica qual era – come avrebbe potuto non esserlo in fondo? – aveva iniziato a pensare che se la matematica non era un'opinione forse davvero non c'era speranza per lei, perché non avrebbe mai avuto ciò che desiderava davvero.

La cosa più ridicola poi era tutta quella gente, tutta quella gente che la detestava dal profondo del cuore perché invidiava la sua vita. Era una donna di successo, era bella, era ancora giovane, era al top. Ma al top di cosa, poi? Starsene in ufficio 16 ore al giorno sforzandosi di sorridere a quell'emerito coglione di Schuester, scartabellando carte e rimproverando dipendenti al posto suo significava forse essere al top di qualcosa? Forse al top della lista che quando aveva 17 anni e sapeva ancora come si faceva a sognare aveva compilato intitolandola "La mia vita mi farà schifo se…".

Il suo Land Rover ubbidiente la salutò col suo timido scivoloso bip non appena pigiò il tasto di apertura delle portiere. Ed era in momenti come quello che avrebbe voluto urlare, sbraitare contro chiunque che il mondo era così falso e stupido da fare schifo, da far schifo come le sua vita e quella pioggia maledetta che continuava a pisciare dal cielo. E la cosa più triste era che già sapeva che nessuno l'avrebbe ascoltata perché a tutti importava soltanto di ascoltare la propria voce lamentarsi di quello che non avevano. Era giovane quando aveva giurato a se stessa che se mai si fosse ritrovata a fare lo stesso si sarebbe maledetta finché non fosse riuscita a smettere. Era quel giorno che aveva finalmente chiuso la sua cazzo di bocca e si era rimboccata le maniche in silenzio senza più dire nulla. Aveva lottato ogni santo giorno della sua vita cercando di ignorare quella paura sottile che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso e che le suggeriva di secondo in secondo che non avrebbe mai avuto ciò che desiderava davvero. Quand'è che sarebbe scaduto il suo tempo, si chiedeva spesso? Quand'è che sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui fermarsi per capire se ce l'aveva fatta almeno un pochino?

Uscendo dal parcheggio riservato ai dipendenti con uno stipendio annuale con almeno 5 zeri sperò, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi sotto il continuo scrosciare della pioggia battente, che quel momento non fosse vicino. Perché sapeva che se qualcuno fosse arrivato e si fosse degnato di chiederle come stava o, peggio, se la sua vita avesse un senso, non sarebbe stata capace di rispondere se non con uno dei suoi sorrisi amari che ormai non aveva più nessuno a cui fare. Poco male, rifletté poco dopo, perché tanto nessuno di sicuro gliel'avrebbe chiesto e cercando di sospirare di nuovo si immise sulla strada principale e lo fece senza freccia perché tanto un Land Rover faceva soggezione a tutti. Se lo meritava forse, almeno da quando era diventata una stronza. Magari in fondo lo era sempre stata però poi lo sapeva che non era così. Fanculo. Fanculo alla sua vita, fanculo alla pioggia e fanculo pure ai semafori rossi. Anche se non aveva nessuna voglia di sentire il silenzio del suo appartamento, sopportare quello rotto dalla pioggia nella solitudine nella sua auto cominciava a sembrarle persino peggio. Sbuffando col piede pigiato sul freno si voltò a destra e fu allora che di colpo la strana sensazione di quella mattina tornò a farle visita.

Brittany se ne stava in piedi al riparo dello stretto tettuccio di plexiglass della fermata dell'autobus, completamente inzuppata d'acqua con una mano appoggiata sul manubrio di una bicicletta rosa e un'espressione spaventata e spaurita dipinta sul viso. L'ultima corsa del 22 barrato, che era l'unica linea a fermare lì, era alle 20.08, Santana aveva sentito Finn, il segretario di Schuester, lamentarsi più di una volta con gli altri dipendenti degli straordinari che lo avevano costretto a prendere il taxi per rincasare. Brittany stava aspettando invano e il tempo era terribile. Per qualche secondo Santana contemplò l'idea di andarsene a casa lavandosene le mani, in fondo ne aveva davvero abbastanza di quella giornata e ormai erano quasi le 9 di sera. Dal lato pratico tuttavia non le sarebbe costato davvero niente, visto che il 22 barrato percorreva praticamente la stessa strada che faceva lei per tornare al suo appartamento. E Brittany sembrava davvero bisognosa d'aiuto. In fondo era il suo primo giorno. Fanculo. Fanculo, si ripeté Santana svirgolando in mezzo alla pioggia per avvicinarsi alla fermata dell'autobus.

"Hai bisogno di un passaggio?" gridò poco dopo aver abbassato il finestrino del passeggero per sovrastare lo scroscio della pioggia. Brittany si accorse di lei solo allora e prima ancora di riuscire a rispondere le sorrise con un sorriso così caldo e sincero che Santana di colpo sentì un po' meno freddo.

"Grazie mille, ma l'autobus dovrebbe arrivare a momenti!" rispose sporgendosi da sotto il plexiglass e inzuppandosi i lunghi capelli biondi più di quanto già non avesse fatto in precedenza.

"L'ultima corsa era quasi un'ora fa!" urlò Santana mentre l'acqua iniziò a schizzare violenta sulla meravigliosa pelle beige degli interni della sua macchina, "Ti porto a casa io, faccio la stessa strada!" continuò.

Brittany sembrava sulle spine e intanto i suoi sedili continuavano ad inzupparsi di pioggia, "Ma … la bicicletta-"

"Puoi caricarla nel bagagliaio, c'è spazio per una Smart là dietro! Forza, dai!" sbraitò Santana ormai piuttosto spazientita, se non fosse salita rapidamente nell'abitacolo giurava che sarebbe scesa e l'avrebbe caricata a forza! Per una volta che provava ad essere gentile l'unico risultato che sembrava ottenere era quello di perdere tempo, inzaccherare l'automobile e morire di freddo! Fortunatamente, inspirando con espressione insicura, Brittany si decise ad uscire dalla sua tana di plexiglass, Santana alzò il finestrino e aprì il bagagliaio, ma non fece neppure in tempo a scendere dall'abitacolo per darle una mano a sistemare la bicicletta che udì il bagagliaio sbattere e un secondo dopo vide il suo biondo sorriso timido fare il suo ingresso sul sedile accanto.

"Inzuppare i costosissimi sedili della macchina del proprio capo il primo giorno di lavoro non fa esattamente parte del manuale della buona segretaria, non è vero?" mormorò improvvisando un'espressione un po' sofferente in direzione di Santana che la stava scrutando con aria ancora incerta e le strappò il secondo sorriso della giornata. Per qualche secondo la guardò ancora sorridendo, poi in fretta distolse lo sguardo.

"Mah, sai, i manuali lasciano sempre il tempo che trovano!" e quindi ripartì in mezzo alla pioggia. L'autoradio era spenta e il respiro di Brittany impossibile da udire sotto la pioggia, ma stranamente a Santana il silenzio d'improvviso sembrò un po' più leggero di prima, non parve neppure imbarazzante, come succedeva spesso, e infatti non fu per quello che lo ruppe, fu perché le andava di farlo.

"Allora, qual è il bilancio di questo primo giorno?" le domandò quindi Santana non appena il semaforo diventò verde. Brittany si voltò verso di lei, con espressione sempre un po' stupita, ma lei guardava la strada buia.

"Beh, molto positivo, direi, a parte l'inizio." confessò, e Santana non poté non ritrovarsi a domandarsi se fosse davvero sincera.

"L'inizio?" chiese poi.

"Sì, quando ti ho dato del tu." si affrettò a rispondere. Santana sorrise. "Oddio, l'ho rifatto, non è vero?" domandò e Santana scoppiò a ridere con aria comprensiva mentre lei si copriva il viso con le mani.

"Non preoccuparti." la rassicurò quindi, "Và bene se mi dai del tu.", poi si voltò e annuì a Brittany che la guardava di sbieco attraverso medio e anulare della mano sinistra.

"Anche gli altri dipendenti ti danno del tu?" ribatté sollevando speranzosa le sopracciglia e abbassando piano le mani.

"Beh, in realtà …"

"Oddio, proprio nessuno nessuno?" cigolò corrugando la fronte.

"Proprio nessuno nessuno." ammise Santana con espressione seria, quindi si voltò verso Brittany che stava guardando la strada con aria desolata e imbarazzatissima, "Ma solo perché hanno paura di me, davvero, non…" si ritrovò a giustificarsi quasi, ma la situazione sembrava soltanto peggiorare, "Mi piace, okay?" confessò quindi voltandosi in fretta verso la strada, "Mi piace se mi dai del tu." ribadì con voce calma, "Non voglio mettere paura ai dipendenti." spiegò, quindi frenò di fronte ad un secondo semaforo rosso e si voltò a guardarla.

"Paura?" le domandò con espressione sinceramente interessata.

"Sì, insomma, hanno sempre quest'aria terrorizzata, quasi fossi un orco o un vampiro…" si confidò provando a non chiedersi una volta tanto se fosse il caso di parlare di questioni del genere proprio con un dipendente.

Brittany abbassò il parasole del passeggero e vi si specchiò per qualche secondo, "Ce l'ho anch'io adesso, vero?" domandò seria ruotando il capo piano da un lato all'altro.

Santana sorrise piano, stavolta con lieve tristezza, "Un po' ce l'hai, sì." ammise, quindi il semaforo diventò verde ancora una volta e fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi blu. Brittany si morse il labbro inferiore espressione seria e indecisa, si voltò piano verso di lei, quasi per assicurarsi che non la stesse guardando.

"Non è paura." spiegò quindi e deglutì, "Soggezione forse." si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, l'espressione di Santana però non era cambiata, sembrava davvero triste, "Ma in senso buono", stavolta si girò verso di lei e, anche se impercettibilmente, la scrutò con aria interrogativa. Brittany attese qualche istante sperando tornasse presto a guardare la strada e fortunatamente l'automobile davanti frenò attirando la sua attenzione, "Voglio dire, sei pur sempre il vice-direttore, sei il capo di quasi tutti lì dentro!" spiegò gesticolando piano, ma gli occhi neri del suo capo erano ancora profondamente tristi e fissi contro l'asfalto, così inspirò forte facendo affidamento su tutta la forza d'animo che sapeva di non possedere, "Sei una persona molto intelligente, sei gentile e sei anche molto bella e dico molto bella per non dire molto sexy anche se sarebbe la parola più adatta, ma considerando che è il mio primo giorno e ti sto già dando del tu mi sembra che le confidenze che mi sto prendendo siano sufficienti per convincerti che non è paura." disse rapidissima tutto d'un fiato e, non appena Santana in corrispondenza della parola "sexy" si voltò a guardarla, notò che le sue guance erano così rosse che quasi brillavano al buio dell'abitacolo. Era riuscita a metterla incredibilmente a disagio. In quel momento immaginò che avrebbe senza dubbio preferito star pedalando sotto la pioggia piuttosto che essere lì.

"Grazie." le sorrise con voce sincera, poi rifletté sul fatto che con tutta probabilità le avrebbe fatto un grosso piacere cambiando argomento, anche se la sua goffa timidezza le stava incredibilmente mettendo allegria, non poteva farla soffrire ancora, "A proposito, non mi hai detto dove abiti!" Brittany si limitò a schiaffeggiarsi la fronte scuotendo la testa e coprendosi il viso con le mani con quel suo gesto carino.

"Che c'è?" domandò Santana, Brittany rimase in silenzio, mentre il rossore del suo viso riprese a brillare indiscreto persino attraverso le dita.

"Dovevo farti svoltare a destra tre incroci fa." mugugnò lei in risposta. Santana sorrise piano senza farsi vedere e con gesto fluido fece inversione ricominciando a guidare in direzione opposta godendosi il silenzio. Qualche minuto dopo Brittany la fece parcheggiare di fronte ad un palazzotto dall'aspetto antico e non molto rassicurante, quantomeno in mezzo a tutto quel buio e a tutta quella pioggia.

"Ti aiuto a scaricare la biciclett-"

"No, no, no, tranquilla, io..." la interruppe Brittany e poi si bloccò con la mano sulla maniglia della portiera e si voltò verso Santana che la stava scrutando con attenzione, "Io non vorrei che tu… pensassi che… io non sono sempre così." balbettò sistemandosi un ciuffo di capelli biondi bagnati sulla fronte, Santana la guardò con espressione interrogativa ma calma, "Così stupida." spiegò, Santana fece per aprire bocca, ma lei l'anticipò ancora una volta, "Non che io sia un genio, mia nonna mi diceva sempre che non ero molto sveglia e ricordo un giorno che ho impiegato 9 ore per ritrovare il cellulare che avevo nella tasca dei jeans, anche se forse la volta che ho messo un cd nella lavatrice per pulire la memoria è stato-"

"Oh, ma non sei stata affatto… _così_." la interruppe Santana, accompagnando l'ultima parola con un gesto della mano. Brittany spalancò di più i suoi occhi azzurri verso di lei, così Santana fece di no con la testa con espressione rassicurante, quindi si voltò verso la strada. "Quante volte mi hai vista sorridere oggi?" le domandò poi, non appena Brittany aprì la portiera.

Brittany rifletté per qualche secondo arricciando le labbra, "Quattro o cinque, credo."

"Sai da quanto tempo non sorridevo?" le chiese quindi.

"Mmm, non saprei. 3 giorni?" tirò ad indovinare.

Santana si girò verso di lei e fissò i suoi occhi scuri su quelli chiari di Brittany. Cristo. "3 anni."


	4. 4

**Eccoci qui con il capitolo 4! Torniamo nel passato, che dite, vi và? **** Abbiamo lasciato la nostra povera Britt in una situazione tutt'altro che piacevole, vediamo un po' cosa le succederà! **

**Il solito grazie, ma sempre molto speciale e molto molto sentito a Euston e Marty che continuano a seguirmi, ogni commento è una gran iniezione di fiducia ed entusiasmo! **** Fatemi sapere che ne pensate del proseguio della storia! **

**Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura un ultimo piccolo pensiero: dedico questo capitolo e questa storia di qui in avanti a una ragazza meravigliosa che da qualche tempo non è più con noi, la dedico a tutte le persone che hanno il coraggio di affrontare ogni giorno come fosse un'avventura meravigliosa, che spesso fa male, ma ci regala momenti indimenticabili. **

**theoldphib **

* * *

**Capitolo 4**

_1866_

"Dove… dove la metto, signora?" balbettò Joe una volta giunti alla carrozza mentre Santana ormai fradicia aprì il compartimento del passeggero. Non sapeva come avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima ma in quella circostanza il ragazzo continuava a sembrarle sempre meno sveglio, ogni santa volta che apriva la bocca. Inspirando forte l'aria umida si limitò a roteare gli occhi e a contare fino a cinque prima di rispondere in maniera troppo sgarbata e contribuire con ulteriore nervosismo a peggiorare una situazione che era già di per sé sufficientemente drammatica.

"Dove si è soliti _mettere_ i passeggeri." borbottò con fare stizzito indicando con un gesto secco la panca ricoperta di cuscini di cotone grezzo sulla parte posteriore della carrozza.

"Ma signora, si sporcherà tutto e-"

"Diamine, ragazzino, non ti ha insegnato nessuno che non è mai conveniente mostrarsi così petulanti con chi ti dà da mangiare?" sbottò allora gridando con voce perfettamente acuta, ma rauca. Joe la osservò per qualche secondo con la bocca ancora aperta e l'espressione di chi si era reso conto troppo tardi di averla combinata grossa. Appena si riscosse dalla paura serrò le labbra con uno schiocco, abbassò la testa desolato, immediatamente si issò sulla carrozza che si piegò di lato sotto il suo peso ed obbedientemente eseguì l'ordine adagiando con delicatezza il corpo esanime di Brittany sopra i cuscini. Quindi da dentro il compartimento porse la mano a Santana per aiutarla a salire, lei lo guardò negli occhi con espressione seria, poi annuì piano, gli strinse la mano e salì.

"Prima di arrivare a casa fermati alla tenuta del dottore, lo porteremo con noi, faremo più in fretta senza che debba preparare i cavalli." gli ordinò poi prima che scendesse di nuovo, Joe annuì e con un balzo uscì dal compartimento.

Non appena la carrozza cominciò finalmente a muoversi Santana si rese conto di non star respirando, così forzò l'aria dentro i polmoni e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo ascoltando soltanto il battito accelerato del proprio cuore tentare quasi disperatamente di rallentare. Doveva cercare di calmarsi, di stare tranquilla, di comportarsi come una brava donna avrebbe fatto in un'occasione del genere. Cosa diavolo avrebbe fatto una brava donna in un'occasione del genere, però, non lo sapeva davvero. Una brava donna non si sarebbe mai trovata neppure ad affrontarla un'occasione del genere. Una brava donna avrebbe continuato a camminare a testa bassa fingendo di non aver sentito nulla. Una brava donna…

Di colpo Brittany emise un gemito sottile riscuotendola da se stessa, così Santana si voltò immediatamente verso di lei. I suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi, il volto cereo, l'espressione sofferente, il respiro affannoso. Per quasi un minuto Santana l'osservò soltanto standosene in piedi vicino a lei, poi contemplò la panca di fronte valutando mentalmente la possibilità di sedersi lì, come una brava donna avrebbe fatto. Rimbalzando nuovamente con gli occhi sul corpo esanime di Brittany, la sua attenzione venne poi attirata dalla grossa macchia di sangue che si stava disegnando sotto il collo della ragazza, innaturalmente piegato sotto il peso inerte del suo capo, che, per colpa dei violenti sobbalzi delle ruote della carrozza sul terreno accidentato, stava inesorabilmente scivolando verso il basso. Scendendo con lo sguardo sulla propria mano destra Santana si rese conto di star stritolando con un'energia quasi nevrotica la desolata stoffa del suo fazzoletto di lino imbevuto di sangue e pioggia, così senza rifletterci oltre decise di sedersi al suo solito posto.

Facendo attenzione a muoverla con estrema delicatezza, Santana si sistemò sui cuscini adagiandosi in grembo la testa di Brittany, che quando sentì le sue dita toccarla emise un altro piccolo gemito e poi si accoccolò inconsciamente sulle sue gambe. Santana si avvolse il fazzoletto bagnato sulla mano e ricominciò a fare pressione sulla ferita come aveva fatto mentre aspettava che Joe arrivasse, ma stavolta Brittany non ebbe neppure la forza di reagire. Con la mano libera le scostò i capelli dalla fronte, la sua pelle era sudata e scottava, Santana la accarezzò appena e le soffiò piano sul viso per rinfrescarla e regalarle sperabilmente un minimo di sollievo.

Non lo sapeva il perché, davvero non lo sapeva, ma quella povera ragazza morente riusciva a muovere dentro di lei quello stesso calore che era in grado di sentire soltanto per i suoi familiari. Una sorta di tenerezza, di dolcezza, di affetto quasi, che il suo animo cresciuto troppo di fretta le aveva sempre impedito di provare più spesso. Non era sempre stata così, una donna dura e apparentemente insensibile, ma la sua vita aveva sempre saputo fin troppo bene come renderla inoffensiva di fronte a agli eventi, e così Santana aveva imparato a costruirsi uno scudo che fosse sufficientemente resistente per non farsi più inferire ferite troppo dolorose. Eppure… era davvero da tempo che non provava una paura del genere. Dalla volta che il piccolo Noah si era mozzato un dito mentre giocava con un aratro. Aveva perso davvero un sacco di sangue quel giorno, doveva aver provato un dolore indescrivibile perché nonostante fosse un bravo ometto aveva pianto disperatamente ed ininterrottamente per quasi due giorni. Ma quello era suo figlio, diamine. Bastava come scusa per giustificare la paura che aveva provato? O una brava donna avrebbe dovuto rimanere fredda e lucida anche di fronte ad una cosa così? Beh, se Santana aveva una certezza era che una brava donna non avrebbe dovuto reagire così anche per una prostituta qualunque nella quale era inciampata per caso mentre camminava per strada. Non avrebbe dovuto assolutamente. _Cristo_. Ma cosa le era saltato in testa?

Improvvisamente Brittany gemette di nuovo. Sembrava stesse cercando di parlare. Santana la zittì con gentilezza e prese a cullarla piano accarezzandole la fronte con la mano, ma lei non voleva davvero saperne di calmarsi. Doveva avere un bel caratterino. Bisbigliando la zittì ancora una volta continuando a cullarla finché finalmente i suoi lamenti si estinsero lentamente, quindi le sistemò i capelli dietro l'orecchio e col dorso delle dita le sfiorò piano la pelle della guancia. Fu una sensazione strana, era così liscia, sembrava quasi la pelle di una bambina.

"Ma che sto facendo?" si domandò allora Santana, sussurrando in mezzo al silenzio, piegando un poco di lato il capo per osservarla meglio. Il suo viso era più rilassato finalmente, anche se le sue ciglia lunghe e bionde si muovevano impercettibilmente. Probabilmente stava sognando. Così meccanicamente Santana le accarezzò la guancia ancora una volta.

"La donna buona." bisbigliò Brittany all'improvviso, con un filo di voce. Santana si bloccò di colpo con la bocca spalancata, la osservò, quasi sconvolta. A giudicare dalla temperatura della sua fronte doveva avere la febbre altissima, per non parlare della gigantesca quantità di sangue che aveva perso e che continuava a perdere imbevendo il fazzoletto di lino e la gonna di Santana, eppure si rendeva ancora conto di cosa stesse succedendo. Doveva essere una sorta di miracolo o qualcosa del genere. Per qualche secondo Santana contemplò l'idea di risponderle per giustificarsi o biascicare qualcosa di insensatamente appropriato, ma poi rifletté sul fatto che in una circostanza del genere non poteva di certo esserci nulla di appropriato da dire e che in fondo, a pensarci bene, preferiva l'idea di essere una donna _buona_ piuttosto che _brava_. Così, cercando di reprimere un velo d'inconscio imbarazzo provocato dall'idea che Brittany fosse ancora in sé, riprese ad accarezzarla e cullarla piano.

Poco dopo la carrozza rallentò. Santana udì Joe saltare a terra dal posto di guida e poi correre via schizzando pesantemente acqua e fango con i suoi stivali da pioggia. Anche se le era davvero difficile contare il tempo che passava, perché il continuo disordinato ticchettio della pioggia non smetteva di confonderla mentre nella sua testa tentava di tenere a mente i secondi, sicuramente non trascorsero più di cinque minuti prima che un nuovo rumore di passi, più lenti, ma numerosi, squarciasse ancora una volta la monotonia della sua angoscia. Un attimo più tardi la carrozza si aprì e la prima a salire fu quella che a Santana parve una pesantissima valigia da medico.

"Vi serve una mano, dottore?" domandò forte Joe cercando di sovrastare il rumore della pioggia, ma l'uomo si limitò a issarsi un po' a fatica sulla carrozza senza proferir verbo, così il ragazzo abbassò il capo per l'ennesima volta ormai quella mattina e senza aggiungere altro chiuse il compartimento e tornò al suo posto.

"Vi ringrazio infinitamente, dottor Figgins." Santana si rivolse al piccolo ometto dai tratti orientali che senza perdere tempo si stava già sfilando di dosso la sciarpa osservando con espressione attenta e sguardo clinico il corpo esanime di Brittany per capire in che condizioni si trovasse.

"È sempre un onore oltre che un obbligo morale per me aiutare la figlia di un uomo che ha fatto così tanto per la mia famiglia, signora Lopez." rispose lui inchinando impercettibilmente il capo con fare ossequioso ma sincero, quindi si piegò sulle ginocchia per osservare Brittany più da vicino, "Ditemi di lei." ordinò poi semplicemente.

Santana gli spiegò in poche parole ma con dovizia di particolari la situazione in cui l'aveva trovata, cercando di essere precisa e oggettiva per quanto le fosse possibile, quando accennò alla ferita sul collo allontanò delicatamente il fazzoletto dalla sua pelle per mostrargliela e si accorse di star tremando, così allontanò in fretta la mano dalla visuale del dottore. Si vergognava terribilmente a mostrare agli altri le proprie debolezze, non importava che lui fosse un dottore, non importava che lui ci lavorasse con le debolezze. Ad ogni modo fortunatamente l'uomo sembrò non farci caso. Santana lo vide sfregarsi i palmi delle mani l'uno con l'altro sbuffandoci dentro per scaldarle, quindi rinunciare all'impresa e avvicinare le labbra alla fronte della ragazza, rimanerci a contatto per qualche secondo chiudendo gli occhi.

"39°." sentenziò quindi mormorando fra sé e sé, il viso inespressivo, dalla valigia estrasse un fazzoletto di cotone, si alzò in piedi, aprì lo sportello della carrozza e facendo attenzione a non cadere si sporse verso l'esterno finché la stoffa non fu zuppa di acqua gelida, quindi lo porse a Santana, "Teneteglielo sulla fronte." le disse, poi si piegò di nuovo, "Conoscete il suo nome?" le domandò senza guardare Santana, ma scrutando con attenzione il suo viso cereo.

"Brittany." esalò Santana facendo persino fatica a riconoscere la propria voce. Il dottore annuì.

"Brittany?" la chiamò lui con voce calma, "Mi senti?" le chiese, la ragazza gemette mugugnando quello che parve un assenso. Il dottore annuì ancora, il suo viso a Santana sembrava diventare sempre più inespressivo e le dava davvero fastidio continuare ad osservarlo semplicemente senza che lui le spiegasse cosa diavolo stesse succedendo. Stava morendo? Sarebbe morta? C'era qualche speranza? Era grave? Aveva bisogno di cure particolari?

"Quindi?" gli domandò secca a quel punto, non riuscendo più a sopportare di non sapere, premendo forte il fazzoletto bagnato sulla sua fronte per non tremare e cercando nel contempo di pulirle la pelle del viso. Il dottore alzò finalmente lo sguardo verso di lei, perplesso, sorpreso, affascinato quasi. La scrutò con il suo solito sguardo attento per qualche secondo, Santana si sentì quasi arrossire, ogni volta che la guardava sembrava leggerle dentro la mente ed era una cosa che detestava perché secondo lei non c'era nulla al mondo di più privato dei propri pensieri. In quei pochi attimi il suo respiro affannoso e il battito accelerato del suo cuore le parvero rimbombare quasi fra le pareti della carrozza. La pelle del viso avvampò sotto l'occhiata indagatrice del dottor Figgins e, non appena l'uomo finalmente tornò con lo sguardo al viso cereo di Brittany, Santana sentì dolerle i muscoli della mandibola, così smise di stringere i denti e cominciò a domandarsi il perché di quell'espressione indecifrabile.

"_Quindi_…" rispose lui mormorando con viso forse un po' scettico, "Fortunatamente la ferita non è molto profonda, in tal caso sarebbe con tutta probabilità trapassata nell'arco di pochi minuti, considerando l'estrema pericolosità della regione immediatamente prospiciente al taglio." spiegò con riluttanza allungandosi verso la sua borsa da lavoro, Santana si permise di chiudere per un attimo gli occhi tirando un piccolo respiro di sollievo, "Tuttavia…" ricominciò il dottore estraendo dalle profondità del borsone due boccette piene per metà una di una polvere gialla, l'altra di una polvere grigia, "…la febbre alta è indice d'infezione…" continuò estraendo una terza boccetta, più piccola e vuota e un minuscolo cucchiaino di ferro, "…e la ferita deve essere cauterizzata e cucita per bloccare il deflusso del sangue." concluse secco lasciando in sospeso almeno i tre quarti delle decine di domande che Santana credeva di aver riassunto con perfetta precisione nel suo sgarbatissimo "quindi".

Riuscendo incredibilmente a non rovesciare nemmeno un granello nonostante i continui sobbalzi della carrozza, con estrema maestria il dottore sistemò nella boccetta vuota tre cucchiaini di polvere gialla e uno di polvere grigia, rimise le boccette più grandi nella borsa e poi scosse vigorosamente la miscela che aveva creato. Fu proprio allora che finalmente la carrozza rallentò e immediatamente Joe spalancò di nuovo il portello rivelando dietro di sé il familiare cortile di casa Lopez.

I minuti che seguirono il loro arrivo avrebbero senza alcun genere di dubbio potuto essere annoverati fra i più frenetici ai quali quell'antica dimora avesse mai assistito. E negli anni ce n'erano stati di drammi. Quasi mai però la signora Lopez era stata vista correre in fretta come quel giorno. Mentre Joe e il dottor Figgins si occupavano di portare Brittany giù dalla carrozza, Santana coprì in un paio di balzi la distanza che la separava dall'entrata principale e fece irruzione in casa senza troppi complimenti. Emma, accortasi della confusione, era già accorsa all'entrata, a giudicare dalla grossa spazzola che reggeva in mano si stava occupando dei pavimenti, non fece neppure in tempo a domandare con sguardo sconvolto il perché del loro arrivo anticipato e soprattutto dell'orribile aspetto della signora che si ergeva a pochi metri dalla porta spalancata, cercando di riprendere fiato, completamente zuppa di pioggia, sangue e fango.

"Prepara immediatamente la camera degli ospiti!" le ordinò Santana col fiatone ed Emma sapeva bene che quando la signora aveva quello sguardo non era davvero il caso né il momento di fare domande, così annuendo in fretta si avviò lungo le scale. Subito dopo comparve anche Will che la squadrò con lo stesso sguardo sconvolto della moglie senza dire nulla finché Santana non gli ordinò di assicurarsi che i bambini non si accorgessero della confusione e terminassero la loro mattinata di studio senza interruzioni. Fu in quell'istante che il dottore entrò in casa reggendo il suo borsone con una mano e il fazzoletto sul collo di Brittany con l'altra, mentre Joe senza fatica ne sosteneva il corpo privo di forze. Santana fece loro segno di seguirla lungo le scale e poco dopo il ragazzo venne finalmente congedato con una pacca sulla spalla di assenso da parte del dottore e assieme a Brittany nella stanza rimasero soltanto il dottore, Emma e Santana.

"Ho bisogno di un secchio con dell'acqua pulita, di un paio di panni asciutti e un paio bagnati e preferibilmente caldi." ordinò il dottore ad Emma che uscì immediatamente dalla stanza senza proferir verbo, quindi fece cenno a Santana di sostituirsi momentaneamente a lui nel mantener premuto il fazzoletto, spalancò la borsa sul tavolo sotto la finestra e infine ne estrasse la boccetta colma di polvere, un pacchetto di fiammiferi, una candela e degli oggetti di ferro che Santana non aveva mai visto prima. Inconsciamente la donna distolse lo sguardo dal suo armamentario, deglutendo a forza e si voltò a guardare Brittany la cui espressione era di nuovo sofferente, con la mano libera le sfiorò piano la fronte che le parve se possibile ancor più bollente di prima.

"Non sarà uno spettacolo per i deboli di stomaco." borbottò d'improvviso il dottore, Santana sollevò lo sguardo, lui la stava osservando con la sua solita aria analitica, l'espressione poco convinta, mentre richiudeva quella che sembrava una piccola fiaschetta di Brandy, "Se non ve la sentite potete mandare a chiamare il ragazzo di prima, non m'è parso fosse dotato di grandi doti intellettuali, ma non ce ne sarà bisogno."

Santana rimbalzò di nuovo con lo sguardo su Brittany, le cui sopracciglia erano sempre più aggrottate, di secondo in secondo, illudendosi che se il dottore non l'avesse guardata negli occhi magari avrebbe smesso di vederlo quel terrore sordo che stava provando, quindi si morse un labbro inspirando forte per cercare di calmarsi e provare a capire se era davvero il caso di rimanere lì e rischiare che Figgins si ritrovasse con due persone da soccorrere al posto di una soltanto.

In quel momento Emma tornò con tutto ciò che le aveva ordinato il dottore. Non appena i due cominciarono a confabulare per capire se ci fosse davvero tutto quello di cui lui aveva bisogno, Brittany sollevò lentamente la mano sinistra finché, continuando a tenere le palpebre strizzate, non raggiunse il polso di Santana e con gesto debole e malfermo vi avvolse attorno le sue dita sottili. Santana sussultò non appena percepì la stretta delicata che la distolse di colpo dai suoi pensieri. Un attimo dopo Brittany lasciò andare la presa ed Emma uscì dalla stanza.

"_Quindi_?" domandò Figgins con tono lievemente sarcastico una volta rimasti soli.

Santana alzò gli occhi verso di lui e per qualche secondo lo fissò cercando di mantenerne lo sguardo con dignità, "Resto." annunciò infine. Il dottore annuì.


	5. 5

**Update serale questa settimana! Come ho anticipato a Marty su twitter rimaniamo nell'Ottocento ancora per questo capitolo, era troppo crudele lasciare la povera Britt-Britt in sospeso così! Spero non vi dispiaccia! :)**

**Grazie Euston per aver apprezzato il contrasto "buona" / "brava", sono felice che tu l'abbia notato anche perché è un concetto che mi piace un sacco e pianifico di farlo spuntare ancora qualche volta più avanti. **** Ele, per stavolta facciamo che ti perdono, dai! ;P**

**Mi fate davvero felice con i vostri commenti, quindi continuate così!**

**Buona (spero) lettura e alla prossima settimana! :)**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 5**

_1866_

Santana non sapeva bene se fosse perché ormai era completamente terrorizzata o perché forse non ci aveva mai fatto davvero caso, ma gli arnesi del dottor Figgins più che lo strumentario di un medico sembravano piuttosto quello di un inquisitore del 1200. Era veramente difficile riuscire a guardarli con espressione neutra mentre brillavano minacciosi nella loro fila ordinata sul tavolo della camera degli ospiti. Avevano tutti quanti un aspetto talmente tagliente e doloroso che Santana valutò in fretta quanto sarebbe stato meglio guardare altrove, così scelse di osservare il dottore afferrare la boccetta piena di polvere gialla e scuoterla un po' con la mano.

"Usate uno dei panni caldi per pulirle la ferita." ordinò quindi il dottore, Santana eseguì l'ordine, più che felice di dover fare qualcosa di pratico che la distogliesse dall'angoscia, afferrò uno dei panni caldi e cominciò con gran delicatezza a lavar via sangue e sporcizia dalla pelle del collo di Brittany avvicinandosi pian piano ai bordi del taglio. "Senza paura." le suggerì poi il dottore con tono finalmente più comprensivo, così Santana corrugò piano la fronte e si avventurò sulla ferita stessa. Brittany si lamentò con discrezione, Santana alzò lo sguardo verso il dottore che con un cenno del capo la invitò a continuare con un altro panno bagnato. Irrigare la ferita quanto più possibile era assolutamente necessario, spiegò, accendendo la candela con il fiammifero, così Santana riprese a mondare il taglio con maggior minuziosità e senza nemmeno pensarci con la mano destra strinse quella di Brittany che si avvolse piano ma immediatamente attorno alle sue dita.

Al termine della pulizia il dottore si avvicinò finalmente al letto, si sedette sul materasso e con gesti piccoli e precisi cominciò a disporre sulla ferita la polvere gialla. Brittany si contrasse all'improvviso, da capo a piedi, stringendo forte le palpebre e le dita di Santana. Doveva bruciare incredibilmente, specie quando il dottore cominciò a premere seppur delicatamente sulla ferita per far penetrare la polvere più in profondità, allora la debolissima stretta delle sue dita divenne quasi una morsa.

"Ora mettetele uno dei panni asciutti fra i denti." disse poi alzandosi di nuovo dal materasso e dirigendosi verso il tavolo, quindi afferrò un ago e un arnese a forma di pinza e li sospese sopra la fiamma della candela, "E preparatevi a tenerla ferma." continuò a voce più bassa. Santana sollevò lo sguardo sconvolta verso di lui. Sapeva bene, seppure soltanto per sentito dire, quale fosse la prassi, che tutt'al più avrebbero provato ad ubriacarla con un paio di bicchieri di Whisky sperando che svenisse di sua spontanea volontà per il dolore lancinante. Allora però probabilmente per la prima volta nella sua vita riuscì a concepire davvero il terribile orrore di ciò che fino a quel momento aveva sentito soltanto nominare, di ciò che fino a quel momento aveva accettato quotidianamente come qualcosa di ordinariamente normale. Guardò quella povera ragazza bionda, sudata e sofferente, stringere i denti per non sentire il bruciore della ferita, per non sentire il rimbombo delle parole del dottore, per non sentire la paura e la certezza di sapere che il dolore che sentiva di lì a pochi minuti sarebbe stato soltanto l'ombra di un ricordo piacevole in confronto a quello che sarebbe arrivato troppo presto. La sentì stringere la propria mano con paura montante, la sentì aggrapparsi alle proprie dita quasi fossero un'ancora, l'unico spiraglio di luce, l'unico piccolo conforto che potesse trovare nell'attimo più orrendo della sua intera vita, nell'attimo in cui forse per la prima volta aveva dovuto capire cosa si provasse all'idea di morire.

"Ma dottore, non può…" cominciò allora a balbettare con voce roca, afferrando il panno asciutto e cominciando a piegarlo frettolosamente fra le dita, "Come può…" riprese, quindi abbassò la voce ancora di più sperando che Brittany non la sentisse, "Come può sopportare un dolore del genere?"

Il dottore non aprì bocca, si limitò ad allargare le braccia con espressione impotente, "La ferita và suturata." sentenziò poi armeggiando con i suoi ferri e con passo deciso si avvicinò di nuovo al materasso. Il respiro di Brittany cominciò a farsi più breve ed affannoso, le sue dita si avvinghiarono ancora più forte alla mano di Santana cominciando a tremare. Santana avvicinò il panno alle sue labbra con sguardo terrorizzato cercando di far lavorare il cervello nonostante la paura crescente per riuscire a trovare un modo per non rischiare di far morire di dolore quella povera ragazza. Non appena con il panno le fu accanto al naso la sua mente riuscì straordinariamente ad elaborare un ricordo che le si presentò come un flash improvviso davanti agli occhi.

"Cloroformio." prese a ripetere prima bisbigliando fra sé, "Cloroformio." poi parlando ad alta voce finché meccanicamente si ricordò di doversi rivolgere al dottore, "Cloroformio! Crede che…" balbettò poi scrutando il dottor Figgins strizzare piano gli occhi e riflettere, "…potrebbe…" riprese con sguardo eccitato mentre il dottore ponderando la sua idea cominciò ad annuire impercettibilmente fissando i begli occhi neri di Santana, "… funzionare?" terminò mentre l'uomo ormai stava assentendo con espressione seria e convinta.

Santana non aspettò nemmeno che rispondesse a parole, in un secondo senza neppure ragionare su quello che stava facendo balzò giù dal letto, in fondo il suo cervello aveva ragionato abbastanza per quel giorno, corse fino alla porta e la spalancò con forza ritrovandosi quasi a colpire Emma, Joe e Rory, un altro bracciante, che stavano origliando appena fuori dalla stanza.

"Cosa diavolo…" reagì d'impulso, poi prima che i tre cominciassero a giustificarsi blaterando una valanga di scuse idiote, si limitò ad ordinare ai due braccianti di portarle del cloroformio e poi andarsene a fare il lavoro che stavano trascurando per starsene lì a spiare ciò che stava succedendo nella stanza. Non appena rimase sola con Emma si accorse che la donna la stava squadrando con aria ancora sconvolta anche se non aveva il coraggio di chiederle spiegazioni, così provò a raccontarle in due parole ciò che era successo e doveva suo malgrado ammettere che, ascoltando la storia dalla propria bocca, la vicenda sembrava ancor più sconvolgente di quanto non sembrasse da dentro. Tuttavia, prima che Emma trovasse le parole per esprimere alcun genere di commento o anche soltanto aggiungere qualche semplice domanda, Joe e Rory tornarono correndo e una volta arrivati accanto a lei il secondo cercando di trattenere il fiatone le porse una piccola bottiglia di vetro pieno di un liquido trasparente che dava tutta l'impressione di essere acqua.

"A proposito, Emma, c'è bisogno che il compratore venga avvisato del contrattempo che-" cominciò Santana afferrando di corsa la bottiglietta prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso la stanza, ma la donna la interruppe immediatamente:

"Joe mi ha già avvisato e ho provveduto a far mandare un corriere."

Santana rimase per un secondo senza parole e Dio solo sapeva quanto raramente le capitasse, subito dopo però si riscosse, gettò una rapida occhiata a Joe con un'espressione a metà fra ammirazione ed assenso e, poco prima di correre di nuovo nella stanza, con la coda dell'occhio notò Rory tirare una gomitata a Joe e ridacchiare sotto l'ombra dei baffi che da qualche giorno aveva deciso di provare a farsi crescere.

Appena tornata nella stanza Santana ritrovò la medesima scena che aveva lasciato pochi minuti prima: il dottore era ancora seduto sul materasso con i suoi arnesi stretti in mano e lo sguardo neutro ma lievemente accorato mentre osservava la fronte corrugata di Brittany. Santana gli porse la bottiglietta, ma lui con un impercettibile cenno le ordinò di fare da sola, così lei si sedette di nuovo al suo posto e cosparse un il panno asciutto del liquido trasparente cercando di non respirarne gli effluvi.

"Respirate normalmente." si rivolse poi a Brittany sussurrando, quasi non volesse farsi sentire da Figgins, quasi le sembrasse di scavalcarlo dicendo ad alta voce cose per cui non aveva alcuna preparazione né alcun diritto di parlare. Quindi le premette il panno imbevuto di cloroformio su naso e bocca ricominciando a stringerle la mano. Brittany si dimenò lievemente e dopo una trentina di secondi la stretta delle sue dita si allentò del tutto, così Santana appoggiò il panno sul comodino e tirò un grosso sospiro per prepararsi al pezzo forte della sua giornata.

"Tenetevi pronta in ogni caso." le intimò il dottore sistemando il cuscino di Brittany in modo che la testa cadesse all'indietro e i lembi del taglio fossero scoperti, "Non ho mai utilizzato il cloroformio, quindi non so quanto ne duri l'effetto," spiegò, poi con la pinza prese il lembo inferiore della ferita, "…né _se_ duri." concluse abbassando la voce e cominciando a guardare con estrema attenzione il taglio si avvicinò al lembo inferiore con l'ago, "Tenetele la mano, tamponate il sangue e preparatevi ad usare altro cloroformio e tanta forza d'animo." disse poi tutto d'un fiato, improvvisamente comprensivo, quindi senza attendere oltre penetrò nella carne di Brittany con l'ago. Fortunatamente la ragazza sembrò non reagire, così il dottore penetrò anche l'altro lembo, annodò il filo tre volte facendo combaciare alla bell'e meglio le due porzioni e poi con un bisturi sezionò il filo. Santana tamponò delicatamente un piccolissimo rivolo di sangue deglutendo con forza. Non appena il dottore annodò il secondo punto accanto al primo le dita di Brittany iniziarono a muoversi lievemente dentro la mano di Santana seguiti da un minuscolo gemito, così Santana guardò il dottore in attesa di ordini, lui le indicò con un cenno il cloroformio e senza perdere altro tempo né aspettare né tagliare il filo penetrò per la terza volta la pelle del collo di Brittany che stavolta si contrasse mentre Santana le tappava velocemente naso e bocca con il panno nuovamente imbevuto.

Quando a metà della ferita, nonostante il dottore facesse davvero l'impossibile per chiudere il taglio più in fretta possibile cucendo la pelle con una fila di punti continui, la bottiglietta di cloroformio terminò, Santana cominciò a pregare sudando freddo che stavolta l'effetto dello stordimento durasse di più. Nel giro di meno di un minuto nella sua mente ripeté ad una velocità sbalorditiva almeno metà di tutte le preghiere che aveva imparato da quando era bambina, riuscì a ricordarsi persino le parole in Latino di una preghiera che aveva sentito recitare forse due volte quando da piccola sua nonna l'aveva portata ad assistere alla messa di Natale di San Juan. Le mani cominciarono poi a formicolare, mentre iniziò a sbattere le palpebre per non lasciarsi distrarre dalla vista annebbiata, così tamponò di nuovo qualche minuscola goccia di sangue sperando che concentrarsi su un piccolo impegno preciso le avrebbe impedito di svenire dall'ansia. Le dita di Brittany poi, però, ricominciarono a stringersi piano attorno alla sua mano e il suo viso a contrarsi in una smorfia di dolore. Il dottore inspirò forte, la sua fronte ormai grondava sudore per la concentrazione, ma i movimenti delle sue mani erano ancora incredibilmente fluidi e sicuri mentre continuava ad entrare e uscire dalla sua pelle con grande maestria.

"Tenetele ferma la testa." disse poi senza staccare il suo sguardo dal collo di Brittany. Santana non capì il perché del suo ordine, dal momento che la testa di Brittany era perfettamente immobile, ma eseguì obbedientemente il suo compito e fortunatamente fu soltanto grazie alla celerità provocata dalla soggezione che la figura del dottor Figgins esercitava su di lei che le premette una mano sulla fronte giusto in tempo per sentirla cominciare a dimenarsi, debolmente prima, ma con sempre maggiore energia sotto il suo palmo. Il suo corpo cominciò ad irrigidirsi sotto di loro e Brittany iniziò a gemere sempre più conscia, di attimo in attimo, del dolore che sentiva. Con un ginocchio il dottore si sistemò sopra le sue cosce per impedire che iniziasse a dimenarsi sul materasso facendogli sbagliare qualche punto o, peggio, ledere con un movimento sgraziato del tessuto sano in un punto che, come aveva spiegato il dottore in precedenza, era estremamente pericoloso, specie se in mano brandivi degli arnesi da tortura come quelli di Figgins.

Mancavano ormai due centimetri soltanto, quando Santana notò delle lacrime scivolare veloci dagli occhi strizzati di Brittany che ricominciò a respirare affannosamente e a lamentarsi con gemiti sempre più strazianti. Il sudore del dottore ormai cominciò a gocciolargli dal naso sui vestiti sporchi di Brittany e Santana, disperata, non sapeva più che fare premendo sempre più forte sulla sua fronte che sentiva muoversi a strappi e scatti sotto la propria pelle, la mano che stringeva quella di Brittany ormai aveva perso ogni sensibilità in parte per il formicolio, in parte per l'asfissiante morsa delle sue dita. Figgins cominciava a far davvero fatica a continuare la sutura perché le contrazioni spasmodiche della ragazza ormai si estendevano anche al collo, in parte anche per colpa della mano di Santana che tremava a sua volta per colpa della fatica e della paura. Il dottore tagliò il filo al termine della lunga fila di punti continui e asciugandosi col polso la fronte si preparò a dare gli ultimi due.

Santana provò a respirare cacciando fuori quell'aria densa di terrore, chiuse gli occhi concludendo la sua infinita serie di preghiere con un "Amen" pronunciato ad alta voce anche se non sembrava più la sua. Quindi si piegò su di lei avvicinandosi al suo viso sofferente, con la mano smise per un secondo di schiacciare sulla sua fronte e le sistemò i capelli dietro l'orecchio. Con uno dei panni bagnati, ormai freddi, le tamponò la pelle del viso, diventata paonazza per la febbre e il dolore. Il dottore inspirò forte e le afferrò con la pinza il lembo inferiore della ferita avvicinandosi alla pelle con l'ago. Santana posizionò nuovamente il palmo della mano sulla fronte di Brittany schiacciando forte e poi si avvicinò al suo viso finché non le fu abbastanza vicino da poterle sussurrare di stare tranquilla, che sarebbe durato ancora pochissimo, che era stata davvero brava e che poi sarebbe stata meglio. Appena il dottore infilò l'ago Brittany sussultò e serrò forte le labbra per impedirsi di urlare mentre nuove lacrime cominciarono a scendere rapide dalle sue ciglia strette bagnando il cuscino ormai fradicio, Santana cominciò a ripetere meccanicamente le sue poche parole di conforto bisbigliando ormai con le labbra premute contro il suo orecchio, il dottore infilò ancora l'ago, rapidissimo annodò il filo tre volte e tagliò con il bisturi.

"Ancora un punto soltanto." prese a bisbigliare Santana dentro il suo orecchio, "Uno soltanto." ripeté con urgenza, "Poi sarà tutto finito." la confortò, il dottore infilò ancora l'ago per la penultima volta, Brittany ormai singhiozzava disperata bagnando con le sue lacrime anche il viso di Santana, sussultò ancora una volta quando il dottore penetrò ancora la sua cute pallida. I nodi dell'ultimo punto furono quattro invece che tre, non appena terminò il processo, Santana sentì il suo peso lasciare il materasso così riaprì gli occhi che senza rendersene conto aveva tenuto chiusi fino a quel momento giusto in tempo per vederlo gettare i suoi arnesi sul tavolo e dirigersi verso la sua fiaschetta di Brandy, afferrarla con gesto secco e porgerla a Santana indicando la povera ragazza gemente. Con l'unica mano che aveva libera, dal momento che Brittany non aveva nessuna intenzione ancora di mollare la presa dall'altra, le tirò verso il basso la pelle sotto il labbro inferiore per farle aprire la bocca notando che stava digrignando i denti.

"Bevete un po' di questo." mormorò allora, Brittany sembrò provare ad aprire gli occhi, quindi rinunciare e limitarsi a schiudere un po' la bocca. Santana le versò piano del Brandy sulla lingua, lei lo inghiottì strizzando le palpebre, tossì un paio di volte e poi con estrema lentezza cominciò a mollare la morsa dalle dita di Santana che porse di nuovo la fiaschetta al dottore e poi con l'ultimo panno pulito asciugò via il sangue uscito dagli ultimi due punti e un po' del sudore e delle lacrime.

Provando a muovere la mano anchilosata, alzò infine lo sguardo verso il dottore rendendosi conto di avere gli occhi lucidi, l'uomo aveva avvolto gli arnesi sporchi di sangue in un panno di cuoio e aveva già sistemato di nuovo tutto il suo armamentario dentro il borsone.

"La ferita guarirà." sentenziò pulendosi le mani con uno dei panni meno sporchi, "Ma contro l'infezione non v'è nulla in mio potere." continuò lasciando cadere il panno sul pavimento. Santana deglutì annuendo piano. "È preferibile che la lasciate sola il più possibile nei prossimi giorni: meno persone entreranno in contatto con lei meno nuove possibilità ci saranno che la ferita si sovra-infetti maggiormente." spiegò con pazienza, quindi afferrò il borsone, il cappotto e la sciarpa e si avviò verso la porta della camera.

Prima che facesse in tempo ad uscire Santana però gli afferrò il braccio con gesto frettoloso, sporgendosi dal materasso, poi si limitò a guardarlo con i suoi occhi scuri sgranati verso di lui. Il dottor Figgins era un uomo intuitivo e saggio e non aveva mai bisogno di troppe parole.

"Siamo nelle mani di Dio." bisbigliò allora lui, rispondendo alla domanda che lei non aveva trovato né il coraggio né le parole adatte per fargli. Il mento di Santana tremolò lievemente, lei deglutì ancora una volta e provò ad annuire senza tuttavia riuscire a muovere neppure un muscolo. Lui le strinse piano la mano per qualche secondo con espressione seria ma comprensiva, poi forse impercettibilmente sorrise e così lei si decise finalmente a lasciarlo andare.


	6. 6

**Lasciamo la nostra Britt del passato riposare per un capitolo, il dottor Figgins ha ordinato che non si muova da quel letto, quindi credo che per il momento non ci sfuggirà se ci distraiamo un secondo! ;) **

**Ele, abbi fede nel mio amore per Britt! ;) Grazie a Euston, Marty e Nynde (sì, sì, il nick era giusto! ;P) per i complimenti! L'obiettivo era proprio quello di risultare il più empatico possibile, quindi son felice vi sia andato a genio! **

**Aspetto tutti i vostri commenti anche per questo capitolo, mi raccomando! **

**the old phib**

**Capitolo 6**

* * *

_2018_

Santana non ricordava esattamente quando avesse cominciato a soffrire d'insonnia, ricordava soltanto che non era sempre stato così. Aveva tentato davvero di tutto nel corso degli anni, dai metodi più tradizionali, come camomille, fantasie su greggi di pecore con il feticismo per le staccionate e lunghe letture prima di andare a letto, alle più evolute strategie d'igiene del sonno: aveva provato a sfinirsi di jogging sul tapis-roulant prima di mettersi sotto le coperte, a fare ogni cosa a luci spente dalle 21 in poi, aveva tentato con la psicoterapia, con l'ipnosi e persino con le benzodiazepine, ma non era riuscita ad ottenere altro che qualche livido e qualche lenzuolo sudato e così, poi, aveva rinunciato definitivamente all'idea di riscoprirsi davanti allo specchio a fissare un viso riposato. Era piuttosto odioso svegliarsi ogni santa mattina con le solite borse sotto gli occhi e le solite occhiaie che la facevano assomigliare ad un panda festaiolo, ma fortunatamente i prodigi del make-up bastavano per permetterle di assumere nuovamente un aspetto accettabile. Poi, i giorni che desiderava davvero vedersi bella, poteva sempre sfogliare qualche vecchio album e ricordarsi di quanto era stata felice.

Una sera poi, senza rendersene conto, si era addormentata per svegliarsi soltanto la mattina dopo, in corrispondenza dello sgradevole suono della sveglia del suo iPhone, la televisione ancora accesa ai piedi del suo letto a due piazze. Per quasi 5 minuti non era riuscita neppure a muoversi. Aveva dormito quasi 9 ore di seguito, calcolando di aver preso sonno durante "Slumdog Millionaire" visto che non aveva assoluta idea se poi Jamal fosse riuscito a ritrovare Latika. Anche se le piaceva credere di sì. 9 ore di seguito. Una cosa così non le succedeva praticamente… praticamente da mai! Scandagliando con sguardo vacuo i muri piuttosto spogli – o essenziali come piaceva definirli lei – della sua camera da letto, aveva cercato di ricostruire in ordine cronologico ogni dettaglio della sera prima finché, strizzando un po' le palpebre, aveva cominciato a fissarsi su quella che le sembrava la sola differenza con i giorni precedenti: prima di addormentarsi aveva pensato a Brittany.

Alzandosi dal materasso aveva scosso la testa, era impossibile fosse quello il motivo, era stato del tutto casuale, ma poi la sera seguente così, giusto per sicurezza, aveva provato a pensare di nuovo a lei. Aveva spento la luce sul comodino, si era accoccolata sotto le lenzuola e aveva lasciato che i suoi pensieri sfuggissero su di lei. Aveva pensato al loro incontro, alla loro stretta di mano, al loro viaggio nel suo Range Rover, alle sue espressioni carine, ai suoi occhi blu, a quella strana magica sensazione che sentiva ogni volta che Brittany era nei paraggi e morbidamente cullata dal ritmico suono delle gocce di pioggia che battevano sul davanzale si era addormentata ancora una volta.

Erano passati 4 giorni dalla prima sera e, ripetendo il suo rituale, Santana era riuscita a dormire almeno 8 ore a notte. Quella mattina era persino quasi riuscita a riconoscere la sua vecchia immagine riflessa nello specchio del bagno e, cercando di conciliare il ricordo del suo viso di ragazzina con l'espressione un po' spenta ma elegante della donna che era diventata, aveva quasi sorriso. In fondo non le importava che pensare a Brittany prima di andare a letto la facesse sentire una persona un po' inquietante, perché se era l'unico modo per combattere l'insonnia che la perseguitava ormai da tempo immemore, beh, era disposta ad accantonare l'idea e pensarci senza remore. Brittany era soltanto la sua camomilla alla fine dei conti.

Senza rendersene conto si era preparata più in fretta - la mattina puntava la sveglia sempre piuttosto presto perché l'insonnia la rendeva incredibilmente lenta ed indolente al risveglio – e così si era ritrovata ad uscire di casa in anticipo. La città era decisamente più sopportabile quando non c'era molto traffico, ma poco dopo aver formulato l'ennesimo pensiero pseudo-positivo di quella mattina, Santana aveva sentito di nuovo quella dolce morsa alla bocca dello stomaco accompagnata dall'ormai solito formicolio alle mani, così aveva accostato senza pensarci troppo. Non aveva nessuna voglia di fare un incidente proprio oggi che si sentiva quasi bene. Probabilmente era anche il caso di andare da qualche dottore per capire quale diavolo fosse il suo problema. Prima l'insonnia, poi questo. Non era troppo normale. Non che fosse preoccupata di stare per morire o roba simile, ma era sempre meglio prendersi i dovuti scrupoli. Era proprio allora che gettando un'occhiata alla sua destra aveva scorto una figura maldestra arrabattarsi sotto la pioggia con un ombrello ribaltato dal vento. E aveva sorriso.

"Non credi sia più sano accantonare l'idea della bicicletta?" Urlò in direzione della figura dopo aver abbassato il finestrino, la figura si voltò verso di lei con aria indecisa fra spavento ed imbarazzo, "Non dico per sempre! Ma almeno fino a, che so, maggio!" Concluse quindi Santana e sorrise di nuovo, perché Brittany aveva messo a fuoco i contorni della sua auto prima e del suo viso poi attraverso la pioggia, l'aveva puntata con l'indice annuendo con aria convinta e Santana aveva pensato che fosse davvero carina.

"Basta!" Esclamò quindi Brittany lasciando cadere il suo inutile ombrello rosa, "Con l'attività fisica ho chiuso!" Terminò fendendo l'aria e le gocce di pioggia con un ampio gesto delle mani.

Non appena Santana si riscosse dal suo sorriso piovoso, con un cenno la invitò a salire. Fortunatamente stavolta non dovette insistere, con gesto goffo Brittany si chinò verso l'ombrello, lo raccolse e poi si diresse verso il bagagliaio del Range Rover.

"Lo diceva sempre mia nonna…" iniziò a commentare una volta aperto il portellone, "…che non ero…" quindi sollevò con una minuscola smorfia la sua leggera bicicletta di titanio, "…portata." Concluse con uno sbuffo e il campanello sul manubrio tintinnò sbattendo contro la superficie dura del bagagliaio, "Quella povera donna…" riprese per raccogliere di nuovo l'ombrello, "… ci ha impiegato 5 estati…" strattonando le asticelle dell'ombrello tentò inutilmente di chiuderlo, "…per insegnarmi…" tirò ancora più forte, "…ad andare…" quindi rinunciò e decise di infilarlo nel bagagliaio aperto, "…in biciclett- oddio, scusami!" si interruppe poi non appena Santana con un urletto trattenuto la informò del fatto che infilando l'ombrello aperto dal portellone l'aveva schizzata completamente di acqua piovana mentre era voltata verso di lei per guardarla in faccia mentre parlava.

Non appena, dopo aver sgarbatamente sbattuto il portellone, si era accomodata sul sedile del passeggero continuando a prodigarsi in ogni genere di scuse conosciute dalla razza umana, Santana l'aveva rassicurata che era solo qualche goccia e che quando pioveva a Seattle era inevitabile bagnarsi almeno un po'. E non era per niente vero visto che il tragitto casa – ufficio prevedeva l'entrata e l'uscita dal suo Range Rover al riparo di due spaziosi garage, ma non importava. Sembrava così dispiaciuta e poi erano davvero due schizzi e non c'erano né occhiaie né borse da scoprire sotto il trucco un po' colato quella mattina.

"Io c'ho messo un po' per abituarmi a tutta questa pioggia, ma inevitabilmente finisci per farci il callo!" Commentò poi Santana per alleviare la tensione mentre si reimmetteva sulla strada principale. Brittany si limitò a mugugnare un assenso non troppo convinto e Santana, voltandosi cautamente verso di lei, notò che sembrava davvero molto a disagio, senza contare il fatto che così ridotta, completamente zuppa di pioggia con quell'aria desolata per via della propria goffaggine, aveva tutto l'aspetto di un cucciolo bisognoso di coccole, "Okay, in realtà non mi ci sono ancora abituata e credo non mi c'abituerò mai." Riprese quindi, cercando di metterla a proprio agio e distrarla parlando un po' di sé, "La pioggia mi fa davvero schifo. Odio la pioggia. Credo di esserne praticamente allergica. Se fossi Dio per un giorno la metterei al bando, farei piovere solo ai tropici, così giusto per far produrre un po' d'ossigeno alle foreste equatoriali e non rischiare di far morire l'umanità intera." Terminò quindi e finalmente con la coda dell'occhio notò Brittany rilassarsi un po', poi la senti ridere debolmente.

"Anch'io odiavo la pioggia da bambina." Confessò poi Brittany con voce tenue, "Ma poi un giorno, ero seduta davanti alla finestra e fuori pioveva a dirotto, era un pomeriggio di primavera e io volevo soltanto uscirmene fuori in cortile per giocare con gli altri bambini del quartiere." Cominciò a spiegare gesticolando con grazia. Per un attimo Santana si perse nei suoi movimenti e distolse l'attenzione dalle sue parole. Era davvero incredibile quanto maldestra e al tempo stesso graziosa riuscisse ad essere Brittany. Un momento prima combatteva con un ombrello rotto come se fosse una tigre del Bengala al primo giorno di addestramento, e un attimo dopo gesticolava nell'aria con la gentilezza di una farfalla. "Insomma, me ne stavo lì con questa faccina triste e questo broncio da bambina del terzo mondo e mia nonna mi si è avvicinata…" oh, Santana poteva perfettamente capire perché sua nonna si fosse avvicinata, da bimba quel broncio doveva essere stato un richiamo irresistibile per i suoi familiari, "…e mi ha detto 'Lo sai, Brittany, che le gocce di pioggia non sono altro che lacrime di stelle?'"

Santana si voltò di scatto verso di lei, l'espressione attonita, Brittany sorrideva piano, non riuscendo ad interpretare la sua espressione.

"Non ci posso credere." Sussultò poi Santana voltandosi di nuovo verso la strada scuotendo la testa con espressione meravigliata. Brittany in silenzio le lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa, che Santana notò soltanto dopo qualche secondo, distogliendo gli occhi dal traffico per interpretare la sua muta risposta, "Mia nonna mi diceva sempre la stessa identica cosa." Spiegò poi tornando a voltarsi con espressione distesa. "La stessa identica frase." Ripeté ancora una volta scuotendo la testa. "Non è incredibile?"

Brittany ridacchiò silenziosa sistemandosi i capelli ancora umidi sopra la testa. "A differenza tua però con me ha funzionato!"

Santana scoppiò a ridere inserendo la seconda dopo essere ripartita dal semaforo. Se c'era una cosa ancora più incredibile di quella coincidenza era quanto questa diavolo di Brittany la facesse sentire bene. Erano davvero anni che non si sentiva così. Anni. Anni che non rideva più soltanto perché ne aveva voglia, soltanto perché le veniva da ridere. Neppure i programmi comici alla televisione riuscivano a strapparle più di qualche vaga smorfia annebbiata che finiva ancor prima di cominciare davvero.

"Sarà che non avevo un gran bel rapporto con mia nonna!" Commentò quindi ridendo e mise la freccia per entrare nel parcheggio dell'azienda. Il sorriso di Brittany si spense piano, il suo viso era calmo e comprensivo, ma un po' triste. Santana lanciò un'occhiata al proprio riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore per capire cosa fosse successo e notò chiaramente un inequivocabile velo di malinconia dipingere i propri occhi neri. "Era una donna piuttosto… rigida, se così si può dire." Spiegò quindi con tono obiettivo, cercando di apparire quanto più indifferente poteva. Si trattava solo di sua nonna, Cristo, erano passati circa un milione di anni da quei tempi, era una donna adulta e vaccinata oramai, doveva per forza esserci passata oltre! No?

Brittany le regalò un piccolo sorriso triste. _Maledizione, Santana, dai! Un po' di dignità! Ti sembra il caso di avere questa faccia da cane bastonato soltanto perché tua nonna non era una donna dolce? Sei lontana anni luce da quel che resta della tua famiglia, ormai, tanto più da quel che resta di tua nonna, l'ultima volta che le hai portato un fiore in cimitero è stato prima di partire per Seattle. E a dirla tutta neppure quello se l'era meritato._

"Le sofferenze che proviamo da bambini fanno fatica a scomparire del tutto." Sussurrò Brittany e con la coda dell'occhio la vide tentennare con la mano, come se volesse stringerle il braccio o roba simile. Con lieve imbarazzo deglutì chiudendo gli occhi e sperando che rinunciasse, quindi li riaprì in fretta e domandandosi il perché della sua reazione fece manovra per sistemarsi nel mio posto macchina. Non appena spense il motore il silenzio calò nell'abitacolo, ma nessuna delle due sembrò accennare a muoversi.

"A volte ci ripenso, sai, a mia nonna e a tutto il resto." Sbottò poi Santana senza preavviso, perché nonostante Brittany non potesse avere la più pallida idea di cosa fosse quel "tutto il resto" , in quel momento a Santana sembrò che avrebbe capito comunque, "E non lo so davvero se le difficoltà mi abbiano reso una persona più forte o soltanto più triste." Confessò quindi continuando a fissare lo sguardo contro il muro grigio del parcheggio sotterraneo di fronte al muso del suo Range Rover.

Poi di colpo Santana sentì delle dita stringersi piano attorno alla sua mano e solo allora si rese conto di star ancora stritolando con le nocche ormai bianche la leva del freno a mano. Fortunatamente lo sforzo le rese impossibile scattare per lo spavento e sgusciare con la mano via da quella di Brittany perché sarebbe stato decisamente scortese, inoltre doveva ammettere che la sua stretta era piuttosto piacevole. Prima di voltarsi verso di lei, Santana trovò ancora qualche secondo per riflettere sul fatto che erano praticamente 3 anni che non stringeva la mano a qualcuno se non per presentarsi o congedarsi, e che era una sensazione davvero rassicurante. Brittany la osservava discreta con quel minuscolo sorriso triste di prima, le labbra arricciate e sollevate verso l'alto, il mento un po' all'infuori e gli occhi che forse in controluce potevano apparire un po' lucidi. Così Santana l'aveva imitata alla bene e meglio e poi aveva sollevato le spalle. _C'est la vie_.

"Non è giusto capitare in famiglie inadatte." Rifletté poi Brittany scuotendo piano la testa con gli occhi chiusi, "Se io fossi Dio per un giorno darei un catalogo a tutti i bambini che stanno per nascere e gli farei scegliere i parenti che preferiscono!" Quasi canticchiò con un grosso sorriso che fece sciogliere d'incanto il volto contrito di Santana.

"La tua idea è decisamente migliore della mia!" Rise e il silenzio calò di nuovo.

Era davvero liberatorio chiacchierare con qualcuno di argomenti che non consistessero di nuovi slogan, costanti bisogni di prestiti, assicurazioni da pagare e superiori da compiacere, parlare con qualcuno che poteva stringerti la mano per consolarti del fatto che tua nonna fosse una strega e per darti l'impressione di non essere soltanto un ologramma, una proiezione astrale o un'immagine sbiadita proiettata sullo schermo di un laptop come capitava quando Santana si ritrovava a scambiare due parole su Skype con Quinn, che ormai non vedeva da millenni. Senza parlare del fatto che vederla le ricordava sempre del suo passato, di Noah e di tutti i suoi fallimenti. Maledizione.

"Mi piacerebbe davvero un sacco rimanere qui a chiacchierare con te, ma sono quasi le 8:30 e Will ti farà passare un brutto quarto d'ora se non ti spicci!" Disse quindi, lanciando malvolentieri un'occhiata distratta all'orologio digitale della sua auto, "I dipendenti devono arrivare prima del direttore blabla…" Continuò poi imitando con discrezione e una sufficiente dose di classe la voce di Schue.

Brittany levò in fretta la mano da quella di Santana e quel piacevole formicolio che non l'aveva ancora lasciata fino a quel momento se ne andò di scatto, lasciandole soltanto un'amara perplessità.

"Hai ragione! Sono un vero disastro!" Balbettò Brittany ricomponendosi sul sedile e tentando di aprire la portiera. La maniglia però era ancora bloccata. Santana fissò con sguardo perso il suo profilo gentile per qualche secondo prima di tornare sulla terra.

"Ah, sì! Scusa, ecco!" E si affrettò a sbloccare la maniglia.

"Grazie, scarico un secondo la bici e poi…"

"Lasciala pure lì." La interruppe Santana sporgendosi verso i sedili posteriori per raggiungere la sua Birkin color cioccolato.

"Ma…"

"Stasera pioverà di sicuro, quella specie di rottame rosa che chiami ombrello sarà ancora in quelle condizioni _di sicuro_, quindi…" Spiegò Santana recuperando il suo tono sicuro e accattivante, mentre scivolava fuori dal suo sedile di pelle color crema. Camminare sui tacchi le infondeva sempre una buona vena di sicurezza un po' strafottente e le piaceva un sacco sentirsi così, le faceva credere di essere in fondo in fondo una donna forte, non solo triste. Brittany era ferma davanti al bagagliaio con la mano sospesa a mezz'aria e l'espressione incredula. "Finiamo di lavorare alla stessa ora, facciamo la stessa strada, stasera ti accompagno io." Riprese con aria convincente, Brittany abbassò la mano. "Tu promettimi solo di mettere in cantina la bici e buttare la chiave almeno finché non ci saranno 3 giorni di sole!" Terminò e Brittany rise. Quanto le piaceva quella risata.

Ringraziandola ancora le fece quasi un piccolo inchino e Santana l'osservò soltanto voltarle le spalle con quel solito svolazzo da maga dei boschi e incamminarsi verso l'ascensore senza di lei.


	7. 7

…**balziamo di nuovo nel passato, mi sa che dopo due intere settimane controllare come sta la povera piccola Britt sia d'uopo! ;)**

**Il solito ma specialissimo grazie a Euston, Marty - grandissime come sempre, mi dà proprio soddisfazione che notiate le sottigliezze che mi diverto a buttare qua e là :D - e Ele - è che in realtà sono una gran buffona malinconica, ecco dove le pesco le mie idiozie! ;P**

**Aspetto tanti tanti tanti commenti anche per questo capitolo, mi raccomando!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 7**

_1866_

Un attimo più tardi la porta si chiuse dietro le spalle del dottore e Santana rimase di nuovo sola con Brittany. Sapeva di dover andare via, ma in quel momento si sentiva le gambe così molli che anche avesse voluto davvero alzarsi non sarebbe riuscita a reggersi in piedi, così si limitò a tirare un grandissimo sospiro chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi le mani in grembo.

Il respiro di Brittany non faceva più rumore, così Santana si lasciò cullare dal continuo semplice ticchettio della pioggia contro il vetro della finestra mentre la sua mente del tutto svuotata provava a fatica a riempirsi di nuovo di qualche pensiero. Era una sensazione davvero troppo strana per lei quella di non riuscire a pensare a niente, non che riuscisse a giudicarla spiacevole, semplicemente era troppo, troppo strana per lei. Così si sforzò di produrre qualche immagine nella sua testa, qualche immagine, qualche immagine qualsiasi, qualche ricordo, persino qualche paura, magari per il futuro, ma non ci riuscì. Tutto quello che poté guardare con i suoi occhi chiusi fu soltanto buio, buio profondo e infinito, di cui non poteva scorgere i confini, così aprì gli occhi, quelli veri, per guardare qualcosa.

La pioggia scrosciava sempre più forte di fronte a lei, il sole non era mai sorto quel giorno, quindi non aveva la più pallida idea di che ora fosse: poteva essere ancora mattina o tardo pomeriggio per quello che ne sapeva. Per un attimo provò a scorgere in mezzo alle nuvole un piccolo segno di quel Dio nelle cui mani si trovavano sempre, qualche volta senza neppure volerlo, ma le nuvole grigie e dense la fecero sentire stupida, così smise e si abbassò con lo sguardo verso Brittany. Il suo respiro sembrava lento, forse stava finalmente dormendo, i tratti del suo viso erano rilassati anche se il contesto in cui quel suo viso si trovava strideva incredibilmente con i suoi tratti gentili. Santana si piegò verso il secchio ancora colmo d'acqua per imbevere uno degli ultimi panni rimasti, quindi lo strizzò cercando di non far rumore e finì di pulirle la pelle del viso e del decolleté da tutto quel sangue che la faceva sembrare la fuggitiva di un mattatoio. Anche se in fondo non era quella la realtà? Pensò quindi finalmente e ritrovandosi a pettinarle le sopracciglia scomposte con le dita ritrasse in fretta le mani quasi si fosse scottata all'immagine di quando aveva composto la salma di sua madre. Lei non sarebbe morta. Era giovane e forte. E Dio aveva un occhio di riguardo per le persone giovani. Quasi sempre.

Quella stupida rassicurazione che sapeva bene essere priva di alcun fondamento riuscì però a darle il coraggio di provare ad alzarsi in piedi e così fece. Le gambe sembravano davvero poterla reggere finalmente. Guardandosi i piedi improvvisò qualche passo per assicurarsene, fece il giro del letto e con quanta più delicatezza riuscì a trovare nelle sue mani stanche di quella giornata difficile. Le sfilò via le calze luride e completamente strappate ammucchiandole sulla pila di panni sporchi di sangue, poi tentò di sistemarle come poteva quella specie di gonna da bambina cresciuta troppo e quello che restava di una sorta di camiciola bianca che non doveva essere mai stata carina, neppure quando era stata fatta. Doveva assolutamente farsi un bagno e indossare degli abiti puliti ed appropriati, ma non era di certo il momento per pensare a quello, avrebbe prima di tutto dovuto riposarsi e impegnarsi a superare quella brutta infezione. Impegnarsi a non morire. Poi avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per mettersi in sesto. Tutto il tempo.

Guardandola con espressione pietosa e preoccupata, Santana afferrò il lenzuolo che Emma aveva perfettamente piegato sulla parte bassa del materasso e con gentilezza la coprì fin sopra il seno, per qualche istante contemplò la coperta di lana piegata sul tavolo, ma Brittany aveva ancora le guance rosse e, considerando quanto sangue aveva perso, doveva avere la febbre davvero alta, così poi decise di appoggiarla sul comodino in modo che se si fosse svegliata e avesse avuto freddo avrebbe potuto coprirsi da sola. Poi, prima di andarsene con il mucchio di panni sporchi da lavare, immerse l'ultimo panno asciutto nel secchio d'acqua fredda, lo strizzò, lo piegò e glielo appoggiò sulla fronte per darle un po' di refrigerio, con la mano indugiò un attimo di più sulla sua guancia che accarezzò piano col pollice osservandola piano.

"Non potete mollare adesso." bisbigliò poi fra sé e sé e, prima di piegarsi sul pavimento a raccogliere i panni, si avvicinò di nuovo a lei come aveva fatto prima e le dipinse un piccolo veloce bacio d'incoraggiamento sulla tempia. Allora sospirò e abbracciando il mucchio di stoffa sporca di sangue, pioggia, lacrime e fango si diresse verso la porta.

"Non posso." sentì biascicare non appena appoggiò la dita sulla maniglia. Facendo svolazzare leggeri i suoi lunghi capelli neri ancora bagnati sulle sue spalle, si voltò verso il letto con espressione sorpresa, ma stanca. Brittany aveva allontanato lievemente le palpebre, quel tanto che le permetteva di intravedere un po' della spenta luce di quella giornata piovosa, il capo impercettibilmente voltato verso Santana, le dita sottili della sua mano delicatamente adagiate sul panno che aveva sulla fronte per evitare che scivolasse, "Non dopo tutto ciò che avete fatto per me." mormorò a fatica con un sottilissimo filo di voce roca e incerta, Santana era sicura che avrebbe voluto sorridere, ma il dolore non glielo permise. Così cacciò indietro le lacrime che sorprendentemente sentì spuntare in mezzo alle proprie ciglia e si sforzò di farlo lei al suo posto. Brittany chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e tornò a raddrizzare il capo sul suo cuscino.

Non appena uscì dalla stanza, Santana fa davvero grata di non trovare nessuno ad aspettarla in corridoio, così si diresse in lavanderia e gettò il mucchio di panni nel cesto della biancheria da lavare. Prima di uscire dallo stanzone prese in mano le calze rotte di Brittany con l'intenzione di buttarle nella stufa a legna, ma incamminandosi verso la cucina sentì un mucchio di voci parlottare nella stanza, così decise di andare in camera sua, non aveva davvero nessuna voglia di dare spiegazioni a tutti, specie nelle condizioni in cui versava. Tornando verso le scale, cercando di camminare in punta di piedi per non farsi sentire, eliminò le calze fra le scivolose lingue del fuoco del caminetto e si diresse al piano di sopra. Con passo stanco entrò in camera sua, accese il fuoco nel caminetto con gesto automatico e distratto, quindi sistemò i quattro secchi d'acqua che aveva in bagno accanto al fuoco e, aspettando che si scaldassero, si spogliò degli abiti ormai sudici gettandoli in un angolo e ne preparò di puliti accanto alla vasca. Con la spazzola tentò di pettinarsi i lunghi capelli scuri, poi per qualche secondo osservò la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio. Aveva un aspetto davvero orribile. Era così che avrebbe dovuto apparire una donna di 28 anni?

Senza darsi risposta a passi pesanti si avviò di nuovo verso i secchi pieni d'acqua ormai tiepida, ne svuotò tre nella vasca e poi, rabbrividendo leggermente, vi si immerse finché il liquido tiepido non la ricoprì fin quasi al collo. Quindi si poggiò all'indietro con la testa e, finalmente, chiuse gli occhi e respirò. Cristo. Che giornata. Appoggiando piano le mani sui bordi della vasca si rese conto che stava ancora tremando, così strinse forte le dita attorno al bordo finché le nocche non le divennero bianche e il tepore dell'acqua non riuscì finalmente a calmare i suoi nervi. Fu allora che, spalancando di colpo gli occhi, la consapevolezza della pura follia di quella sua mattinata piovosa la fece rabbrividire costringendola a stringersi le braccia al petto per qualche secondo. Quella mattina si era comportata esattamente come una brava donna non avrebbe mai fatto. Dall'inizio alla fine. Dall'inizio alla fine. E soltanto perché aveva agito prima di riflettere, soltanto perché la sua maledetta testa era sempre troppo impegnata con tutti quegli inutili pensieri per impedirle di chiedersi come una brava donna sarebbe stato opportuno agisse prima di prendere alcun genere di iniziativa. E il risultato finale era una giovane prostituta che stava morendo fra atroci sofferenze nella stanza di fianco. Brava Santana. Un'altra delle tue grandi favolose idee.

Afferrando il sapone con la mano cominciò a massaggiarsi le braccia, il tronco, il viso e i capelli, per lavar via tutta quella sporcizia e provare a tornare in sé. Serrando di nuovo le palpebre mentre si insaponava il cuoio capelluto, il suo cervello riprese a viaggiare per la sua strada. Perché se soltanto quella diavolo di ragazza fosse riuscita a non morire… allora le avrebbe salvato la vita. Sarebbe davvero stata curiosa di vedere com'è che sorrideva. Magari non ne era nemmeno capace. Magari nessuno gliel'aveva mai insegnato. Avanti, che cosa stupida. Tutti sapevano sorridere. Persino le prostitute. Era una cosa naturale. Non serviva che nessuno te lo insegnasse. O forse sì?

Quando si ritrovò seduta di spalle al caminetto, vestita e profumata, per asciugare almeno un po' i capelli prima di scendere, concluse che doveva per forza saperlo fare e in caso non fosse così gliel'avrebbe insegnato lei, perché Brittany era una ragazza forte e non poteva morire. Non poteva.

Scendendo le scale cominciò a sentire il profumo di quella che immaginò essere la cena. Incredibile come la giornata fosse già finita. In cucina trovò Emma assieme a i bambini, Rachel stava mescolando con concentrazione quello che dal profumo sembrava uno stufato di carne, mentre Noah giocava con le tazze lanciandole in aria come fossero palle nonostante l'anziana domestica gli intimasse di smetterla.

"Quante volte ti ho ordinato di ubbidire ad Emma, piccola peste?" esclamò Santana ergendosi sulla porta con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Nessuno dei tre si era accorto di lei e così la sorpresa produsse uno spiacevole concerto di urla e tazze rotte. E così, tutti quanti impegnati a pulire il disastro e sculacciare il monello, decisero di rimandare ogni spiegazione fino a che non fossero stati ordinatamente seduti a tavola. A Santana parlare venne piuttosto semplice, perché nonostante avesse saltato il pranzo, la fame non le era ancora tornata e quindi poté limitarsi ad osservarli mangiare con attenzione sempre meno rivolta allo stufato e sempre più al suo racconto che, più che la sterile narrazione di una mattinata qualunque, pareva il fiabesco prodotto di una fantasia troppo vivida. Nessuno trovò neppure la forza di fare domande, in parte grazie alla precisa minuziosità del suo racconto, ma, probabilmente, soprattutto grazie alla stranezza quasi magica di quello che aveva fatto.

Riuscire a tenere il piccolo Noah lontano dalla camera degli ospiti nei giorni successivi fu una vera impresa. Soltanto Emma oltre a Santana aveva il permesso di entrarci, ma non lo faceva quasi mai, era come se avesse paura di rimanere sola con Brittany. Santana lo notò fin dalla mattina dopo lo sguardo angosciato che le sfuggiva ogni volta che passava anche soltanto davanti alla porta chiusa, tratteneva persino il respiro come ogni volta che lei le si rivolgeva ed Emma dalla sua espressione capiva che stava per domandarle di andare _là_. Così dalla sera stessa decise che se ne sarebbe occupata sempre lei, in fondo non avrebbe smesso di piovere di lì a breve e quindi il lavoro per la piantagione non le avrebbe preso molto tempo almeno finché il cielo non avesse accennato a schiarirsi almeno un po'.

Il primo giorno Brittany dormì praticamente tutto il tempo o quantomeno fu così che lei la trovò ogni singola volta che si addentrò nella stanza per assicurarsi del suo stato, la febbre sembrava stabile, il volto relativamente rilassato. Il secondo giorno invece si svegliò quando poco prima di pranzo Santana le sfiorò la fronte con il palmo della mano per assicurarsi che la febbre non fosse salita ancora. Le sue ciglia bionde si scostarono quel poco che le permise di controllare chi fosse, per qualche minuto parve disorientata, poi trovò finalmente le parole per rispondere a Santana che le domandò un paio di volte come si sentisse. Avrebbe davvero desiderato dell'acqua, no, non se la sentiva di mangiare nulla. Quando Santana era tornata con una brocca colma di acqua e una tazza lei aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi, ma non dormiva, Santana riempì la tazza, Brittany istintivamente piegò la testa in avanti per bere, ma non appena provò a muoversi una smorfia di dolore si dipinse sul suo volto cereo, così Santana le infilò un braccio sotto le spalle e la sollevò piano, senza fatica, Brittany strizzò gli occhi mentre la donna la aiutò a bere e li tenne chiusi, chiusi forte, tutto il tempo, perché la ferita bruciava anche a deglutire. La ringraziava infinitamente, ma non le serviva nient'altro. Le volte successive Brittany dormiva, ma il livello d'acqua della tazza scese di poco ogni volta. Il terzo giorno le domandò di riempirle di nuovo la tazza due volte e poi le domandò dove fosse il bagno, Santana si offrì di accompagnarla perché non avendo mangiato nulla, avendo perso tutto quel sangue e avendo ancora la febbre non era prudente che camminasse da sola. Brittany non credeva che ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, ma quando con immensa fatica riuscì soltanto a mettersi a sedere sul letto e scivolare con le gambe fuori dal materasso, capì quanto la donna avesse ragione e si limitò a guardarla con un po' di imbarazzo senza muoversi. Santana, che aveva più cose in comune con il dottor Figgins di quante entrambi desiderassero ammettere, non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori parole e così le passò un braccio dietro la schiena, Brittany si aggrappò alle sue spalle e così raggiunsero il bagno. Santana chiuse la porta ed uscì dicendole di chiamarla quando avesse terminato e quando dopo svariati minuti Brittany la chiamò Santana si accorse di come avesse tentato di lavarsi alla bell'e meglio. Santana avrebbe potuto prenderla in braccio senza troppi problemi visto quant'era magra, ma il metodo che aveva usato le sembrava molto più dignitoso. Camminando piano fino al letto, Brittany con voce flebile le domandò perché non mandasse una domestica a vedere come stava e Santana rispose semplicemente che voleva occuparsi di lei personalmente e che i domestici avevano il loro da fare. Anche allora Santana credette che volesse sorridere, proprio mentre l'aiutava a sedersi di nuovo sul materasso, ma lo sforzo le dipinse sul viso una nuova smorfia e il sorriso immaginato svanì, ancor prima di cominciare. Il quarto giorno la fronte sembrava meno bollente, ma Brittany dormì quasi tutto il tempo, tranne quando Santana riuscì a convincerla a farsi portare della minestra e del pane, ma anche quando tornò da lei con il vassoio sul quale aveva aggiunto di sua iniziativa anche una piccola fetta di torta di mele che Emma aveva appena sfornato, si era già addormentata. La sera tuttavia il piatto della minestra era pieno ancora a metà, ma il pane e la torta erano spariti.

Il quinto giorno era domenica e la domenica Santana si concedeva sempre di dormire fino alle sette e mezza, così quando dopo aver indossato gli abiti da giorno entrò nella camera degli ospiti e notò il letto vuoto si spaventò. Lo spettacolo d'altra parte era piuttosto macabro dal momento che le lenzuola erano le stesse del primo giorno che Brittany era arrivata e quindi versavano in uno stato davvero pietoso. Così, non appena si accorse che la porta del bagno era chiusa e che qualcuno vi stava armeggiando all'interno, decise che doveva mettersi tranquilla perché non poteva davvero agitarsi sempre in quel modo, con passo deciso si avviò verso la cassettiera e vi estrasse delle lenzuola pulite che sostituì a quelle sporche, regalando finalmente alla stanza un aspetto decisamente meno inquietante. Quindi sospirò, quasi soddisfatta, sistemando le mani sui fianchi. Molto meglio. Poi, dal momento che a giudicare dal rumore d'acqua che sentiva provenire dal bagno immaginò che l'operazione avrebbe richiesto del tempo, scese al piano terra dove Emma, Will e i bambini la stavano già aspettando seduti al tavolo della sala da pranzo. Immediatamente dopo aver baciato sulla testa i bambini, Santana notò l'espressione della sua domestica e, seppur a fatica, si trattenne dal ridere.

"Hai dato tu a Brittany l'occorrente per il suo bagno?" le domandò poi cercando di stare seria e di soffocare una risata dentro la sua tazza colma di caffè bollente.

Emma avvampò imbarazzata, fingendo di volere un altro po' di zucchero nel suo caffè, "S-sì, lei- la signorina- la- è-" balbettò cominciando a mescolare il liquido scuro con sempre maggior veemenza, "L'ho vista sporgersi dalla porta e…" deglutì poi, "…non che stessi- che fossi- che-" mescolando troppo velocemente il suo caffè bollente ne fece scivolare qualche goccia fuori dalla tazza sulla sua mano ed emise un urletto cominciando a scuoterla in aria e provocando l'ilarità di tutta la tavolata.

"Ti ha domandato se poteva fare il bagno." completò quindi Santana impietosita dal suo viso paonazzo. Lei annuì rapidamente affogando lo sguardo nella sua tazza.

Appena terminata la colazione Santana salì di sopra e tornò nella camera di Brittany. Dio. Che strano. Nella sua mente era già diventata "la camera di Brittany". Il rumore d'acqua era finito, ma la porta del bagno era ancora chiusa, così Santana si sedette sul materasso e aspettò. Un paio di minuti più tardi udì armeggiare sulla maniglia, così alzò lo sguardo e lo diresse verso la porta che ben presto si aprì. Lentamente dietro il legno scuro si materializzò la figura di Brittany, anche se, così sistemata, Santana faticò davvero persino a riconoscerla, ma trascorse un attimo, un attimo breve soltanto, prima che Brittany si accorgesse di lei che la scrutava meravigliata dal letto. Trascorse un attimo, un attimo breve soltanto, prima che Santana potesse fare in tempo persino a capacitarsi di lei, persino a vederla bene ancora nascosta dall'ombra dell'armadio, trascorse un attimo, un attimo breve soltanto, e Brittany finalmente sorrise.


	8. 8

**Appuntamento settimanale con la vostra fic preferita! ;P Rimaniamo indietro nel tempo, che dite, vi và? Brittany è ancora convalescente, rassicuriamoci un po' sulle sue condizioni!**

**Un grazie specialisssimo a Ilaria aka Tritolino, Marty e Euston: ho decisamente apprezzato l'Italiano, con codice binario, morse e Sanscrito avrei fatto un pochino pochino fatica, anche se adesso muoio dalla voglia di sapere come diavolo si dica piede, Euston! ;P Grazie mille anche ai nuovi acquisti **** VLenee e lady-landslide, sono molto felice di ricevere commenti e altrettanto di ricevere pareri e consigli da chi scrive come me, quindi spero di leggervi ancora anche nei prossimi capitoli!**

**Come nota a margine, sto cercando di scavare piano piano nei personaggi, proprio come succede nella vita vera in fondo. Mi è sempre piaciuta l'idea di conoscerli a poco a poco, secondo me è un modo più realistico di entrare in sintonia con una storia, parlando prettamente "da lettrice". Spero vada a genio anche a voi!**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 8**

_1866_

"Buongiorno." sorrise Santana, più come incentivo per invitarla ad avvicinarsi che per educazione. Accompagnato da una magica lentezza quasi regale, il suo passo insicuro ma non più malfermo la condusse senza straordinariamente neppure far scricchiolare le assi del pavimento via dal buio dell'ombra dell'armadio. Non appena la sua figura sottile fu dipinta dalla flebile luce di quella giornata ancora piovosa, Santana si convinse quasi che non potesse davvero essere reale. Il lungo abito di cotone pesante color crema, la sua pelle bianchissima, i suoi capelli biondi morbidamente acconciati in modo che qualche piccolo ciuffo le incorniciasse i magri lineamenti del viso, la sua figura alta e filiforme, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri e l'eterea noncuranza dei suoi movimenti le fecero domandare se ciò che stava esaminando sotto il suo sguardo attento e meravigliato fosse magari soltanto ancora un sogno di un mattino che non era davvero cominciato.

"Buongiorno." mormorò poi in quello che alle orecchie di Santana giunse soltanto come un bisbiglio. Ma dicendolo sorrise di nuovo, sorrise d'un sorriso quasi stupefatto, sorrise d'un sorriso riconoscente, sorrise in grande, sorrise quasi chiudendo gli occhi, come se per sorridere come si deve si dovesse sorridere con tutto quanto il viso. Accennò ancora qualche passo in direzione di Santana, ai piedi portava un suo paio di calzari marroni. Era strano vedere qualcuno vestito dei propri abiti, pensò Santana, osservandola piano, scrutandola con i suoi occhi scuri e sorpresi d'ingenuità.

"Noto con piacere quanto la vostra camminata sia finalmente divenuta più fluida." le si rivolse quindi, annuendo con un cenno della testa e dicendolo poggiò le mani sul materasso dietro di sé e accavallò le gambe, con un piccolo movimento del capo si scostò i capelli dalla spalla e piegò la testa di lato per guardarla meglio, sorridendo di nuovo, stavolta con l'espressione di un genitore orgoglioso. Brittany improvvisò qualche piccolo passo ancora, guardandosi i piedi con l'aria come assonnata ma sicura di chi si sente ancora sopraffatto, ma non può dimenticare che in fondo forse magari anche solo per una volta soltanto la vita si è mostrata dalla sua parte.

"Più fluida, dite." commentò avvicinandosi ancora al letto, piano e con lo sguardo basso, sistemandosi un ciuffo di capelli dietro l'orecchio, quasi le impedisse di concentrarsi a dovere, "Vi piacciono gli eufemismi!" riprese scherzando con un sorriso, alzando di colpo i suoi occhi azzurri verso Santana che scoppiò a ridere senza volerlo, Brittany abbassò di corsa lo sguardo ancora una volta, "Credo di poter forse anche accennarvi un inchino." rifletté quindi con voce nuovamente più bassa, quindi si leccò le labbra e con espressione concentrata strinse con delicatezza ma decisione le sue dita attorno ai bordi laterali della sua gonna, quindi sollevò la stoffa di pochi centimetri, "Se non sbaglio …" disse fra sé e sé piegando un po' le ginocchia, "… dovrebbe funzionare all'incirca così, giusto?" domandò poi arretrando di un mezzo passo con la gamba sinistra e abbassando il capo con fare ossequioso.

Nel giro di qualche secondo, prima di fare anche in tempo a rassicurarla sul fatto che il suo inchino fosse perfettamente eseguito, Santana la notò inclinarsi pericolosamente sul lato sinistro mentre una flebile smorfia dipinta sul suo viso magro la informò che probabilmente stava avendo un capogiro. Così, prima che potesse cadere, Santana con gesto felino si allungò verso di lei, che fortunatamente era ormai giunta a pochi passi dal letto, e senza fatica le passò un braccio dietro la schiena abbracciando il suo corpo sospeso e inclinato verso di lei, lo sentì premere leggero contro il suo mentre una mano le strinse debolmente il fianco finché quasi in un fluido passo di danza non l'ebbe accompagnata a sedere sul materasso vicino a lei.

"Non siate esageratamente confidente con la vostra stabilità, siete ancora convalescente." la ammonì bonariamente Santana una volta scampato il pericolo, Brittany con la mano si strinse per qualche secondo le tempie strizzando le palpebre finché il capogiro finì, allora Santana la osservò espirare forte con gli occhi ancora chiusi, abbassare lentamente la mano sul materasso. Fu davvero strano, ma quando la sua pelle chiarissima e leggera del suo mignolo sfiorò lievemente e senza farci caso quella più scura della mano di Santana che premeva sul materasso, la donna provò una strana sensazione di vuoto, fu come se il suo cuore saltasse un battito. Per un attimo con espressione stranita fissò le loro mani vicine, quasi nessuna delle due fosse sua, poi si voltò in fretta verso Brittany che non capiva e la scrutava con stanca attenzione.

Santana sbatté le palpebre costringendosi a riscuotersi dal suo vuoto, sorrise, "Mi permettete di…?" le domandò lasciando la fine nel vuoto, perché indicarle la fronte era stato abbastanza chiaro per non dover spiegare di più e Brittany annuì convinta prima che facesse in tempo a concludere, anche lei in fondo era interessata allo stato della propria salute. Santana riuscì un po' a fatica a staccare la mano dal materasso e da quella di Brittany. Possibile che sentisse la pelle d'improvviso più fredda? No, non era proprio possibile. Provando a sorridere con sguardo stranito appoggiò il palmo sulla fronte di Brittany, come aveva fatto almeno due dozzine di volte nei giorni precedenti. Sembrava ancora un po' calda. Ma forse era la sua mano ad essere fredda. Prima di dare il suo responso premette il palmo sulla propria fronte continuando a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé con sguardo concentrato. La sensazione era più o meno la stessa. Così riprovò con la fronte di Brittany. Stessa medesima sensazione. Maledizione. Sciocca mano. Per un attimo velocissimo guardò Brittany negli occhi, indecisa, indugiò non più di un secondo sul suo sguardo di attesa, poi zittì deliberatamente i pensieri e afferrandole i lati della testa con gesto un po' brusco si avvicinò la sua fronte alle labbra come aveva visto fare al dottor Figgins.

Quella sensazione sì che fu strana davvero, ma Santana si sforzò con tutte le proprie energie di concentrarsi sul discriminare la differenza di temperatura fra le proprie labbra e la sua fronte, con gran soddisfazione ed orgoglio ci riuscì e con gran gioia e sollievo constatò che non c'erano davvero più grosse differenze. La sua fronte non scottava più, "Oh, alla buon'ora." sussurrò con un sospiro. Allontanandosi da lei la sua concentrazione scemò per un piccolo attimo e Santana si ritrovò per un momento a pensare che il profumo del suo sapone le vestisse davvero d'incanto, così sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. E sorrise, "Cominciavo a temere davvero che sareste…" si bloccò poi serrando in fretta le sue labbra carnose quasi con uno schiocco.

Il viso di Brittany si dipinse piano con un minuscolo sorriso, con espressione comprensiva e grata arricciò un poco le labbra e sollevò le sopracciglia, "Morta?" concluse poi mormorando piano.

I begli occhi scuri di Santana rimbalzarono per qualche tempo sui suoi con espressione accorata e quasi un pochino dolce, "Ci avete fatto passare dei brutti quarti d'ora." ammise poi parlando a bassa voce e sfregandosi nervosamente le mani in grembo, mentre ripercorse per un attimo con la mente, condensandoli pericolosamente in un solo grosso e pesante pensiero, tutti i momenti d'angoscia e terrore che aveva provato in quei sei giorni, a partire da quando aveva udito il suo pianto disperato nel vicolo, per finire con il calore della sua fronte che non accennava a scemare nonostante il tempo scorresse, passando per l'orribile esperienza della sutura, che avrebbe potuto senza sforzo alcuno classificarsi benissimo in testa all'elenco delle ore più drammatiche e spaventose della sua intera vita. Poco dopo però finalmente il suo viso serio si dipinse con un sorriso malizioso, "_Eufemismo_." confessò alzando un sopracciglio. Fu allora che per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuta Brittany rise e anche se non durò più che un brevissimo attimo fu la risata più bella che Santana avesse mai visto, fu una di quelle risate che sapevano come farle dimenticare che il cielo era grigio, fu una risata allegra ma consapevole, come le risate dei bambini non sanno essere. E un istante dopo svanì perché poi cominciò a sorridere, ma non rise più. E Santana di colpo non seppe più niente, non seppe neppure capire se stesse guardando o parlando o sospirando, seppe solo fissare i suoi occhi azzurri mutare piano cercando di cominciare a impararli.

Lo sguardo di Brittany si allontanò poi, quasi un po' imbarazzato, "Nessuno mi aveva dato del voi prima." sussurrò tornando subito a guardarla una volta finito, poi si morse il labbro inferiore spalancando di più le sue lunghe ciglia bionde contro di lei, in attesa di una risposta. Santana d'altro canto si limitò a squadrarla con espressione perplessa e sguardo sorpreso, la fronte corrugata, meravigliata, attonita quasi. Con la mano destra si sistemò i capelli dietro l'orecchio quasi il suo stupore avesse bisogno di spazio e si appoggiò di nuovo con i palmi dietro la schiena. Non riusciva a concepire come fosse possibile che nessuno le avesse mai dato del voi. Brittany la guardò, perplessa a modo suo.

"Nessuno da del voi a una," si fermò poi Brittany con le labbra schiuse in quella "a" sospesa nell'aria, non tanto perché si vergognasse di essere chi era, ne era talmente abituata, ma in quel momento realizzò all'improvviso con chi stava avendo a che fare, realizzò la pregiata fattura del vestito che stava indossando, realizzò la camera degli ospiti con bagno, vasca e letto a due piazze, realizzò l'anello costoso che portava sul suo anulare, realizzò che probabilmente avrebbe fatto meglio a non cominciare già a ricordarle chi fosse, "Come me." scelse quindi di concludere semplicemente.

Santana la guardò con un po' di tristezza, domandandosi come fosse possibile che una ragazza così a modo ed educata potesse fare la prostituta, come fosse possibile, considerando che un bagno caldo e una brevissima chiacchierata erano state sufficienti a farle scordare del tutto che lavoro facesse, poi pensò che sperava davvero che un giorno magari avrebbe potuto chiederglielo e che sperava ancor di più che lei le avrebbe risposto sinceramente. A Santana piacevano le storie. Soprattutto quelle vere. E così corrugò la fronte, "Non siete forse una persona anche voi?" le chiese quindi con espressione franca.

Brittany fece per rispondere, ma cosa mai avrebbe potuto ribattere? Così rimase immobile con la bocca semi-aperta, le parole congelate in fondo alla gola. Guardò Santana per tutto il tempo che le servì mentre i suoi occhi azzurri inesorabilmente mutavano e Santana inesorabilmente combatteva fra dispiacere e curiosità che cercavano invano di rincorrere le sue espressioni. Pian piano le sue labbra si chiusero di nuovo e il suo viso si stabilizzò in un'incerta meravigliosa meraviglia.

"Vi fa ancora tanto male la ferita?" cambiò allora in fretta discorso Santana. Brittany sembrò riscuotersi a sua volta, con gran prudenza alzò piano il capo scoprendo il taglio.

"No, no. Và molto meglio." rispose con la testa ancora piegata all'indietro, mentre Santana poté constatare come la pelle fosse effettivamente un po' meno arrossata e gonfia, anche se l'aspetto dei punti più incrostati di sangue non era di certo dei migliori. Quindi Brittany abbassò di nuovo il capo e per qualche secondo si guardarono e basta.

"Vi piacciono i muffin ai mirtilli?" domandò allora in fretta Santana sbattendo per l'ennesima volta le palpebre, accompagnando le sue parole con un amichevole gesto della mano.

Brittany sorrise con espressione timida, imbarazzata quasi, abbassò lo sguardo e riprese a fissarsi i piedi indugiando per qualche istante con occhio attento sul perfetto orlo della gonna che stava indossando, "Non li ho mai assaggiati." ammise a bassa voce, quasi se sussurrandolo sarebbe potuto sembrare meno patetico, poi si pentì immediatamente delle sue parole, forse scortesi, così aggiunse che anche se non aveva davvero idea di cosa diavolo fossero a giudicare dal nome sembravano comunque deliziosi. Lo aggiunse tornando da lei coi suoi occhi azzurri e lo aggiunse con un'espressione così dolce e piena di gratitudine che Santana non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere. Non si ricordava davvero di aver mai sorriso così tante volte in così poco tempo nella sua vita. O almeno non da quando aveva smesso di essere bambina.

Cercando di assumere un'aria più seria si sistemò i capelli sopra la testa e poi alzò le sopracciglia, "Non vorrete forse farmi credere che non avete neppure mai bevuto il caffè." affermò con voce ferma e scherzosamente incredula. Brittany deglutì senza dire nulla guardandosi in giro quasi cercasse scampo nell'aiuto di qualche nessuno che l'aiutasse a rispondere e, soltanto dopo aver fatto trascorrere un po' di respiri, improvvisò un'espressione colpevole alzando le spalle e facendo un minuscolo segno di no con il capo.

Santana finse sconcerto colpendosi con forza la fronte con il palmo della mano, quindi sorrise l'ennesima volta e si alzò in piedi con gesto fluido, "Sono sicura che vi piacerà da matti." affermò con tono sicuro, quindi dopo aver fatto qualche passo in direzione della porta della camera si voltò verso di lei facendo svolazzare i suoi bei capelli scuri come ogni volta, "Torno subito." rassicurò Brittany piegando un po' di lato la testa e tornò a girarsi verso la porta.

"Non- non vi disturbate!" la fermò allora Brittany esclamando quella frase con voce un pochino più grossa, ma Santana continuò a camminare verso la porta, "Posso scendere io-"

"Oh, non se ne parla davvero." la interruppe poi senza lasciarla terminare la sua frase né tantomeno girarsi, accompagnò la sue parole decise soltanto con un gesto di diniego della mano, quindi, una volta raggiunto l'uscio della camera rallentò di colpo appoggiando una mano sullo stipite di legno della porta, si bloccò facendo scivolare piano un piede sulle assi del pavimento e si voltò ancora una volta verso di lei, forse era stata un po' brusca, come al suo solito, "Avete bisogno di ancora un po' di riposo." spiegò arricciando un poco le labbra.

"Mandate la vostra domestica allora!" propose Brittany indicandola con entrambe le mani e sorrise quasi eccitata per via della bella idea che credeva di aver avuto, annuì persino assieme al sorriso per cercare di convincerla che fosse una fantastica alternativa. Si sentiva incredibilmente in colpa al pensiero che una donna così importante fosse costretta ad occuparsi di lei che le era già terribilmente in debito per tutto ciò che aveva fatto. Le aveva o no salvato la vita?

Santana si lasciò scappare una piccolissima smorfia appoggiandosi di peso con il corpo e con la guancia allo stipite della porta, "Ad essere onesta preferisco-"

"Ha paura di me, non è vero?" la interruppe allora Brittany ancora una volta, Santana rimase esterrefatta dalla sua affermazione, desolata quasi, così Brittany si affrettò a sorriderle con espressione comprensiva, poi divertita, "Stamani," cominciò a sussurrare abbassando volutamente la voce nell'eventualità che la domestica fosse nelle vicinanze e potesse sentirla, "Quando l'ho incrociata sul corridoio credevo sarebbe morta o fuggita gridando dal terrore!" concluse soffocando una risata perché nessuno l'udisse. Allora Santana si ammorbidì riuscendo persino a lasciarsi sfuggire un piccolo respiro di sollievo. Forse era davvero magica quella sua risata.

"Non-" cominciò poi, ma quasi immediatamente realizzò che non aveva davvero idea di come spiegarsi e giustificare in qualche modo quello che dal suo canto appariva un comportamento bizzarro e privo di alcun genere di fondamento razionale, "Non prendetevela." decise quindi di concludere poi e con espressione ancora un po' sconsolata arricciò ancora le labbra piegando di lato la testa mentre gli occhi di Brittany continuavano imperterriti a ridere, "È solo che-" riprese scuotendo piano nell'aria la testa quasi farlo l'avrebbe aiutata a trovare un vero motivo, ma le sue labbra carnose si strinsero ancora una volta, perché forse, forse per davvero, motivi non ce n'erano. E poi lo disse così, senza neppure saperlo il perché, come potesse spiegare tutto quanto, semplicemente, con un dato di fatto, "Emma è una brava donna."

La risata di Brittany si spense lentamente, la sua espressione si fece concentrata, perplessa, ma desiderosa di comprendere, strinse un poco le palpebre squadrando Santana accanto alla porta, poi si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie con il gesto automatico di chi non si rende conto di cosa sia facendo perché è preso dal pensare intensamente a qualcos'altro, "Voi non lo siete?" le chiese quindi, indicandola con la mano.

Santana rimase spiazzata dalla sua domanda. Per una manciata di attimi la guardò soltanto, sorpresa, impaurita quasi, "Io- io ritengo che sia- che si possa- debba-" prese quindi a balbettare con imbarazzo senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa sarebbe stato più giusto rispondere, tanto per riempire l'aria e la propria bocca di qualche suono impreciso e privo di senso che l'aiutasse a prendere tempo mentre cercava una scusa per pensare a qualcosa di vero da dire, gesticolando nervosamente quasi potesse scacciare con l'aiuto delle mani la sgradevolezza del non trovare una sola stupida frase sensata con la quale controbattere ad un'affermazione così elementare e forse tendenziosa che, anche se, ne era certa, non ne aveva sicuramente l'intenzione, l'aveva spiazzata in maniera spudoratamente ingenua.

E poi si ritrovò in piedi sull'uscio della sua camera degli ospiti, con la bocca spalancata, le dita avvinghiate allo stipite della porta a guardare negli occhi una persona che la maggior parte della gente per bene avrebbe lasciato morire su un marciapiede cercando nel contempo di allontanare dal proprio stomaco il ribrezzo della sola idea di osservarla da lontano o, peggio, sfiorarla con un guanto; a guardarla negli occhi mentre stava seduta sul materasso del letto che aveva pagato coi soldi della propria piantagione dentro uno dei suoi bei vestiti di cotone pesante che aveva pagato coi soldi della propria piantagione; a guardarla negli occhi provando puro e infantile imbarazzo all'idea di non saperle dare una risposta sincera; a guardarla negli occhi pensando a cosa avrebbe detto la gente e rispondendosi che la verità era che non le importava affatto. Fu così che per la terza volta già quella mattina, le venne da ridere, "No, probabilmente no."


	9. 9

**Torniamo al presente, non sia mai si senta trascurato! ;) **

**Ho capito perfettamente, Euston, infatti sto cercando di dare alle sue storie delle similitudini, pur tentando di conservare le piccole diversità fra i caratteri dei diversi personaggi. Marty, l'idea che mi sono fatta io (la cosa che mi piace di più delle storie è che ognuno può leggerci quello che ci sente o ci vede!) è che il vero problema di Emma sia il fatto stesso che Brittany provenga da un certo ambiente che all'epoca e, perché no, anche al giorno d'oggi, era considerato alla stregua di un vero e proprio tabù, da qui la sua reazione di rifiuto, di evitamento, se vogliamo chiamarlo così, che la fa scappare da Brittany, quasi fosse qualcosa di cui aver paura.**

**Attendo un mare di commenti anche per questo capitolo, mi raccomando! ;)**

**the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 9**

_2018_

Le giornate di lavoro da vice-direttore erano davvero troppo intense per riuscire a trovare il tempo di pensare e in fondo Santana sapeva bene che probabilmente quello era uno dei principali motivi che l'avevano spinta a darsi da fare così tanto per arrivare fin lì. Certo, era una persona ambiziosa, ma comportamenti come l'abbandonare il tavolo del pranzo di Natale assieme ai propri parenti e alla famiglia di suo marito per ben quattro volte tra antipasto e dolce soltanto per tranquillizzare Schue riguardo ad un imminente riunione del consiglio d'amministrazione, andavano decisamente oltre un mero desiderio di primeggiare. E Santana ne era perfettamente consapevole. D'altronde era stato uno dei motivi che l'avevano convinta del fatto che il suo matrimonio non aveva davvero senso di continuare. Parlarne con Noah era stato più semplice di quanto credesse, in fondo non era uno stupido e probabilmente aveva capito anche prima di lei come stavano le cose.

Quel giorno, tuttavia, le sarebbe davvero piaciuto avere anche soltanto qualche secondo per riflettere. Era davvero confusa. Aveva impiegato quasi cinque minuti prima di incamminarsi verso il suo ufficio dopo che Brittany era salita nell'ascensore per arrivare di sopra prima di lei, come voleva Will. Non riusciva a capire. Si sentiva così strana ogni volta che quella donna era nei paraggi. E non era quella strana sensazione di formicolio alle mani e vuoto allo stomaco. O meglio non solo. Quello era di sicuro qualcosa di medico che andava risolto al più presto. Forse aveva la pressione bassa o qualche altra diavoleria del genere. Anzi, avrebbe telefonato al suo dottore più tardi. La cosa che meno di tutto riusciva a capire era l'effetto che stare con Brittany aveva su di lei. Perché erano anni, anni davvero che non stava così bene. Bastava che la guardasse perché le venisse da sorridere. Bastava che aprisse bocca perché le venisse da ridere. E, certo, era simpatica e buffa, ma Santana era così depressa e infelice che tutto sembrava scivolarle addosso senza lasciare traccia. Probabilmente sentiva anche la mancanza di semplici rapporti sociali che andassero ad di là del lavoro, ma d'altra parte Quinn era sempre stata una buona amica per lei, fin dai tempi del college, era una persona brillante, divertente e arguta, ma non le aveva mai fatto quell'effetto.

Una volta terminato il lavoro Santana come di consueto avviò la riproduzione casuale di iTunes e voltando le spalle alla scrivania prese a fissare l'accidiosa serata piovosa fuori dalla vetrata del suo ufficio. Dovevano pagare un sacco la ditta di pulizie che si occupava dell'edificio. Seattle era una delle città più piovose dell'intera universo e quelle maledette vetrate erano sempre invariabilmente linde. Un'altra delle decisioni che aveva voluto prendere Schuester in prima persona. Quell'uomo era davvero sfinente. D'improvviso poi la musica cambiò. Santana aveva sempre preferito le canzoni piano e voce rispetto a quelle chitarra e voce, ma quella canzone era speciale. Probabilmente aveva soltanto un debole per Johnny Cash e quel primo rock ancora così sporco di country, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso neppure sotto tortura. Ma quella canzone non era neppure sua. Probabilmente era solo che la cantava lui, ma aveva sempre risvegliato dentro di lei sensazioni profonde. Antiche.

"_The first time ever I saw your face_," si ritrovò a canticchiare poi ad occhi chiusi.

Fu allora che come in un flash si ricordò di avere ancora la bicicletta di Brittany nel bagagliaio del Range Rover, le aveva promesso di portarla a casa e ormai erano quasi le 20, probabilmente la sua segretaria aveva finito di lavorare da un pezzo e non era davvero carino che sentisse della musica provenire dal suo ufficio. Così spense in fretta il computer, radunò le sue cose e si affrettò fuori dalla porta. Brittany era seduta alla sua scrivania, sfiorava distrattamente il touch-screen del suo iPhone, qualcuno doveva aver spento le luci prima di uscire perché era tutto estremamente buio. Santana si scusò per il ritardo, Brittany sorrise e vestendosi disse che l'ammirava perché lavorava sempre così tanto.

"Credo che Will non mi avrebbe mai scelta come suo vice se non me ne andassi via sempre dopo di lui!" commentò Santana mentre entravano nell'ascensore. Non appena le porte si chiusero deglutì. Le faceva sempre un po' angoscia, anche se era in compagnia.

"Beh, mi sembra giusto." ribatté Brittany, Santana si voltò verso di lei cercando di nascondere un certo velo di disappunto per l'uscita che considerò un po' infelice. Probabilmente disprezzava Will a tal punto che le dava fastidio chiunque gli desse ragione. Brittany sembrò cogliere la sua occhiata, così rettificò, "Voglio dire, anch'io fossi in lui sceglierei collaboratori estremamente validi e qualcuno che si dà da fare così tanto è senza dubbio la persona giusta!"

Santana avrebbe davvero voluto restare arroccata nella sua piccola torre d'orgoglio un po' più a lungo, ma Brittany stava sorridendo di nuovo e le rendeva tutto maledettamente difficile.

"Sì, ma…" tentò allora distogliendo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi blu e le porte dell'ascensore finalmente si riaprirono mostrando il parcheggio semi-vuoto, "Mi sembra un po' limitato." concluse dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la sua auto. Brittany rimase in silenzio finché non furono entrambe nell'abitacolo.

"Il signor Schuester è piuttosto pignolo, non è vero?" domandò voltandosi con aria tranquilla verso di lei e Santana fu sinceramente sollevata dal fatto che non sembrava affatto essersela presa per la sua aria brusca. Senza voltarsi fece retromarcia e poi inserì la prima.

"Estremamente pignolo." sottolineò probabilmente con troppa veemenza, così si affrettò a lanciarle un'occhiata divertita sollevando le sopracciglia in sua direzione. Brittany si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata. Era come se tentasse di soppesare ogni espressione e ogni parola prima che le scappassero senza che potesse trattenerle. Probabilmente anche lei si sarebbe comportata così se stesse chiacchierando con il suo capo, rifletté Santana, ma non poteva negare che un po' le dispiacesse quel suo discreto riguardo.

"Il mio ex era estremamente pignolo." disse poi Brittany tutto d'un fiato, quasi l'avesse letta nella mente, Santana notò che era un po' sulle spine, ma si stava sforzando e per lei contava già molto, "All'inizio era carino che pensasse sempre a tutto, ma a lungo andare diventa pesante." confidò, quindi sospirò un poco, "Non puoi pianificare tutto." concluse.

"Io non ho mai frequentato uomini pignoli." si ritrovò poi a rivelare Santana, quasi stupendosi, ma piacevolmente, di non aver pensato prima di parlare, "Non sono proprio il mio genere." riprese rallentando in prossimità di uno stop, "Non mi attraggono fin dal principio."

"E cos'è che ti attrae?" domandò Brittany con genuina curiosità.

"Io non…" biascicò sporgendosi oltre Brittany per controllare le auto che arrivavano da destra, "Non so." concluse poi ripartendo, "Non sono mai stata brava in questo." gesticolò con movimento generico. Brittany rimase in silenzio e si voltò con sguardo interrogativo. "Nello… insomma, scegliere le persone giuste." si spiegò quindi alla fine Santana gesticolando nuovamente con le mani attorno al volante e poi si limitò a sperare che non sarebbero finite a parlare del suo malriuscitissimo matrimonio. Cominciava a sentirsi di nuovo così rilassata che non le andava davvero di rischiare di rovinare tutto.

Brittany si limitò a emettere una sorta di suono d'assenso, "Tipico." sentenziò poi, "Veniamo sempre attratti dalle persone sbagliate!" esclamò sollevando le mani con rassegnazione, poi, prima che facesse in tempo a rispondere qualcosa le ricordò frettolosamente che doveva girare a destra, anche se Santana se lo ricordava perfettamente.

"Perché non riusciamo mai a innamorarci di quelle giuste?" chiese allora, non tanto a Brittany, era più una domanda generica, posta all'universo più che a una persona che nulla dei meccanismi del mondo poteva saperne più di lei in fondo.

Brittany ponderò il silenzio, ancora una volta, lo sguardo concentrato che fissava quel vuoto piovoso fuori dal vetro, "Probabilmente perché se ci innamorassimo sempre della persona giusta la vita sarebbe una mortale noia." Mormorò alla fine, lo fece con tono pacifico, né felice né malinconico, come fosse una dato di fatto che né purtroppo né per fortuna nessuno poteva cambiare. Un attimo dopo arrivarono a destinazione, Santana parcheggiò di lato al marciapiede e spense il motore.

"A volte vorrei davvero annoiarmi un po'." confessò quindi e facendolo si voltò verso Brittany. Non avrebbe voluto guardarla così a lungo, non avrebbe voluto davvero, ma si sentiva quasi incantata da quegli occhi blu che sembravano volerle parlare di qualcosa che tenevano nascosto in fondo in fondo al cuore, qualcosa di cui persino Brittany era all'oscuro, qualcosa di lontano, qualcosa di meraviglioso, qualcosa di inaspettato, inaspettato come tutte le cose belle.

"Vuoi salire a bere qualcosa?" la interruppe poi Brittany indicando con l'indice il grande edificio sulla sua destra. Santana sbatté le palpebre e ancor prima di rispondere cominciò inconsciamente a scuotere la testa, come faceva in automatico ormai da anni quando le proponevano di uscire, anche se stavolta era diverso, perché stavolta ne avrebbe avuto voglia. "Sei stata così gentile oggi e anche l'altro giorno e io invece… insomma, l'unica cosa che posso fare è offrirti qualcosa," ricominciò a dirle continuando a gesticolare con la sua solita graziosa goffaggine, Santana fece per aprir bocca per declinare la sua offerta, "Dai, non dire di no, sarò comunque in debito, ma mi farà sentire meno in colpa," continuò senza lasciarle il tempo di replicare, "Vuoi che mi senta in colpa? Vuoi che mi senta in colpa?" ripeté col suo viso carino e Santana non voleva davvero che si sentisse in colpa, "Solo un aperitivo! Un semplicissimo aperitivo e poi potrai scappare dal mio squallido appartamentino e tornare alla tua vita come se non fosse mai successo!"

Mentre si avviava dietro di lei al portone della palazzina, Santana cercò di convincersi che nessuno al mondo sarebbe mai riuscito a dire di no a quell'espressione da cucciolo bagnato e che provare ad essere un po' gentile e coltivare qualche amicizia non le avrebbe di certo fatto venire un'ulcera.

L'edificio dove abitava Brittany era davvero inquietante, almeno dall'esterno. Probabilmente anche per merito della pioggia. Non l'aveva mai visto durante il giorno, non c'era mai passata di là, ma i muri sembravano essere veramente grigi, anche se Santana credeva fosse estremamente improbabile dipingere un edificio di grigio. Ma forse era solo la pioggia. Una volta entrate all'interno dell'edificio, dopo aver combattuto per una manciata di secondi con la serratura della porta d'ingresso, l'aspetto dell'interno era se possibile ancor più fatiscente dell'esterno: il pavimento di vecchissime piastrelle marrone chiaro era incrinato in più di un punto, la lampadina della plafoniera dell'ingresso era fulminata e le cassette delle lettere dei condomini erano per metà completamente sventrate. Non dovevano essere troppo preoccupati della propria privacy, pensò Santana, riflettendo sul fatto che se avesse abitato in una palazzina così orribile di sicuro non ci avrebbe invitato anima viva.

Sorridendole, stavolta con espressione un po' imbarazzata, Brittany si avviò davanti a lei sulle scale ignorando del tutto l'ascensore. Santana gliene fu davvero grata perché non avrebbe mai e poi mai messo piede su quel rottame arrugginito e non aveva una gran voglia di cominciare a raccontare alla sua segretaria le proprie fobie. Una volta imboccata la quinta e grazie a Dio ultima rampa di scale Santana si ritrovò a pensare che forse, l'avesse saputo prima che per arrivare al suo appartamento avrebbe rischiato un infarto, si sarebbe fatta coraggio e sarebbe salita su quel catorcio di montacarichi, ma non appena si issò finalmente sul pianerottolo si sforzò di sorridere tra una boccata d'aria e l'altra e si impegnò con tutta la propria educazione per non fissare la pioggia che gocciolava all'interno di un secchio rosa attraverso una fenditura del muro.

"La palazzina è un po'…" cominciò a scusarsi Brittany armeggiando nella serratura. _Fatiscente? Pericolante? Pericolosa? Non a norma? Orribile? _"Datata." sorrise spalancando la porta con un cigolio. Santana improvvisò una smorfia cercando di apparire carina. "Avrebbe bisogno di qualche…" _Ruspa? Atto di demolizione? Denuncia?_ "Lavoretto." mormorò poco convinta e attraversando l'uscio accese la luce.

Fu allora che Santana rimase del tutto a bocca aperta. E no, non era soltanto per il netto ed evidentissimo contrasto fra il senso di umida oscurità che dava quell'inquietante edificio e quello di solare tranquillità dell'ingresso di quel meraviglioso appartamentino. Era davvero uno dei salottini meglio arredati che Santana avesse mai visto nella sua intera vita. E ne aveva frequentati prima di allora, specie, purtroppo, quelli di gente che considerava il salotto uno status simbol da ostentare davanti ad amici e conoscenti, ma era proprio quella sterile immagine di finto potere, quel loro vedere ogni singolo ornamento d'arredo come un mero prolungamento delle proprie virtù, che li rendeva bellissimi, ma freddi come il ghiaccio. E se c'era un aggettivo che non si abbinava nel modo più assoluto all'appartamentino di Brittany, beh, era freddo. Sulla destra c'erano due coloratissimi divani di cretonne arancione, i mobili erano semplici e spartani, ma di un meraviglioso legno che ricordava vagamente l'ebano, al centro del salotto, su un piccolo tavolino da tè c'era un vaso pieno di tulipani, mentre sul tavolo del soggiorno ce n'era uno pieno di rose verdi, sui muri c'erano delle fotografie in bianco e nero, erano molto ben fatte ma si vedeva che la mano non era quella di un fotografo professionista, probabilmente le aveva fatte lei.

"Brittany, ma è…" cominciò quasi a balbettare, pentendosi immediatamente per quello scortese "ma", probabilmente inevitabile d'altra parte, "Bellissimo." concluse senza riuscire a nascondere la sua aria meravigliata, mentre si guardava attorno con gli occhi di una bambina che per la prima volta entra in un luna-park.

"Non prendermi in giro." rispose Brittany spuntando con la testa da quello che sembrava un piccolo ripostiglio, quindi fece cenno a Santana di darle il suo tranch, "Casa tua sarà," riprese sparendo di nuovo nel ripostiglio, "Tipo ," la voce giunse attutita, "Megagalattica!" terminò poi riapparendo di fronte a lei.

"Sì, è grande, ma qui è…" riprese guardandosi attorno con aria rapita, "Meraviglioso." commentò infine senza trovare altre parole con cui descrivere le vibrazioni che quel posto le trasmetteva. Brittany sorrise e la ringraziò, le spiegò che la palazzina era davvero orribile, ma agli altri condomini non sembrava interessare minimamente e così non aveva potuto che limitarsi a fare del suo meglio all'interno. Quindi la invitò ad accomodarsi mentre lei andava in cucina a preparare qualcosa da bere.

Santana si diresse verso uno dei divani di cretonne, vi poggiò la borsa e vi si sedette in attesa. Persino il tappeto era perfetto per l'arredamento, era un di quei tappeti di cotone grezzo, molto spessi e morbidi, con i bordi a vivo e si sposava meravigliosamente con il resto. Mentre si guardava attorno poi, però, la sua attenzione venne attirata da una delle fotografie appese al muro: era una fotografia molto vecchia, ma la donna ritratta sembrava Brittany. Santana si alzò in piedi e vi si avvicinò camminando sui suoi tacchi con estrema cautela. Era un'autentica fotografia antica, a giudicare dagli abiti probabilmente risaliva agli anni '40 o giù di lì e la donna non era Brittany, anche se la somiglianza era davvero incredibile; se ne stava in piedi in quella che sembrava una stazione dei treni e sorrideva con la sua stessa semplice solarità. Gli occhi di Santana si spostarono sull'insegna della fermata della ferrovia, ma in quel momento un violento capogiro la costrinse a chiudere gli occhi e sedersi. Che palle. Si era dimenticata di chiamare il dottore oltretutto. Magari poteva scrivergli un'e-mail. Non che fosse una cosa urgente, ma… cominciava ad essere un po' preoccupante oltre che estremamente fastidios-

"Eccomi!" canticchiò Brittany ricomparendo dalla cucina con due bicchieri colmi fino all'orlo di quello che sembrava una bevanda cremosa color nocciola, "So che forse non è l'orario più adatto per una cosa così, ma a giudicare da quanti caffè ti vedo bere ogni giorno in ufficio ho dato per scontato che ti piaccia." Spiegò porgendole uno dei due bicchieri, "O che tu ne sia dipendente, ma in ogni caso il risultato non cambia, giusto?" scherzò. Santana si limitò ad indicarla con gesto di assenso.

"A che brindiamo?" domandò quindi. Brittany strizzò le palpebre fissando la finestra per trovare l'ispirazione, quindi s'illuminò.

"Alla pioggia!" proclamò alzando il suo bicchiere.

"Alla pioggia?"

"Sì, alla pioggia!" ripeté con più convinzione, "Non è il massimo, certo, ma se non fosse per la pioggia tu non saresti qui adesso, giusto?" spiegò concludendo con uno dei suoi sorrisi e Santana non ci trovò niente da ridire e così dopo aver fatto tintinnare i bicchieri avvicinò il vetro alle labbra. Doveva ammetterlo, disse, era il cocktail al caffè più buono che avesse mai assaggiato. In men che non si dica ne ingollò tre quarti.

"Chi è quella donna nella foto?" chiese poi non appena riuscì ad allontanare le labbra dalla golosa bevanda, indicando con un dito la fotografia sulla quale si era soffermata poco prima. Il viso di Brittany si illuminò ancora di più.

"È mia nonna." spiegò e pronunciò quelle tre parole con la dolcezza più rassicurante che Santana avesse mai percepito prima. Lei le confessò di averla scambiata per lei, la somiglianza era davvero incredibile. Gli occhi di Brittany brillavano di gioia.

"Le sei molto legata, vero?" sussurrò Santana.

"Un sacco. È stata la mia famiglia per molti anni." spiegò e l'altra con lo sguardo la invitò a continuare, "Ho una storia un po'… complicata." ammise piegando di lato la testa con aria tranquilla, "Per farla breve ho quasi sempre vissuto con mia madre, finché lei," si fermò e, forse per la prima volta Santana le vide gli occhi tristi, era così strano, era come se quella malinconia facesse contrasto con tutto quel blu, "Finché lei non è morta." terminò con lo sguardo perso in fondo ai ricordi. Santana disse che le dispiaceva e che doveva essere stata dura, ma Brittany rispose che era stato tanto tempo fa e aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso, ma il suo viso era spento ormai, così Santana provò a cambiare argomento.

"Dove abitavi con tua nonna?"

"Beh, lei era-" poi si schiarì la voce tornando a voltarsi verso Santana e provando a sorridere con un po' più di convinzione, "Lei _è_, per fortuna," si corresse, "Di Great Falls, è una cittadina del Montana, non so la conosci, è famosa solo perché ci sono delle cascate e, no, sono carine, ma-" mentre Brittany continuava a parlare Santana smise di ascoltare, il capogiro tornò di colpo, più violento di prima, così chiuse gli occhi stringendo il bicchiere nella mano per non lasciarselo scivolare, ma le dita erano del tutto informicolate e così non riusciva neppure a distinguere se in mano ci fosse qualcosa.

Quando, dopo quella che le parve un'eternità, riuscì a riaprire gli occhi e riprendersi il bicchiere era sistemato al sicuro sul tavolino, ma un po' del cocktail era stato rovesciato all'esterno e Brittany era seduta accanto a lei mentre con sguardo accorato le chiedeva se fosse tutto okay. Santana impiegò quasi un quarto d'ora per convincerla che stava bene e che poteva guidare per tornare a casa, l'aveva già disturbata abbastanza e le aveva anche rovinato il divano, pretendeva che le mandasse quantomeno il conto della lavanderia. Brittany si comportò con quanta più gentilezza e discrezione si potesse richiedere ad un essere umano e quando si congedarono, mentre la salutava con la testa appoggiata allo stipite della porta sembrò davvero preoccupata. Probabilmente doveva iniziare a preoccuparsi anche lei.


	10. 10

**E come promesso, visto che vi voglio tantobbene, questa settimana il capitolo arriva con un giorno d'anticipo! **

**Tritolino, mi spiace per te ma s'ha da tornare indietro nel tempo stavolta e per sapere cosa ci combineranno le San e Britt contemporanee ci vorrà un altro po' di pazienza! E il cretonne è un bel cotone pesante che si usa spesso per le poltrone! Euston, non credevo di inquietarti così tanto! Ma ti avviso che nella storia del presente la suspense aumenterà pian piano… ;) marty, straordinaria come sempre nel pescare le analogie! lady-landslide, mi fa piacere che anche tu apprezzi le recensioni! Io le adoro davvero, danno tutto un altro sapore alla lettura e tante volte mi aiutate a scoprire particolari della storia che erano oscuri anche a me! **** Es, un calorosissimo benvenuto! **** La Stronza Della Porta Accanto è stato un piacevole esperimento ironico, quando ho pensato a Lacrime di Stelle mi sono ripromessa di tentare una fic molto più introspettiva e vicina a quello che è il mio vero stile.**

**Spero che anche questo capitolo vi piaccia e aspetto taaanti commenti!**

**the old phib **

* * *

**Capitolo 10**

_1866_

Santana non l'aveva mai capito davvero il meccanismo del tempo. Quando era bambina le giornate sembravano non finire mai, le ore si trascinavano con estenuante lentezza finché purtroppo non arrivava il momento di andare a letto. E poi un giorno era cresciuta tutta d'un fiato e i secondi d'improvviso avevano iniziato a correre, portandosi via ogni attimo senza lasciarle alcuna possibilità di scampo. Se lo ricordava bene quel giorno, perché era il giorno che aveva smesso di essere una bambina. Era il giorno che suo padre era morto. Da allora di colpo tutto era stato diverso e Santana era stata costretta a crescere, anche se in fondo in fondo non l'aveva mai desiderato davvero. Era così che quella noia infantile e rassicurante aveva lasciato il posto alla paura sottile e costante che quel tempo prima così lento e impalpabile stesse per scadere.

"Mio padre usava sovente osservare la sua piantagione proprio nell'esatto punto in cui siete voi adesso." mormorò Santana poggiandosi con la spalla allo stipite della porta della camera di Brittany che, assorta nei suoi pensieri, si era voltata con gesto un po' impaurito verso il punto dal quale aveva sentito provenire la voce e riconoscendo Santana aveva sorriso.

Era trascorso ancora qualche giorno da quella mattina e Brittany ormai sembrava essersi ripresa egregiamente: aveva iniziato a camminare regolarmente nella stanza reggendosi sulle sue gambe, aveva iniziato a mangiare con più appetito e persino a riacquistare un po' del suo colorito originario. O almeno così Santana aveva immaginato, non avendola mai conosciuta da sana. La ferita inoltre era sempre meno dolorante.

Quel giorno fortunatamente non pioveva e un pallido sole aveva già fatto capolino da qualche ora dietro le montagne che si vedevano in lontananza dalla finestra della camera che dava sulla piantagione e sulle campagne circostanti. Santana interpretò il gentile sorriso di Brittany e il suo tornare ad ammirare l'orizzonte come un invito ad entrare, non era di certo una persona che si facesse pregare, così con decisione fece il suo ingresso nella stanza e si sistemò accanto a lei di fronte alla finestra, poggiando i gomiti sul davanzale.

"Mi pareva così poco educato interromperlo che non lo feci mai, fino a che un giorno presi coraggio, entrai nella stanza e gli domandai come facesse a non stancarsi di osservare un paesaggio che non cambiava mai." raccontò poi, quasi il discorso di prima non si fosse mai interrotto. Le piaceva parlare di suo padre, ma in casa non lo faceva quasi mai visto che Emma e Will l'avevano conosciuto bene quanto lei e agli altri invece non sembrava interessare molto. Quella mattina poi si era svegliata pensando a lui e al tempo.

"Lui mi aveva ordinato di farmi più vicino e di provare ad osservare assieme a lui in silenzio." con lo sguardo perso in fondo a quell'orizzonte stranamente soleggiato riusciva quasi a ripercorrere i suoi ricordi come fotogrammi dipinti sopra le nuvole fresche e leggere di quella mattina qualunque. Senza volerlo sorrise, perché riuscì quasi a vederlo suo papà con quel suo viso serio ma buono accennarle quella sua specie di sorriso da signore per bene sotto i baffi. "Avevi mai notato che quando non nevica il monte laggiù assume i contorni di un cuore?" domandò poi Santana a Brittany fingendosi suo padre ed indicando con la mano destra le montagne lontane. "Avevi mai notato che le coltivazioni quando sono state piantate da poco ricordano un grande tappeto erboso, mentre quando è quasi giunto il momento della raccolta paiono una colata di lava?" riprese poi dirigendo la mano con gesto ampio verso la sua piantagione che si estendeva come un piccolo mare di foglie e semi sotto il loro sguardo ammirato. "Avevi mai notato quanto possa riuscire ridicola tua madre che si lamenta della servitù osservata dall'alto?" chiese quindi fingendo di poterla vedere ancora sua madre gesticolare affannata strillando contro Will e i braccianti di quand'era bambina. Brittany allora si lasciò scappare una risata silenziosa, così Santana alzò lo sguardo dal davanzale verso di lei che però stava ancora fissando il panorama di là dal vetro. Per un attimo si ritrovò a pensare che non aveva mai visto i raggi di un sole tiepido e impertinente donare ad un viso tanto quanto a quello di Brittany. Poi si riscosse sbattendo le sue lunghe ciglia scure e riprendendo a guardare fuori.

"E così era riuscito a farmi ridere nonostante mi avesse fatta sentire piccola e ridicola per non essere neppure riuscita a guardare fuori da una finestra." terminò quindi e facendolo rise ancora, anche se quella volta la sua ristata era stata diversa, semplicemente perché era ancora bambina. "Quando gli anni cominciano a pesare sulle spalle, Santana, comprendi che nella vita sono due le cose per le quali vale la pena andare avanti: la bellezza e l'amore." imitò ancora la voce di suo padre, perché era così che le aveva detto quella volta, quella volta che era bambina e che aveva riso perché non aveva saputo guardare. Si spaventò quasi, poi, non appena sentì qualcosa di simile ad un nodo in gola, si spaventò perché lei non piangeva, non più, e quindi non poteva essere vero, non poteva venirle da piangere perché suo padre era morto quasi vent'anni prima, eppure la sensazione era proprio quella. Così deglutì forte, cacciandolo giù. Santana Lopez era una brava donna. E le brave donne non piangono. "Ripensandoci non lo so se ho davvero mai capito cosa intendesse quel giorno." commentò allontanando i gomiti dal davanzale, con voce che di colpo aveva perso tutto quanto il calore.

Brittany rimase in silenzio per qualche tempo, Santana poteva scorgere la sua espressione riflessa sul vetro, il suo sguardo era serio, le palpebre socchiuse, la testa piegata leggermente di lato, le labbra arricciate, sembrava stesse pensando. "Probabilmente si tratta solo di un problema semantico." disse poi parlando con la sua voce flebile, le labbra a pochi centimetri dal vetro che si appannò un poco sotto il suo respiro. Santana si voltò istintivamente a guardarla con sguardo interrogativo, gli occhi blu di Brittany lo colsero rimbalzando contro la finestra.

"La bellezza e l'amore." spiegò, con il tono di chi sta parlando di concetti elementari. Santana non riusciva davvero a capire, così Brittany si decise finalmente a voltarsi verso di lei, per un attimo sembrò come sorpresa dalla profondità del suo sguardo, i suoi occhi neri la fissavano silenziosi cercando di scavare dentro la sua anima. Parve quasi impaurita, come non volesse farsi guardare, specie così in profondità, così deglutì e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro un po' tremolante. "Intendo dire che v'è soltanto da capire quale delle due appartiene all'altra." concluse. Santana continuò a non comprendere, anche se dentro il suo cuore, mentre con il fiato sospeso cercava in quel blu la risposta, seppe che aveva ragione e seppe di aver capito.

"Signora…" le interruppe quindi d'improvviso una voce incerta e stridula. Santana sussultò e si voltò con un saltello verso l'ingresso della camera, provando a non perdere tempo a capire perché in quell'istante avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore attraversare la stanza, sbattere la porta in faccia ad Emma che le fissava con la sua solita espressione impaurita e tornare a parlare d'amore con Brittany, che sembrava aver capito persino le parole di suo padre molto meglio di lei, "…è-è arrivato il dottore per visitare la-la…" riprese balbettando imbarazzata mentre le gote cominciarono ad assumere il medesimo colore dei suoi capelli.

Di lato a lei Santana udì Brittany espirare forte, quindi bisbigliare fra i denti la corretta conclusione di quella frase, "La putt-"

"La signorina." la interruppe Santana con tono deciso e Emma chiuse con uno schiocco la bocca, prendendo ad annuire con fare ossequioso, "Bene, fallo salire, Emma." concluse e la donna fuggì via scarpinando con il suo solito passo agitato lungo il corridoio.

Quando Santana si voltò di nuovo verso la finestra, Brittany la stava fissando, il suo sguardo era una perfetta meravigliata commistione di sorpresa e gratitudine, così lei finse ulteriore nonchalance riprendendo il suo posto sul davanzale, "La signorina…?" domandò guardando fuori.

"Pierce." mormorò Brittany dopo un attimo di perplesso silenzio.

"Signorina Pierce." scandì allora Santana arricciando le labbra con aria convinta e annuendo piano, "Molto grazioso." concluse e il silenzio calò di nuovo.

"Il vostro cognome qual è?" chiese poi Brittany voltandosi ancora una volta verso di lei. Sembrava davvero interessata a saperlo, non pareva una semplice concessione a quell'educazione che, nonostante la sua incredibile storia, sembrava possedere con cristallina chiarezza.

Santana si schiarì la voce e lo pronunciò con la sua solita orgogliosa fierezza, le piaceva davvero indossare lo stesso cognome di suo padre, "Lopez."

Brittany non poteva davvero saperlo, "Vostro marito è di origine messicana?" si informò e a Santana venne da sorridere, anche se, probabilmente, non era davvero il caso.

"No, lui…" si ricompose poi e senza volerlo si rattristò, "Abbiamo sempre usato il mio cognome sia per me che per i miei figli, per via di questioni prettamente commerciali," spiegò con dovizia di particolari, quindi inconsciamente abbassò un po' la voce e si rabbuiò di più, "E tanto più ora che il Signore l'ha preso con sé non vedo il senso di cambiare." concluse con tono più brusco di quanto avrebbe desiderato. Brittany non centrava davvero nulla con tutta quella gente che parlava sempre credendo di sapere cosa fosse giusto e cosa no. O magari, chissà, magari per quello che ne sapeva ne faceva parte anche lei.

Santana notò il riflesso di Brittany voltarsi di scatto verso di lei, aprire la bocca, poi chiuderla, quindi tornare a guardare fuori scuotendo piano la testa e serrando le palpebre, "Perdio, mi spiace, non volevo." si maledì ad alta voce e in quel momento a Santana sembrò davvero così genuinamente dispiaciuta che avrebbe desiderato immediatamente scusarsi con lei per la freddezza della sua risposta e non limitarsi soltanto ad uno sterile "Non preoccupatevi." che fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dirle prima che, anticipato soltanto da una secca schiarita di voce, Figgins non facesse il suo ingresso nella stanza.

Il dottere era davvero entusiasta di vederla così in forma, era anche piuttosto sorpreso se doveva essere del tutto sincero, a tale constatazione avevano fatto seguito un paio di battute decisamente infelici sul sottile confine tra la vita e la morte, alle quali Brittany aveva educatamente sorriso mentre Santana si era limitata a scuotere la testa senza farsi notare, anche se l'occhiata che Figgins le aveva lanciato da sopra gli occhiali le aveva fatto chiaramente capire che la sua reazione non era passata inosservata, ma che se l'aspettava perché era tale e quale a suo padre. Santana ovviamente poteva restare nella stanza se Brittany era d'accordo, Cristo, le aveva salvato la vita, certo che poteva, quindi Figgins l'aveva fatta sedere sul letto e le aveva scoperto con delicatezza la fasciatura sistemandosi sul materasso accanto a lei. A Santana faceva ancora un po' impressione l'orribile ricordo di quando aveva aiutato il dottore a suturare, così evitò di osservare la scena e riprese a fissare il panorama fuori dalla finestra in attesa che terminasse.

Il tempo sembrò passare incredibilmente piano, a Santana parvero trascorrere ore prima che a quell'opprimente silenzio interrotto soltanto da respiri e qualche altro sbuffo venisse messo fine una volta per tutte, "La cicatrizzazione si è compiuta in maniera davvero celere e indiscutibilmente ottimale," cominciò il dottor Figgins con voce neutra e sicura alzandosi in piedi dal letto, "Merito della vostra buona salute e in buona parte sicuramente anche delle puntuali cure della signora Lopez." commentò quindi lanciando un'altra delle sue occhiate a Santana che nel frattempo si era voltata verso di lui, mentre Brittany le dava ancora le spalle, quell'uomo aveva sempre uno sguardo così arguto e sobrio che Santana era sicura riuscisse sempre a capire tutto quanto prima di ogni altro, "Vi dichiaro a buon diritto guarita, cara." si rivolse di nuovo a Brittany, "La sorte vi è stata senza ombra di dubbio magnanima facendovi incappare nel proverbiale gran cuore dei Lopez." Santana lo intravide quasi sorridere, ma prima ancora che potesse stupirsene, la sua espressione era tornata già seria, "Lavate per bene la cicatrice con dell'acqua calda, concedetevi un bel bagno e poi, perdio, vi ordino di alzarvi da questo letto!" concluse con un ampio gesto della mano facendo la voce grossa.

Mentre Brittany si alzava dal letto per ringraziarlo, lui raccolse dalla sedia la sua borsa di pelle, il cappotto e il cappello. Prima che si congedasse da loro, Santana lo raggiunse e, stringendogli la mano, lo informò che Emma aveva preparato per lui due sacchi del loro miglior caffè, dal momento che l'altra volta non aveva avuto tempo per ringraziarlo in modo appropriato. Lui sollevò il cappello e senza aggiungere altro sparì lungo il corridoio. Il silenzio scese di nuovo, stavolta si fece un po' imbarazzante, era come un silenzio d'attesa e nessuna delle due sapeva bene cosa fosse meglio dire, così Santana disse soltanto che andava a prendere i secchi d'acqua calda perché potesse lavarsi la ferita e farsi il bagno. Brittany ringraziò.

"Potrei chiedervi un ultimo immenso favore?" ci ripensò poi e la chiamò sporgendosi dallo stipite della porta verso il corridoio mentre Santana si allontanava, così questa si bloccò e con grazia si voltò verso di lei, "Potrei servirmi del vosto carro per tornare in città?" domandò piegando di lato la testa, "Sono consapevole di aver già approfittato della vostra pazienza e del vostro buon cuore per più di una vita, ma non saprei davvero come fare altrimenti." concluse spiegando i suoi perché. Santana fu presa alla sprovvista. Tornare in città. Carro. Città. Tornare. "Certo." rispose di getto mentre i pensieri provavano a comporsi rapidi nella sua testa. Brittany con un piccolo inchinò sparì di nuovo nella sua camera.

Nella _camera_. Rifletté Santana voltandosi di nuovo verso la tromba delle scale. Nella camera e basta. Non era sua. Non più. Cioè, non lo era mai stata. O forse sì. Almeno per un po'. Per un poco. Troppo poco. O poco e basta. Cristo. Come diavolo era possibile? Era inutile che tentasse di negarlo e a Santana le cose inutili non piacevano affatto. Le davano fastidio, la irritavano persino. Afferrando i due tinelli vuoti, Santana sfogò sonoramente quell'irritazione sul manico. Non era possibile che si sentisse triste all'idea che Brittany se ne andasse. Non poteva esserlo. Eppure lo era. Dio, la sua testa l'avrebbe di sicuro fatta diventare matta prima o poi. Era triste, Cristo Santo. Era triste e malinconica alla sola idea che di lì a qualche ora non l'avrebbe rivista più. E non era di certo una cosa possibile. Tantomeno accettabile, ma su quello avrebbe potuto tranquillamente soprassedere. Ecco, forse non tranquillamente, ma avrebbe potuto farcela. Ma non poteva di sicuro essere normale né ordinaria. Beh, anche sull'ordinaria poteva soprassedere. Probabilmente soprassedeva troppo. Dicendoselo, infilò una mano nell'acqua che le fiamme del caminetto stavano scaldando e ritirandola in fretta verso di sé la valutò come sufficientemente calda. Strinse le dita attorno ai manici e portò i secchi in camera di Brittany, che non appena la vide entrare si affrettò ad aiutarla e si prosciolse in un'ennesima infinita serie di ringraziamenti prima di chiudere la porta del bagno dietro di sé.

Santana incrociò le braccia sul petto e strinse i denti arricciando le labbra non appena udì il suono attutito dell'acqua scorrere dentro la vasca. Non poteva farlo. O poteva? Maledizione. Probabilmente stava davvero impazzendo. Sua madre aveva ragione quando le diceva che pensava troppo e che sarebbe finita per uscire di testa con quella buon'anima della sua zia Sue. "Stavo pensando," si decise poi finalmente a dire parlando attraverso il legno della porta, "Non potreste rimanere?" si lasciò sfuggire poi chiudendo gli occhi e nascondendosi la testa fra le mani quasi volesse nascondersi perché si vergognava come una ladra.

"Non vi sento!" cinguettò Brittany da dentro il bagno.

"Non potreste rimanere?" ripeté Santana più forte continuando a bofonchiare con le mani sulla faccia.

"Aspettate un secondo, non riesco proprio a sentirvi." disse Brittany con tono più neutro e Santana la sentì armeggiare indistintamente all'interno del bagno, così si decise a liberarsi le labbra dalle dita per scandire la sua domanda con più chiarezza.

"Non potreste-"

Di colpo la porta si aprì e la figura a mezzo busto di Brittany con un asciugamano avvolto attorno al petto spuntò dalla fessura dell'uscio mezzo aperto cogliendo Santana del tutto impreparata. Le parole le si congelarono d'improvviso nella gola, ma poi i suoi occhi blu sorrisero con pacifica serenità invitandola a parlare, così lei si leccò le labbra e inghiottì provando a non sentirsi fuori di testa.

"Stavo pensando che non dovete andarvene." disse.

"Oh, no no no," prese a dire Brittany accompagnando il suo diniego scuotendo la testa e gesticolando con la mano libera, "Ho approfittato della vostra pazienza e della vostra ospitalità fin troppo, non posso davvero-"

"No, intendo…" la interruppe Santana senza essere brusca, "Potreste lavorare per me." Brittany si zittì di colpo. Sgranò gli occhi verso di lei e le sue labbra si dischiusero piano, accompagnante dall'inquietante cigolio della porta del bagno che si mosse lievemente in concomitanza con l'allentarsi della sua stretta. "Non potrei promettervi chissà cosa, ma se vi accontentaste di vitto, alloggio e un salario non particolarmente oneroso potreste aiutare Emma nelle faccende o aiutare nella piantagione, a seconda delle vostre attitudini." continuò a spiegare Santana. Parlare la stava stranamente aiutando a convincersi di non essere completamente pazza. In fondo non era un'idea malvagia e un po', forse, le stava salvando di nuovo la vita. Tuttavia Brittany era così sconvolta che non riusciva ancora a capire se ne fosse felice oppure no.

"State dicendo sul serio?" balbettò poi dopo una manciata di secondi di silenzio e perplessità.

"Io…" dubitò per un attimo ancora Santana, quindi la guardò di nuovo in fondo a quei meravigliosi occhi blu. "Sì, sono seria."

Nel giro di un millesimo di secondo la porta del bagno si spalancò del tutto e Brittany le gettò letteralmente le braccia al collo con un balzo degno di un saltatore con l'asta. Santana non fu neppure troppo sorpresa dalla sua reazione. Probabilmente ne fu soltanto troppo felice.


	11. 11

**Ahh, quanto son stata felice che il capitolo 10 vi sia piaciuto così tanto, non potete capire! **** Personalmente era uno dei miei preferiti, quindi avevo qualche aspettativa in più e la vostra risposta è stata a dir poco meravigliosa! **** Euston, la metafora sul salto con l'asta mi è stata fatta notare anche dalla mia precisissima beta, ma mi piaceva troppo e poi ho controllato: il salto con l'asta moderno è cominciato qualcosa come nel 1850 o giù di lì e nell'antichità esisteva il salto con la pertica! :D lady-landslide, trovato lumi fra le review…? **** grazie marty per la tua scaltrezza nelle analogie, le attendo sempre con ansia! **** Es, il rapporto fra Britt e San nel passato me lo sono sempre immaginato con gran dolcezza e rispetto e spero di riuscire a trasmettere sempre entrambi nei loro dialoghi.**

**Adesso si torna di nuovo al presente (vi faccio venire il di mal di mare…?), vediamo un po' come procede nella moderna Seattle. Aspetto un vagone di commenti! **

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 11**

_2018_

A Santana dava davvero sui nervi veder chiacchierare Rachel con Brittany. Rachel era da sempre stata la sua avversaria numero uno. Non che avesse mai avuto alcuna possibilità di farla fuori, ma quell'essere petulante sembrava possedere una tenacia che, nonostante fosse ormai palese che Will le preferisse lei, riusciva a lasciarla sempre sul chi và là. Rachel era uno di quei collaboratori da tenere d'occhio. Era ambiziosa e determinata, senza considerare il fatto che alle sue seppur mediocri doti si aggiungeva una perfetta commistione di egocentrismo e follia. Non poteva provarlo di certo, ma Santana era sicura che fosse stata lei a manometterle la bicicletta quel venerdì di Dicembre che aveva passato in ospedale anziché a discutere di una sua eventuale promozione col collegio direttivo. L'unica cosa che l'aveva frenata dal vendicarsi era che al posto suo avevano scelto Hummel. Quando l'aveva saputo si trovava a letto con un piede ingessato ed era riuscita ad esultare nonostante la frattura le facesse un male cane e la voce goffa di Finn la irritasse persino al telefono.

Il fastidio che aveva provato nei suoi confronti fin dalla prima stretta di mano era stato qualcosa di viscerale, c'era un nonsochè nei suoi modi perfettamente esagerati che in qualche maniera le ricordava un po' Will e poi, diciamocelo, quella sua ossessiva mania di primeggiare era assolutamente fuori controllo. Era per questo che la preoccupava vederla interagire con Brittany, quella malefica architettarice era capace di tutto e Santana temeva potesse approfittarsi di Brittany per farle commettere qualche errore madornale e rubarle il posto di vice-direttore. Aveva davvero odiato che Will avesse voluto a tutti i costi portarsela dietro a Seattle.

In fondo non lo sapeva davvero se poteva fidarsi di Brittany. La conosceva appena. Beh, forse non esattamente _appena_, ma se non altro da poco tempo. Doveva stare attenta. Doveva essere prudente. Parte del motivo per cui era riuscita ad arrivare dov'era arrivata consisteva nello stare estremamente attenta a non farsi fregare da nessuno. E in quel mondo le fregature erano assolutamente all'ordine del giorno. C'era chi avrebbe ucciso per essere al posto suo e se c'era qualcuno che era disposto davvero a tutto per farlo, beh, quella era senza dubbio Rachel. Quella sua vocetta petulante riusciva a penetrare persino attraverso i vetri insonorizzati del suo ufficio e se il suo sesto senso non sbagliava – lo faceva raramente – era più sicuro aguzzare l'udito ogni volta che apriva bocca con qualcun altro dello staff, anziché limitarsi a soffocare i suoi fiumi di parole con un paio di canzoni dei REM. Specie se quel qualcun altro era Brittany.

Sbattendo dietro di sé la porta uscì dall'ufficio, erano rimaste soltanto loro tre ormai. Scorgere Brittany ridere a qualche battuta di Rachel prima di voltarsi verso di lei irritò Santana in un modo che per qualche istante si preoccupò oltrepassasse di gran lunga la mera preoccupazione che quella stronzetta cercasse di filarsi la sua segretaria per distruggere la propria carriera. Per un secondo Santana si bloccò sui suoi tacchi scamosciati terrorizzata dall'idea di poter essere… gelosa. Non appena anche Rachel si voltò verso di lei con quel suo solito sorrisino falso l'odio la riscosse da quella stupidissima idea, così ricambiò la smorfia e augurandole buona serata si avviò verso l'ascensore subito seguita da Brittany.

Sarebbero andate a bere qualcosa in un locale giù in centro. Brittany non aveva voluto neanche un dollaro per la lavanderia, le aveva assicurato di aver smacchiato il divano e il tappeto con successo e senza fatica, così Santana, per scusarsi del trambusto aveva pensato bene di ricambiare il favore. E a giudicare da com'era finita l'ultima volta era decisamente meglio scegliere un territorio neutro. L'aveva invitata così, senza pensarci troppo, ultimamente le capitava spesso e soprattutto con lei di parlare prima di riflettere, ma in fondo probabilmente Brittany la stava aiutando ad uscire da un orrendo periodo di depressione che ormai durava da anni e, avanti, farsi un'amica con la quale uscire e chiacchierare di tanto in tanto non avrebbe potuto che farle bene, per quanto il suo lavoro le piacesse e la soddisfacesse, sapeva bene che non le bastava. Brittany la faceva sentire bene e quindi farsi troppe domande era del tutto inutile.

Durante il viaggio in macchina Santana fu piuttosto silenziosa. Era perfettamente consapevole di poter risultare paranoica, ma sapeva bene che quando si trattava di Rachel il proverbio 'a pensare male non si sbaglia mai' era sempre estremamente accurato. Di tanto in tanto lanciava qualche occhiata distratta a Brittany senza farsi guardare mentre lei le raccontava qualche aneddoto simpatico sulla infanzia, ma non riusciva a fare attenzione. Tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che sperava davvero nel profondo che l'interesse che Brittany sembrava provare nei suoi confronti fosse genuino e che Rachel non sarebbe riuscita a rovinare tutto. Magari faceva tutto quanto parte di un malefico piano architettato da lei e Will per farla fuori fin dall'inizio. No, non aveva senso. Non aveva senso. Probabilmente non aveva senso.

"Che ti ha detto il dottore?" le domandò poi Brittany non appena furono sedute al bancone del locale che avevano scelto. Era un posto dall'arredamento piuttosto minimal, giocato interamente sul contrasto fra bianco e nero, luci soffuse, clienti eleganti, la maggior parte probabilmente non poteva neppure permetterselo di stare lì, ma illudersi che portasse fortuna probabilmente non faceva davvero male a nessuno.

Santana si voltò in fretta verso di lei, non riusciva proprio a togliersi quei brutti pensieri dalla testa, ma provò lo stesso a sorridere. Non poteva farsi rovinare quella che aveva tutte la basi per prospettarsi come una serata carina e tranquilla con supposizioni che con tutta probabilità erano del tutto infondate. Maledizione.

"In teoria non c'è nulla che non vada dal punto di vista obiettivo, diciamo." spiegò gesticolando piano in sua direzione, quindi si poggiò con il gomito sul bancone e sistemò la testa sulle nocche chiuse, "Ho fatto delle analisi generiche, una risonanza del rachide perché ho sempre avuto problemi di cervicale, ma sembra sia tutto a posto." concluse e arricciando un poco le sue labbra carnose provò a lasciarsi andare in un piccolo sorriso che risultasse più realistico del primo.

Brittany sembrava aver capito, però, che c'era qualcosa che non andava, i suoi occhi blu parevano realmente preoccupati, prima di ribattere si sfregò un paio di volte le mani, era quasi sulle spine ora, "E quindi?"

Santana fece per rispondere ma il barman le interruppe con voce morbida: la sera prima aveva inventato un aperitivo davvero meraviglioso, se le signore volevano assaggiarlo, sembrava fosse veramente paradisiaco. Santana stava per replicare che sperava 'paradisiaco' non significasse che le avrebbe spedite all'altro mondo quando Brittany con entusiasmo accettò l'offerta e Santana non se la sentì di fare la guastafeste e così assentì con un impercettibile cenno dell'indice.

Brittany poi tornò da lei con il suo sguardo preoccupato, Santana fece mente locale, "E quindi dice che probabilmente la causa è lo stress, mi ha chiesto se ci sono delle questioni particolari che mi preoccupano," lasciò poi in sospeso perché l'intensità di quei profondi occhi blu cominciò quasi a scottare. Dio. Non le era mai capitato di essere la prima a distogliere lo sguardo. Che cosa diavolo le stava capitando? Con un po' di imbarazzo deglutì provando a guardare da un'altra parte, dietro le spalle di Brittany c'era una lampada di design, era piuttosto raccapricciante, ma non era troppo strano che attirasse il suo sguardo, giusto? "Insomma, pensa che il problema sia psicologico, ecco." concluse frettolosamente.

"E tu?" udì poi, così inconsciamente tornò a guardarla con espressione perplessa.

"Io cosa?"

"Tu cosa," le interruppe di nuovo il barman che tornò da loro con due calici colmi fino all'orlo di un'invitante bevanda arancione che emanava un dolciastro profumo fruttato, Brittany ringraziò, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Santana, "Tu cosa pensi?"

"Non so, io…" prese a dire Santana, quindi, grata di poter finalmente concentrare le proprie attenzioni sul bicchiere, lo fece scivolare verso quello di Brittany facendolo tintinnare distrattamente contro il suo senza neppure sforzarsi di trovare qualcosa per cui brindare, "Non dico di non avere problemi psicologici, cioè, li abbiamo tutti," riprese a spiegare e nervosamente assaggiò un sorso della bevanda arancione, era piuttosto forte, ma molto gustosa, "Chi più e chi meno e io di certo so... cioè, ne sono consapevole, ma," ricominciò, quindi si voltò verso Brittany che la stava ancora fissando senza neppure badare minimamente il suo aperitivo, il suo sguardo era ancora perfettamente preoccupato, Santana si leccò le labbra, "Voglio dire, quelli c'erano anche prima." spiegò e per qualche secondo rimase in silenzio a guardare il suo bel viso, Brittany annuì, capiva perfettamente le sue perplessità. "La mia vita non è cambiata più di tanto," continuò sollevando le sopracciglia, "Cioè, in realtà sì, ma sicuramente non in peggio," puntualizzò, quindi il suo sguardo si perse lungo il bancone di marmo nero, "E quindi non lo so." concluse senza ormai guardarla più e sorseggiò di nuovo l'aperitivo.

Brittany rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo così Santana si girò di nuovo verso di lei, sembrava davvero sulle spine ora, quasi stesse ponderando se era il caso di parlare oppure no. Probabilmente l'espressione di Santana si fece perplessa, così si sentì costretta a spiegarsi.

"Io non," cominciò con voce imbarazzata, quindi bevve il primo sorso di aperitivo, "Non vorrei sembrarti pazza o inquietante o roba simile, ma," riprese a sfregarsi le mani fra loro mentre le sue gote cominciavano a prendere colore sotto il velo di fondotinta e Santana fu sinceramente grata di non essere se non altro la sola a sentirsi un po' a disagio a parlare di sé rischiando di fare brutta figura, "Credo di…" balbettò, quindi sorseggiò ancora, probabilmente più per tenere la bocca occupata che per altro, "Insomma anch'io ultimamente sto accusando dei problemi simili." ammise sbattendo quasi il calice sul bancone. Santana guardò il liquido arancione ballonzolare pericolosamente raggiungendo i bordi del bicchiere. La capillarità era un gran trovata. Veder tremare finemente le dita di Brittany accanto allo stelo del bicchiere poi la riscosse di colpo dai suoi pensieri, così tornò a guardarla sforzandosi di sembrare tranquilla per non metterla ulteriormente a disagio.

"È cominciato tutto quando mia nonna mi ha detto che sua sorella Rhonda era morta lasciandole in eredità l'appartamento in cui mi sono trasferita." riprese, evidentemente stava funzionando. _Rhonda_. Quel nome le diceva qualcosa, ma non ricordava di aver conosciuto nessuna Rhonda. Tantomeno una vecchia signora di Seattle. "Di colpo ho sentito… come…" riprese Brittany iniziando a gesticolare e guardare in aria come tentasse di trovare l'ispirazione perché non riusciva davvero a trovare le parole adatte, "Una specie di formicolio alle mani, un'agitazione, una sensazione che non so davvero spiegare." disse poi. Santana tentò di non rimanere a bocca aperta, probabilmente non ci riuscì, non riusciva neppure a capire cosa diavolo stesse provando in quel momento, era soltanto scioccata e sinceramente anche un po' spaventata.

"E non appena ha fatto accenno alla possibilità che mi ci trasferissi, beh, ho risposto di sì ancora prima di accorgermene." spiegò. In quel momento Santana riusciva soltanto a sentire quella maledetta stupida identica sensazione che Brittany le stava spiegando, non si sforzò neppure di chiudere la bocca o darsi un contegno. Come diavolo poteva essere possibile? "Per inciso credo ci sia rimasta pure un po' male, povera donna, ma ti giuro, non ho risposto di me in quel momento." concluse Brittany. Santana riusciva soltanto a fissare le sue dita tremolanti mentre sentiva tutto il resto girare attorno a sé. Era un sensazione che avrebbe potuto sembrare orribile, ma in realtà non era spiacevole di per sé, le piacevano le mani di Brittany, le piaceva Brittany, le piaceva persino quella sensazione…

"Santana." ripeté un paio di volte lei, "Tutto okay? La senti di nuovo?"

Santana sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, si avvicinò il bicchiere al collo e appoggiò il suo gelido vetro alla pelle, aveva un gran caldo, ma doveva essere forte, maledizione, non poteva lasciarsi vincere da quella maledetta sensazione. Di colpo poi sentì la mano di Brittany stringere piano la sua sul suo ginocchio, aveva gli occhi chiusi anche se non se n'era accorta, inspirò piano per una manciata di secondi e poi finalmente si sentì meglio.

"Tutto okay." mormorò con un filo di voce, "Sì." annuì, quindi bevve un altro sorso, "È stato quel nome." spiegò, "Rhonda." riprese, "Credo." quindi inspirò e finalmente tornò a guardarla, ormai lo sguardo di Brittany era quasi terrorizzato, "Ogni volta che nomini qualcosa che sia legato alla tua famiglia sento," gesticolò alla ricerca delle solite parole che era impossibile trovare, "Quella cosa." concluse.

Brittany la fissò per un lungo momento con espressione indecisa, quindi bevve un lunghissimo sorso di aperitivo, "Mi prometti che non penserai che sono pazza?" le domandò quindi. Santana la fissò perplessa, ma annuì con convinzione, tra le due le sembrava che tutt'al più la pazza dovesse essere lei, quindi era libera di dirle tutto quello che voleva, "La notte che tu… insomma, quando eri quasi svenuta nel mio salotto," cominciò a raccontare abbassando la voce, quasi non volesse farsi sentire, "Ho fatto un sogno stranissimo." ammise.

Santana ormai pendeva completamente dalle sue labbra, tutto sembrava girare furiosamente attorno a loro, mobili, suppellettili, bicchieri, clienti, muri, camerieri, vestiti, stelle, luna e piastrelle, ma Brittany era perfettamente immobile di fronte a lei, era anche perfetta e basta, a dir la verità, era bellissima e ferma e la sua mano era ancora sopra quella di Santana ed era calda, ma non fastidiosa, era tremendamente rassicurante e delicata, ma decisa, esattamente come lei.

"Era ambientato in una casa che non avevo mai visto," riprese dopo un attimo di silenzio, deglutì e su leccò le labbra con aria meravigliosamente nervosa, "Ed io ero io, ma sapevo perfettamente muovermi al suo interno, era come se ci vivessi, okay?" spiegò, gesticolando con la mano libera, "Era tutto arredato in modo strano, come se fosse," provò a spiegare, quindi suo malgrado distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi di Santana alla ricerca di un'ispirazione lontana e forse arcaica che l'aiutasse a capire come diavolo fare a spiegarsi, "Se fosse ambientato nel passato." disse quindi e con i suoi occhi blu tornò da lei. "E poi c'eri tu e noi," si bloccò di nuovo, si morse il labbro inferiore, deglutì, sempre più nervosa, "Insomma… io mi sono…" balbettò e con la mano destra la indicò con un gesto stranamente maldestro, "Mi sono avvicinata a te e… sì…" si sistemò i capelli dietro l'orecchio, quindi lanciò un'occhiata distratta sopra la spalla di Santana, "Ti ho…" scosse la testa, arricciò le labbra, "Insomma, ti ho baciata." si zittì per un altro momento, "E questo okay, può capitare, eri appena stata lì e poi mi è capitato altre volte di sentirmi attratta da una donna, quindi sì, insomma, ci può stare e…" si fermò ancora una volta gesticolando ormai quasi in preda al panico.

Santana impiegò qualche secondo per elaborare le sue parole rapide e forsennate, che Brittany aveva pronunciato praticamente senza neppure sforzarsi di separarle l'una dall'altra. Già quella diavolo di sensazione la faceva sentire confusa e obnubilata, se in aggiunta anche Brittany si metteva d'impegno per confonderla ancora di più cominciando a pronunciare frasi alla velocità della luce, beh, avrebbe iniziato ad essere anche distratta e… distratta. Attratta. Brittany aveva detto attratta. _Attratta_.

Attratta. Attratta da una donna. Oddio. Oddio. In quel preciso istante Santana di colpo smise per un momento di preoccuparsi del tutto di quella sensazione, del passato, di Rachel, non badò neppure al fatto che Brittany le avesse appena probabilmente inconsciamente confessato di essere attratta da lei e che avesse sognato di baciarla. Fu quella parola. _Attratta_. D'improvviso uno squarcio si spalancò nella sua testa. Fu come se qualcuno avesse acceso l'interruttore della luce all'interno del suo cervello e tutto di colpo si fosse fatto più chiaro. Quella Elinor al college non era stata una fase, anche se Santana se l'era ripetuto nella sua mente così tante volte da convincersene del tutto. La verità era che si sentiva attratta da Brittany.

"Anche se… insomma… okay…" stava ancora balbettando l'altra, gesticolando con tanta energia che non sarebbe sembrato strano da un momento all'altro potesse spiccare il volo nel bel mezzo del locale, "E… ma… la cosa più strana è che sembrava tutto così reale, capisci?" le domandò poi e per un solo secondo smise di svolazzare, ma Santana ormai da quasi un minuto non la stava più ascoltando, "Quando mi sono svegliata avevo quella sensazione addosso e ho fatto fatica a capacitarmi di essere nel mio letto e non in quella casa per almeno cinque minuti."

Senza che Santana potesse accorgersene Brittany smise di parlare. Per trenta secondi il brusio indistinto del locale le riempì le orecchie confondendosi con la fine della sua voce. Fu quando finalmente se ne rese conto che spostò lo sguardo su Brittany.

"Okay. Non avrei dovuto raccontartelo, vero?" mormorò lei mentre una smorfia preoccupata e dolcissima le si dipinse sul viso, "Sembro pazza, vero?" balbettò ancora e Santana avrebbe davvero desiderato con tutto il cuore rassicurarla sul fatto che non era così, che non era pazza e anche se lo fosse stata a lei non sarebbe interessato perché era meravigliosa e la faceva stare bene. Però non ci riuscì. Erano troppi i pensieri che le premevano nella testa, perché era tutto più complicato ora che aveva capito, ora che cominciava a temere di potersi innamorare di lei. L'amore rendeva tutto più complicato. E se poi avesse scoperto che c'era davvero Rachel di mezzo? Lei e il suo folle agognare tutto ciò che aveva? E se Brittany non avesse provato lo stesso? Se fosse stata soltanto attrazione fisica? E se fosse stata una persona orribile che avrebbe finito per farla soffrire? E se proprio quando cominciava a sentire di poter rinascere sarebbe tutto finto a puttane?

Non poteva rovinarsi tutto da sola, Cristo, lo faceva sempre. Lei e i suoi maledetti pensieri. Non poteva limitarsi a godersi semplicemente quella serata in santa pace come tutte le persone normali? Maledizione. Maledizione. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per riflettere e rimuginare su tutta quanta la faccenda. Compresa quella stranissima storia su quel passato che sembrava tornare. Ammesso che farlo avrebbe avuto senso. Ma sapeva che non poteva farne a meno. Tutto quello che poteva fare, per il momento, era cercare di stare tranquilla, di zittire i pensieri e di prendere le cose con calma.

Provando a sorridere e spiegarle che non era pazza si voltò verso di lei, ma perdendosi in fondo al blu dei suoi occhi si disse che il fatto che Brittany fosse così straordinaria rendeva tutto tremendamente difficile.


	12. 12

**Torniamo un po' nel passato, vi và? Vediamo come procede questa nuova convivenza sotto il tetto di casa Lopez!**

**Care Tritolino, Es e Nynde o Paola ;P so che mi odiate per come tronco i capitoli, ma, che diamine, se mi togliete la suspense, beh, non sono più io! :D Benvenuta Cassie, aspetto di sapere cosa ne pensi anche dei prossimi capitoli! **** Euston, tu per sicurezza preparati ad ogni evenienza, tanto da scrittrice fantasiosa quale sei sono sicura che riuscirai a creare un milione di scenari adatti! **** marty e lady-landslide, una volta una saggia cantava che i sogni son desideri, se non sbaglio suggeriva di continuare a sperare e sia mai che un giorno la sorte non ci arrida…..!**

**the old phib **

* * *

**Capitolo 12**

_1866_

Più l'autunno s'inoltrava dipingendo man mano il fresco paesaggio di rosso e di giallo, più la pioggia cominciava a divenire una costante delle giornate in quella campagna gentile nei dintorni di Seattle. Santana ormai ne era abituata, aveva vissuto in quella grande casa confusionaria e rassicurante praticamente ogni singolo giorno da quando era nata nella stanza che da anni era diventata la sua, ma non riusciva davvero a capire il motivo per cui alla gente piacesse. Era così bello, diceva suo padre, sapere di poter stare al sicuro con le persone che ami quando fuori il tempo non è clemente. La pioggia è il petrolio dei contadini, Santana! Le piaceva sempre che ricordarlo la facesse ancora sorridere.

Eppure c'era costantemente qualcosa di interrotto dentro di lei che guardava le gocce cadere fuori dalla finestra, qualche sorta di malefico conto in sospeso, di malinconia che non riusciva ad interpretare, era come un ricordo di qualcosa che non era successo. Qualcosa che, forse, non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Sentiva una morsa irrefrenabile stringerle il petto, un dolore sottile, ma inevitabile. E si sentiva sempre in colpa, perché non c'era motivo che non fosse felice. E non era giusto essere tristi senza motivo quando il mondo era pieno di gente che soffriva pene che neppure impegnandosi probabilmente sarebbe riuscita a concepire.

Per riscuotersi da quell'assurda malinconia smise di fissare le gocce cadere stanche fuori dalla finestra e si concentrò sul riflesso del proprio viso contro il vetro pulito. Le piaceva tentare di capire cosa abitasse la mente delle persone attraverso ciò che riusciva a leggere in fondo ai loro occhi ed era ironico, insensato forse, che potesse farlo con quasi chiunque fatta eccezione per se stessa. Riflessa accanto ai suoi occhi scorse poi la figura di Brittany, impegnata a spazzare per terra il pavimento della sala, la notò alzare la testa e accorgersi di lei stare in piedi di fronte alla finestra, intenta ad dimenticarsi della pioggia. Col passare dei giorni Santana aveva iniziato a conoscerla meglio e la prima impressione che si era fatta di lei, quella meravigliosa sensazione di familiarità che aveva provato fin dal primo momento che l'aveva conosciuta, non era che riuscita a confermarsi e crescere, se possibile. Brittany sembrava davvero essere una persona stupenda.

"Sembrate essere l'unica in questa casa a non apprezzare il fascino della pioggia." la interruppe quindi sul più bello dei suoi pensieri. Per un attimo Santana si fissò di nuovo contro il vetro della finestra chiedendosi stupita quanto riuscisse a trapelare all'esterno quella sua malinconia. Poi però si rese conto che da dietro le spalle Brittany non poteva vederla e che doveva averlo capito in qualche altra occasione. Probabilmente Santana non era così brava come credeva a nascondere le proprie emozioni.

"Infatti." sorrise voltandosi verso di lei e poggiandosi con le mani dietro la schiena al davanzale di legno scuro, Brittany rispose al suo sorriso, quindi riprese a spazzare distogliendo la sguardo da lei, "Fin da piccola mi sono impegnata per farmela andare a genio, ma ogni tentativo sembra risultare inutile." riprese Santana alzando le spalle con aria un po' rassegnata, ma divertita. Brittany non sollevò più lo sguardo, continuò a guardare per terra dedicandosi al pavimento che stava sotto le sedie ed il tavolo, sorridendo però sempre un pochino, "La pioggia mi mette addosso una gran malinconia." si lasciò poi sfuggire Santana perdendosi in mezzo ai suoi ricordi, anche quelli che con la pioggia, a dire il vero, non c'entravano proprio nulla.

"Anch'io l'odiavo da bambina." intervenne allora Brittany, Santana la guardò, stava in piedi accanto al grande tavolo scuro, le mani avvolte attorno al manico della scopa che sembrava reggere il suo peso leggero con minuziosa maestria, "Mi pareva così noiosa e sporca." riprese socchiudendo gli occhi e muovendo piano la testa perché le mani erano occupate, "Una sera poi mia nonna mi disse che le gocce di pioggia non sono altro che le lacrime che piangono le stelle ogni volta che una persona buona ci lascia." terminò quasi sussurrando. Il silenzioso scivolare delle sue parole lasciò Santana senza fiato per una manciata di secondi. La pioggia continuava a ticchettare alle sue spalle e nel buio morbido e gentile di quel pomeriggio di fine Ottobre la figura magra e allampanata di Brittany sembrava quasi una visione. Forse perché era vestita di bianco, forse perché i suoi capelli biondi brillavano al posto del sole, forse perché la sua bella voce placida pareva vibrare in perfetta armonia con le gocce di pioggia.

Un tuono poi, indiscreto, interruppe quell'atmosfera quasi magica.

"Lo sapete, vero, che è una cosa tristissima?" sentenziò Santana gesticolando con aria sarcastica.

"No, non lo è affatto." si giustificò Brittany e facendolo sorrise piano piano, in maniera dolce, dolce soltanto, "Le stelle piangono di gioia perché il cielo è l'unico luogo in cui le persone buone possono trovare la pace che meritano." spiegò con dovizia di particolari, quindi poggiò il mento sul manico della scopa e guardandola da lontano con quei suoi occhioni blu sistemò la testa di lato, quasi volesse domandarle se si era spiegata, ma non ne avesse il coraggio.

Santana strizzò piano gli occhi, incrociò le braccia sul petto e rifletté ad alta voce, "Quindi le persone buone nascono per morire?"

Brittany rise silenziosa chiudendo gli occhi, come ride una mamma che spiegando qualcosa a suo figlio s'aspetta una domanda scontata, ma Santana non si sentì stupida, si sentì soltanto curiosa, curiosa e ammirata nei confronti di quella donna meravigliosa che, maledizione, non riusciva davvero ad interpretare, "Credo che le persone buone nascano per amare." ribatté lei con l'ennesima espressione dolcissima e dopo un minuscolo cenno del capo distolse lo sguardo e riprese a spazzare per terra.

"Ma com'è che siete finita a lavorare in quel posto?" si lasciò poi scappare Santana. Brittany si distrasse per un attimo e colpì forte la gamba del tavolo con il manico della scopa, "Oddio, scusate, dimenticate tutto, io non…" iniziò a balbettare Santana. Maledizione! Possibile che non riuscisse a tenere chiusa quella sua diavolo di boccaccia? Impazziva davvero all'idea di capire qualcosa di più di Brittany, non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi di come una donna così fine, educata, dolce e a modo avesse potuto fare la prostituta. Ma non poteva di certo chiederglielo in quel modo e a partire da un livello di confidenza tanto basso quanto poteva essere quello di due estranee che si conoscevano da una manciata di mesi. Probabilmente neppure si fossero conosciute da tutta la vita avrebbe avuto il diritto di porle una domanda del genere, così personale e… e… e… maledizione. "Non sono affari miei, io non…" continuò, mentre Brittany riprese a spazzare il pavimento senza arrischiarsi ad incrociare il suo sguardo. Santana sapeva bene di averla combinata grossa. Grossa davvero. "Scusate, non-"

"Ius matricidis." la interruppe poi lei di colpo senza smettere la sua mansione. Non solo Santana non sapeva una sola parola di Latino fatta eccezione per quelle delle preghiere, ma Brittany era intervenuta così repentinamente e con un tono di voce così lieve che sarebbe stato davvero impossibile, per chiunque, comprendere il senso delle sue parole. Così si limitò a rimanere in silenzio, finché, interminabili secondi dopo Brittany non trovò il coraggio di smettere di spazzare e alzare la testa.

"Diritto di matricidio." esordì, quindi serrò veloce la bocca, come si fosse pentita di aver parlato, chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, inspirò forte e arrossì lievemente. Santana cominciò a maledirsi per averla messa così a disagio, avrebbe voluto interromperla di getto e dirle che non c'era bisogno di dire niente se non si sentiva pronta, se non si sentiva a suo agio, se semplicemente non voleva ricordare o parlarne con lei, avrebbe voluto dirle che non doveva sentirsi in obbligo verso di lei, nella maniera più assoluta, perché tutto ciò che aveva fatto l'aveva fatto volentieri e che si stava meritando ogni cosa, perché era meravigliosa. Dalle sue labbra, però, non uscì nulla. Non un singolo sospiro. Voleva sapere la sua storia. Voleva vedere dentro al suo cuore.

"Mia madre aveva sei figli quando rimase incinta di me," riprese Brittany, la sua voce si abbassò e lei si avvicinò lentamente a Santana senza mai perdere il contatto con lei. Già era difficile così, sembrò pensare, non voleva doversi esporre ad orecchie che non appartenevano a Santana, "Era giovane, ma non aveva mai goduto di ottima salute," raccontò con la sua voce da fiaba, Santana strinse le braccia al petto e trattenne il respiro, ormai completamente catturata da quelle poche parole, Brittany era a pochi passi da lei, "L'ennesima gravidanza fu troppo per lei e così spirò dandomi alla luce." concluse e dicendolo si fermò. La luce spenta proveniente dal cielo grigio prese ad illuminarla attorno a Santana, i suoi occhi blu sembravano spenti visti così da vicino e Santana si ritrovò a desiderare soltanto che quella tristezza sconosciuta se ne andasse al più presto via da lì, perché era bella, era meravigliosa, anche così, ma non era felice e Santana non lo sapeva il perché, ma voleva solo che fosse felice.

"Mio padre faceva il bracciante e quando i miei nonni morirono il denaro non bastò più per nutrirci tutti quanti." riprese dopo qualche attimo di silenzio e allora il suo sguardo la spaventò, fu duro, ma solo per un momento. Brittany si leccò le labbra che si dipinsero in una smorfia di piatta malinconia. "Avevo sei anni quando il proprietario del bordello propose a mio padre di portar via una delle sue figlie." esalò poi e, anche se dava l'impressione di non volerlo, i suoi occhi spenti si riempirono di corsa di lacrime, il suo mento tremò, fine, soltanto per un secondo, si leccò ancora le labbra e le arricciò provando a sentirsi fredda, perché il dolore andasse lontano, perché l'aveva superato, perché se l'era meritato. "Mio fratello Sam era appena stato cacciato dal lavoro perché aveva perso una gamba e così mio padre non ebbe scelta e optò per la figlia che aveva ucciso sua moglie." concluse tutto d'un fiato corrugando le palpebre per sembrare quella brava donna che tutti volevano vedere. Quando sbatté le ciglia, però, due lacrime scapparono indiscrete lungo i suoi zigomi morbidi e precisi, così si affrettò ad asciugarle via in fretta con la manica di cotone pesante del vestito di Santana che stava indossando. Per un secondo si soffermò con lo sguardo sulla stoffa costosa che aveva appena imbrattato di lacrime, impercettibilmente scosse la testa.

"Ma voi non avete ucciso vostra madre." ribatté di corsa Santana, il viso piegato di lato, perché non era giusto anche se aveva senso.

"Forse non agli occhi di Dio." provò a ridacchiare amara, ma tutto ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra fu soltanto una triste bugia alla quale in fondo non era mai riuscita a credere. I suoi occhi blu tornarono di corsa a fissare quelli di Santana e d'improvviso furono così fieri, nonostante le lacrime li velassero di una profonda malinconia, che Santana quasi si spaventò.

Di colpo si sentì vacillare ed era una sensazione che non aveva provato mai. Non fu quella fierezza apparentemente incrollabile a farle paura, non fu neppure il secco contrasto con quel suo viso dolce, non fu il temporale e neppure la solitudine, no, fu la consapevolezza a farle paura, la certezza che, come uno di quei fulmini che continuavano a squarciare il cielo buio dietro le sue spalle un po' curve, la colpì illuminandola senza preavviso. Per un secondo in cui il tempo parve congelarsi Santana rimase sospesa nella pura perfezione di quel volto meraviglioso, malinconico e fiero. A bocca dischiusa si perse in fondo ai suoi occhi blu e, non appena si ritrovò a pensare che era più che certa l'unica via per ritrovare se stessa sarebbero state le sue labbra dipinte di lacrime, capì che, anche se le sembrava una cosa impossibile, si stava innamorando di Brittany.

Terrorizzata da quel pensiero cambiò quasi espressione, provò persino ad arretrare premendo le mani contro il davanzale, ma non c'era più spazio e dai pensieri non si poteva scappare. Brittany notò il suo cambiamento, sembrò dispiacersene, sembrò credere di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, così si allontanò di un piccolo passo e quella fierezza, magicamente, così com'era comparsa, svanì. Poco dopo riprese a guardare per terra e fece per riprendere a spazzare il pavimento, ma Santana non voleva che quel loro momento finisse, anche se era sbagliato, anche se le faceva un'immensa paura.

"Avete mai provato a…" ricominciò repentina e Brittany alzò di nuovo la testa verso di lei, "Voglio dire… a fuggire?" domandò quindi con leggera esitazione.

Brittany non rispose subito, però la guardò, indagandola attenta, quasi volesse capire cosa diavolo le stesse capitando, quasi volesse capire se era il caso o forse no. Santana cercò di rimanere immutabile nella sua espressione che sperava le trasmettesse soltanto un caldo invito a fidarsi di lei. Un lampo d'improvviso illuminò la stanza e i suoi bei capelli dorati e Santana parve di intravedere di nuovo quella sorprendente fierezza. La vide poggiare il manico della scopa alla poltrona che le stava accanto, quindi avvicinarsi di nuovo a lei. Santana sussultò cercando di non farsi notare. Brittany sbatté un paio di volta le sue ciglia ormai completamente asciutte e senza proferir verbo cominciò a sollevare la manica sinistra del suo vestito finché non scoprì una lunga cicatrice bianca che correva indelebile attraversando in obliquo l'avambraccio per terminare nell'incavo del gomito.

"Qui avevo sei anni." bisbigliò per non farsi udire da qualcun altro. Il suo viso era vicinissimo a quello di Santana che deglutì a stento.

Brittany abbassò di nuovo la manica, quindi piegando di lato la testa fece scivolare la stoffa dell'abito lungo la spalla sinistra scostandosi i capelli con l'altra mano per scoprire una seconda cicatrice, era più grossa ed irregolare e terminava scomparendo all'interno del braccio. "Qui otto." mormorò guardando Santana negli occhi che d'improvviso cominciò a sentirsi bruciare. Le succedeva sempre quando le veniva da piangere, perché non lo faceva mai e i suoi occhi non sapevano come comportarsi quando succedeva. Per un attimo provò a stupirsi che le venisse da piangere, ma riflettendo precisa i suoi pensieri sul ricordo di tanto dolore si disse che non c'era motivo migliore.

Brittany si ricoprì la spalla, si voltò di lato e investendola del suo meraviglioso profumo di giovinezza si tirò i capelli all'indietro e piegando l'orecchio in avanti con l'altra mano scoprì un ennesimo vecchio taglio che dall'alto della piega del padiglione auricolare scendeva fino a raggiungere il collo. "Qui quattordici." spiegò e la sua voce si fece più forte, quasi fosse arrabbiata finalmente, con Santana forse, perché l'aveva costretta a ricordare tutto quanto.

Quando si voltò ancora il suo sguardo era di nuovo dipinto di quell'innaturale durezza. Senza mai distogliere lo sguardo neppure per un momento si piegò appena, per sollevare un po' l'orlo del suo vestito, infilò una mano sotto la gonna finché non raggiunse il bordo superiore della calza, Santana deglutì ancora perché avrebbe voluto guardare, ma i suoi occhi blu la scrutavano fermi e severi. La mano di Brittany scese finché la calza non raggiunse la caviglia, "Qui quindici." disse poi mostrandole la quarta cicatrice che dal malleolo esterno saliva girando attorno alla tibia.

Con lentezza sfinente salì con le sue dita sottili sollevando la stoffa della gonna e della calza assieme, finché non arrivò all'altezza di metà coscia dove un nuovo spesso segno biancastro cominciò ad intravedersi sulla parte interna, "Qui diciotto." raccontò con voce insolitamente rauca e continuò a salire mostrandole la cicatrice correre verso l'inguine, finché, almeno 15 infiniti centimetri più tardi non scomparve sotto la stoffa della sua biancheria e così Brittany lasciò la gonna cadere di nuovo coprendo il sipario.

Santana sbatté le palpebre lasciando che quelle lacrime dimenticate le rigassero le guance, riscuotendosi in fretta e furia, aveva un nodo in gola, non riusciva quasi a respirare. A fatica sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei, nonostante la vista fosse offuscata dal pianto, "È lui che vi ha fatto anche questo?" gracchiò quindi indicandosi il collo con espressione sofferente.

"Oh, no." spiegò Brittany scuotendo la testa, "Lui è…" gesticolò graziosa nell'aria, "Morto." sentenziò senza rabbia, con voce neutra, svuotata da ogni genere di emozione. "Cinque anni fa." continuò. Santana sbatté ancora le palpebre per poterla guardare meglio, la vide voltarsi verso il manico della scopa e prenderlo di nuovo in mano. "È stato un cliente." riprese e incredibilmente arrossì di nuovo, "Era completamente ubriaco, voleva che bestemmiassi mentre mi…" balbettò distogliendo lo sguardo e facendo finta di spazzarsi qualcosa fra i piedi, "Io non bestemmio." concluse poi secca senza fermarsi, "Prima che facessi in tempo ad accorgermene estrasse un coltello dalla tasca e-"

Senza attendere la fine della frase Santana si allontanò di scatto dal davanzale e le strinse le mani con le sue attorno al manico della scopa. Brittany sussultò per la sorpresa, smise di parlare ed era proprio quello che Santana voleva. Era abbastanza. Non era necessario che le raccontasse di più. Per un attimo si guardarono, Santana piangeva ancora, gli occhi di Brittany si velarono nuovamente di lacrime.

"Voi non avete idea di quanto vi sia riconoscente per quanto state facendo per me." sussurrò quindi con voce rotta.

"Voi non avete idea di quanto io lo sia a voi." rispose sicura Santana, quindi le prese una mano, la avvicinò alle sue labbra e la sfiorò piano con un piccolo bacio, poi la premette forte contro il suo petto e non sapendo più parlare sorrise.


	13. 13

**Buongiorno a tutti! Tuffiamoci di nuovo nel presente, che dite?**

**Em Ti, un caloroso benvenuto! Spero riuscirai a goderti anche i prossimi capitoli e, mi raccomando, fammi sapere cosa ne pensi! Cassie, cerco di aggiornare una volta a settimana, impegni permettendo, finora ci sono sempre riuscita, spero di farcela fino alla fine! **** lady-landslide, esatto, il proprietario del bordello è morto e per sapere se Britt è libera oppure no dovrai aspettare il proseguio della storia! ;) Tritolino, marty e Euston, mie lovely sanguijuelas, sono strafelice che vi sia piaciuto il capitolo e la storia di Britt! E c'è ancora qualcos'altro da raccontare…..!**

**Mi raccomando fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questo capitolo 13! **

**the old phib aka oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 13**

_2018_

Santana non avrebbe mai creduto di poter concepire un pensiero del genere, ma guardare fuori dalla finestra e osservare il cielo terso era diventata una sensazione davvero strana. Si sentì persino imbarazzata a ripeterselo nella testa per due giorni di seguito, ma stranamente non le dispiacque. San Diego le mancava e le sarebbe mancata sempre, era la città dov'era cresciuta, dove aveva trascorso alcuni dei giorni più belli della sua vita, perché quando sei solo un bimbo sembra sempre tutto fantastico e inimmaginabile, ma, nonostante non avesse mai conosciuto altri luoghi, non le era mai sembrata davvero casa sua. Sin da quando era una ragazzina l'aveva saputo che prima o poi se ne sarebbe andata, anche se tutti continuavano a ripeterle che doveva restare coi piedi per terra, ma non era quello il punto, cercava di spiegarsi, non voleva di più, voleva soltanto qualcosa di diverso. Che cosa di preciso sperava si scoprirlo col tempo.

Sua nonna ci teneva ad ammonirla costantemente che le sarebbe convenuto usare per bene quel bel visino che il Signore le aveva regalato e sposare un uomo ricco, altrimenti sarebbe finita come sua madre. Quando Santana aveva finalmente capito cosa esattamente sua nonna le suggeriva di fare della sua faccia, c'aveva provato, aveva 14 anni allora e lui si chiamava David, era piuttosto ricco, suo padre era Ilianov Karofksy, il proprietario dell'agenzia di modelle. Era riuscita a farsi regalare un paio di gioielli, ma poi avevano dovuto fare sesso e Santana aveva smesso di capire che senso avesse frequentare qualcuno col quale scopare le faceva schifo e così l'aveva lasciato e aveva smesso definitivamente di dar retta a sua nonna. Poteva aprire anche lei un'agenzia di modelle o roba simile e comprarsi da sola tutti i gioielli che voleva senza dover andare a letto con dei grassoni sudaticci e volgari. Ovviamente quando l'aveva detto a sua nonna in risposta aveva ricevuto soltanto una risata e un sonoro schiaffone, ma Santana era una ragazzina testarda.

Chissà se poteva vederla adesso quella stronza di sua nonna. Non sapeva proprio se crederci o no che ci fosse qualcosa dopo la morte. Però in quel momento le sarebbe proprio piaciuto, rifletté Santana fissando con lo sguardo il sole tramontare dietro i grattacieli dall'alto del suo ufficio; per un secondo guardò una minuscola nuvola con più intensità, la osservò con aria di sfida sperando che dietro ci fosse proprio lei. Di sicuro non aveva tutto ciò che voleva, ma era una bella donna ricca e indipendente e, nonostante avesse avuto delle difficoltà e a volte si sentisse sola, il sole era ancora là a tramontare allo stesso posto.

"_I've got enough on my mind,_

_That when she pulls me by the hand_

_She hasn't much to hold on to."_

Cristo. Glielo ripetevano sempre tutti. Santana sembrava sempre distante, sembrava sempre che non stesse ascoltando, sembrava sempre sfuggente, quasi nessuno fosse in grado di poter affermare con certezza che il minuto dopo lei sarebbe stata ancora lì. L'unica persona a non averla fatta sentire in quel modo era stata Brittany. A lei pareva non importare di quei momenti fugaci in cui la sua mente sfuggiva lontana da tutto, a lei sembravano quasi piacere quei momenti, le faceva sempre un sacco di domande quando la vedeva distratta e in aggiunta doveva ammettere che quando stava con Brittany erano davvero pochi i momenti in cui col pensiero si allontanava da lei, le sembrava quasi una perdita di tempo perché se aveva imparato qualcosa dalla vita che aveva vissuto fino a quel giorno era che ogni secondo era prezioso e meritava tutta l'attenzione di cui aveva bisogno.

La leggera melodia che scivolava fuori dalle casse venne bruscamente interrotta dal suono di un paio di nocche contro la porta del suo ufficio e, prima ancora che Santana facesse in tempo a dare a quello sconosciuto qualcuno che sperava essere Brittany il permesso d'entrare, l'uscio s'aprì rivelando soltanto la minuta figura di Rachel.

Il fintissimo scambio di sorrisi cordiali durò non più di un decimo di secondo, Rachel non si prese nemmeno la briga di entrare nell'ufficio, quasi il respirare la stessa aria esalata da Santana potesse scatenarle una qualche sorta di strana allergia, così si limitò a rimanere sulla porta, con le mano poggiata al pomello e la sua solita aria sospettosa, "Ciao. Hai visto Brittany?" le chiese.

No, Santana non l'aveva vista, ma riflettendoci avrebbe già dovuto essere nel suo ufficio da qualche minuto, dal momento che un grosso acquirente, un tale St James che lavorava nell'industra discografica, sarebbe arrivato a momenti e Will aveva affidato a lei l'intera transazione.

"Le ho gentilmente chiesto di scendere giù in magazzino e portarmi un paio di toner," spiegò Rachel accompagnando le sue parole con un paio di svolazzi della mano, quindi lanciò una rapida teatrale occhiata al suo orologio da polso, "Ma è passata più di mezz'ora ormai!", quindi alzò le spalle.

"Non potresti andare a vedere che fine ha-" tentò di rispondere Santana, ma sorridendo con la sua aria cinematografica Rachel le aveva già dato le spalle e facendo gonfiare la sua gonnellina a pieghe era uscita dall'ufficio tagliando secca le sue parole con il preciso sbattere della porta.

Dio, Santana la odiava davvero quando si comportava così. Non poteva di certo andarsene dal suo ufficio per cercare Brittany che si era persa in magazzino o chissà diavolo dove, mentre uno dei loro potenziali clienti più importanti stava per arrivare! Piuttosto che rincorrerla per chiedere un favore a Rachel, però, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, si sarebbe pure tagliata una mano, avrebbe venduto un rene o se fosse servito persino l'anima al diavolo, ma non avrebbe mai e poi mai chiesto un favore a quella stronzetta. Era tardi e Finn che era l'unico altro dipendente che avrebbe potuto trovare ancora alla sua scrivania a quell'ora era via assieme a Will. Maledizione. Non le restava che fare più in fretta possibile, in fondo aveva ancora un po' di tempo.

Era così meravigliosamente strano spostarsi in quel grande edificio quand'era vuoto, come la sera. A Santana piaceva camminare in silenzio. Le piaceva ascoltare soltanto il ritmico suono dei suoi tacchi riecheggiare sul pavimento di marmo. Durante il giorno era sempre tutto quanto così rumoroso e confusionario che muoversi per quei corridoi gremiti di gente le faceva persino dimenticare chi era. Era come se confondersi nella folla la facesse diventare solamente una persona qualunque. Non che non fosse una persona qualunque, ma a Santana piaceva ricordarsi chi era, perché anche se non era niente di particolarmente speciale era pur sempre la sola ad essere così. E saperlo a volte era davvero confortante.

"Brittany?" ripeté un paio di volte a voce alta una volta giunta nei sotterranei, ma il suo nome riecheggiò soltanto pigramente contro i muri laterali, proprio come i suoi tacchi. Quel corridoio era piuttosto buio, non sembrava davvero esserci anima viva lì sotto. Santana non ricordava esattamente quale fosse il magazzino dove conservavano i toner, non ci scendeva praticamente mai lì, non c'era bisogno che il vicedirettore ci scendesse lì, c'era sempre qualcun altro che si occupava delle sue maledette stampanti. Così tentò di aprire un paio di porte a caso, ma sembravano essere tutte quante chiuse a chiave. Che palle. Dopo aver inutilmente abbassato otto maniglie finalmente scorse un mazzo di chiavi infilato nella serratura di una porta una decina di metri più in là, così vi si diresse svelta, afferrò la maniglia e finalmente riuscì ad abbassarla, con uno strattone sorprendentemente irritato aprì la porta, la lampadina all'interno della stanza era spenta, ma non appena la debole luce del corridoio illuminò il magazzino, Santana scorse la figura di Brittany in ginocchio sopra una mensola armeggiare con delle viti.

"Cosa diavolo stai facen-"

"La porta!" la interruppe Brittany dopo aver sputato due chiodi che teneva stretti fra le labbra, voltandosi di scatto verso di lei, ma la pesante porta di ferro prima che Santana facesse in tempo a voltarsi si chiuse secca dietro le sue spalle, "Merda!" imprecò Brittany nuovamente inghiottita dal buio, mentre il tintinnare dei chiodi sul pavimento si fece più flebile, "Merda, merda, merda!"

Per una manciata di secondi Santana se ne rimase in piedi immobile davanti alla porta, per abituare gli occhi alla mancanza di luce che penetrava debolmente soltanto dallo stretto, spesso vetro opaco della finestrella sotto la quale Brittany stava armeggiando,"Che c'è? Che succede?" domandò con tono lievemente ansioso.

Brittany respirò e le parve chiudere le palpebre, "La maniglia sembra essersi bloccata dall'interno, quindi c'è che non possiamo più uscire." sentenziò quindi con voce secca e un po' rassegnata.

Santana d'improvviso sentì il panico sguinzagliarsi dentro le vene. Erano quasi le 20, in quel maledetto palazzo non c'era praticamente più nessuno e loro due erano chiuse dentro uno stanzino buio e angusto in fondo ai sotterranei. I sotterranei. Erano sotto terra, maledizione. Era come… come… come se fossero sepolte vive in una bara da mattoni e… e… e… lei soffriva di claustrofobia e quella stanza del cazzo era minuscola e l'ossigeno sarebbe finito da un momento all'altro e… e… e… "Oddio." riuscì a balbettare soltanto e istintivamente fece un passo indietro sbattendo con la schiena contro la porta di ferro, "Oddio." ripeté, cominciando a respirare con urgenza montante, appoggiò i palmi delle mani alla superficie fredda dietro le sue spalle, la pelle aveva già cominciato a sudare, chiuse gli occhi e provò a deglutire.

"Stai bene?" le parve di udire Brittany mormorare e mentre le orecchie iniziarono a ronzarle sentì le sue scarpe da ginnastica cigolare sul pavimento. L'aria cominciava già a mancarle, Cristo, sarebbero morte lì dentro, sarebbero morte come due stupidi topi intrappolati sotto le macerie ed era tutta colpa di Rachel! Quella diavolo di Rachel! Lei lo sapeva! L'aveva mandata laggiù appositamente! La voleva morta! Oddio. Oddio.

"Oddio." si voltò con il viso verso la porta e vi ci si appoggiò con la fronte. Era esattamente come quella volta. Maledizione. C'era persino lo stesso odore. Lo stesso odore della sua maledetta cantina. Poteva quasi sentirsi urlare e pregare sua nonna di aprire la porta. Avrebbe fatto la brava, glielo giurava, non l'avrebbe più fatta arrabbiare se solo avesse aperto la porta di quella diavolo di cantina! Era così buia e umida e stretta e lei voleva soltanto uscire. Avrebbe fatto la brava! _Abuelita! _Aveva imparato la lezione, un giorno era abbastanza! I pugni iniziarono a farle male come quella volta, anche se non adesso non aveva la forza di sbattere e farlo sarebbe stato inutile perché sua nonna era morta e nessuno avrebbe potuto liberarle da quel magazzino, ma le mani bruciavano, proprio come quella volta.

Un attimo dopo qualcosa le toccò la spalla facendola sobbalzare, riuscì a non gridare e per un secondo ne fu davvero orgogliosa.

"Che succede?" le sussurrò Brittany all'orecchio mentre la pressione della sua mano sulla spalla di Santana aumentò piano piano.

"Sono… io… è," biascicò Santana tentando di rispondere, quindi deglutì e inspirò forte per provare a darsi una calmata, "Soffro di claustrofobia." confessò infine tentando di riprendere a respirare con un ritmo fisiologico, "Siamo chiuse qui e- e," balbettò, "Oddio, moriremo, non è vero? Sì, moriremo di sicuro." commentò parlando alla velocità della luce.

"Ehi, ehi, ehi, ma che dici?" rispose Brittany con tono gentile e con la mano iniziò ad accarezzarle la schiena nel tentativo di rilassarla almeno quel tanto che le permettesse di ragionare, "Questa stanza non è immensa, ma saranno almeno 4 metri per 10, il che significa qualcosa tipo 120 metri cubi di aria!" tentò di spiegarle provando a usare dei numeri che riattivassero le sue funzioni cerebrali totalmente annebbiate dalla paura, "Sono un sacco di cubi!"

"Un sacco di cubi." ripeté meccanicamente Santana inspirando e voltandosi appoggiando di nuovo la schiena contro la porta, "Un sacco di cubi.", quindi aprì di nuovo gli occhi e la stanza buia di colpo in effetti non le sembrò più così angusta.

"Un gran sacco di cubi." sottolineò Brittany con un sorriso perché Santana aveva finalmente diretto il suo sguardo verso di lei che la fissava col suo bel viso stando a pochi centimetri da lei. C'era troppa poca luce perché Santana potesse distinguere l'espressione del suo viso e in quel momento non le importò, le importò solo che fosse lì accanto a lei e che stesse facendo di tutto per farla stare meglio.

"Okay." disse allora Santana e con le mani che ancora tremavano si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie, "Posso farcela." sospirò e poi provò a sorridere, "Stavi provando a smontare la finestra?" le domandò quindi dopo essersi schiarita la voce.

"Esattamente," ripose con perfetta nonchalance, "Ma dopo essermi distrutta la manicure per estrarre due chiodi ho scoperto che è fissata col silicone." raccontò mostrandole nell'oscurità dello smalto fucsia innaturalmente smangiucchiato.

"Quindi non ci resta che aspettare?" si rassegnò Santana e Brittany si limitò ad annuire arricciando un poco le labbra e allargando le braccia. Il silenzio calò di colpo sopra di loro e Santana non tardò a scoprire come ascoltare soltanto il suono dei loro respiri non faceva che crescere di nuovo la sua ansia. Probabilmente Brittany colse al volo la sua rinnovata iperventilazione come inequivocabile segno del nuovo montare della sua angoscia, perché si affrettò ad estrarre un piccolo foglietto dalla tasca anteriore dei suoi jeans.

"Posso mostrarti una cosa?" chiese quindi a Santana, che le fu infinitamente grata che riprendesse a parlare distraendola da quel sordo insensato terrore, "Ieri sera stavo sistemando degli scatoloni in cantina," prese a raccontare rigirandosi con una sottile vena di nervosismo il foglietto fra le dita, Santana si voltò verso di lei poggiandosi alla porta con il fianco, "E in un angolo, praticamente sepolta dalla polvere ho trovato una scatola d'alluminio che sembrava davvero davvero vecchia," abbassò la voce, "Così l'ho aperta e ci ho scoperto un pacco di antichissime lettere." spiegò, "Lettere tipo questa." puntualizzò agitando il pezzo di carta che aveva fra le mani. Santana aggrottò la fronte, ormai catturata dalla sua storia, le mani tremavano ancora, ma di un tremore diverso. "Erano datate fra il 1870 e i primi del '900 e tutte, tutte quante, erano dirette a Brittany Pierce."

Santana sgranò gli occhi in direzione di Brittany, ormai non riusciva quasi più a sentire le mani, istintivamente si strinse le braccia al petto per impedirsi di agguantare la lettera come il cuore aveva iniziato a suggerirle di fare fin da quando era stata estratta dalla tasca dei jeans. Se non avesse creduto di essere pazza avrebbe affermato con cristallina chiarezza di percepire una qualche sorta di forza magnetica che l'attirava verso quel pezzo di carta.

"È stata una sensazione stranissima." riprese Brittany scuotendo la testa, "Anche se non erano indirizzate a me, non lo so, ma leggerci il mio nome scritto… è stato come… come…"

"Un dejà-vu." bisbigliò Santana cominciando a fissare il buio e provando a ricordare. C'era qualcosa in fondo in fondo alla sua memoria, qualcosa nascosto sotto tutti i ricordi della sua vita, qualcosa che forse non le apparteneva neppure.

"Esatto." mormorò Brittany annuendo ancora, quindi deglutì e cercando di inclinare il foglietto di carta in direzione dello spiraglio di luce che penetrava dallo spesso vetro della finestra iniziò a leggere, "_Carissima Brittany, non avete mai l'impressione che la luna sia troppo vicina?_" declamò con voce leggera e Santana di colpo sentì la testa girare, così si appoggiò di nuovo con la schiena contro la porta, cercando di dissimulare come meglio poteva, non voleva che si fermasse, voleva che continuasse, lo voleva davvero, ne aveva bisogno, "_Ieri sera lo era davvero e per qualche momento mi diede un raggelante senso d'inquietudine._" lesse ancora, fece una breve pausa,"_Credetti il mondo potesse finire, ma poi chiusi gli occhi e riflettei sul fatto che non potesse finire prima che io vi avessi rivista almeno una volta e quando li riaprii la luna era ancora nella medesima posizione, ma ero ancora vivo e di certo lo eravate anche voi._" concluse, il suo sguardo si alzò per un secondo dal foglio, ma Santana aveva le palpebre strizzate e il viso completamente avvolto dall'oscurità così non poté vederla e tornò a guardare in basso, "_Vi amerò sempre._" recitò,"_Vostro Noel Zanpatas."_ terminò e sospirando piegò in due il pezzo di carta.

Santana non avrebbe voluto farlo con un gesto così maleducato, non avrebbe voluto davvero, ma non riuscì a controllarsi e con malagrazia le strappò il foglio dalle mani. Tremando lo aprì e non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sopra quell'antica grafia dai profili svolazzanti sentì le gambe cedere di colpo sotto il peso di un ricordo che non era neppure suo, nel buio si guardò le mani mentre scivolava con la schiena contro la porta, le contemplò confusa mentre stringevano la lettera, quasi non le appartenessero, il foglio di carta d'improvviso le parve meno ingiallito, le parole si impressero sulla carta, vivide, appena scritte, col pollice sfiorò la firma, sfiorò quel nome che non aveva mai sentito, ma che in quel momento le parve di conoscere, l'inchiostro era ancora umido, la carta si sporcò, finché Santana non impattò con il pavimento e si trovò di nuovo al buio.

Brittany le stava parlando, sembrava preoccupata, ma le orecchie di Santana ronzavano ancora, era inginocchiata accanto a lei, con una mano le scuoteva piano la guancia, erano così vicine che poteva distinguere perfettamente il suo profumo, avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire niente, si sentiva obnubilata e confusa, si voltò piano verso Brittany e vide il suo viso così vicino, era così bella e la sola cosa che riusciva a pensare era che voleva baciarla, sapeva che sarebbe stato meraviglioso, lo sapeva e basta, doveva baciarla, non le importava nient'altro. Brittany aveva smesso di parlare, la stava guardando, ma era troppo buio per distinguere altro ed era così vicina che lo sforzo per raggiungere le sue labbra sarebbe stato davvero minimo, questione di centimetri, questione di…

D'improvviso un cellulare squillò. Brittany sobbalzò scattando in piedi e con aria confusa estrasse un cellulare dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans. Era Rachel, erano intrappolate nel magazzino dei toner, se poteva sbrigarsi, era piuttosto stretto e buio laggiù.

"Ma perché non l'abbiamo chiamata prima?" sbottò Santana non appena la telefonata terminò. Lei, beh, è che… si era dimenticata di avere il cellulare, le capitava sempre di scordarsi le cose più elementari, una volta aveva persino cercato per casa un paio di scarpe per quasi mezza giornata prima di accorgersi di averle addosso ed era davvero dispiaciuta e non sapeva come avrebbe potuto scusarsi perché… perché… beh, il suo cliente se n'era appena andato.

Non appena pochi minuti dopo la porta si aprì per rivelare il soddisfatto sorrisino di Rachel il cervello di Santana riprese a lavorare e mentre i suoi passi riecheggiavano in senso contrario lungo quel corridoio accompagnati dalla sua irritante vocetta, che le spiegava come St James se ne fosse andato via davvero furioso, le sue sinapsi erano ormai tornate a pieno regime. In tutta quella storia cominciavano ad esserci veramente troppe cose che non le tornavano e iniziava a temere seriamente che Rachel ci fosse dentro fino al collo.


	14. 14

**Appuntamento settimanale con una delle ff più incasinate del panorama Brittana! ;P Mi sa che è tutta colpa di PLL, devo smetterla di farmi influenzare la vita dalle serie TV! :D**

**Euston, Marty e lady-landslide, complimenti per le vostre doti investigative! So che mi state odiando, ma confidate in me e nel mio amore per Brittana! :D Em Ti, sai che se dovessi scegliere il personaggio che amo di più di questa storia farei davvero fatica? :D Forse la Santana del passato, ma non faccio testo, amo Santana in ogni forma e dimensione! :D Tritolino, tutto ciò che posso dirti è che mantenere un livello costante di umore osteria è sempre una cosa utile e positiva! Come recita l'antico detto "Il rating osteria è il più bello che ci sia". Come già anticipato a Paola via twitter credo che i capitoli saranno 22 o 23, vi aggiornerò più in là. Es, coraggio, tieni duro ed ogni segreto verrà svelato!**

**Vi ringrazio come sempre per i meravigliosi commenti, credo siano uno dei lati più belli di questa avventura che stiamo facendo assieme! **** Ne aspetto tanti altri anche per questo capitolo! ...sbizzarritevi!**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 14**

_1866_

Il freddo non si fece attendere a lungo e con l'arrivo di Dicembre cadde anche la prima neve della nuova stagione. A Santana non era mai andato troppo a genio l'inverno, specie da quando aveva sposato Noah imparentandosi inevitabilmente con la sua famiglia. A dirla tutta non aveva mai creduto che i suoi sentimenti d'antipatia nei confronti dei suoceri non fossero perfettamente corrisposti, probabilmente il problema era che fosse cattolica o messicana o forse soltanto abbastanza influente da poter decidere di sedersi a capotavola e rifiutare di chiamarsi signora Puckerman. Capiva, certo, che non fosse semplice per una coppia di persone così giustamente legate alle proprie tradizioni accettare un certo genere di modernità o abominio, qual dir si voglia, ma in fondo era convinta che se una cosa del genere fosse capitata al suo Noah si sarebbe sforzata di comprendere. Opporsi alle scelte di un figlio adulto equivarrebbe pur sempre a delegittimare la sua dignità di persona capace di prendere le proprie decisioni in autonomia. Ed era molto peggio che sposare una Messicana rivoluzionaria, per come la vedeva lei.

Santana e suo marito avevano stabilito che avrebbero provato a crescere Rachel e Noah in modo da far conoscere loro parimenti dottrina cattolica ed Ebraismo, per poi lasciar ricadere la scelta su di loro, una volta divenuti adulti ed era proprio per questo che, da quando suo marito li aveva lasciati, ogni Dicembre regolarmente i due bambini erano ufficialmente invitati dai nonni paterni per i festeggiamenti di Hanukkah. L'invito era, ovviamente, esteso anche a Santana, ma l'implicita regola non scritta che lei e i suoceri avevano stilato fin dalla prima stretta di mano, stabiliva una rigida politica di contatti solo se necessario; così, dopo il primo paio d'anni, l'aveva persino fatta sentire lecitamente esonerata dall'obbligo di cercare anche solo di trovare una scusa plausibile per non doversi recare dai signori Puckerman né tantomeno trattenersi assieme a loro per la bellezza di dieci giorni di cerimonie che non sarebbe mai riuscita a capire.

Quell'anno il primo giorno di Hanukkah cadeva il 4 Dicembre ed era sempre un po' difficile per Santana riabituarsi alla mancanza di Rachel e Noah, la casa senza di loro sembrava davvero vuota e le faceva sempre un po' di tristezza e anche se ormai era giunta la sera e i bambini a quell'ora di solito erano già saliti nelle loro stanze le pareva di sentire quasi fisicamente la loro assenza, come se anche quando fossero a letto la loro presenza aleggiasse comunque fra le mura della casa nonostante il silenzio. Era per questo, probabilmente, per i suoi soliti pensieri, che Santana non aveva ancora sonno e così si era seduta di fronte al caminetto acceso del soggiorno aspettando che il fuoco si spegnesse piano. Emma e Will si erano già ritirati nelle loro stanze perché Brittany si era offerta di terminare le loro faccende in cucina e così il silenzio era interrotto soltanto dallo scoppiettare delle fiamme e dal lontano rumore di stoviglie pian piano sempre più flebile. Era incredibile come i pensieri riuscissero ad estraniarla completamente dal mondo circostante. Riuscivano persino a farle dimenticare di essere viva e di dover respirare. Sovrappensiero con le mani si allungò verso le fiamme per goderne il calore. Forse era solo psicologico, ma il solo fatto che fosse nevicato le metteva addosso un gran-

"Freddo?" domandò quindi la voce leggera di Brittany. Santana sussultò. Aveva gli occhi chiusi anche se non se n'era resa conto, si voltò verso destra e la vide sorriderle con gentilezza per poi sedersi con la sua solita grazia accanto a lei. Per un attimo Santana la osservò stendere una mano verso le fiamme e massaggiarsi il collo con l'altra, le palpebre lievemente strizzate. Lo scoppiettare delle lingue del fuoco illuminava piano il suo bel viso in mezzo all'oscurità del soggiorno. Il suo profilo morbido e gentile dipinto da quella luce soffusa e giocosa le dava un'aria quasi magica, i suoi bei capelli biondi brillavano dorati quasi fossero tempestati di preziosissimi diamanti e non appena riaprì gli occhi e si voltò a guardarla Santana provò un dolore quasi fisico nello staccarsi in fretta e furia da quello sguardo fatato.

"Un po'." confessò quindi con voce un po' roca, ricomponendosi e riprendendo a fissare le fiamme. Poi però fu scossa da un brivido lungo la schiena che non passò inosservato. "No," si giustificò quindi correggendosi con una piccola smorfia divertita, "Sono una bugiarda, mi sto assiderando!"

Brittany scoppiò a ridere. Faceva un gran freddo, commentò, tutta colpa della neve. Santana la percepì voltarsi verso di lei e soffermarsi su di lei per qualche secondo, indecisa.

"Dalle mie parti usavamo riscaldarci così." optò quindi per dire e con stupore, stranamente non troppo immenso, Santana la notò scivolare sulle assi di legno del pavimento con movimento fluido finché non fu dietro di lei, quindi con decisione la sentì avvolgerle le braccia attorno alla vita e trascinarla con forza qualche centimetro più vicina a lei finché i loro corpi non furono a contatto. Santana dovette sforzarsi davvero un sacco per inghiottire ogni possibile reazione di meraviglia e shock, non sarebbe stato davvero carino né educato emettere suoni o compiere gesti attestanti quanto, il percepire le sue mani intrecciate sul proprio addome e il suo seno schiacciato contro la propria schiena, la facesse sentire attonita o forse piuttosto a disagio o forse piuttosto nervosa o forse piuttosto incapace di comporre nella sua mente pensieri sensati.

Non appena, dopo aver deglutito all'incirca un litro di saliva e compiuto una quantità davvero spropositata di respiri profondi, si sentì in grado di comporre una frase, sporgendosi verso il sofà sulla sua destra borbottò, "Dalle mie così." e afferrando una coperta di lana verde con gesto fluido la sistemò sulle spalle di Brittany in modo da avvolgerci entrambe. Brittany per un po' rimase in silenzio permettendole di distinguere finalmente la piacevole gradevolezza del tepore del suo corpo avvolto nella lana.

"Devo darvene atto," intervenne poi con tono sicuro, ma sempre soffice, "Anche il vostro metodo funziona piuttosto bene!" concluse e mentre in sincrono scoppiavano a ridere si appoggiò casualmente con il mento all'incirca sulla clavicola di Santana che istintivamente si retrasse di scatto sollevando la spalla e piegando di lato la testa.

"Scusate, vi do fastidio?" domandò Brittany allontanando in fretta il viso e allentando lentamente anche la stretta delle braccia attorno alla sua vita, "Posso liberarvi se preferite," riprese scivolando vi con le mani, "Non volevo-"

"No, no, no, non-" la interruppe con urgenza Santana accompagnando le sue parole con un repentino incosciente movimento delle dita, che nascoste al sicuro della pesante coperta si avvinghiarono repentine ai polsi di Brittany che stavano inesorabilmente abbandonando la presa attorno al suo addome, "Malauguratamente soffro il solletico." spiegò strizzando forte le palpebre in sincrono all'irritante consapevolezza che probabilmente si stava comportando come una pazza e che non era per niente appropriato starsene lì assieme a Brittany. E allora come diavolo era possibile che una cosa sbagliata potesse sembrare così incredibilmente giusta? "È da quando sono bambina che tento disperatamente di superarlo, ma non sembra davvero esserci modo." concluse tentando di mascherare ogni sensazione e pensiero dentro ad un tono neutro.

Il corpo di Brittany si rilassò di nuovo contro il suo e le sue braccia si avvolsero nuovamente strette attorno alla sua pancia, "Ho sentito dire che per superare le paure sia necessario affrontarle." mormorò poi piano, ponderando la situazione con la sua provata intuitività, "Magari potrebbe funzionare anche per il vostro problema." commentò quindi seria. Era difficile che a Santana capitasse di non riuscire a capire esattamente cosa provava e cosa pensava, ancora più raro era che non ci capisse assolutamente nulla, eppure in quel momento le sembrava di poter impazzire da un attimo all'altro. Era come se la sua testa e il suo cuore stessero scoppiando di emozioni e pensieri e nel folle traffico che litigava e sbuffava rabbioso dentro il suo corpo si fosse creato un tale ingorgo di parole che nulla sarebbe riuscito ad uscirle dalla bocca a breve. Lo sapeva perfettamente quanto fosse sbagliato, tutto quanto era sbagliato. Chiudendo gli occhi rassegnata con la mano sinistra si scostò i capelli che aveva sciolti sulle spalle scoprendosi la parte destra del collo, aspettandosi di sentire nuovamente il mento di Brittany appoggiarsi con naturalezza sulla sua pelle.

"Mi piace il vostro profumo." udì invece bisbigliare, così aprì gli occhi.

"Ma non… non porto nessun profumo."

"No, non intendo _quel_ profumo, quello dei ricchi." spiegò Brittany parlando a pochi millimetri dalla pelle di Santana che poteva chiaramente percepire il suo respiro su di lei, "Mi ha sempre fatto ribrezzo che lo usino per coprire il fetore delle loro ascelle puzzolenti." commentò concludendo ed entrambe scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere e ridendo Santana non si accorse che il mento di Brittany era di nuovo appoggiato alla sua clavicola e così le diede di nuovo ragione.

"Intendo il profumo di voi." sussurrò poi Brittany con voce calda e senza aspettare una risposta che non sarebbe mai arrivata abbassò il viso e Santana sentì le sue labbra e la punta del suo naso sfiorare piano la pelle della sua spalla e, non appena cominciò a riflettere sul fatto che non sarebbe di certo riuscita a reggere altro senza morire o impazzire o gridare, Brittany cominciò a spostarsi con lentezza sfinente accarezzandola col naso e la labbra verso la sua clavicola e poi verso l'incavo del suo collo.

Una volta arrivata a destinazione in apparenza non ancora soddisfatta che Santana percepisse soltanto il suo respiro credette opportuno parlare, la sua voce d'improvviso però suonò meno sicura, "Così posso sentir battere il vostro cuore dentro ogni centimetro di voi." mormorò incerta.

Santana dovette fare appello a forze che non credeva nemmeno lontanamente di avere per trovare qualche stupida parola con cui risponderle e evitare di sembrare morta o probabilmente peggio, "Anch'io sento il vostro," gracchiò maledicendosi per essere così… così… avanti, era inutile, non ce la faceva davvero più a pensare, "Credo."

Brittany respirò piano quel suo profumo o forse soltanto il silenzio, poi raddrizzò il capo allontanando le labbra dal collo di Santana, che non riuscì neppure a godersi il sollievo, e si poggiò di nuovo con il mento su di lei, respirò ancora, il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava ritmico contro la schiena di Santana, "Ho sentito dire che se si riuscite a stringere qualcuno abbastanza forte da confondere il battito dei due cuori, allora quel qualcuno non potrà più sfuggirvi." bisbigliò alla fine con voce flebile e insicura, le sue mani erano ancora sicure attorno alla vita di Santana ma cominciarono a tremare un pochino.

Santana schiuse piano le ciglia, respirare ormai le riusciva estremamente difficile, forse era il cuore che le sbatteva forsennato nel petto togliendo lo spazio ai polmoni, deglutendo si voltò verso Brittany, il fuoco nel caminetto non era ancora spento, così riusciva ancora a scorgere il profilo di Brittany a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, i suoi capelli erano ancora dorati, i suoi occhi si voltarono agili verso quelli di Santana e fu davvero meraviglioso osservare il riflesso delle lingue del fuoco saltellare in mezzo a quel blu. "E chi l'avrebbe detto?" riuscì poi a chiederle con un filo di voce.

"Io." bisbigliò in risposta e la sua voce si incrinò mentre quel blu meraviglioso si velò discretamente di lacrime. Le loro labbra erano così vicine che Santana poteva respirare la sua stessa aria e non seppe più se fu lei a muoversi verso quel bacio o fu quel bacio a scappare verso di lei, tutto quello che seppe fu che d'improvviso sentì gli occhi chiudersi ancora e la sua bocca sfiorare piano e poi sempre più forte quella di Brittany e poi sentì le sue lacrime, fu un bacio salato e meraviglioso che sapeva d'amore e di bellezza e di libertà e di tutto quanto ci fosse di straordinario nel mondo, poi sentì la sua lingua bussare piano sulle sue labbra o forse era lei, ormai aveva smesso di sforzarsi a capire, così schiuse la bocca di più e si lasciò guidare verso posti che non aveva mai visitato e che probabilmente non avrebbe rivisto più. E poi l'aria cominciò a mancarle e così piano si allontanò e respirò la sua e poi le labbra di Brittany cominciarono a mancarle di già, così senza aspettare stavolta ci corse lei incontro a quel bacio, sì, stavolta ne fu sicura e stavolta fu lei a bussare, sì, stavolta ne fu sicura e fu sicura anche del suo sapore, era un sapore dolce e discreto, discreto come la sua mano che lentamente cominciò a scendere premendo leggera sulla stoffa dei suoi vestiti finché non arrivò al confine fra il maglione di Santana e la vita dei suoi pantaloni.

Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fermarla, non è vero? Avrebbe dovuto afferrarle la mano come aveva fatto poco prima quando Brittany se ne stava andando. Era stata così brava e rapida nell'agguantarle il polso, ma ormai non riusciva più a muoversi. Era totalmente incapace di muovere anche soltanto un muscolo fatta eccezione per le labbra ed era come se ormai Brittany facesse parte di lei, poteva sentire la sua mano scendere piano forse indecisa forse no, sbottonarle con gesto sicuro la chiusura dei suoi calzoni, mentre con la mente la spingeva a non fermarsi. Non appena sentì le sue dita sfiorarle piano la pelle della pancia fu come sentirsi bruciare, fu come se la sua mano fosse davvero fatta delle lingue del fuoco che scivolavano fondendosi l'una con l'altra nel caminetto fino a qualche momento prima, forse lo stavano ancora facendo, ma Santana non sapeva più nemmeno dov'era, sapeva solo che il contatto della sua pelle contro quella di Brittany era la sensazione più meravigliosa che avesse mai provato prima e che non le importava davvero nulla perché voleva soltanto che non si fermasse.

Con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca ancora contro la sua la sentì scendere ancora, avrebbe voluto baciarla ancora e di più, perché adorava baciarla, ma l'aria ormai cominciava a mancare e non poteva fare altro che rubarle la sua da dentro le labbra, quando poi sentì Brittany scivolare piano dentro di lei credette di poter impazzire e respirare di colpo divenne impossibile, forse perché in fondo non ne aveva bisogno visto che non sapeva neppure più dove finisse lei e dove iniziasse Brittany che poteva respirare per tutte e due. Annaspando con la bocca nell'aria lasciò andare la testa all'indietro sulla spalla di Brittany che la strinse di più anche se non aveva bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro perché era certa di esserlo già. Mentre le dita di Brittany si muovevano agili dentro di lei ebbe l'impressione di andare a fuoco e le fiamme che si dipanavano dalla sua mano la fecero avvampare di colpo ma di un calore morbido e stupefacente come le cose inaspettate.

E quella fu la prima volta, la prima davvero che l'amore oltre a sentirlo nel cuore lo sentì in ogni angolo del corpo. E mentre i suoi fianchi cominciarono a muoversi urgenti nonostante la sua mente tentasse disperatamente di opporvisi perché non voleva finisse così presto, percepì d'un tratto così chiaramente come non le era mai capitato ogni millimetro di sé agire di sua spontanea volontà, sentì la schiena inarcarsi, sentì la sua mano destra scivolare sicura dietro la nuca di Brittany, sentì le sue dita infilarsi delicatamente fra i suoi capelli biondi e stringerli come dovesse aggrapparsi ad un ancora per non perdersi in quell'amore infinito che era meraviglioso ma senza confini e le faceva davvero paura, sentì il cuore sul punto di scoppiarle nel petto, sentì la pressione del braccio di Brittany avvolto con decisione attorno alla sua vita, sentì l'aria bruciarle dentro i polmoni, sentì il viso voltarsi verso quello di Brittany e nascondersi piano nel profumo perfetto dei suoi capelli biondi, poi sentì il respiro bloccarsi d'improvviso in mezzo alla gola, si sentì gemere soffocando ogni suono contro il suo collo liscio e meraviglioso e poi sentì i suoi muscoli contrarsi forte attorno alle dita di Brittany che rallentarono piano fino a fermarsi.

Non appena Santana riuscì a respirare di nuovo con un po' di regolarità, Brittany scivolò piano via con la sua mano da dentro di lei, aiutandosi con l'altra mano le abbottonò di nuovo i calzoni e poi con gesto delicato le sistemò un morbido bacio sul collo respirando forte il suo profumo. Santana avrebbe davvero voluto dire qualcosa o fare qualcosa o anche soltanto riuscire connettere la mente con i pensieri ma riusciva soltanto a sentirsi stupendamente sopraffatta dalle emozioni che stava ancora provando. Così si lasciò semplicemente abbracciare forte, con gli occhi ancora chiusi scivolò piano di lato finché non riuscì ad accoccolarsi del tutto fra le braccia di Brittany, adagiò la testa sul suo torace e piegando le ginocchia verso il petto si addormentò dolcemente cullata dal suo calore e dalla coperta di lana.


	15. 15

**Prima di tutto grazie mille per i bei commenti dello scorso capitolo! Era molto importante per me e sono stata davvero entusiasta della magnifica risposta! **** Mie sanguijuelas Tritolino, Euston, lady-landslide e Marty, ho cercato di mantenermi fedele al rating osteria, ma con un po' di classe, so che avete apprezzato. :D tempebrennan, sono perdutamente innamorata del tuo nickname, sappilo. **** Em Ti, nel mio immaginario tra San e Britt è sempre così, Santana è quella più badass, più grintosa, ma poi con Britt si scioglie come un ghiacciolo e quindi è lei che deve prendere l'iniziativa. **** Cassie, sono felicissima che il capitolo ti sia andato a genio **** per sapere cosa è successo la mattina dopo però ti toccherà attendere ancora un settimana!**

**Come preannunciato si torna di corsa al presente. Le cose nel passato sembrano procedere nel verso desiderato :D ma nella Seattle moderna? **

**Aspetto come sempre un mare di review!**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 15**

_2018_

"_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad,_

_Where the west, was all but won, all alone, smoking his last cigarette,_

_I said Where've you been? He said Ask anything."_

Una volta la nonna di Santana aveva detto una frase che l'aveva incuriosita. Erano al funerale di uno di quei parenti che nessuno si aspetta davvero che tu conosca, doveva essere un cugino di qualche grado fra il secondo e l'infinito. Santana era ancora piccola, si era lasciata vestire di nero, anche se allora credeva che il nero neppure fosse un colore, e senza chiedere dove fossero dirette era salita su un autobus assieme a sua nonna. Santana era ancora piccola e non aveva idea di come ci si dovesse comportare con chi perdeva qualcuno, ma erano tutti così tristi che dopo un paio di minuti le venne da piangere e così smise di preoccuparsi di cosa fare e iniziò a sforzarsi soltanto di non fare la bambina. Poi quando sua nonna la prese in braccio perché onorasse anche lei la salma di quel signore che non conosceva, il suo viso cereo e quelle folte sopracciglia bianche aggrottate le fecero una gran paura e così non dovette neppure più preoccuparsi di piangere. Era stato proprio poco dopo averla messa di nuovo per terra che sua nonna si era avvicinata alla moglie del defunto e facendole le condoglianze le aveva detto che finalmente suo marito aveva trovato quella pace che aveva cercato tutta la vita.

Santana aveva ripensato a quella frase per tutto il giorno. Non riusciva a capire. Perché le persone vivevano se potevano trovare pace soltanto nella morte? E se così fosse stato, funzionava in quel modo per tutti? O c'era anche chi poteva trovare la pace nella vita? Perché se fosse stato vero e se fosse stato così per tutti, che si vivesse al solo scopo di morire, allora a che scopo vivere? Forse la pace era una cosa brutta. Ma non aveva senso. La pace era una cosa bella, così le avevano insegnato. Però le avevano anche insegnato che uccidersi era sbagliato, perché era Dio a decidere quando farti morire. Per un paio d'ore Santana aveva contemplato l'idea di chiederlo a sua nonna, ma poi quando erano di nuovo sull'autobus per tornare a casa a Santana venne da piangere, sua nonna le tirò uno schiaffo e così lei smise di volerle parlare.

Non aveva davvero idea del motivo per cui quell'episodio le tornò in mente proprio in quel momento, forse era soltanto quella canzone alla radio. Con la coda dell'occhio guardò Brittany seduta accanto a lei nel suo Range Rover. Non sapeva se poteva davvero definirlo un appuntamento, ma probabilmente era proprio quello che Brittany aveva in mente quando le aveva chiesto di uscire. Si era rifiutata nella maniera più assoluta di rivelarle la loro destinazione, Santana l'aveva scongiurata di suggerirle quantomeno come vestirsi, ma lei le aveva soltanto detto che come si vestiva di solito era perfetto e si era limitata a darle le istruzioni su come arrivare a destinazione.

Santana era più che sicura che sua nonna avesse detto quella frase soltanto perché lo prevedeva qualche stupido protocollo, ma più invecchiava e più capiva quanto diavolo fosse vero. Era così che si era sentita tutta la vita, inquieta, senza pace, come dovesse ancora trovare la strada di casa, come dovesse costantemente cercare un senso che era convinta non avrebbe trovato mai, perché nulla sembrava essere mai abbastanza, nessuno era ancora riuscito a non farla sentire un'inutile pedone di una scacchiera che tutti dimenticano quando non serve più. Aveva scalato per tutta la vita una salita che sembrava non avere fine e che, d'altronde, dove l'avrebbe portata poi? Era così che avrebbe voluto essere ricordata? Come una delle più giovani direttrici di una qualche filiale qualunque disseminata sul gremito territorio del paese in cui era nata? E poi? Quando se ne fosse andata anche lei come tutti? Non sarebbe forse diventata anche lei un ricordo lontano di qualche nostalgico che poi l'avrebbe seguita nella sua tomba? E allora di lei non sarebbe stato più nulla.

Non lo capiva davvero il perché, come non aveva mai capito il perché di niente, ma Brittany la faceva sentire diversa. La faceva sentire speciale, la faceva sentire come se di lei alla fine dei conti ne valesse davvero la pena, come se quello che diceva fosse sempre qualcosa di carino da ascoltare, come se il tempo passato con lei fosse costantemente un piccolo regalo gradito. Ma poi erano irrotti i pensieri, quelli cattivi, quelli di sempre, quelli che tornavano ripetutamente a pizzicarla quando credeva di stare bene. Era arrivata Rachel, con quella sua vocina petulante, validissima rappresentante di quel perenne memento che nella vita c'era ben poco da sognare. L'incidente del magazzino dei toner era stato davvero troppo per la sua testa: era estremamente improbabile che Brittany non si fosse resa conto di avere il cellulare in tasca e il fallimento del meeting con quel grosso cliente rappresentava l'ennesima coincidenza a cui l'arguta mente di Santana non poteva di certo credere. Rachel era disposta a tutto, a tutto pur di schiacciarla e corrompere la sua segretaria per farle saltare un incontro era davvero il minimo a cui Santana potesse pensare, mettendosi nei suoi panni.

Per non parlare poi della storia di quella maledetta lettera e di quella maledetta sensazione. La cosa che più la turbava era l'essere inconsciamente sicura di essere diabolicamente vicina alla soluzione di tutto, ma di non poterci arrivare. Era matematicamente certa di avere in mano quasi ogni elemento per capire il motivo di tutto, ma c'era ancora qualche piccolo minuscolo diavolo di particolare che le impediva di completare il puzzle. E quest'idea la faceva impazzire.

"Sei con noi?" ripeté Brittany un paio di volte con voce docile, prima che Santana potesse sentirla.

"Sì, sì. Scusa. Ho un po' di pensieri che si accavallano." si sforzò di sorridere Santana, ma il bel viso placido di Brittany rese l'impresa più semplice del previsto, nonostante la paura costante che i suoi sospetti potessero rivelarsi ben fondati. Doveva girare a destra e poi a sinistra, le disse Brittany, poi le domandò se voleva parlarne, ma Santana preferiva distrarsi.

"Confucio diceva 'Se il tuo problema ha una soluzione perché ti preoccupi?" tentò Brittany, Santana si voltò timidamente dalla sua parte, "E se il tuo problema _non_ ha una soluzione perché ti preoccupi?" terminò quindi con un bel sorriso, piegando un po' di lato la testa.

Santana la guardò per qualche secondo, poi tornò a fissare la strada, "Confucio doveva preoccuparsi tutt'al più che non gli volasse una mosca nella minestra mentre meditava."

Brittany scoppiò a ridere, Dio, quanto le piaceva il suono della sua risata, avrebbe potuto rimanere ad ascoltarla soltanto, per ore, senza annoiarsi mai, ma dovevano essere quasi arrivate purtroppo. Era la prima volta davvero che la sua mente concepiva un pensiero del genere, l'amore le era sempre sembrato una stupida utopia inventata dai produttori di cioccolatini a forma di cuore, eppure adesso era tutto completamente diverso. Non appena Santana realizzò finalmente la loro destinazione impiegò almeno un minuto per capacitarsi, ancora una volta, che fosse tutto vero.

"Ma come diavolo hai fatto a trovarlo?" domandò incredula a Brittany, "Non avevo idea che ci fosse un drive-in da queste parti!", Brittany si limitò a lucidarsi le nocche fingendo altezzosa noncuranza, "E come sapevi che è praticamente il sogno della mia vita?", a quel punto Brittany sorrise soltanto orgogliosa, le confessò che ci aveva fatto accenno un giorno a pranzo, giù alla mensa. Non appena poi Santana scorse da lontano la locandina che riportava il film che avrebbero proiettato quella sera fu, se possibile, ancora più entusiasta, le domandò ancora come diavolo facesse a sapere che era una maniaca di Grease e Brittany le spiegò come avesse notato che le canzoni del musical ricorressero con particolare frequenza nella playlist del suo iTunes.

Dopo aver comprato due hamburger con patatine e due Diet-Coke e aver parcheggiato nel posto migliore fra quelli ancora liberi, Brittany abbassò il finestrino e, non appena Santana spense il motore, si slacciò la cintura, si issò col sedere sulla portiera del passeggero e, quasi l'avesse già fatto centinaia di volte, con gesto fluido si arrampicò sul tettuccio del Range Rover.

"Ma cosa diavolo stai facendo?" esclamò Santana, per un attimo straordinariamente più preoccupata della salute di Brittany che di quella del suo amato Range Rover, ma lei ormai era già scomparsa dalla sua vista; un secondo dopo i suoi capelli biondi ricomparvero presto seguiti dal suo viso a testa in giù.

"È molto meglio da qui!" sorrise, "Dai, sali!" e sparì di nuovo.

Santana chiuse gli occhi maledicendo in pochi secondi almeno metà dei santi conosciuti dalla dottrina cristiana, si disse che era in momenti come quelli che odiava aver scelto di indossare i tacchi per andare al lavoro, ma se non altro aveva i pantaloni, si fece coraggio, aprì la portiera e scese. In pochi passi fu dietro la sua auto, Brittany la osservava dall'alto, avrebbe davvero voluto essere anche lei così atletica, se solo sua madre l'avesse costretta a seguire il corso di ginnastica artistica quando era piccola probabilmente adesso sarebbe stato tutto completamente diverso.

"Dammi la mano." ordinò a Brittany senza troppi complimenti, quindi la afferrò e si issò in piedi sulla parte inferiore del portellone, lasciandole la mano ruotò dall'altra parte, si sedette sul tettuccio e, una volta messo al sicuro il sedere sulla sua liscia superficie nera, con gesto non troppo aggraziato si voltò di nuovo e si trascinò più avanti. Effettivamente doveva ammettere che da lassù la vista aveva tutto un altro sapore. Anche tutti coloro che si erano accorti della loro arrampicata e le fissavano sconcertati, guardati dal tettuccio della macchina, avevano quasi un ché di cinematografico.

Non appena la sigla iniziò a diffondersi nella buia aria primaverile di quella sconosciuta periferia di Seattle, Santana spostò suo malgrado la sua attenzione dal viso di Brittany al grande schermo di fronte a loro; quante volte aveva guardato quel breve cartoon davvero non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma riusciva a canticchiare imitando perfettamente la voce quasi in falsetto di Frankie Valli ogni singola volta e quella sera persino i loro orribili caloricissimi hamburger sembravano avere un sapore speciale.

"Sandy mi è sempre stata un sacco sulle palle." ammise poi Brittany.

"Oh, avanti!" ribatté Santana leccandosi un mignolo dalla maionese del suo panino, "Sandy sta sulle palle a tutti!" esclamò con la bocca piena, quindi deglutì, "È nella natura del suo personaggio! È troppo perfetta, è noiosa." si spiegò osservando in lontananza la gigantesca immagine di Olivia Newton John svolazzare su una spiaggia accanto a Travolta, "Tipo Fanny Price," riprese, quindi arricciò un po' le labbra, pensosa, "O Topolino," rifletté, "O Ned Flanders." Brittany scoppiò a ridere.

"Io adoro-"

"Frenchie." la interruppe di nuovo Santana, ottenendo il risultato di una sincrona risposta comune. Come due adolescenti al primo appuntamento scoppiarono entrambe a ridere. Era così strano, ma meraviglioso in qualche modo che non riusciva a capire, era quasi come vivere di nuovo un'adolescenza che aveva saltato a piedi pari, ma che, non sapeva neppure come, riusciva comunque a ricordare. Forse era Grease, forse era quell'atmosfera anni '60, forse erano l'hamburger e le patatine e il tettuccio del suo Range Rover, ma era quasi come starsene in una piccola bolla al di fuori del tempo e dello spazio e Santana adorava stare con Brittany al di fuori del tempo e dello spazio. Era bello e strano, perché erano così tanti anni che non riusciva a lasciarsi almeno per un paio d'ore tutti i suoi pensieri alle spalle e starsene lì, assieme a lei, sembrava soltanto così maledettamente giusto che si sentiva quasi come se non avesse scampo. Quando durante la pausa udì il suo iPhone squillare dentro la borsa che aveva lasciato in macchina, l'idea di scendere e rispondere, per controllare non fosse qualche faccenda importante, non la sfiorò per più di qualche secondo.

Santana sapeva a memoria praticamente ogni singola canzone del musical e, se all'inizio si limitò a mugugnarne timidamente soltanto la melodia, pian piano la performer che era in lei prese il sopravvento e così cominciò a cantare ogni strofa. Brittany le fece i complimenti perché aveva una voce meravigliosa, ne aveva sentite poche dal vivo di così stupende, le domandò se da piccola aveva mai desiderato fare la cantante, ma Santana la ringraziò e le disse che in realtà il suo sogno era stato quello di fare la corista. Quando era ragazzina era rimasta così affascinata dal film sulla vita di Ray Charles, quello con Jimmy Fox, e da Dreamgirls, che andava in giro a dire a tutti che presto l'avrebbero vista cantare e ondeggiare dietro Beyoncè o Celine Dion. Per dire la verità adorava tutti quei film che raccontavano la vita di vecchi artisti.

"L'hai visto Walk The Line?" aveva chiesto a Brittany succhiando con la cannuccia l'ultimo sorso di Diet-Coke.

"Quello con Joaquin Phoenix prima che desse di matto e scoprisse di voler diventare un rapper e farsi crescere la barba?" aveva domandato lei, non l'aveva mai visto, ma il trailer le era piaciuto un sacco quando era uscito al cinema. Secondo Santana era uno spettacolo, lei poi adorava Johnny Cash e June Carter e Elvis e le storie d'amore e la musica e… beh, era uno spettacolo. Doveva vederlo. Era assolutamente mandatorio. Brittany non aveva davvero idea di cosa significasse "mandatorio", ma le aveva assicurato che l'avrebbe noleggiato domani stesso e a Santana piaceva sempre quando gli interlocutori a cui consigliava qualcosa seguivano il suo suggerimento. Non era affatto scontato, anzi. Era una di quelle piccole cose del mondo che quando ci pensava le mettevano addosso una grande malinconia. Le persone le mettevano addosso una grande malinconia. Siamo sempre tutti bravi a dare consigli, ma sempre troppo presuntuosi per seguire quelli degli altri.

Ironico come il tempo a volte paia sincronizzarsi con alcuni momenti della nostra vita; Santana non sapeva più da tanti anni ormai se crederci o no a Dio e a tutta quella storia del paradiso e dell'inferno, ma ricordava ancora perfettamente come da bambina la affascinasse che regolarmente ogni venerdì santo il tempo fosse inclemente, quasi come le nuvole ci tenessero a ricordare la ricorrenza anche a chi se ne fosse scordato. Non appena il film terminò successe all'incirca la stessa cosa, almeno fu quello che credette Santana, e, nell'esatto istante in cui il grande schermo si oscurò, cominciò a piovere. Brittany con quello che fece apparire un semplice salto scese dal tettuccio e rapidamente si infilò nella macchina, Santana ripropose invece quel suo macchinoso trascinarsi fino alla parte posteriore dell'auto per poi scivolare con cautela lungo il portellone, processo che, doveva ammetterlo, era decisamente più facile operare in salita.

"Ti và di venire a bere qualcosa da me?" propose Brittany non appena Santana comparve nell'abitacolo e iniziò a sistemarsi i capelli bagnati riflettendosi nello specchietto retrovisore. Santana ne aveva un gran voglia, anche se a dire il vero non se la sentì di specificare esattamente anche quel _gran_. C'era qualcosa di diverso in Brittany quella sera, qualcosa di civettuolo e vagamente malizioso che sinceramente non le sarebbe affatto spiaciuto approfondire, tantomeno nella privacy del suo appartamento. Brittany sorrise con un'insolita espressione insicura, ma decisa, Santana quasi arrossì all'idea che potesse leggerla nel pensiero.

Non appena Santana avviò il motore il suo iPhone squillò, probabilmente per la milionesima volta, sorridendo si scusò con Brittany e si voltò verso i sedili posteriori per afferrare la sua borsa, voleva soltanto controllare rapidamente che non fosse nulla di importante. Brittany capiva perfettamente. Brittany capiva sempre tutto. Con aria noncurante aprì la custodia del suo iPhone e sbloccò lo schermo: c'erano 5 chiamate perse provenienti dal cellulare di Will e 2 dal telefono aziendale, l'ultimo squillo era stato il terzo sms di avviso della sua segreteria telefonica. La sua espressione si corrucciò di colpo, ma Brittany rimase in silenzio, probabilmente non voleva essere troppo assillante. Santana compose il numero della sua segreteria, il primo messaggio proveniva dal numero aziendale, la voce era quella di Finn:

"Signora Lopez, il signor Schue la sta cercando, la riunione del consiglio direttivo di San Diego sta per cominciare e manca soltanto lei. Dice di sbrigarsi se ci tiene alla pelle o qualcosa di simile."

Il secondo messaggio proveniva sempre dal numero aziendale, ma stavolta la voce era quella di Rachel:

"Santana, si può sapere dove diavolo sei? Will è furioso."

Il terzo messaggio proveniva dal cellulare di Schuester, la chiamata era di appena dieci minuti prima:

"Io non lo so cosa cazzo ti stia succedendo, la settimana scorsa hai fatto incazzare St James, oggi mi hai bidonato col consiglio, erano venuti fin qua per parlare di lui e ho dovuto arrabattarmi a farfugliare un sacco di idiozie perché tu non c'eri. Ce l'hai con me? Vuoi mandare a monte l'affare St James? Qualunque cosa tu abbia in quella tua cazzo di mente non mi interessa, hai raggiunto il limite, signorina, sono andato contro un sacco di gente perché ho creduto in te e tu mi ripaghi così? Lo sai quanta gente ucciderebbe per avere il tuo fottuto posto? Alla prossima sei fuori." terminò.

Rachel aveva ragione. Era furioso. Santana non l'aveva mai sentito ruggire in quel modo. Mai. E come dargli torto? Rimanendo intrappolata nel magazzino e saltando la riunione aveva messo in serissimo pericolo l'affare St James.

"Tu-" cigolò non appena riuscì ad abbassare la mano che ancora tremava stringendo il suo iPhone, quindi si schiarì la voce, "Tu sapevi che oggi c'era il consiglio direttivo?"

"Oggi?" domandò Brittany con aria incerta strizzando le palpebre, "No, il consiglio è il 24."

"Oggi _è _il 24." bisbigliò Santana che in quel momento ormai non trovò neppure la forza per alzare la voce. Senza aspettare ulteriormente ingranò la retromarcia, senza riuscire neanche a liberarsi dell'iPhone e mentre Brittany cominciò a prosciogliersi in un oceano di scuse lei smise di ascoltare. In quell'esatto istante il mondo le crollò addosso, forte e definitivo, mica come la pioggia. Fu come un fitto banco di nebbia scura l'abbracciasse di colpo fino a soffocarla. Brittany parlava e parlava, ma cosa avrebbe mai potuto dirle, poi? Quali scuse e giustificazioni avrebbe avuto stavolta? Era inutile che Santana continuasse a mentirsi così, era evidente ormai. Quante probabilità c'erano che una segretaria non leggesse neppure una data su un documento in un'intera giornata? Quante probabilità c'erano di potersi scordare che giorno fosse quando aveva scelto l'esatta data in cui proiettavano Grease? Praticamente meno di zero.

Quando Brittany scese dal Range Rover una volta parcheggiato accanto alla sua palazzina, Santana le augurò buona notte e ripartì senza spiegazioni e senza neppure guardarla negli occhi. Era più che sicura che le avrebbe fatto troppo male.


	16. 16

**Un giorno d'anticipo rispetto ai programmi, questo è uno dei capitoli che preferisco, lo dedico a Cory e a tutte le persone giovani che se ne vanno troppo presto. Torniamo di corsa nel passato, San e Britt se ben ricordo erano immerse in un'atmosfera piuttosto particolare, vediamo che implicazioni ci saranno, vi và?**

**lady-landslide, sto tessendo un bel casino, vero? Confida in me e tutto verrà chiarito. Em Ti, per il capitolo sul presente dovrai attendere ancora un pochino! Tritolino, fosse per me le farei passare anche subito dalla tubata alla concretezza, ma con tutti questi imprevisti chissà che succederà a ste due! marty, apprezzo che le tue doti da GM abbiano notato la mia positività di quel giorno! ;P Euston, ho giurato, giuro! **** Mi fa un sacco piacere che apprezzi la coerenza, cerco sempre di entrare nei personaggi, scavarli a fondo e pensare con la loro testa, quindi sono felice tu l'abbia notato! **

**Aspetto taaanti commenti anche per questo capitolo 16, mi raccomando!**

**oldie **

* * *

**Capitolo 16**

_1866_

Fu il secco grattare delle chiavi nelle serratura d'ingresso a svegliare Santana la mattina dopo. Ancora assonnata, non appena riuscì a allontanare le ciglia, la prima cosa che vide furono i capelli dorati di Brittany solleticarle il naso, illuminati dal primo sole di quel mattino innevato. Lentamente sollevò la testa e la vide dormire ancora con la braccia avvolte attorno a lei, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a pensare che era lo spettacolo più meraviglioso che avesse mai visto prima, che la porta si aprì con uno schiocco, ricordandole che purtroppo non erano sole. D'improvviso scattò in piedi, giusto in tempo per vedere Will fare il suo ingresso nella stanza e, soffocando con la mano il grido spaventato di Brittany, lo salutò spiegandogli che si era addormentata lì la sera prima. Lui sorrise bonario e si diresse in cucina. Respirando affannosamente Santana chiuse gli occhi, poi guardo giù e liberò la bocca di Brittany che la osservava dal basso con sguardo ancora un po' spaventato.

"Scusate," bisbigliò Santana mimando con le labbra le parole per non farsi sentire da Will. Brittany sorrise con aria gentile, scuotendo la testa per assicurarle che era tutto okay. Poi il silenzio scese di nuovo per un secondo e Santana poté finalmente scrutarla con pazienza mentre si sistemava i capelli sopra la testa. Forse era che la neve rendeva tutto più luminoso, ma quella mattina il suo sorriso le parve più radioso di sempre quella mattina. Anche il suo sguardo era diverso, era sempre dolce e tranquillo, eppure era come se riuscisse a metterla a nudo. Indugiando su quell'occhiata più di quanto avrebbe voluto, Santana cominciò a sentirsi arrossire e, fortunatamente, proprio mentre i ricordi della sera prima cominciavano a riaffiorare rischiando di farla avvampare, anche Emma fece il suo ingresso canticchiando il suo solito buongiorno. Così, con un cenno della testa, Santana invitò Brittany a salire di soppiatto in camera sua per cambiarsi ed evitare di destare ogni dubbio.

Santana non desiderò mai come quella mattina poter uccidere con lo sguardo. Per tutto il corso della colazione si sforzò di chiacchierare amabilmente con i suoi due vecchi domestici di ogni genere di argomento immaginabile. Immagini di lei, Brittany e il caminetto continuavano ad occuparle la testa come una dolcissima tortura, mentre lei invece se ne stava in silenzio e, ogniqualvolta a Santana sfuggiva uno sguardo distratto verso di lei, scorgeva i suoi occhi blu puntati dritti contro i suoi, e tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era tentare disperatamente di non sciogliersi come burro al sole avvampando come un peperone maturo. Maledizione, non poteva sforzarsi di unirsi a qualche stupida conversazione invece di metterla così in imbarazzo? Diavolo! Santana sperò davvero che quello strazio terminasse in fretta e, non appena Emma e Will si congedarono dal tavolo del soggiorno per cominciare le loro faccende quotidiane, tirò un sonoro respiro di sollievo. Non appena riaprì gli occhi notò Brittany fissarla ancora con aria maliziosa.

"Smettetela!" sibilò quindi con quanto più risentimento riuscisse a nascondere in un filo di voce.

Brittany sorrise con quel suo sorriso raggiante, "Di fare cosa?"

"Di…" cominciò a balbettare gesticolando con la tazza fortunatamente vuota. Brittany, continuando a guardarla e fingendo di non capire, infilò l'indice nel vasetto del miele, con lentezza esasperante lo avvicinò alla bocca, lo sistemò sulla lingua, vi strinse attorno le labbra e succhiò, "Beh, lo sapete cosa!" concluse poi indicandola e, sbattendo la tazza sul tavolo con fare agitato, distolse lo sguardo (da lei).

Con la coda dell'occhio notò Brittany limitarsi a ridere silenziosa, "Come mai siete così scontrosa questa mattina?" le domandò quindi a bassa voce.

Santana rimase in silenzio, improvvisando un piccolo broncio poco credibile incrociando le braccia sul petto e abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo.

"È per ieri sera?" continuò Brittany bisbigliando ancora di più per non farsi sentire, mentre Will e Emma sistemavano le stoviglie nella stanza accanto.

Santana alzò di colpo lo sguardo, voleva essere serissima e mettere subito le cose in chiaro, con decisione e fermezza, "Non avreste dovuto farlo." Sentenziò. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. No. non avrebbe dovuto. Era stato sbagliato, sbagliatissimo, senza contare che Will e Emma per poco non le avevano sorprese (per poco) addormentate sul pavimento del soggiorno. E per quanto, Dio, non poteva nemmeno pensarci, non avrebbero comunque potuto vederle fare, beh, quello che avevano fatto, non sarebbe stato altrettanto opportuno per lei farsi scoprire a dormire sul pavimento con una… Cristo. Era una brava donna in fondo. Soltanto una brava donna. Maledizione. Cosa le stava succedendo?

"Sinceramente non sembravate così _contraria_," commentò Brittany con l'espressione perplessa di chi la sapeva lunga. Santana cominciò a sentirsi avvampare, così si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie, ma allora Brittany cominciò anche a gemere piano per imitarla: con una mano iniziò a massaggiarsi la nuca, "Mio marito non mi ha mai toccata così!" cominciò a mormorare tra una gemito e l'altro. Se Santana non fosse stata terribilmente imbarazzata e terrorizzata che i suoi due domestici potessero udire il suo teatrino dall'altra stanza, si sarebbe almeno per un secondo soffermata a riflettere sul fatto che la cosa che in quel momento desiderava di più era di sentirla gemere in quel modo per merito suo. Fu proprio grazie a quel pensiero e alla sua graziosità che non le lasciava scampo che, ormai rossa come un pomodoro, scoppiò a ridere poggiandosi coi gomiti sulla tavola e nascondendosi il viso fra le mani.

Quando trovò il coraggio di guardarla di nuovo un po' di sottecchi da sotto i palmi delle mani, notò che Brittany aveva smesso di imitarla e si limitava a osservarla con espressione dolce.

"Mio marito non mi ha mai toccata così," ammise quindi Santana bisbigliando.

Brittany sollevò le sopracciglia con aria convinta, "Lo so."

Santana piegò di lato la testa e, abbassando piano le mani, le lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.

"Gli uomini non sono capaci di fare l'amore," spiegò allora Brittany come fosse il concetto più elementare del mondo, "Gli uomini sanno soltanto fare sesso," riprese. E per un secondo la osservò seria, seria soltanto, un po' malinconica forse: la dolcezza era d'un tratto svanita. "L'amore è un dono," ricominciò, "è qualcosa che si dà," le disse porgendole qualcosa con un gesto aggraziato della mano, porgendole quell'amore che forse non sapeva di possedere. "Il sesso è qualcosa che si prende e gli uomini prendono e basta," commentò di nuovo con sguardo duro. Era così bella, persino quando era dura, pensò Santana, anche se preferiva di gran lunga vederla felice, "Non voglio insinuare nulla su vostro marito, sia chiaro," riprese gesticolando verso di lei, "Ma credetemi-"

"Grazie," la interruppe di colpo Santana e facendolo non sorrise, ma strinse le labbra l'una con l'altra perché c'era già un po' di malinconia, anche se non l'avrebbe ammesso neppure sotto tortura. Per un attimo credette di sentirsi gli occhi velarsi un poco di lacrime, ma era impossibile, impossibile davvero, così non successe. Successe solo che Brittany le lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, grazie di cosa? Sembrava domandarle.

"Per ieri sera," rispose allora Santana, e stavolta non fece neppure attenzione a parlare piano, perché certe cose non vanno dette a bassa voce. Fu quella la prima volta che Brittany sorrise, ma con un po' di timidezza e, facendolo, si portò la mano sulla nuca e abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo.

"Grazie a voi," sussurrò poi, regalandole con i suoi occhi blu uno sguardo così dolce che Santana credette di poter pure morire dopo quello sguardo, perché non ci sarebbe mai stato qualcosa di più bello per lei in quella vita, ne era certa, e, giusto prima che lei facesse in tempo a spiegarle il suo grazie, Emma saltellò in soggiorno per potar via le tazze vuote e spolverare il grande tavolo di legno.

* * *

Era incredibile come il fascino di Brittany fosse riuscito in così poco tempo a conquistare davvero tutti. Persino Emma sembrava ormai essersi abituata alla sua presenza in casa Lopez e, sinceramente, se non avesse potuto constatarlo direttamente con i propri occhi, Santana non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai creduto possibile. Si stupiva ogni singola volta che vedeva le due interagire anche soltanto per darsi le istruzioni necessarie per portare a termine le faccende di casa. Il viso relativamente disteso della sua domestica quando parlava con Brittany le riusciva ancora incredibilmente estraneo. Fu per questo che quella sera, dopo aver concluso gli ultimi conti della giornata, Santana aveva lasciato quello che considerava ancora il vecchio studio di suo padre e, salendo di sopra, aveva colto in lontananza le voci di Brittany, Emma e Will chiacchierare amabilmente di valzer. Era rimasta davvero attonita.

"Signora Lopez, sentite questa, Brittany ci ha appena confessato di non saper danzare il valzer!" le si rivolse Will non appena Santana varcò la soglia delle scale. Lei scoppiò a ridere nascondendo abilmente il fiatone per la salita. Brittany era girata di spalle e voltandosi verso di lei allargò le braccia con aria di sconfitta e abbassò la testa celandovi uno dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi.

"Le pare accettabile che una signorina non sia iniziata alle graziose arti della danza?" continuò il domestico scuotendo la testa.

"Sono giovani, caro, al giorno d'oggi vi sono altri generi di divertimenti," commentò allora Emma con fare diplomatico, poggiando una mano sul braccio del marito.

"Beh, la signora Lopez ha la medesima età della signorina eppure lo sa danzare il valzer!" la interruppe lui sgranando gli occhi convinto. Emma schiuse le labbra per rispondere, ma non c'era nulla che potesse obiettare perché la signora Lopez aveva la stessa età della signorina eppure sapeva ballare il valzer.

"Signorina Pierce, è giunto il momento," le annunciò poi Will con fare solenne. Brittany spalancò gli occhi e cominciò a scuotere la testa, "Non è accettabile, cara, non è accettabile," riprese continuando a guardarla negli occhi,. Quindi prese sua moglie per mano e, con gesto deciso, la sistemò di fronte a lui e le poggiò delicatamente l'altra mano sulla vita, poi con lo sguardo si rivolse a Santana, "Signora Lopez," disse soltanto e con un cenno della testa praticamente le ordinò di fare lo stesso con Brittany. Lei impiegò qualche secondo per capire, provò per un attimo a sottrarsi al suo obbligo, ma lo sguardo deciso di Will la convinse di non avere scampo. Così sorridendo con espressione un po' timida si avvicinò a Brittany le prese la mano destra e sistemò la sinistra sulla sua vita, mentre lei controllava che posizione prendere scrutando Emma a pochi passi da lei.

Era stato proprio Will ad insegnarle a ballare quando era bambina ed era davvero un meraviglioso insegnante. Aveva un modo tutto suo di spiegare i passi di danza, lo faceva in modo così semplice e chiaro che era impossibile non capire, inoltre Brittany sembrava essere davvero portata per il ballo, così aveva imparato in gran rapidità e, alla fine della lezione di quella sera, Santana e Brittany già danzavano meglio dei due anziani coniugi, che, quando il fiatone li costrinse a fermarsi, si congedarono prosciogliendosi in sinceri complimenti. Loro continuarono a ballare da sole ancora per qualche tempo e, quando il corridoio del piano di sopra cominciò ad annoiarle, presero a piroettare fuori e dentro le stanze di quell'ala della casa fino a che non si ritrovarono nell'ultima camera prima della finestra, quella in cui dormiva Santana. Fu quando poi quest'ultima decise che si sentiva pronta per tentare un casquet che il peso di Brittany, non proprio così leggiadro come credeva, le sfuggì di mano: con un sonoro tonfo finirono entrambe per terra cominciando a ridere come due adolescenti alle prese con la propria goffaggine.

Per non rischiare di destare i due domestici, Santana poi chiuse piano la porta allungandosi dal pavimento verso il legno scuro dell'uscio, quindi si ricompose poggiandosi sui gomiti a pancia in giù. Brittany di lato a lei ancora rideva distesa sulla schiena con le palpebre strizzate e qualche lacrima divertita che le imperlava le ciglia bionde. Tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto dirle era che era bellissima quando rideva e che avrebbe voluto soltanto osservarla da vicino ridere per il resto della sua vita, che non le importava altro, neppure di morire. Quando alla fine Brittany smise di ridere, aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei.

"Secondo voi è possibile amare qualcuno al punto di mandare tutto all'aria?" le chiese allora Santana con voce flebile, ma sicura, perché lo voleva sapere davvero e lei sembrava sapere sempre tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.

"Tutto cosa?" ribatté con un minuscolo sorriso.

"Tutto," ribadì lei sollevando un poco le spalle, quindi distolse malvolentieri lo sguardo dai suoi occhi blu e prese a fissare distrattamente la mobilia alla ricerca delle parole più giuste per spiegarsi, "Le regole," fu la prima cosa che le venne in mente, "Le paure," riflettè poi, "La vita."

Brittany annuì, si leccò le labbra come cercando l'ispirazione, quindi fissò il soffitto, "L'amore è come il caffè," disse con aria ancora un po' divertita e voce allegra, "Una volta che l'avete assaggiato non potete più farne a meno," concluse mormorando più piano, quindi si voltò speranzosa verso Santana che le regalò un gran sorriso.

"Potrei tentare di utilizzare questa massima con i miei prossimi acquirenti," tentò ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere di gusto, "Chi è lo sfortunato al quale la debbo sottrarre?"

"Io," asserì Brittany come se fosse ovvio.

Santana la osservò per un attimo in silenzio, ammirata, "Complimenti al poeta," disse con un cenno della testa sollevando le sopracciglia con serietà, ma poi le venne di nuovo da sorridere. "Tuttavia non avete risposto alla mia domanda," puntualizzò poi punzecchiandola sulla spalla con un rapido gesto dell'indice.

"Avete ragione," ammise Brittany, poi distolse di nuovo il suo sguardo. Stavolta però sapeva già cosa dire, non aveva da pensare, così Santana non seppe perché non la volesse più guardare e un po' se ne intristì, "La risposta alla vostra domanda è..." prese poi a dire con voce soffusa, "Se ti dicono che amare è peccato, ama il tuo peccato e sarai innocente."

La risposta lasciò Santana di stucco. Il silenzio probabilmente incuriosì Brittany che, con la coda dell'occhio, controllò il perché di quell'attesa, "Non ditemi che anche questa è opera vostra," riuscì poi a balbettare Santana.

Brittany scoppiò in una risata silenziosa e si leccò di nuovo le labbra, poi sollevò le braccia e si sistemò le mani dietro la nuca, "Questo era Shakespeare," confessò guardandola di sottecchi, "Ma ha solo avuto la fortuna di nascere quasi tre secoli prima di me," riprese sollevando le sopracciglia con una stupenda aria un po' altezzosa che riusciva ad essere al tempo stesso incredibilmente modesta.

Era meravigliosa. Riusciva a sorprenderla ogni singola volta che apriva bocca. "Come fate a sapere tante cose?" le domandò allora Santana con aria attonita.

Brittany la guardò a lungo con espressione curiosa, "Non immaginate la quantità di libri d'amore che si possano scovare nelle valigie degli uomini più orribili e abietti di questo mondo," confessò poi parlando a voce più bassa, come si vergognasse un po' di farsi udire da qualcuno che non fosse Santana. "Non credo li leggessero per davvero, per quello glieli rubavo," riprese ormai bisbigliando, quasi fuori dalla porta della stanza ci fossero proprio quei signori, sì, sì, quelli abietti e orribili, intenti ad origliare e pronti a irrompere nella camera e portarsela via per punirla sottoponendola alle peggiori torture per i suoi piccoli peccati. "Probabilmente li tenevano lì soltanto per far pesare i bagagli e far credere alle mogli di andare davvero da qualche parte," concluse guardando il soffitto. Ed eccola di nuovo quella sua espressione malinconica che spezzava il cuore di Santana a metà: il blu acceso dei suoi occhi sempre allegri si spegneva di colpo, diventava quasi grigio, e a Santana pareva di poterli vedere quegli uomini senz'anima strapparle via i vestiti e la gioventù. E se prima di allora Santana li aveva soltanto disprezzati, in quel momento si sentì addosso una rabbia così prorompente che la spaventò. Così chiuse gli occhi, deglutì via quel dolore acceso e si sforzò di trovare qualcosa da dire che cancellasse subito dal viso di Brittany quell'infinita tristezza che non riusciva a sopportare.

"E cos'altro diceva questo Shakespeare?" le domandò infine schiarendosi la voce che uscì roca, come la sua rabbia, "Confessatemi quale frase gli invidiate di più," la invitò poi e facendolo si sporse di più verso di lei perché il suo sorriso da più vicino paresse più vero.

Brittany agguantò i suoi occhi di fretta e Santana la vide mutare pian piano espressione, quasi potesse assorbire l'amore che sentiva crescere dentro di sé e mutarlo in serena dolcezza. Con la mano destra poi si avvicinò lentamente al viso di Santana e con meravigliosa delicatezza le sistemò un piccolo ciuffo di capelli neri dietro l'orecchio indugiando poi con il pollice sulla sua guancia che accarezzò leggera prima di allontanarsi. Santana avrebbe ucciso per provare di nuovo la sensazione che le aveva regalato quella minuscola carezza, ma i suoi occhi blu la fissavano ancora incatenati ai suoi e per il momento bastavano quelli. Le labbra di Brittany si schiusero, poi, un po' timide e indecise, si chiusero ancora e poi si decisero finalmente a bisbigliare, "Se per baciarti dovessi poi andare all'inferno lo farei, così potrei vantarmi coi diavoli di aver visto il paradiso pur senza entrarci."


	17. 17

**Anche per chi ha ancora bisogno di riprendersi dalla meravigliosità di Naya al Giffoni "Lacrime di Stelle" ritorna, puntuale come le tasse ma mi auguro più piacevole! So che vorreste controllare cosa ci stanno combinando San e Britt nel presente, ma quelle del passato hanno ancora qualcosina da dirci….**

**Marty, lady-landslide, tempe, ultimamente ho iniziato ad adorare Shakespeare! Piace anche a voi? Ne ho letto decisamente troppo poco rispetto a quanto vorrei, mi toccherà recuperare! Se avete qualche consiglio da darmi sono ovviamente ben accetti! **** Euston, Em-Ti, la nostra Britt sa essere una gran provolona quando ci si mette! :D Voice, benvenuta! Spero di non deluderti coi prossimi capitoli! ;)**

**Commentate, commentate, commentate!**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 17**

_1866_

Era la prima volta davvero che a Santana capitava una cosa così. Aveva pianto spesso nella sua vita, probabilmente più di quanto ci si dovesse aspettare da una brava donna. Aveva pianto quando suo padre era morto, aveva pianto quando Noah era morto, aveva pianto quando sua madre era morta e, Dio, aveva pianto persino quando la sua tata se n'era andata perché lei ormai era troppo grande per averne una. Ma se c'era una cosa che non le era mai capitata prima era di piangere di gioia. E fu incredibile, straordinario, in ogni senso che volesse dare a quella meravigliosa parola dalle due facce, come si sentì a suo agio pur facendo qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto. Gli occhi le si inumidirono d'improvviso e poi percepì persino una piccola lacrima scivolare piano lungo il suo naso, percorrerlo lenta, poi veloce, indugiare un po' sulla punta, aggrapparcisi fino a cadere morbida sulla guancia di Brittany.

"Scusate." sorrise piano asciugandosi la pelle con l'indice, "È straordinaria," mormorò scuotendo piano la testa, "Voi siete straordinaria," continuò poi a voce più bassa senza riuscire ad allontanarsi dai suoi occhi blu. In quel momento adorò vederla arrossire un poco, giusto sopra gli zigomi.

"Oh, no," scosse la testa lei con espressione timida e un po' dimessa, "Sono più ordinaria di quanto crediate," terminò e dicendolo allontanò lo sguardo da lei ricominciando a fissare il soffitto, "Posso farvi una domanda?" riprese poi strizzando un poco le palpebre.

"Chiedere è lecito, rispondere è cortesia," rimarcò Santana con aria maliziosa e Brittany le sorrise.

"Perché vi siete fermata quel giorno?" chiese quindi e a Santana non servirono spiegazioni ulteriori, non se lo domandò neppure per un attimo.

"Beh, stavate piangendo e sanguinando e ritengo che qualunque altra persona avrebbe senza ombra di dubbio agito nel mio stesso-"

"Lo credete davvero?" la interruppe Brittany cogliendola alla sprovvista, il suo solito tono pacato ma fermo, così Santana non poté che ingoiare il silenzio. "Qualunque altra persona mi avrebbe lasciata morire laggiù senza alcun genere di remore o tutt'al più si sarebbe sforzato a chiamare aiuto," spiegò Brittany alzando un poco le spalle e Santana non poteva controbattere perché, Cristo, era così. "Ma voi no," sottolineò infine toccandola sulla spalla con l'indice. Santana inspirò profondamente, le faceva ancora un po' male ripensare a quel giorno. C'aveva ripensato spesso, quante volte si era posta la stessa domanda, quante volte si era chiesta perché diavolo quel giorno si fosse comportata in quel modo. All'inizio aveva provato a rispondersi con qualche stupidaggine pescata dal solito cassetto di ovvietà che usava la gente. Poi però aveva deciso di smettere e si era detta la verità.

"Non potevo permettere che moriste," sussurrò guardando di fronte a sé, quasi potesse scorgere i fotogrammi di quella mattina piovosa proiettati sul muro davanti a lei, quasi potesse vederla, sotto la pioggia di quella giornata crudele, "Eravate talmente sofferente, indifesa, talmente giovane e talmente bella per andarvene via così, non appena mi avete guardata con quei vostri occhi meravigliosi io-"

Quando Santana percepì le dita sottili di Brittany scivolarle dietro la nuca le parole le si sciolsero nella gola come cioccolato sotto al sole, i suoi occhi scuri si sentirono attratti naturalmente verso il suo viso, quasi esistesse un'atavica connessione a legarli fra loro. La sua mano premette gentile sulla sua nuca per avvicinare il suo viso al proprio, era proprio vero, rifletté Santana mentre si lasciava trascinare verso quel bacio, che i suoi occhi blu erano gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto e odiava profondamente non poterli distinguere chiaramente anche mentre la baciava, adesso che la luce del caminetto era ancora accesa e la poteva guardare. Non era giusto, si disse, ma probabilmente era solo che sarebbe impazzita se fosse stata travolta in un solo momento da tanta bellezza. E così, non appena il naso di Brittany le sfiorò la pelle del viso le sue palpebre si chiusero senza che potesse opporvisi, era arrivato il momento che fosse il cuore a guardare. Le labbra di Brittany si avvolsero piano attorno alle sue e in quel momento le sembrò mille volte più meraviglioso di quanto riuscisse a ricordare anche se non era passato quasi neppure un intero giorno dall'ultima volta.

Quasi vivesse di vita propria, la sua mano le sfiorò il viso e poi scese lentamente lungo il collo di Brittany, aveva una pelle così liscia e morbida come neppure la pelle dei bambini sa essere, le sue dita si infilarono agili sotto la spallina del suo vestito e la spostarono di lato facendo scivolare la stoffa liscia lungo la spalla e poi ricominciarono a scendere lentamente. Era incredibile come il cervello di Santana non dovesse neppure sforzarsi a dare ordini.

D'improvviso però Brittany le afferrò il polso con gesto secco e si allontanò repentina dalle sue labbra. Santana non oppose resistenza e si limitò a guardarla con aria affranta. Per un attimo Brittany le restituì uno sguardo spaventato, ma nel giro di pochi istanti divenne soltanto desolato, chiuse gli occhi, voltando il viso dall'altra parte per non far vedere a Santana che stava piangendo. Santana le afferrò il mento con la mano, proprio come aveva fatto quel giorno, quello che non potevano dimenticare, e la trascinò di nuovo verso di sè. Brittany strizzò le palpebre un po' più forte e provò a divincolarsi dalla sua stretta senza troppa convinzione. Fu solo dopo quasi un minuto di silenzio che si costrinse a riaprire gli occhi. Santana era lì immobile, calma, in attesa. Lo sguardo di Brittany non riuscì a nascondere lo stupore che non fosse arrabbiata con lei. Santana lasciò andare la presa e si sistemò leggera con il palmo sul suo torace.

"Potete parlare con me," le disse con voce pacata, "_Voglio_ che parliate con me," riprese. Brittany si leccò le labbra bagnate di lacrime provando ad evitare ancora un poco il suo sguardo, sembrava titubante, sembrava sulle spine. Santana provò a concentrarsi con tutte le proprie forze sulla sua mano, suo padre riusciva sempre a calmarla col solo potere di una stretta di mano, forse era solo che era bambina, ma in quel momento fu un'idea incapace di convincerla. Perché non poteva riuscirci anche lei?

Brittany inspirò forte, chiuse gli occhi ancora un secondo, ma stavolta lo fece per darsi coraggio, "Quando vi mostrai le cicatrici, io…" cominciò quindi a mormorare piano, poi si bloccò, deglutì e finalmente fissò di nuovo i suoi occhi blu in quelli di Santana, "Ne omisi una," ammise. Santana cercò di rimanere impassibile affinché lei si sentisse a suo agio, "Fu quando tentai di fuggire l'ultima volta, cinque anni fa," spiegò senza provarci neppure ad ostentare quella sicurezza placida che quella sera aveva definitivamente perduto, "Ci andai così vicina, ve lo giuro, ma lui mi scoprì," Santana sentì chiudersi stretta la bocca dello stomaco, "Era furioso," scosse piano la testa, "Mi portò in camera sua e iniziò a strapparmi i vestiti di dosso, credevo volesse…" lasciò sospeso in aria come faceva sempre e Santana avrebbe voluto piangere o forse urlare dalla rabbia, ma non lo fece, non poteva, Brittany non se lo meritava, "Ma lui non ci toccava mai e infatti estrasse il suo coltello, rabbioso come un diavolo," continuò mentre la mano di Santana cominciò a tremare fine contro il torace di Brittany, "Scappai fuori dalla sua camera, raggiunsi la scale, ma lui mi afferrò per i capelli e prima che facessi in tempo a divincolarmi mi tagliò qui," disse con voce flebile indicandosi il seno sinistro proprio nell'esatto punto al quale la mano di Santana prima si era così pericolosamente avvicinata.

"Vi giuro che in quel momento non sentii neppure il dolore, chiamatelo istinto di sopravvivenza o nel modo in cui vi pare più appropriato," scosse la testa di nuovo, "Mi voltai di scatto e lo spinsi giù dalle scale," raccontò con pathos mentre una smorfia di quella stessa cieca rabbia che l'aveva posseduta quel giorno tornava sorda a riempirle gli occhi, "La sua caduta rovinosa si frenò soltanto al piano di sotto, guardai giù e vidi soltanto un sacco di vestiti sudici immobili," concluse poi perdendosi con lo sguardo nel muro di fronte a sé, e Santana per un secondo fu davvero grata che la liberasse dal peso nero del suo sguardo, "Nella mia vita ho ucciso più persone di quante il Signore possa perdonarmi," commentò infine e Santana credette davvero di poter morire, lo udì quasi il suo cuore fermarsi per il giro di qualche battito mentre Brittany la guardò di nuovo con gli occhi colmi di vuota rassegnazione.

"Beh," gorgogliò però, fiera quasi di riuscire a trattenere troppe lacrime limitandosi a due sinceri occhi lucidi. Deglutì forte per cacciare giù quel nodo in fondo alla gola e lo sentì bruciare, bruciare forte, ma non disse nulla, non pianse e lo schiacciò ancora, "Quando ho deciso di dare il mio cognome ai miei figli ho ucciso in un sol colpo entrambi i miei suoceri," scherzò sollevando le spalle, "Dite che il Signore capirà?" e dicendolo riuscì anche a sorridere con espressione dolce.

Il viso di Brittany s'illuminò d'un tratto e tutta quanta quella rassegnazione buia e crudele d'improvviso svanì. Santana avrebbe voluto esultare di gioia perchè odiava vederla triste ed era riuscita a farla sorridere, ma quella morsa bruciante non le lasciò scampo.

"Siete così bella quando sorridete," si limitò a dirle allora, piegando un poco di lato la testa.

"Sono orribile quando piango," ribatté lei chiudendo gli occhi e asciugandosi le ciglia bionde coi palmi delle mani e Santana non si capacitò più di come potesse essere così straorindaria anche in ogni più piccolo gesto.

"Non v'è nulla d'orribile in voi," scosse la testa con aria convinta e Brittany la fissò di nuovo rattristandosi un poco.

"Solo perché vi ho nascosto ciò che v'è di peggio," spiegò e inconsciamente abbassò il suo sguardo su quell'ultima cicatrice, quella che non aveva avuto il coraggio di mostrarle e neppure di farle sfiorare.

Santana arricciò le labbra e strinse un poco le palpebre riflettendo con attenzione, "Una volta un saggio mi disse che per affrontare le paure bisogna affrontarle," suggerì quindi con nonchalance e a Brittany scappò persino da ridere. Così neppure Santana riuscì a trattenersi e, appoggiando la fronte sulla propria mano, non poté più parlare per una manciata di attimi, poi, finalmente, si ricompose, "Suggerivo soltanto che magari potrebbe funzionare anche per il vostro problema," terminò con aria furba.

Brittany la guardò con espressione sorniona, "E quale stupido avrebbe detto una cosa del genere?"

"Non guardate me," ribatté in fretta Santana ed entrambe scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere come due adolescenti che non riescono a stare serie. Non appena entrambe riuscirono a smettere, Brittany osservò Santana per un lunghissimo attimo con quel suo viso dolce e riconoscente.

"Cos'avete in mente?" le domandò quindi.

Santana in mente non aveva davvero più nulla, nulla più di Brittany, del suo bel viso e di quel sentimento profondo e sconosciuto che provava per lei; nulla più del desiderio di rimanere lì assieme a lei in quella stanza fino a che il mondo non fosse finito, il mondo intero o magari soltanto il loro; nulla più del bisogno di aiutare Brittany come poteva, come voleva, perché la vita le fosse finalmente un pochino clemente, clemente con lei come non lo era mai stata, mai, neppure una volta. Con Brittany in mente, Santana si alzò, soltanto un sorriso sincero e una mano tesa verso di lei che ancora era distesa per terra, ma che non esitò neanche un secondo prima di afferrarla con forza, il viso dipinto della placida sicurezza di chi si fida ciecamente.

C'era al mondo qualcosa più bello dell'avere qualcuno che crede in te senza neppure porsi una piccola domanda? Santana era davvero convinta di no. Continuando a sorridere, prese anche l'altra mano di Brittany e, guardandola sempre negli occhi, iniziò a camminare verso di lei spingendola in direzione del letto alle sue spalle, Brittany si lasciò guidare a piccoli passi con la sua solita meravigliosa leggiadria.

"Ve l'ha mai detto nessuno che siete troppo alta?" mormorò Santana non appena Brittany raggiunse il materasso con la parte posteriore delle gambe, per quanto si sforzasse di alzare la testa i suoi occhi arrivavano si e no all'altezza delle sue labbra, non che la vista le dispiacesse da laggiù. Brittany scoppiò a ridere a pochi centimetri da lei.

"Solitamente usavo lavorare da distesa, quindi…" rispose poco dopo con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga e Santana non riuscì a trattenersi, così si unì alle sue risate, poi però la spinse piano con le mani verso il materasso finché Brittany non fu costretta a sedersi e Santana riuscì finalmente a dominarla dall'alto dei suoi stivali, le lasciò andare le dita e con un piccolo svolazzo delle mani le lasciò intendere che così si ragionava.

Faceva davvero freddo quella sera, ma Santana non aveva bisogno neppure del calore del sole finché c'era Brittany. Osservando attenta i movimenti della sua mano, le pettinò piano i capelli biondi fra le dita e glieli sistemò tutti da un lato, non perché altrimenti fosse meno bella o perché le desse fastidio, soltanto perché poteva. Per quasi un minuto la guardò soltanto negli occhi ed era così strano perché sapeva benissimo che, in qualunque altra circostanza, scrutare il volto di una persona da così vicino e così a lungo sarebbe sembrata una cosa strana o forse solamente stupida, invece allora fu esattamente la cosa più giusta. E non fu che si stancò di guardarla, di guardarla non si sarebbe stancata mai, neppure dopo un mese, neppure dopo una vita intera, fu solo che non riuscì più a trattenere la voglia che aveva di baciarla ancora.

Senza dire nulla le sollevò delicatamente il mento con le dita, la testa di Brittany si reclinò lenta ma obbediente un poco all'indietro e Santana si chinò su di lei, con la punta del naso le sfiorò piano le labbra e poi la baciò dolcemente. Fu così strano essere la più alta una volta tanto, fu bello, bello soltanto, in fondo non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti. Poco dopo Santana si allontanò, ma giusto per baciarla anche dall'altra parte. Mentre la baciava, con la mano fece scivolare di nuovo un poco la spallina del suo vestito, ma stavolta si fermò con le dita sulla sua spalla, sentì le mani di Brittany scendere piano lungo i suoi fianchi e le percepì di nuovo come quel calore bruciante ma meraviglioso che l'aveva investita la notte prima. Leggere scivolarono fino all'orlo del maglione che indossava e, senza chiedere il permesso, vi si infilarono sotto. La pelle di Santana iniziò a scottare ancora di più.

Senza riuscire ad attendere oltre, Santana si spostò verso il collo di Brittany, sforzandosi di non correre troppo e rovinare tutto per via della foga. Era la prima volta che baciava la sua pelle liscia e profumata e fu una sensazione indimenticabile, fu come assaggiare un pezzetto di paradiso, sentì la sua carotide pulsare piano sotto la sua bocca e in quel momento Santana non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più viva. Per un secondo si sentì quasi in colpa, come se le stesse rubando qualcosa, ma poi le dita di Brittany si strinsero piano attorno ai suoi fianchi e la rassicurarono che non era così. Le labbra di Santana scesero ancora lentamente lungo la sua clavicola e poi continuarono a percorrere quella strada di baci che di sicuro il destino aveva già dipinto. Scesero ancora premendo morbide contro la pelle del suo torace finché non incontrarono la superficie più soffice del suo seno e scesero ancora. Le unghie di Brittany affondarono piano dentro la pelle della schiena di Santana quando con le labbra finalmente trovò quell'ultima cicatrice. Ci si soffermò leggera per un lungo attimo, poi la baciò, piano, una volta e una seconda e una terza, finché le dita di Brittany non cominciarono a stringere un po' meno. Allora si allontanò dal suo seno e educatamente le sollevò di nuovo il vestito tornando con le labbra a quelle di Brittany.

Quella notte Brittany si lasciò fare l'amore e poi l'abbracciò forte, come sapeva fare lei, e Santana si sentì forte e calda e al sicuro come fino ad allora l'aveva fatta sentire soltanto suo padre. Poco dopo la mano di Brittany si era avvicinata all'orlo del suo maglione per spogliarla, ma non ce n'era bisogno, stava bene così, aveva detto Santana e, non appena Brittany un po' stranita era scivolata con un piede fuori dal materasso con l'intento di andarsene nella sua camera, Santana l'aveva afferrata per il polso perché non c'era ragione al mondo che se ne andasse e se stava bene così era solo perché c'era lei.

Gli occhi di Brittany erano diventati di nuovo lucidi e Santana ormai aveva deciso: quando si commuoveva per la gioia, quel blu infinito diventata ancora più profondo e non c'era niente al mondo che potesse neppure avvicinarsi lontanamente ad essere talmente perfetto. Specie se il motivo della sua gioia era lei. Prima di sistemarsi per bene sotto le coperte, Brittany si abbassò su di lei coprendole il viso con i suoi bei capelli biondi e, dopo aver sorriso sulla sua bocca, premette forte le sue labbra contro quelle di Santana, bagnandole un poco le ciglia di lacrime. Poi, facendo sobbalzare il materasso, si sistemò sul fianco, cinse Santana con un braccio e si addormentò con il naso fra i suoi capelli.


	18. 18

**Nel passato sembra procedere tutto a gonfie vele, nel presente, invece, non ce la facciamo proprio a decollare. Vediamo un po' cosa ci aspetta per questo capitolo!**

**Em Ti, lady-landslide, sono felice di avervi addolcito un po' di più la vita! Abbiamo così bisogno di sweetness alle volte! Marty, prima Naya, poi San e Britt, capisco, capisco che riprendersi possa essere molto difficile! ;P Es, apprezzo un sacco che tu abbia collegato la frase di Britt a questo capitolo, perché l'intento era esattamente questo! **** Euston, sai che amo l'angst ma anche gli happy ending, capisco che di primo acchito l'interfaccia fra i due sia complessa, ma spero di riuscire a cucirli assieme in maniera carina!**

**Spero che la lettura vi allieterà e aspetto taaanti commenti!**

**oldie **

* * *

**Capitolo 18**

_2019_

Santana non aveva mai capito come si potesse rimanere amici dopo una storia d'amore. Era qualcosa che davvero non riusciva a concepire. Dando per scontato che, ovvio, l'amore ci fosse stato, non parlava certo di storie di sesso o d'interesse, anche se, doveva ammetterlo, le ultime spesso andavano tristemente annoverate in cima all'elenco delle storie più durature. Tuttavia non le erano mai interessate. Non erano nel suo stile, nel suo carattere. Era una donna indipendente, Cristo, aveva combattuto una vita per diventarlo ed il non essere costretta a dipendere da qualcuno per spendere 6000 dollari per un Rolex era presto diventato uno dei suoi maggiori punti d'orgoglio. E no, l'esempio del Rolex non le sembrava neppure frivolo. Era questione d'orgoglio.

Nonostante non sapesse davvero come definire il rapporto che aveva con Brittany e quello che c'era stato – non si sarebbe di certo azzardata a chiamarlo "amore", Dio, no, la sola idea le faceva una gran paura – se c'era una cosa che sapeva con cristallina chiarezza era che, da quella sera, vederla al lavoro per Santana era diventata una vera tortura. Era così difficile per lei non pensarci costantemente tutto il giorno e, ogni volta che, grazie all'asfissiante presenza del suo ruolo nella sua vita, riusciva a distrarsi per un attimo dal suo viso, ecco che regolarmente Brittany bussava alla porta del suo ufficio per consegnarle qualche documento da firmare o comunicarle il testo delle telefonate che aveva il divieto di passarle.

Una della cose peggiori in assoluto, a parte l'orribile imbarazzo degli attimi di silenzio, erano i suoi occhi spenti. Da quando l'aveva conosciuta, Santana non li aveva mai visti così piatti e privi di vitalità: era quasi come guardare il volto di una persona che non conosceva e forse era questo che le faceva più male, più di tutto il resto, il vederla così. Non appena Brittany usciva dal suo ufficio, Santana lo pensava e ripensava ogni volta, finché non si convinceva di nuovo che, considerando che non era innamorata di Brittany, non era il vederla triste che la faceva stare male.

Avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore ucciderlo Will, quando, dopo averle tenuto il muso per almeno 5 giorni, era entrato nel suo ufficio seguito da Brittany. Era stato insolitamente secco in quell'occasione, ma d'altronde Santana non poteva dargli torto. Le dava un'ultima possibilità per salvare l'affare St James: cena con lui, venerdì sera, prendere o lasciare. Quello che Will non aveva detto però era che lasciare equivaleva a dire addio al suo posto di vice-direttore. E quindi, nonostante Santana normalmente si rifiutasse categoricamente di andare a cena con i clienti, e nonostante Will lo sapesse perfettamente e lo avesse sempre accettato come insolito segno di una professionalità che si era davvero sforzato di capire, Santana aveva detto sì.

"Saggia scelta," si era limitato a borbottare lui con la sua aria finalmente un pochino teatrale, con l'espressione di chi ha ancora la parte più bella da raccontare, "Brittany verrà con te," aveva detto poi, "A Jesse piacciono le bionde," aveva spiegato. Brittany aveva alzato lo sguardo che aveva tenuto basso fino a quel momento, perplessa, forse incredula, e Will si era rivolto a lei, "Mi raccomando, qualcosa di corto e…" aveva gesticolato nell'aria arricciando le labbra con un'espressione che forse avrebbe dovuto risultare vagamente allusiva, "Insomma, sii carina con lui," aveva concluso e, senza aggiungere altro, si era voltato e, tornando sui suoi passi, era uscito dal suo ufficio lasciando la porta aperta.

Brittany allora aveva guardato Santana con la stessa aria incredula e perplessa, "Ma devo sul serio…" aveva lasciato in sospeso sussurrando stranita.

Santana aveva deglutito in fretta e, tornando a fissare lo schermo del suo computer, le aveva semplicemente risposto, "Fa' come dice lui," e senza aggiungere altro aveva ricominciato a pigiare qualche tasto a caso sulla tastiera. Si sentiva davvero uno schifo e voleva soltanto che Brittany se ne andasse da lì. Tutto quello che desiderava era dirle che non sopportarla di vederla così triste e che la cosa peggiore era non riuscire neppure ad odiarla per averle quasi fatto perdere il lavoro per il quale aveva combattuto tutta la vita, per averla illusa che una volta tanto ci fosse davvero qualcuno interessato a lei. Ed era per questo che se ne doveva andare prima che si mettesse a piangere o potesse dire qualcosa di patetico. Tuttavia rimase in silenzio finché non sentì la porta sbattere un po' più forte del solito.

Sarebbe stato davvero stupido e senza senso che Santana e Brittany raggiungessero il ristorante su due mezzi diversi, così Santana si era brevemente offerta di passarla a prendere a casa quel venerdì. Brittany non aveva neppure provato ad insistere e aveva soltanto risposto grazie. Aveva perfettamente capito che Santana voleva evitare ogni conversazione con lei che durasse più di una canonica dozzina di secondi.

Non appena Santana parcheggiò sotto il suo grigio edificio, pigiò brevemente il clacson e nel giro di una manciata di minuti il portone si aprì dopo un po' di resistenza. Brittany era semplicemente meravigliosa. Indossava un vestitino di seta color albicocca cucito all'impero che le arrivava una decina di centimetri sopra il ginocchio. Ai piedi aveva un paio di sandali alla schiava marrone scuro e aveva i capelli sciolti e un paio di grandi orecchini a cerchio. In mano reggeva soltanto un'ampia pochette di pelle scura che s'intonava perfettamente ai sandali e allo smalto. Finché non le fu tanto vicina da notare il suo sguardo, Santana la fissò camminare verso di lei senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi dalla perfetta semplicità della sua camminata.

"Eccomi," disse semplicemente non appena si sedette sul sedile del passeggero. Santana diresse in fretta lo sguardo verso la strada, ma Brittany l'aveva già pizzicato, "Ho qualcosa che non và?" le chiese controllandosi l'abito, "Avrei dovuto stirarlo meglio, ma è saltata la corrente e-"

"No, no." la interruppe Santana avviando il motore, "Sei…" mormorò, cercando nella sua testa qualche parola adatta che non fosse quella, ma non ne trovò, "Sei perfetta."

Brittany rimase in silenzio e Santana non si azzardò a guardare dalla sua parte, poco dopo udì la sua voce, triste e sussurrata come fin troppo spesso da quel giorno, "Tu sei perfetta."

Santana fu grata, grata davvero di non trovare sulla loro strada neppure un semaforo rosso. L'imbarazzo e la tristezza di viaggiare con qualcuno con cui non c'era forse più nulla da dire sfioravano già livelli improbabilmente elevati, ma fintanto che doveva guidare poteva sempre convincersi che doveva fare attenzione alla strada, anche se in cuor suo sapeva perfettamente che non era quello il punto.

Quando arrivarono al ristorante, St. James le stava già aspettando. Se non altro, si disse Santana, sembrava un tipo educato. Seduto al tavolo con lui c'era un suo stretto collaboratore, un tale Nelson, un tizio dai capelli rossi e l'espressione strafottente con cui Santana aveva parlato forse una volta.

La serata trascorse con lentezza quasi irritante. Santana odiava quel genere di incontri. Non capiva perché dover uscire a cena con un cliente se poi parlare di lavoro si dimostrava impossibile. I suoi vani ripetuti tentativi di introdurre alcuni degli argomenti di cui dovevano discutere venivano costantemente ignorati o interrotti da qualche stupida uscita su uno yacth o un week-end alle terme. Rick il rosso sembrava, in aggiunta, davvero piuttosto stupido e a Santana le persone stupide davano molto sui nervi, specie quando non se ne rendevano conto. Mentre la conversazione fra St. James e Brittany si infittiva aveva provato a lanciargli un paio di frecciatine che non fossero troppo difficili da cogliere, ma, come si aspettava, era fiato sprecato.

La verità, però, era che ciò che le dava più fastidio era il modo in cui Brittany sembrava flirtare con St. James. Dio. Le faceva venir voglia di saltare dall'altra parte del tavolo e prenderli entrambi a calci. Non lo vedeva quando era viscido? Cristo. Quando a metà della cena aveva colto un movimento della sua mano che le pareva essere accidentalmente scivolata sulla coscia di Brittany, credeva che non avrebbe più risposto di sé, ma poi aveva pensato a Will e al suo diavolo di posto da vice-direttore e si era detta che non poteva rovinare tutto così. Per cosa, poi? Doveva stare calma. Doveva stare calma.

"Con questo dessert ci vorrebbe uno Scotch di almeno 16-18 anni," borbottò St. James con aria pretenziosa non appena il cameriere tornò per prendere le ordinazioni una volta terminati i secondi. Il cameriere imbarazzato confessò che non ce l'avevano uno Scotch di 18 anni. Chi ce l'aveva uno scotch di 18 anni? sibilò Santana nella sua testa.

"Un mio amico mi ha appena mandato uno Scotch del '98." continuò sollevando le sopracciglia, "Ti piace lo Scotch, Brittany?" le si rivolse poi. Santana avrebbe voluto allargare le braccia e chiedergli se avesse studiato come rimorchiare una donna guardando Dallas e che Brittany non ci sarebbe mai cascata.

"Mi piace un sacco, ma lo reggo pochissimo!" cinguettò lei. Santana avrebbe voluto prendere il coltello del pesce e sperimentare se riuscisse a penetrare la carne più dolorosamente di uno da carne, ma purtroppo il cameriere aveva già sparecchiato.

"Era proprio quello che volevo sentire!" rise Jesse con pesantezza battendo una mano sul tavolo, Santana roteò gli occhi in aria mentre Rick si chiedeva perché lui doveva sempre essere quello sfigato, "Se mi concederai di prolungare la tua meravigliosa compagnia per ancora un po' di tempo dopo questa noiosissima cena di lavoro lo aprirò in tuo onore, cara," terminò rivolgendosi sempre a Brittany. Le unghie di Santana penetrarono decise nella carne del palmo delle sue mani.

"Sono proprio una donna fortunata," sorrise Brittany. Santana balzò in piedi grattando forte i piedi della sedia sul pavimento e facendo girare verso di lei almeno mezzo locale.

"Devo andare un attimo ad incipriarmi il naso," sorrise con aria forzatissima, stritolando i manici della sua borsa, "Brittany," le si rivolse poi piegando di lato la testa, "Mi accompagni?" sbatté le palpebre in attesa, Brittany la fissò stranita, "Per favore?" disse infine fra i denti. Brittany sollevò le sopracciglia e, dopo aver sorriso a Jesse, si alzò dalla sedia e si avviò verso la toilette seguita da Santana.

"Si può sapere che cazzo stai facendo?" ruggì Santana non appena la porta della toilette si chiuse dietro le sue spalle.

Una signora distinta sulla cinquantina si voltò di colpo ad osservare la scena quasi spaventata. Santana detestava le signore distinte sulla cinquantina, avrebbe voluto dirle che i suoi capelli bianchi erano ridicoli, che non la facevano sembrare chic e che quel suo look bon-ton da moglie di mezza età avrebbe fatto passare a chiunque la voglia di portarsela a letto, che lo compiangeva quasi quel povero disgraziato che se l'era sposata. Brittany senza voltarsi invece le sorrise educatamente, così lei finì di asciugarsi le mani e, squadrando Santana con aria di disapprovazione, uscì dal bagno scuotendo la testa.

Brittany si avvicinò allo specchio, poggiò la pochette sul lavandino e iniziò a sistemarsi il rossetto sull'angolo della bocca, "Il mio lavoro?" ripose quindi senza guardarla.

Santana emise uno sbuffo che con tutta probabilità avrebbe dovuto suonare sarcastico, "Sorvoliamo sul fatto che questa risposta lascerebbe spazio ad almeno venti diversi tipi di battute di pessimo gusto…" sibilò gesticolando con energia.

Brittany si bloccò di colpo e si fermò a fissarla riflessa nello specchio della toilette: fu istintivo, quasi fosse convinta che, se l'avesse guardata dritta negli occhi, il suo sguardo le avrebbe fatto davvero troppo male, ma Santana la stava squadrando da poco lontano, così si decise a voltarsi, "Sono stata così idiota. Così idiota," scosse la testa poggiandosi con le mani sul bordo del lavandino dietro di sé, "Mai e poi mai avrei pensato che accettare uno stupido lavoro da segretaria in un'azienda mi avrebbe fatto finire in tutto questo…" lasciò sospeso nell'aria non sapendo davvero come continuare.

Santana la stava osservando dritta negli occhi, sembrava arrabbiata, ma ferita al tempo stesso, "Tutto questo cosa?" mormorò con voce d'improvviso un po' traballante.

"Tutto questo casino!" esclamò allora Brittany allargando le braccia. Santana sgranò gli occhi contro di lei: non l'aveva mai vista così, non l'aveva mai vista arrabbiata, credeva che a lei non potesse succedere. Dentro di sé poi scosse la testa: Cristo, era impossibile che non si arrabbiasse mai, era una persona, proprio come lei. Era così strano, però, pur tuttavia non sembrava innaturale. Sembrava perfetta, perfetta anche così. "Tutta questa follia!" continuò alzando di poco la voce, il suo tono era ancora molto educato, ma quella sua rabbia nascosta la spaventò, poi però ricominciò a parlare con la sua voce pacata, "Prima quella sensazione, poi quelle lettere, quel sogno e tu…" così Santana riprese coraggio.

"Io cosa?" la rincalzò. Brittany sollevò lo sguardo da terra e la fissò per un po' con tutto quel suo blu infinito e meraviglioso.

"Lascia stare," commentò alla fine. Si voltò per riprendere in mano la sua pochette dal lavandino e si incamminò di nuovo verso la porta della toilette, "Il signor St. James sta aspettando la sua gnocca bionda," sibilò con quella stessa rabbia che aveva annichilito Santana poco prima.

Senza riflettere Santana si sporse verso di lei e prima che potesse spingere la maniglia della porta le afferrò il polso. Per un secondo si sentì più leggera, fu una sensazione strana, diversa dal solito, si sentì vuota, solo per un secondo e fu strabiliante: sentì freddo, di colpo, la testa iniziò a girare, ma stavolta non aveva paura di cadere perché poteva reggersi a Brittany e poi d'improvviso sentì la mano bruciare, così la lasciò andare e la stanza smise di girare e Santana tornò a sentirsi pesante, "Non devi farlo," disse soltanto.

Brittany non accennò a voltarsi, ma neppure ad uscire dal bagno, Santana vide il suo capo abbassarsi per qualche secondo, poi alzarsi di nuovo, "Fa' come dice lui," mormorò.

Santana non capì cosa volesse dire, Brittany si voltò verso di lei che la stava scrutando perplessa e ancora un po' stranita dalla sensazione di poco prima.

"È così che mi hai detto," si spiegò allora sollevando le spalle e arricciando un poco le labbra ostentando una nonchalance che, Santana ne era convinta, non possedeva, "E tu sei il mio capo e lui è il _tuo_ capo, quindi…" terminò chiudendo gli occhi e, senza aggiungere altro né attender alcun genere di risposta, fece per tornare a voltarsi dall'altra parte.

"Non voglio che tu faccia come dice lui" la interruppe Santana con urgenza. Non voleva che si voltasse anche se era bellissima anche quando le voltava le spalle. Non voleva che uscisse da quel bagno e che se ne tornasse da St. James. Non voleva che uscisse dalla sua vita.

"Dio," borbottò Brittany, poggiando di nuovo la sua pochette sul lavandino, quindi sistemò le mani sul bordo e, lasciandoci cadere il peso, reclinò la testa verso il basso e chiuse gli occhi, "Mi farete diventare matta," scosse il capo, poi riaprì le palpebre e Santana notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Per qualche momento fissò soltanto il riflesso di quell'accenno di lacrime brillare precise sulla superficie dello specchio senza sapere che fare. Poi, indecisa, allungò piano una mano verso di lei e delicatamente gliela poggiò sulla spalla nuda. La sentì bruciare, ancora più forte di prima, ma stavolta non si spaventò, era un bel bruciore e in fondo era colpa sua se Brittany stava piangendo. Doveva pur fare qualcosa.

"Pensi che sia facile?" domandò poi brusca Brittany. Santana alzò lo sguardo dalla sua mano allo specchio e lei la stava fissando di nuovo con i suoi occhi profondi. Per un attimo le sembrarono diversi, più profondi, le parve per un attimo di poterci leggere dentro un passato che forse non era nemmeno il suo.

"Cosa?" le chiese stranita cercando di non lasciarsi stregare o portare lontano in qualche posto che non era sicura di voler visitare. Brittany continuò a guardarla immobile, stentorea, per un istante la direzione del suo sguardo, forse di nuovo arrabbiato, colpì il riflesso della mano di Santana che stava sulla sua spalla, Santana la seguì, quasi preda di un incantesimo, osservò le proprie dita riflesse, era la sua mano, ma non aveva più il suo smalto rosso, era la spalla di Brittany, ma non c'era più il suo vestito albicocca, Santana sbatté le palpebre.

"Pensi sia facile sentirsi attratta dal tuo capo che per inciso è anche una donna e che per inciso non ha mai specificato se le piacciano gli uomini, le donne e tanto meno se le piaccia tu?" prese quindi Brittany a borbottare e a Santana la stanza ricominciò a girare ancora più in fretta di prima. L'unica cosa a stare ferma era la sua mano, adesso di nuovo sua, e Brittany e la sua spalla e la sua pelle meravigliosa e quella sensazione, "Pensi sia facile chiederle di uscire?" riprese con voce che in quell'attimo le parve quasi rabbiosa, "Pensi sia facile combinare un disastro dopo l'altro fino a rischiare quasi di farla licenziare perché non riesci a smettere di pensare che ti stai innamorando di lei anche se non sarebbe davvero il caso?" spiegò di nuovo e, senza darne avviso, si voltò di colpo a fissare Santana negli occhi. La sua mano scivolò via dalla spalla di Brittany, ma Santana non ebbe paura di cadere perché riusciva a reggersi ai suoi occhi blu, "Pensi che sia facile che poi lei smetta di parlarti e inizi a trattarti come un'estranea," ricominciò Brittany gesticolando in sua direzione con un'aria adorabilmente furiosa, "Come forse probabilmente sei, cominci a pensare, perché ti sei inventata di nuovo tutto nella tua testa e lei in realtà non è minimamente interessata a te e-"

Santana davvero non seppe cosa le prese. Non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa così. Però fu più forte di lei. Probabilmente non era nemmeno lei. Ed era un pensiero davvero stupido. Fu come una forza scesa dall'alto. O forse dal basso o da dentro o… Cristo. Nel giro di un millesimo di secondo coprì lo spazio che la teneva separata dalle labbra di Brittany e la baciò interrompendo il suo fiume di parole. Fu come un'attrazione magnetica, una forza di quelle naturali, quelle che si studiavano a scuola, quelle che facevano attaccare due poli opposti o ruotare i satelliti attorno ai pianeti.

Nell'istante preciso in cui con le sue labbra carnose premette contro quelle più sottili di Brittany, la stanza smise di girare. Santana si sentì sollevare da terra, sentì il cuore sfuggirle via dal petto, scappare di corsa dentro quello di Brittany, sentì di colpo di potersi riempire soltanto di lei. Era vuota, irrimediabilmente e agonizzantemente vuota, ma Brittany poteva ancora salvarla. Si era sentita così a lungo un naufrago aggrappato all'albero di una nave affondata da tempo, ma, Dio, era come se si fosse appena resa conto che Brittany era il mare.

La sua testa poi cominciò a viaggiare lontana, ma non era spaventoso, era soltanto straordinario. Sentì lo scoppiettare del fuoco di un caminetto poco lontano da loro, sentì il pizzicante profumo di una pesante coperta di lana sulle sue spalle, spinse piano Brittany contro il materasso, il lavandino, il materasso… Dio, quanto le erano mancate le sue labbra, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che avrebbe dovuto ringraziare la pioggia? Odiava la pioggia, l'odiava con tutto il suo cuore, ma, che diamine, erano solo lacrime di stelle le aveva detto sua nonna, giusto? Ed erano meravigliose, meravigliose come lei, come le sue labbra, come le sue cicatrici…

Di colpo l'iPhone di Santana squillò. Lei sobbalzò di colpo, stranita, senza riuscire nemmeno a capire cosa diavolo fosse. Non c'era nessun caminetto, nessuna coperta, c'era soltanto Brittany e la toilette del ristorante. Lei la stava guardando e sorrideva ed era così meravigliosa che a Santana venne da ridere. Chiudendo gli occhi afferrò il suo iPhone che trillava ancora dentro la sua borsa. Era Will.

"Ciao, Will, dim-"

"È finita. Sei fuori," la interruppe lui secco e senza aggiungere altro riagganciò. Con il panico negli occhi Santana controllò che ora fosse: erano passati 25 minuti. Senza dire nulla si precipitò fuori dalla toilette e lanciò un'occhiata al loro tavolo. Sulla tovaglia c'era soltanto la ricevuta di un conto pagato. St. James se n'era andato e così il suo posto da vice-direttore.


	19. 19

**Eccoci qui con un nuovissimo capitolo di LDS aka LSD! Dopo un balzo nel presente sapete che ci tocca tornare nel passato per controllare cosa stanno combinando quelle due!**

**Tempe, Euston, sono felice vi sia piaciuta la fusione fra passato e presente, ho cercato di farla diventare piano piano il leit-motiv della storia, tornerà di sicuro in un modo o nell'altro! **** soleluna113 benvenuta fra noi! **** Sono entusiasta che la story-line ti abbia intrigato, spero continui a farlo anche nei capitoli seguenti! Em Ti, pian piano ogni cosa verrà chiarita! **** marty, spero tu ti sia finalmente ripresa, perché qui il mistero si infittisce e c'è bisogno delle tue qualità di GM! :D Tritolino, lo so, mi ci metto pure io a confondere le idee, ma si chiariranno vedrai! **

**Aspetto di sapere che ne pensate di questo capitolo, mi raccomando! **

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 19**

_1867_

Quando Hanukkah terminò, per Brittany e Santana riuscire a stare assieme cominciò ad essere decisamente più difficoltoso, dal momento che, per via della presenza dei bambini, degli educatori e della piena di ripresa delle attività dopo il Natale, il traffico in casa raggiunse nuovamente la sua basale entità. Tuttavia, la costante preoccupazione che qualcuno potesse vederle e il perenne sforzarsi di trovare qualche piccolo attimo e luogo di pacifica tranquillità in cui stare da sole, dopo i primi tempi di adattamento, divenne anche piuttosto divertente. Santana e Brittany non si erano prefisse uno specifico ritrovo dove poter godere di qualche momento di pace, il destino aveva sempre giocato dalla loro parte fino a quel momento ed era molto più romantico far fare a lui e all'iniziativa di entrambe. Un paio di volte erano rimaste in salotto fino a tardi aspettando che tutti andassero a dormire, altre si erano incontrate per caso nel fienile o in qualche angolo sperduto e un po' nascosto della piantagione, poi, quando Santana si era sentita impavida, a notte fonda era sgattaiolata nella stanza di Brittany provando l'eccitante sensazione di essere un ladro entrato di nascosto nella casa per fare piazza pulita di orpelli.

Se c'era però una comoda occasione in cui poter essere se stesse senza temere spaventose ripercussioni, era senza dubbio il viaggio in città e le due non se lo facevano mai scappare, neppure una volta. Il carro era un magnifico ritrovo, nascosto al punto giusto, per poter vivere quei momenti di perfezione totale che Brittany regalava a Santana anche soltanto con la sua meravigliosa presenza. Era così bello e liberatorio poter parlare d'amore con lei, di quello immenso e impersonale che faceva girare il mondo, ma anche di quello acerbo e un po' inesperto che provava per lei, poterla baciare sulle labbra, ma anche soltanto sulla guancia senza che nessuno venisse a sussurrarle nell'orecchio quanto fosse sbagliato.

Quel giovedì dovevano portare al mercato alcune partite di caffè, Joe sarebbe rimasto al banco da solo per la prima volta quel giorno: aveva accompagnato Santana a venderlo praticamente da quando era un bambino e lei era più che certa che ormai fosse pronto per farlo. Quando l'aveva informato della sua idea, Joe era rimasto in silenzio cercando di non sgranare gli occhi per non far trasparire alcuna preoccupazione e sembrare noncurante, ma Santana aveva colto al volo le sue perplessità e così aveva subito aggiunto che sarebbe comunque scesa in città con lui e sarebbe rimasta nei paraggi nel caso in cui gli servisse un parere.

Fu così che, dopo essersi congedate dal ragazzo, Santana e Brittany cominciarono a passeggiare distrattamente fra i banchi del mercato. Santana avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore prenderle le mani e poterla baciare lì, nel bel mezzo di tutta quella gente, ma, la notte che per la prima volta le aveva fatto l'amore, prima di addormentarsi nel profumo dei suoi capelli si era ripromessa che avrebbe saputo assaporare ogni piccolo attimo che poteva vivere assieme a lei, perché Brittany era il suo miracolo più grande e avrebbe ringraziato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni per ogni secondo che il Signore le avrebbe concesso di passare assieme a lei o anche soltanto di perdersi dentro i suoi occhi.

Ad un certo punto, Santana la sentì tirarle la manica del pastrano, così si voltò verso di lei sorridendole con grazia. Brittany piegò la testa verso destra, come desiderasse indicare qualcosa.

"Potremmo…?" domandò sussurrando.

Santana seguì la direzione del suo cenno. Di lato alla strada, in mezzo ad abitazioni mediocri, poco prima di un ostello, c'era un'insolitamente minuta porticina spalancata su un antro sufficientemente buio da impedirne la vista sull'interno. Tutto ciò che si riusciva a scorgere era una spessa tenda di quella che, da lì ad una prima occhiata, a Santana parve un pesantissimo cotone color vinaccia che rendeva l'entrata, se possibile, ancora più inquietante. Nel tentativo di capire che diavolo di posto fosse, poi, sulla destra, scorse finalmente una piccola insegna di rame invecchiato dal tempo e, senza alcun dubbio, dalle continue piogge di Seattle: "Future's just a Holliday" recitava la scritta. Santana aggrottò la fronte. "Il futuro non è altro che una vacanza". Cosa diavolo volesse dire e perché diavolo la parola "vacanza" fosse scritta sbagliata e con l'iniziale maiuscola Santana non riusciva davvero a capirlo. Senza rispondere si voltò perplessa verso Brittany che la stava ancora fissando con quel suo tenero sguardo speranzoso.

"La signorina Holliday è una veggente," le spiegò parlando a bassa voce, "In città si mormora che possieda poteri soprannaturali," riprese distogliendo la sguardo da lei e riprendendo a fissare quell'angusta porticina scura, "Vi confesso che non ho ancora raccolto prove solide per crederci, ma di certo v'è che riguardo al futuro non sbaglia mai," terminò gesticolando con minuta convinzione.

Non appena Santana fece per replicare, qualcosa di mediamente acido si voltò verso di lei e sorrise abbracciandola di dolcezza. Così ogni parola le si sciolse in fondo alla gola e si trasformò in pura tranquillità. Il viso di Santana si rilassò un po' e rimase soltanto perplesso mentre inghiottiva quella sua pace sconosciuta. Brittany colse comunque quella sua espressione sottile. Sembrava saperlo che Santana non ci credeva a quel genere di diavolerie.

"Conosco personalmente la sua assistente, la signorina Sugar," riprese quindi Brittany, "Mi deve un favore da quando avevamo 12 anni," spiegò abbassando ancora di più il tono della sua voce, "Non ci sarà bisogno di alcun esborso, ve lo garantisco," concluse.

Santana tentò di fissarla ancora con aria poco convinta, ma come poteva dire di no a Brittany quando la guardava con quei suoi occhi blu? Prima ancora che facesse in tempo a rispondere, Brittany parve capire di aver già vinto, perché il suo sorriso si allargò di più e si fece furbetto. Non c'era nessun bisogno che si abbassasse a alcun genere di preghiera o implorazione e lei sembrava saperlo perfettamente, perché tutto ciò che le aveva dato erano informazioni essenziali su di un servizio al quale non avrebbe mai e poi mai desiderato rivolgersi. Eppure già sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto.

Santana roteò gli occhi in aria sforzandosi di non sorridere a sua volta. Non ci fu bisogno di parole né risposte, con la sua minuta grazia Brittany batté silenziosa un paio di volte le mani saltellando accanto a lei. Quanto adorava renderla felice, Santana davvero non sarebbe riuscita a descriverlo. E se per farlo avrebbe dovuto annuire di fronte ad una matta che fingeva di sapere che di lì a 5 anni sarebbe morta di tisi, beh, l'avrebbe fatto di certo e senza alcuna remora.

Subito prima di attraversare quell'uscio inquietante, Santana si fermò sui suoi passi, investita da una strana sensazione. Era come una sorta di presagio che non sarebbe riuscita a descrivere. Non che avesse visto qualcosa, sia chiaro. Era come se l'avesse sentito. Forse stava diventando matta. Probabilmente stava diventando matta. Come sua zia Anita. Eppure, nell'istante in cui poggiò la suola del suo stivaletto sullo scricchiolante pavimento di legno della signorina Holliday, si sentì più che certa che, una volta varcata quella polverosa tenda viola, la sua vita non sarebbe più stata la stessa. Ma non era soltanto la propria vita. Non sapeva come spiegarlo. Era qualcosa di più grande. Atavico quasi. Era il tempo. La vita. Ma non tanto la sua. O non solo. Era la vita che scorre dentro alla gente senza fermarsi e quando qualcuno muore sfugge verso qualcun altro. Forse sua zia Anita aveva davvero capito tutto. Per quello era impazzita. Perché non era riuscita a contenere in un solo momento la verità di tutto quanto. Oppure impazzire era il requisito necessario per capire il senso di tutto. Dio. Stava diventando matta come sua zia.

La pesante tenda vinaccia era autenticamente zeppa di polvere come sembrava da lontano, mentre con gli occhi si abituavano all'oscurità di quello stanzino angusto Santana e Brittany tossirono in coro per buoni trenta secondi, avvolte in quella spessa coltre di trascuratezza. Non fu semplice iniziare a distinguere le stravaganti suppellettili di quella strana anticamera dopo aver trascorso così tanto tempo sotto il meraviglioso sole di quella mattina. Le mura erano insolitamente strette. Combinate con l'aria calda, pesante, polverosa e buia prodotta dal tendone viola, cucivano su occhi e corpi un'atmosfera opprimente ma al tempo stesso rilassante.

Non appena Santana credette di essersi acclimatata all'inquietante ambiente, una donna castana, vestita di un insolitamente elevato numero di strati di veli colorati e zeppi di sonori pendagli, apparve da dietro un tendone blu, facendola sobbalzare. Mentre svolazzava con aria goffamente teatrale verso di loro, Santana rifletté sul fatto che le pareva un incrocio fra la proprietaria di un bordello e un tendone da circo.

"Benvenute nel futuro, giovani anime smarr-" non appena il suo sguardo cadde su Brittany il suo viso si illuminò, "Brittany!" gridò tanto forte che Santana credette di poter perdere l'udito e, senza aggiungere altro, le saltò al collo abbracciandola come non la vedesse da anni, "Eravamo tutti convinti che fossi morta! Tina ti sentì urlare e quando venne a cercarti eri sparita e v'era tutto quel sangue e… e…" senza smettere di farneticare Sugar allentò l'abbraccio e con le mani le strinse il viso, "E sei così bella e sono così felice che tu sia viva!" sorrise e la abbracciò ancora una volta.

Quando il suo fiume di parole e abbracci terminò, Brittany trovò lo spazio per spiegarle come Santana le avesse salvato la vita. Fu solo allora che Sugar si rese conto che Brittany non era sola, senza pensarci due volte allungò la mano verso di lei per presentarsi. Quando però notò la costosa fattura degli abiti che portava, imbarazzata ritrasse la mano e goffamente provò ad inchinarsi. Non appena si rialzò, Santana si inchinò a sua volta e Sugar la fissò sconcertata mentre Brittany sorrideva.

"Pensi che la signorina potrebbe riceverci?" le domandò quindi per sciogliere l'imbarazzo. Sugar era sicura che le avrebbe ricevute con gran piacere, con una sorta di altro mezzo inchino della testa di congedò sparendo di nuovo dietro il tendone blu, non prima di aver loro fatto cenno di rimanere in attesa. Santana si sentiva un po' sulle spine. Non era mai stata da una veggente. Sinceramente credeva non ci sarebbe mai andata. Specie da una che oltretutto fingeva di avere dei poteri oscuri. La sua educazione le aveva sempre riempito le orecchie fintanto che non potesse sentire, specie chi truffava la povera gente regalando false speranze. Almeno loro non avrebbero dovuto sborsare nulla. Non era solo quello che le metteva agitazione però. Non solo l'idea di fare qualcosa di proibito o quantomeno discutibile. Era quella sensazione che aveva provato sulla porta. Quell'impressione che qualcosa di grande sarebbe cambiato. Era persino più stupido dell'idea di farsi leggere il futuro, lo sapeva perfettamente. Eppure il cuore le batteva all'impazzata.

Brittany colse al volo quella sua ansia malcelata. Era incredibile come non potesse nasconderle niente. Spaventoso da un certo punto di vista. Meraviglioso al tempo stesso. Così, senza fiatare, le prese la mano e la strinse; poi, arrossendo impercettibilmente sugli zigomi, tornò di corsa a fissare il tendone blu che ancora si muoveva piano dopo la spinta di Sugar. Santana adorava quando arrossiva. Lo adorava specie perché non le succedeva mai nei momenti in cui se l'aspettava, sapeva essere incredibilmente audace e al tempo stesso imprevedibilmente timida. Le venne subito da sorridere e l'angoscia, celere com'era sopraggiunta, svanì.

Un attimo più tardi un tendone verde scuro che Santana non aveva notato si scostò di lato, era di nuovo Sugar che, tintinnando, fece loro cenno di entrare. Il respiro di Santana si bloccò per un attimo, poi Brittany si mosse verso la tenda portandola con sé. Non appena il pesante cotone verde si chiuse, Sugar sparì e Santana e Brittany si ritrovarono sole in una stanza altrettanto angusta e dall'oscurità altrettanto opprimente. L'unica differenza era che i muri erano completamente ricoperti di drappi dai colori scuri e pesanti, simili ai tendoni, ma di diversi tipi di stoffa: ce n'erano d'organza, di lana, di fustagno e di canapa. Santana aveva immaginato un piccolo tavolino rotondo con una grossa palla di cristallo al centro e una vecchietta stravagante dalle unghie e capelli troppo lunghi. Nell'angolo opposto della stanza c'era invece un bel sofà di velluto verde bosco e sul sofà c'era una bella donna bionda seduta con le gambe accavallate, il viso rilassato e il braccio morbidamente poggiato al bracciolo. Rimase in silenzio, come non le vedesse, finché Brittany non si decise ad avvicinarsi al sofà. Santana non capiva perché non l'avessero salutata, le sembrava anche piuttosto maleducato, ma in fondo era probabile che neppure si fosse accorta della loro presenza.

Non appena le due si sedettero educatamente sul sofà accanto a lei, la signorina Holliday si voltò di scatto verso di loro e Santana per poco si trattenne dall'urlare. Quella donna era così inquietante. Anche se le guardava sembrava che non le vedesse. Santana si chiese se magari fosse cieca. Senza dire nulla porse loro le mani. Erano delle belle mani giovani e le sue unghie erano corte e curate. Brittany ne strinse una con la mano destra, poi si voltò verso Santana e con un cenno della testa la invitò a fare lo stesso. Santana era estremamente titubante, il cuore riprese a battere veloce, Brittany lo percepì, così si strinse più forte attorno alle sue dita che aveva ancora intrecciate alle sue dall'anticamera. Santana inspirò a pieni polmoni e, tremando finemente, porse alla veggente l'altra mano. Il silenzio in quello stanzino buio e caldo era così totale da risultare assordante. Il respiro di Santana soffocava gli altri, ma per quanto si sforzasse di tranquillizzarsi sembrava essere del tutto impossibile.

"Potreste lasciarvi la mano?" disse con tono piatto poi di colpo la signorina Holliday, Santana era così in ansia che neppure si spaventò. Aveva una bella voce. Calma e sicura. Ma come sapeva che si stavano tenendo per mano? Non era cieca? E allora perché diavolo sembrava non vederle? "Percepisco una connessione molto intensa fra voi, se continuate a tenervi per mano temo di non riuscire a distinguere i vostri pensieri." concluse continuando a fissarle attraverso. Santana scivolò immediatamente via dalle dita di Brittany e provò a deglutire. Ormai era ufficialmente terrorizzata. Perché diavolo era lì? Maledizione. Tutta colpa di Brittany e di quei suoi occhi blu nei quali avrebbe soltanto desiderato morire per sempre.

"Perché hai paura, Santana?" le domandò poi la veggente voltandosi verso di lei. Come faceva a sapere il suo nome? E perché diavolo le stava dando del tu? Non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare! E come diavolo faceva a sapere che era terrorizzata?

"Io non…"

"Temere il futuro non ha alcun senso." la interruppe placida, "Temere il destino non ha alcun senso." riprese, "Nulla possiamo contro di esso." spiegò, "Il destino trova sempre una via per compiersi nel modo in cui è stato scritto." concluse e Santana non vi trovò nulla da ridire. Era così pacifica e sicura in ciò che sosteneva che era del tutto impossibile non farsene convincere. In aggiunta la sua voce era così calma che Santana di colpo si sentì un po' più al sicuro.

"Meraviglioso." confermò la signorina, quindi si voltò verso Brittany, "Perché l'hai portata qui, cara?"

Santana si girò in fretta verso di lei, Brittany d'improvviso sembrò persino più sorpresa di lei. Sgranò i suoi occhioni blu contro quelli cerulei e vitrei della veggente. Schiuse le labbra per rispondere, le fece ondeggiare un paio di volte nell'aria, ma tutto ciò che uscì fu un po' del suo muto spirito.

"Tu non vuoi conoscere il futuro perché in cuor tuo già sai come andrà." riprese senza aspettarsi alcun genere di risposta. Brittany contrasse i muscoli della mascella e deglutì con forza, sembrava che si stesse sforzando di non piangere. Santana non riusciva a capire. Avrebbe voluto poterli leggere anche lei i pensieri come quella veggente. Ma che diavolo stava dicendo? Non era possibile leggere il pensiero. Quella diavolo di signorina Holliday era solo estremamente furba. E fortunata. Eppure sembrava poter parlare con Brittany senza bisogno di parole.

"Il destino deve seguire il suo corso." ripeté, ma il tono della sua voce si fece più dolce e Brittany non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime. Santana avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e chiederle perché piangesse, ma in quel momento sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare, così si limitò a guardarla sentendosi morire un po' di più ad ogni lacrima. Brittany si leccò via quel liquido salato dalle labbra e rapida si asciugò gli zigomi con la mano libera.

"Questo…" trovò poi la forza di bisbigliare Brittany, "Questo _è_ il destino." concluse quasi con rabbia.

"Allora non devi essere triste." rispose la signorina con la sua solita voce stinta.

"Voi non capite." scosse la testa Brittany. Santana credeva che la veggente si sarebbe adirata all'accusa di non capire. Le veggenti capivano tutto, giusto? Il suo sguardo ghiacciato invece rimase immutabile.

"Prendile di nuovo la mano." ordinò quindi secca, ma pacifica. Brittany eseguì con un'urgenza che Santana continuò a non comprendere, "Chiudete gli occhi." disse, Brittany li chiuse, Santana non era ancora così tranquilla da convincersi altrettanto in fretta. Le piaceva guardare. Era essenziale. Era la conditio sine qua non per evitare almeno ¾ dei problemi della vita. La veggente senza dire niente si voltò verso di lei col suo sguardo gelido, così Santana ebbe una gran paura ed obbedì senza farselo ripetere due volte.

"Santana," le si rivolse, quindi, ormai le sembrava quasi naturale che conoscesse il suo nome, "Cerca di liberare la mente da ogni ricordo tranne Brittany." le ordinò, "Brittany," riprese, "Fa' lo stesso con Santana." quindi inspirò forte, lentamente, per sette volte, "Ora pronuncerò delle parole in Latino." annunciò con voce ancor più sussurrata, "Voi dovrete rimanere concentrate." intimò loro ed inspirò altre sette volte.

"Diem ex die facultatem sentiendi augeo at veneficium penitus didico." pronunciò con una voce che smise di colpo di semnbrare ancora la sua, era incredibile ma Santana d'improvviso non aveva più paura, "Sum vates Brittany. Brevi videbo Santana. Duco bonfine." continuò, mentre nella mente di Santana i ricordi cominciarono a fondersi con quelli di Brittany. Era così strano guardarsi con gli occhi di un'altra persona, poi, senza che potesse controllarli, i suoi ricordi cambiarono ancora: erano ricordi strani, ricordi che non ricordava, ricordi di persone che non erano lei, non del tutto, "Diem ex die facultatem augeo at veneficium penitum didico. Sum vates Santana. Brevi videbo Brittany. Duco bonfine." riprese la voce che ormai sembrava lontanissima, Brittany non era più Brittany, anche se sembrava lei, ma si chiamava Mary Ann e poi Sophie e poi Elizabeth e poi Rhonda e poi di nuovo Brittany e Santana non riusciva a capire, anche se tutto le sembrava avere senso, anche se non si chiamava più Santana, "Individua. Duco bonfine." terminò la voce e la sua mente di colpo si annebbiò ingoiando in un attimo tutti i ricordi, mentre la signorina Holliday le lasciava la mano.


	20. 20

**Nella speranza ormai tardiva per contenere ancora l'insisto augurio che abbiate trascorso un bel ferragosto ecco qui un nuovo capitolo di Lacrime di Stelle. Con un po' di malinconia vi informo che la storia sta volgendo al termine, i capitoli saranno 23 o 24 (per ora ho completato il 22, ma ci sono ancora un sacco di questioni in sospeso che non credo di voler estinguere in un capitolo solo!). **

**Euston, se le sorprese non arrivano senza preavviso che diavolo di sorprese sarebbero? ;P tempe, coraggio, resisti ancora un po', prometto che tutto verrà chiarito, a costo di dover scrivere un compendio zeppo di Latino e serpentese! ;P marty, cara, chissà, magari è solo Brittany a sapere come finirà! Em Ti, tu sì che sei una vera appassionata di misteri! ;) Tritolino, anche se non ho letto Tenca spero la chiacchierata tu voglia farla lo stesso! ;P**

**E adesso torniamo al nostro mistero! Aspetto tante tante review!**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 20**

_2019_

Nel week-end che seguì a quella cena a Santana sembrò di vivere in una specie di limbo. Non le era mai successo di fallire così miseramente, quantomeno dai tempi di quella C+ nel compito di algebra in prima superiore, e quindi non sapeva come comportarsi. Non sapeva nemmeno come reagire, a dirla tutta. Avrebbe dovuto deprimersi? Arrabbiarsi? Piangere affogandosi nel gelato alla vaniglia di fronte a qualche vecchia serie tv? Magari era meglio del gelato al cioccolato. O al pistacchio. Cristo, non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse il gusto più appropriato alla sua situazione!

Sabato mattina si era svegliata tardi. Non si ricordava davvero l'ultima volta che alle 8 di mattina non era aveva ancora fatto colazione. Ad essere onesti si era svegliata alle 7 e non era più riuscita a prendere sonno, ma ignorare la sveglia e limitarsi a voltare la schiena al suo comodino le era parso il comportamento più adatto da tenere. In fondo non aveva più un lavoro. Non aveva motivo di alzarsi dal letto. Era così che faceva la gente disoccupata, no? Beh, probabilmente anche nel mondo della gente _occupata_ non era considerato così bizzarro rimanere a letto un po' di più il sabato. Avrebbe dovuto farlo più spesso, anche quando si sarebbe trovata un altro lavoro. Uffa. Non voleva doversi trovare un nuovo lavoro. Le piaceva così tanto il suo. Maledizione. Maledizione.

Sabato pomeriggio aveva deciso di fare una passeggiata per il centro di Seattle. Era incredibile come ci vivesse ormai da quasi un anno e non l'avesse mai attraversata se non di corsa con l'intento di andare in qualche luogo preciso. Non ci aveva mai passeggiato senza una meta. A pensarci bene erano anni che non… Come diceva la gente di solito? Fare quattro passi? O forse erano cinque. Beh, il concetto non cambiava un granché. Era davvero rilassante. Bello forse. Per qualche ora riuscì persino a dimenticarsi di essere una fallita. C'era il sole, Cristo, e un gentile venticello rassicurante, tra una vetrina e l'altra aveva notato una gelateria che sembrava piuttosto invitante e così aveva deciso di finire la sua passeggiata con un bel cono artigianale. Era sempre così ossessionata dalla linea che non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta che aveva mangiato qualcosa senza sentirsi in colpa. Ah, no. Se la ricordava. Era stata quella sera al Drive-In. Fanculo.

Prima di cena aveva preso un aereo per San Diego, avrebbe passato la domenica assieme a Quinn, era quasi un anno che non si vedevano e le mancava. Prima di andare a dormire in albergo aveva chiamato Puck e gli aveva chiesto se gli andava di bere un caffè. Era tardi, ne era consapevole, ma lui aveva accettato, seppure un po' perplesso. La prima mezz'ora era stata strana, ma poi erano quasi riusciti a divertirsi, lui le aveva raccontato che aveva conosciuto una donna fantastica e nonostante all'inizio fossero entrambi riluttanti perché lei aveva un figlio, le cose stavano andando a gonfie vele; lei gli aveva raccontato di come aveva mandato la sua carriera a puttane, di come non era mai riuscita a sentirsi più libera e di come si era innamorata della sua segretaria. Dopo quasi tre ore di chiacchiere ininterrotte si erano augurati buona vita, visto che l'ultima volta che si erano visti erano entrambi in compagnia dei rispettivi avvocati e non avevano nessuna voglia di farlo. Salendo sul taxi Santana si era ripromessa di tenersi in contatto e Puck aveva sorriso.

Il giorno dopo aveva raccontato di nuovo la verità a Quinn, che all'inizio si era risentita per essere stata tenuta all'oscuro di tutto fino a quel momento, ma poi aveva capito. In fondo poteva perfettamente immaginare quanto inusuale e difficoltosa fosse la sua situazione e, Cristo, le voleva bene, non riusciva a rimanere arrabbiata con lei per più di qualche minuto. Nel tardo pomeriggio Santana era salita di nuovo sul suo aeroplano diretto a Seattle e per l'intera durata del viaggio aveva ripensato alle parole di Quinn che le aveva fatto promettere di fare qualsiasi cosa per riavere il suo lavoro. In un primo momento Santana l'aveva guardata come se fosse pazza, cosa diavolo avrebbe potuto mai fare? Poi, però, la cristallina sicurezza con cui Quinn dava per scontato che le sue doti le avrebbero senza ombra di dubbio permesso di recuperare il disastro che aveva fatto, avevano cominciato a farle venire il dubbio che forse, se Quinn poteva credere così tanto in lei, sarebbe davvero potuta riuscirci.

La mattina seguente si era svegliata con atteggiamento estremamente combattivo. Che diavolo, era Santana Lopez, la più giovane vice-direttrice d'azienda di tutta la costa Ovest! Aveva rovinato tutto? Beh, se quella stronza di sua nonna le aveva insegnato qualcosa era a non darsi per vinta e Dio solo sapeva quanto gli schiaffi che aveva preso rifiutandosi di darle ragione quando non l'aveva, l'avessero forgiata a diventare testarda quanto bastava. Alle 8.30 precise aveva parcheggiato il suo Range Rover nel _suo_ posto macchina, era entrata in ascensore e per la prima volta non aveva nemmeno avuto paura. Arrivata in ufficio aveva camminato decisa sui suoi tacchi fino alla porta dell'ufficio di Will e senza bussare aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza.

Will si era voltato di colpo ruotando sulla poltrona con aria spaventata per il brusco ingresso.

"Will, ti devo parlare."

Lui era al telefono, le aveva fatto un cenno con l'indice che Santana non aveva assoluta idea di cosa stesse a significare, poi aveva mugugnato qualcosa in una lingua che Santana non conosceva, dalla cadenza aspra poteva sembrare Russo o qualcosa di simile. Poco dopo aveva riattaccato.

Santana aprì bocca per cominciare il discorso che nella sua testa aveva provato ormai già almeno una ventina di volte dal viaggio in aereo della sera prima, ma lui la anticipò:

"È tutto sistemato, cara." quindi sorrise con la sua aria erroneamente sorniona lasciandola di stucco per una manciata di secondi.

"Sistemato? Ma…" balbettò lei incerta, "L'altra sera avevi detto che…" gesticolò nell'aria fresca della stanza con la fronte corrugata tentando di capire se volesse fregarla, "Io… Non…"

"So perfettamente quello che ho detto." sollevò le sopracciglia, con espressione lievemente accigliata, "Ma Brittany mi ha spiegato tutto." spiegò quindi, unendo le dita di una mano con quelle dell'altra con gesto preciso e guardandola con aria neutra.

"_Tutto_?" domandò Santana rimbalzando di attimo in attimo fra perplessità e terrore provando con tutte le forze a non lasciar trasparire la minima emozione, come cercava di fare sempre.

"Sì, tesoro, mi ha raccontato dell'incidente del magazzino dei toner, mi ha spiegato come si sia dimenticata di avvisarti del consiglio direttivo," cominciò a spiegare svolazzando con la sua stilografica, Santana avrebbe voluto morire o scappare o scavare a mani nude nel pavimento fino a crearsi una voragine in cui sparire per sempre, "E di come l'altra sera ti abbia trattenuto nella toilette per prestarle assistenza quando si era sentita male per via di qualche drink di troppo." concluse. Santana lo fissò basita per quasi un minuto.

"E… Quindi…" fu soltanto in grado di biascicare alla fine.

"E quindi, come ti ho detto, è tutto sistemato." sorrise di nuovo, quindi distolse l'attenzione da lei e afferrò di nuovo la cornetta. Santana si voltò sui suoi passi, ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che stava succedendo. Non appena afferrò la maniglia della porta quella maledetta sensazione che non sentiva ormai da venerdì tornò di colpo. Quasi illuminata d'improvviso si voltò di nuovo.

"Ma Brittany dov'è?" chiese a Will che ancora non aveva iniziato a parlare.

"L'ho licenziata, che domande!" esclamò lui allargando le braccia e scoppiando a ridere.

Licenziata. Cazzo.

"Ma come l'hai-" ruggì Santana, ma Will ricominciò a biascicare in Russo e la zittì con la mano.

_Merda. Merda, merda, merda!_ si ripeté Santana nella sua testa sbattendosi con gesto irritato la porta dell'ufficio di Will alle spalle. Senza perdere altro tempo selezionò il nome di Brittany dalla rubrica del suo iPhone e avviandosi a passi decisi verso il suo ufficio la chiamò al cellulare. Doveva parlarle, non poteva permettere che si addossasse delle colpe che non erano neppure sue, Santana poteva sistemare tutto, sistemava sempre tutto, l'avrebbe fatto anche stavolta. La segreteria telefonica la informò che Brittany non era disponibile in quel momento. _Cazzo_. Non aveva mai il cellulare spento. Senza perdersi d'animo provò a telefonare a casa, ma il telefono suonò a vuoto. Riprovò al cellulare per almeno quattro volte senza alcun risultato. Era così strano. Maledizione. Maledizione. Dopo mezz'ora di ripensamenti si alzò in piedi, afferrò in fretta il soprabito e col suo solito passo deciso uscì dal suo ufficio.

Meno di dieci minuti dopo parcheggiò sotto quell'orribile malsana palazzina grigia. Nemmeno la luce del mattino riusciva a renderla meno sciatta e inquietante. Era così strana. Non c'era un solo appartamento che avesse una terrazza e c'erano pochissime finestre. Santana non sapeva davvero a che epoca potesse risalire. Non era stato costruito secondo un stile particolare, era soltanto anacronisticamente ributtante. Non che avesse qualcosa in particolare, ma le trasmetteva delle vibrazioni estremamente sgradevoli. Per quasi un minuto se ne rimase in piedi sul marciapiede con le braccia conserte a fissarlo. Era come se ci fosse qualcosa che doveva ricordare, ma non ne fosse capace.

Chiuse gli occhi provando a concentrarsi. Odiava quando capitava. Inspirò forte. La strada accanto a lei si fece silenziosa. Si concentrò sul proprio respiro. Sui propri ricordi. D'improvviso cominciò a piovere, ma non sulla sua pelle. Sentì freddo. Doveva correre. Era in ritardo. Quanto detestava passare lì davanti. La metteva in imbarazzo. Era una brava donna lei. E le brave donne non dovevano passare lì davanti. Di colpo fra le gocce di pioggia sentì un gemito, più camminava più si faceva forte. Era un pianto. Un pianto a dirotto. Era un pianto discreto e disperato. Cristo. Doveva assicurarsi che stesse bene. O forse doveva soltanto tirare dritto e andarsene via considerando che era anche già in ritardo. Dio. Il pianto si fece più forte. Doveva andare là. Doveva andare da lei!

Santana aprì gli occhi di colpo per andare a vedere chi stava piangendo, ma la luce di quell'insolito sole mattutino la risvegliò dal suo ricordo. Non stava piovendo. Non faceva freddo. E non c'era nessuno che piangeva. Cristo. Stava dando di matto. Stava davvero dando di matto. Eppure era sana di mente secondo il dottore. Probabilmente era soltanto stress. Già. Probabilmente. Santana si avviò al portoncino d'ingresso, pigiò il campanello con scritto Pierce e attese. Pigiò ancora un paio di volte, ma niente da fare. _Fanculo. Fanculo._

Non appena fece per girare sui propri tacchi uno dei condomini uscì dal portoncino. Santana sorrise con espressione educata, ricevendo una sorta di grugnito di apprezzamento. Poi, non appena l'uomo fu abbastanza lontano, infilò il piede fra la porta e lo stipite bloccandola prima che si richiudesse del tutto ed entrò nella palazzina. Facendo gli scalini a due a due raggiunse il pianerottolo dell'appartamento di Brittany, prima di arrivare alla porta cercò di riprendere fiato poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. Non aveva più vent'anni. Una trentina di secondi più tardi si ricompose e camminò verso la porta. Prima ancora di suonare il campanello notò un post-it giallo incollato all'altezza dei suoi occhi.

"_Guarda sotto lo zerbino._"

Senza chiedersi se l'invito fosse diretto a lei si piegò sulle ginocchia e sollevò lo zerbino. C'era una busta. "Per Santana" recitava il retro. Con urgenza la prese in mano e ne estrasse un foglio bianco piegato in tre, poggiò la sua borsa per terra e senza alzarsi in piedi lo aprì.

"_Cara Santana,_

_probabilmente è un po' egoista da parte mia sperare che tu legga questa lettera perché significherebbe che sei venuta a cercarmi. Ma magari sarà il karma a portartela; il destino funziona in modo strano, credo di averlo imparato, sai? Come sai la decisione di trasferirmi a Seattle è stata guidata soltanto dall'istinto, ero davvero convinta che sarebbe stata la cosa giusta, ma da quando sono entrata nella tua vita non ho fatto che rovinare tutto e mandare a rotoli ogni cosa. Così stavolta ho deciso di dar retta alla ragione e fare la cosa migliore per tutti, Dio solo sa quanto di rado io l'abbia fatto in passato. Prima di andarmene, però, volevo solo che sapessi che conoscerti è stata la scelta più meravigliosa della mia vita e che non ti dimenticherò mai._

_Brittany_

_P.S. giù in cantina (la porta è la numero 7, spingila semplicemente, è aperta) ti ho lasciato quelle vecchie lettere di cui ti ho parlato nel magazzino dei toner. Ho la strana sensazione che a te possano dire qualcosa di più che a me._"

Santana lesse e rilesse le sue parole finché quella sua grafia semplice dai tratti eleganti non le si impresse letteralmente sulle retine. Non era possibile. Non poteva essersene andata sul serio. Non poteva essersene uscita dalla sua vita così. Per sempre. Senza salutarla nemmeno. Non era affatto la cosa migliore per tutti. O almeno non per lei. Senza lasciar andare la lettera frugò nella borsa in cerca del suo iPhone, le telefonò ancora una volta senza alcun risultato, le lasciò un messaggio in segreteria chiedendole di chiamarla, perché le voleva parlare, perché non era la cosa migliore, perché non voleva perderla, perché avrebbe sistemato ogni cosa. Quando chiuse la chiamata i suoi occhi lucidi le fornirono la conferma che neppure il suo cuore sperava davvero che quel messaggio l'avrebbe mai ascoltato.


	21. 21

**Oggi il capitolo arriva un giorno prima, domani non avrò pc sotto mano, spero non vi dispiaccia un po' d'anticipo. **** Le cose sembrano chiarirsi o annuvolarsi ulteriormente? Scopriamolo con questo capitolo 21 che, come immaginavate, torna al passato. **

**Tempe, marty, la nostra Britt è una gran cuoricina, vero? ;P Soleluna, se ti và di scoprire cosa il destino ha in serbo per le nostre beniamine enjoy! ;) Guest, coraggio, ancora un po' di pazienza! :D Euston, al diavolo te e il tuo inguaribile intuito da mente poetica! ;) Tritolino, attendi le fine prima di farmi saltare la casa, please! :D Es, grazie mille del commento e sai che dispiace anche a me di essere in dirittura d'arrivo?**

**btw i capitoli alla fine saranno 25.**

**Lasciatemi taaanti commenti e alla prossima settimana!**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 21**

_1867_

Passò un po' di tempo prima che Santana trovasse la forza di rimettersi di nuovo in piedi. Doveva essere normale sentirsi le gambe molli in quelle circostanze perché nemmeno Brittany accennava ad alzarsi, ma la signorina Holliday rimaneva impassibile. A dire il vero Santana non aveva proprio idea neanche di _che circostanze_ fossero esattamente. Si sentiva ancora così confusa. Tutto quel mescolarsi di ricordi la confondeva. Tutto quel parlare strano la confondeva. Futuro. Destino. Per non parlare di quelle frasi in Latino. Santana conosceva soltanto il Latino delle preghiere e dei sacramenti e, poteva giurarci, quelle non erano state affatto preghiere. Cos'avrebbero dovuto essere? Qualche sorta di formula magica? Santana aveva un gran paura di quelle cose magiche. Ed era estremamente confusa. Le avevano sempre insegnato che la magia non esisteva, che chi si spacciava per veggente era soltanto un ciarlatano. Però le avevano anche insegnato che la magia nera era opera del diavolo. Ma in quel caso avrebbe dovuto esistere.

In quel momento, tuttavia, si sentiva talmente sfinita e priva di forze che non aveva neppure la forza di fare domande, preoccuparsi o anche solo arrabbiarsi con Brittany per averla trascinata da quella donna che aveva buone probabilità di essere il diavolo sotto le mentite spoglie di una pazza semi-cieca.

Quando poi riuscì finalmente a spazzare via dalla mente quel polveroso caos di pensieri sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e dopo aver deglutito si issò sui suoi stivaletti. Una volta in piedi ondeggiò pericolosamente per un attimo, ma la mano di Brittany la sorresse sulla schiena permettendole di riacquistare l'equilibrio. Poco dopo anche Brittany si alzò in piedi. Santana la vide chinarsi sulla signorina Holliday, afferrarle entrambe le mani e baciarle con reverenza. Quindi, senza aggiungere una sola parola, prese Santana per mano e la condusse fuori dalla stanza attraverso il tendone verde bosco. Sugar non era ancora tornata, così, senza aspettare altro tempo, le fece varcare anche il tendone vinaccia conducendola di nuovo all'aria aperta.

Il sole dopo tutta quell'oscurità le riuscì particolarmente fastidioso. Le sembrava ancora tutto così surreale. Persino quando sentì le dita di Brittany scivolare via dalle sue senza spiegazioni le parve surreale. Anche se, di surreale, visto che erano di nuovo in pubblico, non c'era davvero niente. Il silenzio era surreale, quello che c'era fra loro. Il brusio della folla iniziò ad entrarle nella testa. Avrebbe solo desiderato che smettessero. Avrebbe voluto urlare che stessero in silenzio perché non riusciva più a capacitarsi di nulla, almeno fino a quando non avesse trovato la forza di chiedere a Brittany perché aveva pianto là dentro e cosa diavolo fosse successo là dentro. Si sentiva la testa svuotata. Come se per un po' ci fossero stati troppi pensieri, persino per lei, e poi di colpo quelli in esubero fossero esplosi lasciando dietro di sé soltanto il nulla e una testa ormai troppo grande. Era uno di quei vuoti che portavano con sé anche quel senso di grandiosità e malinconia dei fienili all'inizio dell'estate.

Con sguardo perplesso poi Santana fissò il sole dritto nei raggi. Cristo. Era tardi. Non credeva di essere stata là dentro così a lungo. Brittany sembrò accorgersene nello stesso momento. Lei non aveva gran familiarità con la posizione del sole. Se ne accorse notando i Fabray andare via dal loro banco. Erano sempre i primi a sbaraccare il giorno del mercato, ma era come se dessero il via ai preparativi anche di tutti gli altri commercianti. Per loro era sempre stato un punto d'orgoglio. Andandosene la signora Fabray le fissò di sottecchi, poi accennò un saluto con la mano sinistra. Santana fece un piccolo inchino, facendo attenzione ad abbassare il capo affinché il suo sguardo d'odio non si notasse.

Poco dopo furono da Joe. Il giovane sembrava al settimo cielo, anche se tentava disperatamente di nasconderlo, perché essere troppo felici non era affatto da duri. Santana era più che sicura che ce l'avrebbe fatta, ma era ancora troppo stranita per godere della propria lungimiranza. Lei e Brittany aiutarono Joe a smontare il banco. Prima di salire sul carro Santana gli disse che era stato bravo e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, certa che se la sarebbe fatta bastare a lungo. Lei non era certo una che si proscioglieva in particolari complimenti, gliel'aveva insegnato suo padre, tutto nella vita andava dosato. Soprattutto le cose belle.

Il viaggio di ritorno continuò ad essere silenzioso. Ormai non sembrava neppure strano. Forse era questa la cosa più strana in effetti. Era da tanto che non lo notava, ma le ruote producevano un suono piatto e secco che poteva persino risultare piacevole. Quando furono a pochi chilometri da casa, ad un certo punto Brittany afferrò la mano di Santana, come aveva fatto non più di un'ora prima. Senza dire nulla la sollevò finché non fu accanto alle sue labbra. Aspettò qualche breve istante sfiorando soltanto la sua pelle un po' ruvida. Poi ci stampò un lungo bacio e, continuando a guardare davanti a sé, la spostò fin sopra il proprio petto e la tenne premuta fra la stoffa del suo vestito e il palmo della sua mano fino a che non furono a casa.

Fu così che anche gli ultimi residui sopiti dell'inquietudine di Santana scomparvero lievi. Assaporando il ritmico grattare delle ruote del carro sulla terra spessa del sentiero che le conduceva a casa la donna chiuse gli occhi e sentì ogni paura scivolare lenta dalla sua testa alla sua mano e poi lasciarla, quasi assorbita dal cuore di Brittany. Sentì il cuore di Brittany battere contro il suo dorso, con quella sua solita cadenza sempre un po' troppo veloce, che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere perfettamente. Non appena si sentì calma del tutto sistemò la testa sulla sua spalla e, senza nemmeno sapere il perché, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

"Che intendeva la veggente?" chiese poi a Brittany con tono casuale, senza neppure aprire gli occhi, "Quando vi ha chiesto perché mi avevate portata lì, intendo," si spiegò per rendere più chiaro il concetto che l'accidia di quel viaggio talmente pacifico aveva fatto suonare decisamente troppo vaga, "E cos'era tutto quel disquisire in Latino?" riprese palesando apertamente i suoi dubbi, "Voi avete compreso il senso delle sue parole? Perché io, ve lo giuro, non ne conoscevo una," confessò, "Doveva essere una sorta di stregoneria o qualcosa di simile?" domandò gesticolando con la mano libera, ma Brittany continuava a stare in silenzio e il carro cominciò a rallentare, "Alla fine mi aveva confusa talmente tanto che la mia mente si era fatta un autentico disastro!" commentò, sorridendo, ormai quasi divertita.

Il carro frenò, Santana riaprì gli occhi, sollevò il capo e controllò scostando la tendina che fossero arrivati a casa. Quindi si voltò verso Brittany che la stava fissando con sguardo indecifrabile.

"È successo anche voi?" concluse quindi Santana con un sorriso dolce.

Joe aprì lo scomparto del passeggero e Brittany senza accennare alcuna risposta si voltò verso di lui per scendere.

"Quella confusione, intendo," continuò ad insistere Santana seguendola giù dal carro. Brittany si voltò per un attimo indietro verso di lei. Per quanto si sforzasse Santana non riusciva davvero a capire cosa diavolo avesse per la testa. Avrebbe veramente voluto possedere i poteri della signorina Holliday.

"Un po'," sorrise infine Brittany prima di tornare in fretta a voltarsi verso l'ingresso della casa. Perché non aveva risposto a tutte le sue domande? Perché solo all'ultima? Brittany sapeva sempre tutto. O almeno tutto quello che c'era da sapere. Eppure stavolta non le aveva risposto. E se l'intuito di Santana non l'ingannava, non era affatto perché non aveva delle risposte. Le aveva sorriso, certo, ma era stato un sorriso triste. Un sorriso malinconico. Un sorriso che sembrava sapere cose che lei non sapeva e avere risposte che non voleva darle.

"Signora," Emma interruppe quindi il filo dei suoi pensieri. Cristo. Dire che non aveva neppure fatto in tempo a mettere piede in casa, "Avete una visita," terminò con un piccolo inchino della testa e il suo solito fare ossequioso. Istintivamente Santana si voltò verso destra. Effettivamente c'era un carro sistemato poco lontano dal suo. Era così immersa nei propri pensieri che non l'aveva notato. Se non sbagliava era il carro del dottor Figgins.

"Figgins?" bisbigliò in direzione di Emma che annuì con minuta compostezza, quasi avesse paura di sgualcirsi l'abito da lavoro.

"L'ho fatto accomodare nel vostro studio," sussurrò, "Ho tentato in tutti i modi di offrirgli un caffè, signora, ma non c'è stato modo, sono desolata," riprese e, preceduta da un altro piccolo inchino, si voltò sui suoi tacchi e rientrò in casa dirigendosi verso la cucina. Brittany era già sparita, mentre Joe stava sistemando i cavalli nella stalla, così, chiedendosi cosa diavolo volesse il dottor Figgins da lei, Santana si avviò verso lo studio di suo padre. Non era mai venuto a farle visita, non una singola volta, almeno da quando suo padre era morto, ed erano passati un sacco di anni. Non che Figgins fosse un uomo ineducato. Era solo che probabilmente considerava inappropriato fare visita senza una motivazione precisa alla figlia vedova di un suo vecchio amico. Specie per una figura che, come lui, possedeva così elevati obblighi morali ai quali sottendere. Era proprio per questo che Santana non riusciva a capire.

"Buonasera, dottor Figgins," si annunciò Santana facendo il suo ingresso nello studio. Il dottore balzò in piedi e si inchinò, mentre lei si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, "Sono desolata per l'attesa," riprese sfilandosi di dosso il pastrano che aveva ancora sulla schiena, quindi lo sistemò sull'appendiabiti, "Ma il lavoro nobilita l'uomo, non è questo che sosteneva Voltaire?" scherzò prendendo posto sulla sedia accanto a quella su cui era seduto lui che, con fare insolitamente imbarazzato, sorrise e si sistemò di nuovo sulla sua, una volta che lei non fu più in piedi.

"A cosa debbo tale onore?" gli domandò quindi cercando di non far trasparire la preoccupazione prodotta da quella visita inaspettata e soprattutto dal percepire il dottore così sulle spine.

"Mi conoscete da tanti anni, cara, e sapete che non amo i giri di parole," cominciò il dottore, sfregandosi le mani l'una con l'altra, ma guardandola dritta negli occhi, "Sapete anche che vostro padre è stato un fratello per me e in virtù di questo vi ho sempre considerata una nipote, seppur il sangue talvolta possa mentire," continuò a spiegare dimenando le dita, "Ciò che non sapete probabilmente è che siete in assoluto una delle donne più forti che abbia mai conosciuto, mi ricordate vostro padre in così tante piccole cose, a cominciare da quel piglio sempre un po' diffidente," riuscì finalmente a sorridere con la sua faccia un po' buffa. Le sue mani si rilassarono, il cuore di Santana invece non riusciva ancora a tranquillizzarsi. Dove diavolo voleva andare a parare? Perché le stava dicendo quelle cose? Erano delle parole meravigliose, senza ombra di dubbio, ma per quale ragione gliele stava dicendo in quel momento? Di cosa mai potevano essere il preludio?

"È in virtù delle ragioni che vi ho elencato che cercherò di andare diritto al punto," ricominciò Figgins, che ormai aveva riacquistato quasi del tutto la propria sicurezza, "In virtù di quelle e della ovvia inesperienza che mi vergogno di mostrarvi nel trattare tale argomento, se devo essere onesto," mise in chiaro abbassando un poco la testa, dispiaciuto, quasi. Santana era ufficialmente terrorizzata. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa diavolo le stesse dicendo quell'uomo.

"Ieri pomeriggio dopo la funzione, come ogni prima domenica del mese, ho preso parte al Comitato di difesa della morale," iniziò a spiegare riprendendo a giocherellare con le dita, "Non sono mai stato completamente d'accordo nel parteciparvi, ma come immagino sappiate hanno insistito finché non ho accettato, considerando il ruolo che i medici rivestono nella società del giorno d'oggi, ed ormai è divenuta, ahimè, mi duole dirlo, una mera routine," raccontò sollevando le sopracciglia e allargando le braccia con gesto fine, "La ragione per cui sono irrotto qui quest'oggi senza alcun preavviso è che all'attenzione del Comitato sono giunte delle voci riguardanti alcuni vostri comportamenti che paiono potersi ritenere, per così dire, inappropriati e lesivi della morale sociale," concluse unendo le dita sull'addome. Santana tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

"Sapete, dottore, ho smesso di farmi cruccio del cognome che ho dato ai miei figli e del posto che occupo a tavola, credetemi, sin troppi anni fa!" rispose accavallando le gambe e sorridendo a Figgins, "Non fraintendetemi, vi sono grata che siate venuto sin qui per ammonirmi, ma…"

"Santana," la interruppe il dottore con voce ferma e fu incredibilmente strano perché era la prima volta che la chiamava per nome da quando non era più una bambina, "Non sto parlando del modo in cui conducete l'educazione dei vostri figli e la gestione della vostra azienda," la zittì con voce secca, quindi arricciò con lieve nervosismo le labbra, "Sto parlando del modo in cui conducete il vostro rapporto con la signorina Pierce," sentenziò preciso con parole che non lasciavano spazio ad ulteriori fraintendimenti.

Santana sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Per un attimo sbarrò gli occhi contro quelli castani del dottor Figgins, poi provò disperatamente a dissimulare il sordo terrore che stava provando, "Di cosa state parlando?" chiese scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia sul petto perché non notasse quanto le sue mani avessero preso a tremare.

Il dottore chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, "Santana," lasciò uscire dalle labbra con tono stanco, "Non sono qui per giudicarvi, non è nel mio ruolo, né in quello di medico, né in quello di zio acquisito," continuò a dire con gli occhi chiusi.

"Non so di cosa stiate parlando," negò di nuovo Santana, stavolta parlò fra i denti, con rabbia e paura assieme, si leccò le labbra, aspettò che Figgins aprisse di nuovo gli occhi fissandolo dritto in faccia con tutta la forza che possedeva.

"I Fabray avanzarono le prime questioni al Comitato non appena in città si seppe che 'la signora Lopez aveva preso in casa una prostituta'," riprese il dottore con aria neutra ma afflitta, "In quell'occasione non riscontrammo alcun problema nel respingere le loro folli richieste, anche se purtroppo sapete di non godere di una reputazione così ben vista da un certo genere di ambiente, per via delle vostre scelte. Per quanto condivisibili, sia chiaro," si affrettò a correggersi, gesticolando con grazia nell'aria e scuotendo la testa, mentre Santana si sentiva pian piano morire. Senza rendersene conto cominciò a scivolare un poco lungo la sedia nell'ingenuo inconscio tentativo di nascondersi o magari anche scomparire per sempre. Il suo viso era cereo, probabilmente era la prima volta che le accadeva da quando era quasi svenuta al funerale di suo padre.

"Tuttavia le voci cominciarono a diffondersi a macchia d'olio, il confine fra realtà e fantasia, lo sapete meglio di me, sa essere alquanto labile," ricominciò socchiudendo le palpebre e annuendo con viso contrito, "Non sapete quanto mi sia pentito di non essere venuto qui prima," sussurrò serrando le palpebre, sembrò profondamente dispiaciuto, per un attimo rimase in silenzio, inspirando ed espirando ad occhi chiusi, immerso nei propri pensieri.

"Sono soltanto voci," trovò finalmente il coraggio di intervenire Santana, il suo timbro era flebile e rauco.

"Vi hanno viste, Santana," sentenziò il dottore con tono neutro, ma comprensivo.

"Non è possibile," scosse la testa lei recuperando un po' della sua decisione. Il dottore sospirò ancora. Non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi in modo così accomodante, nemmeno con suo padre da quanto ricordava.

"Santana, non parlo di Seattle," disse Figgins, "Per quanto vi siano dozzine di persone che credono di avere il diritto e le competenze per interpretare parole, gesti e sguardi, che tuttavia, osservati dall'occhio obiettivo di un medico non possono che essere considerati innocenti e del tutto privi di significato," si spiegò meglio sollevando le sopracciglia con aria furba. Se non si fosse sentita così male probabilmente Santana avrebbe apprezzato davvero che il dottore volesse proteggerla. Ma non era proprio quello il momento. "Parlo di casa vostra," ammise.

Lo sguardo di Santana si fece incredulo, poi sconvolto e infine soltanto terrorizzato, "Ma come…" balbettò, "Chi…"

"I Fabray hanno pagato," iniziò a parlare a voce più bassa il dottore, "Una persona," disse, "Per spiarvi dentro casa vostra," bisbigliò avvicinandosi a lei, "Vi giuro, se solo l'avessi saputo vi avrei avvisato, ma malauguratamente non-"

"Chi?" ruggì Santana con rabbia e terrore.

"Santana, non-"

"Il nome," lo interruppe di nuovo fissandolo dritto negli occhi con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto incendiare le montagne Rocciose.

Figgins deglutì e tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia. Accavallò di nuovo le gambe. Sembrava persino sofferente ormai. Unì le mani sull'addome e corrugò la fronte. "Flanagan," mormorò infine guardando dall'altra parte.

"Non hanno prove," tentò ancora Santana sentendosi un torero che si arrabatta in mezzo alla polvere cercando di rialzarsi in piedi per sopravvivere dopo essere stato incornato, "È la parola di un bracciante illetterato e minorenne contro la mia," disse sollevando un poco le spalle senza nemmeno riuscire a convincere se stessa delle proprie parole.

"Il Comitato non è un tribunale, Santana, non hanno alcun bisogno di prove," disse con voce ormai piatta. Santana chiuse gli occhi sentendo la sconfitta calare lenta sulle sue palpebre. Se fosse stata davvero un torero a quel punto avrebbe sentito la punta dura e aguzza delle corna del toro caricare di nuovo la sua stupida carne troppo tenera e debole, penetrare lenta ed inesorabile nei suoi vestiti e poi nella sua pelle e gettare il suo corpo sanguinante ancora in mezzo alla polvere.

"Cosa devo fare?" chiese allora con un filo di voce, ormai rassegnata ad un destino che sembrava inevitabile.

"Dovete mandarla via. Quanto prima. Le voci smetteranno," sentenziò il dottore preciso.

Santana sorrise con amarezza, spalancò di nuovo gli occhi contro quelli di Figgins con aria di sfida, "Non se ne parla," ridacchiò quasi.

"Padre David ha il potere farvi chiudere l'azienda, lo sapete perfettamente," spiegò cercando di convincerla a fare la scelta migliore. Santana sentì di colpo le lacrime salire da sotto le ciglia. Piangere ora era davvero l'ultima cosa che voleva e l'ultima di cui aveva bisogno. I toreri non piangevano. Neppure mentre andavano incontro alla morte. Maledizione. Maledizione.

"La signorina Pierce non andrà da nessuna parte," gracchiò con fermezza sforzandosi di non far scendere neppure una lacrima.

"Pensate ai vostri figli, se l'azienda fallirà non potrete più mantenerli, sarete soffocati dai debiti e da questo orribile scandalo, coinvolgerà tutti quanti, voi e la signorina in primis, ma anche Rachel e Noah-"

"Il discorso è chiuso, dottore," lo interruppe Santana alzandosi in piedi mentre le lacrime calde cominciarono inesorabili a scorrere lungo le sue guance. Figgins la guardò esterrefatto e affranto. "Vi ringrazio infinitamente per la vostra visita, ma ora dovete andare via," riprese guardandolo dritto negli occhi dietro le lacrime.

Figgins si alzò in piedi e senza aggiungere altro si diresse verso la porta. Un attimo prima di poggiare la mano sulla maniglia si voltò verso Santana e in silenzio le afferrò le mani. Gliele strinse così, guardandola e basta dritta in fondo al suo pianto per qualche secondo. Poi le lasciò andare ed uscì. Santana rimase per quasi un minuto in piedi sui propri stivaletti a fissare la porta dello studio di suo padre di nuovo chiusa. Quante volte l'aveva guardata stando seduta dall'altra parte della scrivania. Non appena le lacrime scemarono un po' si riscosse ed andò a sedersi al suo posto. Si sistemò sulla poltrona che era stata di suo padre e adesso era sua, chiuse gli occhi strizzando forte le ciglia per cacciare via anche l'ultima lacrima e cominciò ad immaginare come sarebbe stato perdere tutto quanto.


	22. 22

**Eccoci di nuovo qui con un nuovissimo capitolo di Lacrime di Stelle! Con grande agilità balziamo di nuovo nel presente! Più o meno…**

**Tritolino, sono stanca di fare il bucato a mano, okay? :D lady-landslide, ma io sono una cuoricina, non sono mica cattiva, mi confonderai con qualcun altro! :D Echo, meravigliosa recensione, spero gli ultimi capitoli non deludano le tue aspettative! ;) Euston, mannaggia, te lo sai già cosa succede in questo capitolo anche se non l'hai ancora letto! :D tempe, i Fabrey non mi sono mai piaciuti! Marty, intendevo i genitori, ho sempre avuto sentimenti contrastanti sul personaggio di Quinn, colpa dei RIB, mi sa! :D**

**Aspetto tanti tanti taaanti commenti anche per questo capitolo! A presto!**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 22**

_2018_

L'ultima cosa che Santana avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento era alzarsi di nuovo in piedi. Non si sentiva neppure stupida nel pensare che, adesso che Brittany se n'era andata dalla sua vita, il mondo aveva molto meno senso di prima. Non ricordava neppure un momento in cui nella sua intera esistenza si fosse sentita egualmente miserabile. Non che quella sensazione le giungesse nuova. Era certa di averla già provata in passato, ma se si sforzava di richiamare alla mente l'occasione che l'aveva scatenata la sua testa si riempiva di nebbia vaga e fumosa. Poi si riempiva di nuovo di Brittany e si sentiva ancora più miserabile. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Aspettare? Aveva provato a chiamarla, aveva provato a cercarla a casa sua, ma era sparita nel nulla e non aveva assoluta idea di dove fosse. L'unica traccia di lei erano quello stupido post-it e quella stupida lettera in cui diceva che non sarebbe tornata più.

Magari era solo un momento di rabbia, giusto? Poi avrebbe riflettuto e sarebbe tornata sui suoi passi e avrebbe capito che non poteva vivere senza di lei, giusto? Oppure avrebbe iniziato una nuova vita, una vita mille volte migliore di quello strazio che le aveva fatto passare lei con il suo brutto carattere e la sua indecisione e si sarebbe sposata su una spiaggia con un banchiere di Dallas e avrebbe partorito cinque figli biondi e sarebbero vissuti felici e contenti e… non poteva permetterlo. Non che vivesse felice e tutto il resto, ma, Cristo, nella lettera c'era scritto piuttosto chiaramente che era innamorata di lei e, okay, Santana sapeva di avere un brutto carattere, ma tutto ciò che voleva era poterla rendere felice e, Dio, era sicura che ci sarebbe di sicuro riuscita se solo lei l'avesse lasciata provare!

Colta da un subitaneo rigurgito di grinta si alzò in piedi pronta a fare il necessario per trovarla. Sarebbe andata da lei, le avrebbe detto che era innamorata di lei perché, si sentiva piuttosto patetica a pensarci, ma non gliel'aveva ancora detto neppure una volta, le avrebbe chiesto di tornare, si sarebbe anche inginocchiata e l'avrebbe anche pregata se si fosse ritenuto necessario, l'avrebbe convinta a provarci un'altra volta e le avrebbe giurato che insieme avrebbero potuto sistemare ogni cosa! Bene! Quindi… prima di tutto doveva trovarla. Peccato che non avesse la più pallida idea di dove cominciare. Chiuse gli occhi provando a fare mente locale e riflettere.

All'inizio fu sul punto d'inalberarsi: su qualunque cosa provasse a focalizzarsi per farsi venire qualche idea su dove potesse essere andata, l'unica cosa a sbatterle nella testa era quella sua maledetta lettera. Le riempiva il cervello occupandole spazio prezioso per riflettere su possibili mete. Tuttavia, se c'era una cosa che Santana sapeva perfettamente era che, fin da quando era bambina, l'unico modo per liberarsi la mente da un pensiero era darle retta. Così, un po' infastidita, seguì le istruzioni che Brittany le aveva lasciato scritte e si avviò giù dalle scale per raggiungere la cantina.

Non la stupì nemmeno che avvicinandosi al piano terra quella solita maledetta sensazione tornasse a farsi sentire più forte. Ormai le era perfettamente chiaro che doveva per forza andarci là sotto. Aveva quasi imparato a conviverci con quella sensazione. Era soltanto questione di entrarci in sintonia. C'aveva impiegato un po' di tempo a capirlo, ma alla fine credeva di esserci arrivata: quella sensazione le serviva a trovare la spinta giusta per fare quello che voleva. O quello che andava fatto. Ma quest'ultimo punto era ancora decisamente troppo poco realistico perché una persona affetta come lei da un tale livello di cinismo potesse accettarlo tanto facilmente.

Cantina 7… cantina 7… cantina 7… eccola! Cantina 7. Com'era prevedibile i sotterranei erano ancor più fatiscenti del resto della palazzina, ma Santana si sforzò di non farci caso. Avrebbe preso le lettere in fretta e sarebbe uscita di corsa fuori prima che tutto quel marciume ammuffito le crollasse sulla testa. Senza il bisogno di chiavi spinse la maniglia verso il basso e aprì lentamente la porta di ferro arrugginito. Coperto dal cigolio dei vecchissimi cardini a Santana parve di udire lo squittio di un topo, così inspirò profondamente cercando di farsi coraggio. In fondo non erano passati troppi anni dall'ultimo richiamo dell'antitetanica, giusto? Il buio era davvero soffocante. Senza troppe speranze Santana tirò la cordicina che pendeva accanto alla lampadina appesa al soffitto e che, con suo enorme stupore, si accese. La cantina era piuttosto ordinata. Brittany doveva aver sistemato anche quella. C'erano alcuni vecchi mobili, un sacco di scatoloni di cartone ben sigillati e poi, in bella vista sopra un tavolo da taverna, c'era una vecchia scatola di alluminio. Non appena gli occhi di Santana vi si posarono sopra sentì la medesima sensazione che aveva sentito nel magazzino dei toner quella sera che Brittany le aveva mostrato una di quelle antiche lettere. Così, presa da un'insolita foga, si lanciò sulla scatola.

Nell'istante in cui le sue mani si posarono sulla scatola Santana percepì una sorta di forza piacevole sprigionarsi da essa fin dentro le sue ossa. Quasi tremando dall'entusiasmo si sedette su di una cassapanca, dimenticandosi completamente del suo iniziale proposito di prendere le lettere e andarsene da lì. Con lentezza quasi reverenziale sollevò il coperchio e si lasciò investire da quell'odore di antico. Le lettere erano perfettamente impilate una sopra l'altra, a giudicare dalla data delle prime sembravano essere state messe lì dentro in ordine cronologico. Emozionata come una bambina che pensa di aver scoperto un antico forziere Santana afferrò la prima, chiuse gli occhi, perché le sembrava giusto fare così, inspirò un paio di volte provando a calmarsi, senza riaprirli cominciò ad aprire quell'antica carta ingiallita, inspirò ancora un paio di volte e finalmente schiuse le palpebre.

Quel primo foglio era strano, diverso dagli altri, perché sembrava scritto da due persone diverse. Un lato era stato scritto dalla stessa persona che aveva scritto anche tutte le altre. Quel tale Noel qualcosa probabilmente. L'altro lato invece aveva una calligrafia completamente diversa. Era meno essenziale, più svolazzante, aveva un tratto più leggero, meno sicuro, era datata 1867, mentre tutte le altre erano successive al 1870.

"_1° Febbraio 1867,_

_Non pretendo che comprendiate, non ora, un giorno, tuttavia, ne sono certa. Gli errori nella mia vita sono stati innumerevoli, lo sapete, spero il Signore sarà capace di perdonarmi quando verrà il mio giorno. Ieri sera ho udito ogni parola e non posso permettervi di gettare al vento la vostra vita, quella dei vostri figli e della vostra famiglia per colpa mia. Vi sono grata e ve lo sarò sempre per tutto ciò che avete fatto per me, per avermi salvato la vita anche se non lo merito, ma più di tutto il resto per avermi fatto conoscere la miracolosa perfezione dell'amare ed essere amati sopra ogni cosa._

_Addio,_

_Brittany"_

Non appena la lettera terminò Santana si ritrovò a piangere. Lesse e rilesse quelle sue parole così svolazzanti ma al tempo stesso definitive mentre le lacrime presero a gocciolare spesse sulla carta bianca che aveva trovato quella mattina sul proprio comodino. Come diavolo aveva fatto a non svegliarla? Cristo, perché non si era svegliata? Se l'aveva lasciato lì probabilmente voleva che si svegliasse e lei non si era svegliata e adesso Brittany se n'era andata per sempre. Non poteva permettere che se ne andasse. Eppure l'aveva già fatto. O forse no. Veloce come un fulmine piegò il pezzo di carta, si asciugò le lacrime e scese dal materasso, indossando ancora la camicia da notte uscì dalla sua camera e si fiondò in quella di Brittany, che ovviamente non c'era più. In fretta e furia scese le scale. Incrociò Emma. Hai visto Brittany? No, signora. Rachel, hai visto Brittany? No, madre. Will, hai visto Brittany? No, non ancora. Aprì la porta d'ingresso ed uscì e si gelava perché era il primo di Febbraio e stava piovendo e lei aveva addosso solo la camicia da notte. Joe! Joe! Joe, hai visto Brittany? Sì, signora, è andata via alle cinque stamani. È andata via? Sì, signora, ieri sera mi ha chiesto di prepararle un carro per stamani assicurandosi che non vi avrei detto nulla. Ma dove… e con chi… Non ha voluto dirmi dove fosse diretta, ho mandato Rory perché avevo da fare, signora.

Di colpo quel maledetto topo squittì di nuovo e Santana si ritrovò seduta sulla cassapanca della cantina di Brittany con in mano quella vecchia lettera. Aveva il viso coperto di lacrime. Con le mani che ancora tremavano si asciugò le guance. Cosa diavolo le stava succedendo? Cosa diavolo era stato quello? Cosa diavolo le facevano quelle lettere? Perché ogni volta che le leggeva viveva dei ricordi che non erano suoi? Come quando aveva baciato Brittany nel bagno del Bel Grissino. La cosa più strana e che non le pareva davvero che quei ricordi non fossero suoi. Perché vivendoli non riusciva a sentirli estranei. Era come se facessero parte di lei, anche se a scriverli sulla propria vita era stato qualcun altro. Impaurita ed affascinata voltò il pezzo di carta ingiallito e cominciò a leggere l'altra lettera, quella di Noel.

"_21 Marzo 1870,_

_Carissima Brittany,_

_perdonatemi per aver impiegato tanto tempo a trovarvi. Questi tre anni sono stati un vero inferno, ma quantomeno, seppur tardi, non ho fallito. Dicono che le ore perdute nel tentare non sono mai perdute davvero. Per me le ore perdute nel tentare sono ore in cui ho perso voi. Probabilmente vi starete chiedendo perché vi stia scrivendo sul retro delle vostre parole: in parte voglio aiutarvi a capire chi sono, seppur nel profondo del mio cuore speri che vi basti tutto il resto e che, almeno un poco, mi steste aspettando anche voi; in parte perché desidero liberarmi di un talmente palese memento del giorno più misero della mia vita. So bene che questo è l'unico ricordo che ho di voi, non voglio che mi crediate capace d'ingratitudine, tutt'altro: confido in una vostra risposta; le memorie possono essere un dolce veleno in cui lasciarsi affondare, ma finché siamo vivi la speranza và mantenuta accesa. Attenderò ogni secondo di leggere il vostro nome sul fondo di una missiva diretta a me._

_Per sempre vostro,_

_Noel Zampatas" _

Quando terminò di scrivere la lettera ripose la penna nel calamaio e facendolo lo rovesciò, perché stava tremando. Un po' dell'inchiostro finì sulla carta, ma per fortuna non intaccò la sua grafia. Lesse e rilesse quello che aveva scritto finché il suo sguardo non consumò le parole. Voleva che la sua lettera fosse perfetta. Perfetta in ogni virgola. L'aveva già scritta nove volte. Per un secondo provò l'istinto di accartocciare di nuovo la carta e buttare anche quella, ma era ora di finirla. La lettera era perfetta così e se Brittany non le avesse risposto non sarebbe stato di certo per colpa della sua ortografia. Trovarla era stata l'impresa più ardua che avesse mai portato a termine in tutta la sua vita. Brittany era stata bravissima nel fuggire senza lasciare alcuna traccia. Sapeva perfettamente che Santana avrebbe fatto carte false pur di riportarla indietro e si era comportata di conseguenza. Ma non aveva fatto i conti con l'inarrendevole amore che Santana provava per lei. Per un paio di giorni Santana si era persino dispiaciuta che l'avesse sottovalutato così. In fondo, però, ci aveva messo ben tre anni per riuscire a scoprire dove fosse finita.

Interrogare Rory si era rivelata un'impresa impossibile. Non sapeva cosa Brittany avesse dovuto dirgli esattamente per convincerlo a non parlare, ma Santana minacciò di licenziarlo, di parlare con tutti i commercianti della zona per non farlo assumere da nessun altro, lo licenziò persino sul serio, ma lui non aprì bocca e non confessò mai dove Brittany si fosse fatta portare quel primo di Febbraio. Probabilmente fu per quello, per la sua cieca perseveranza nel rispettare il desiderio di Brittany, che Santana lo riassunse poco dopo, nonostante fosse stato lui a fare la spia. In fondo era solo un ragazzino squattrinato con quattro fratelli piccoli da sfamare e i Fabray gli avevano offerto una grossa somma di danaro, come poteva biasimarlo.

Tuttavia il mondo era pieno di persone disposte a fare la spia in cambio di qualcosa e così pian piano Santana cominciò a ricostruire il percorso compiuto da Brittany una volta lasciata casa Lopez. Era sempre difficile non notare una donna tanto bella ed educata che viaggiava da sola senza meta. Era il 20 Ottobre del 1869 quando finalmente Santana scoprì che una certa Brittany Pierce si era sposata con un tale Evans, un reverendo originario del Cascade County nel Montana. Non appena udì la notizia tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era così felice che fosse ancora viva e che non fosse finita di nuovo in un bordello come aveva temuto fin dal primo istante che se n'era andata. Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a mantenersi una donna sola e senza famiglia? Senza parlare del fatto che, nonostante il proprietario del bordello giù in città fosse morto, con buona probabilità chiunque si fosse sostituito al suo incarico avrebbe fatto carte false pur di riavere la sua gallina dalle uova d'oro.

Dio, era così felice che stesse bene e che fosse sistemata, un reverendo doveva essere una persona rispettabile giusto? Poi un uomo che si chiamava Sam non poteva che essere una persona rispettabile. Comunque si informò, si informò su di lui, voleva essere sicura, ma sembrava non esserci individuo nell'intero Montana che avesse da ridire su quel tizio. Ed era così felice di averla ritrovata! Così felice! Non che avesse la più pallida idea di cosa se ne sarebbe fatta del sapere dove vivesse, sia chiaro, però l'aveva ritrovata, Cristo!

Con il passare delle settimane tutto quell'entusiasmo scemò, com'era prevedibile. Brittany era sposata. L'amore della sua vita era sposata e non con lei e viveva a 700 miglia da lei. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Presentarsi alla sua porta? Presentarsi alla sua porta e dirle cosa? Torna a casa? Non potevano stare assieme. Il suo sacrificio sarebbe stato inutile, in città si sarebbe saputo subito e padre David avrebbe fatto chiudere l'azienda come aveva detto Figgins. Non che a quel punto le importasse più. Ma Rachel era in età da marito e il figlio dei St. James cominciava a mostrare qualche interesse per lei e in fondo nonostante quei ricci improbabili sembrava un giovane sveglio, lui e Rachel avrebbero potuto condurre l'azienda senza problemi. Noah, poi, era ancora così piccolo e aveva ancora un gran bisogno delle sue strigliate. Era troppo presto per mandare tutto all'aria anche se, non fosse stato per Brittany e per quel maledetto primo Febbraio, era stata sul punto di farlo senza ripensamenti. Una volta che i suoi figli si fossero sistemati e fossero stati capaci di portare avanti l'azienda senza di lei, forse se ne sarebbe potuto riparlare. Padre David non avrebbe potuto far chiudere un'azienda che non era nemmeno più sua soltanto per ripicca. Era pur sempre un uomo di chiesa, Cristo.

E poi la lettera di Brittany l'era tornata fra le mani. E aveva capito cosa fare. Non poteva di certo andare nel Cascade County a chiedere ad un reverendo la mano di sua moglie, ma poteva pur sempre scriverle delle lettere. Era meglio di niente, giusto? Sarebbe rimasta in contatto con lei, si sarebbe assicurata che stesse davvero bene e che non l'avesse dimenticata. Per essere più sicura si sarebbe firmata col nome di un uomo sperando che Brittany capisse lo stesso, così, se mai i suoi scritti fossero capitati nelle mani del marito, avrebbe potuto fingere che a scriverle fosse un ammiratore o un vecchio amore di gioventù incapace di rassegnarsi. Si scervellò a trovare un nome da uomo che le fosse adatto, ma, siccome nessuno lo era abbastanza, ripiegò per anagrammare il suo, quantomeno avrebbe mantenuto le sue lettere e sarebbe stato un po' più suo. Fu così che, quel giorno, "Santana Lopez" divenne "Noel Zampatas".

Quando l'inchiostro fu asciutto Santana piegò la lettera e la infilò in una busta. Con mano più ferma riprese la penna dal calamaio, "Per la signora Brittany Pierce Evans" scrisse, "Great Falls".

Non appena quel nome prese a balzarle nella testa Santana si ritrovò d'improvviso di nuovo nella cantina sudicia del vecchio condominio di Brittany a reggere un pugno di vecchie lettere che non aveva scritto lei. Great Falls. Great Falls! La nonna di Brittany viveva a Great Falls! Infilando in fretta e furia tutte le lettere di nuovo nella scatola di alluminio Santana balzò in piedi dalla cassapanca e sbattendosi la vecchissima porta di ferro della Cantina 7 dietro le spalle prese a correre su per le scale. A risolvere tutto quel casino ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Intanto sarebbe andata a recuperare Brittany. E se il suo intuito non l'ingannava l'avrebbe trovata proprio a Great Falls.


	23. 23

**Eccoci di nuovo qui, giovini! Costretti a barcamenarci fra spoiler e non spoiler di ogni genere e tipo a volte è meglio rifugiarsi nelle care vecchie fic, che dite? Rimaniamo nel presente, ormai sono così fusi e incatenati che non ce la faccio più a separarli! ;P**

**marty, lady-lanz, non odiatemi troppo e confidate in me! Echo, come sempre review meravigliosa, lo scopriremo presto se la nostra Britt voleva davvero essere trovata oppure no! Chissà! ;) Euston, sono felice che tu abbia compreso la mia difficile scelta! ;) tempe, pure secondo me la nostra cara San ha fatto la cosa migliore, le opportunità purtroppo erano piuttosto scarse! **

**Spero il nuovo capitolo vi piaccia e aspetto taaante tante review! ;)**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 23**

_2019_

Se i calcoli approssimativi che aveva fatto mentalmente dopo aver impostato il navigatore del suo Range Rover su Great Falls erano corretti, sarebbe stata lì in meno in 8 ore di viaggio. Avrebbe dovuto mantenere una velocità di almeno 90 miglia orarie, ma sperando di non incontrare troppo traffico e pattuglie della polizia avrebbe dovuto farcela.

"_No stop sign, Speed limit,_

_Nobody gonna slow us down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it._"

Santana non credeva che il testo di "Highway to Hell" si adattasse in pieno alla propria situazione, ma se non altro aveva un bel ritmo e le dava la carica giusta per arrivare il più in fretta possibile da Brittany. Non che esistesse un'ora giusta, non era una questione di vita o di morte che fosse arrivata là alle otto di sera o alle tre di notte, ma, Cristo, l'idea che avrebbe dovuto resistere almeno altre 8 ore senza vederla le metteva addosso un'incredibile tristezza. Non aveva mai provato prima un amore del genere, ormai Santana ne era sicura. Non vedeva Brittany da appena tre giorni eppure le sembrava un'eternità.

E se poi una volta arrivata a Great Falls non fosse riuscita a trovare la casa della nonna di Brittany? Non sapeva neppure come diavolo si chiamava quella vecchia! E se una volta trovata la nonna avesse scoperto che Brittany non era lì? E se quella diavolo di vecchia non avesse voluto dirle dov'era, sempre ammesso che lo sapesse? E se avesse trovato Brittany, ma non fosse riuscita a convincerla a tornare a Seattle? Se non fosse riuscita a convincerla a tornare con lei?

"_Hit the row Jack,_

_and don't you come back,_

_no more no more no more no more._

_Hit the row Jack,_

_And don't you come back no m-_"

Fanculo. Non era di certo il momento per farsi prendere da dubbi inutili e fasciarsi la testa prima di essersela rotta, rifletté Santana quasi tirando un pugno sul suo iPod, perché Ray Charles era un grande, ma, avanti, non era proprio il momento.

"_I walked into the sea,_

_Those waves they came for me,_

_Egged on by scarlet sun,_

_I will never burn._"

Decisamente meglio. Dolcemente cullata dall'aspro tepore della voce di Skin Santana riuscì finalmente a lavar via, almeno momentaneamente, un po' delle sue preoccupazioni e a godersi la fresca bellezza del paesaggio che tagliava precisa col suo Range Rover. A Santana piaceva guidare. Le era piaciuto fin dall'inizio, le dava un senso di energia e potere che raramente nella sua vita qualche altra attività riusciva ad eguagliare. Le piaceva viaggiare veloce, sfilare liscia su quelle lunghe strade vuote, col culo al sicuro sul suo bel sedile di pelle. Le piaceva viaggiare da sola. Quando guidava a lungo riusciva persino a non pensare a niente, anche quando era circondata dal silenzio più totale di una sera di quelle immobili che sembrano non finire mai.

Una volta arrivata a Spokane, verso le cinque di pomeriggio, si fermò in città per uno spuntino, prima di ripartire fece il pieno e provò per l'ennesima volta a chiamare Brittany senza alcun risultato. Cominciava ad essere seriamente preoccupata che avesse ancora il telefono spento. Santana poteva capire che non volesse parlare con lei, Brittany sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe provato a convincerla a tornare indietro o almeno a dirle dove fosse per raggiungerla, ma, Cristo, a quel punto Santana si sarebbe accontentata anche solo di sapere che fosse ancora viva e stesse bene.

Di quella cittadina di Washington Santana sapeva soltanto che c'erano delle cascate, così prima di tornare sulla sua strada seguì i cartelli che conducevano ai punti panoramici e non se ne pentì. Per quanto grandiose e spettacolari le bellezze architettoniche potessero risultare, Santana non riusciva a non lasciarsi affascinare di più da quelle naturali. Non che fosse una tipa particolarmente avventurosa, ma il fascino della città non riusciva a conquistarla. Fin da piccola poteva rimanere delle ore anche soltanto ad ammirare le mille sfaccettature di un panorama campestre. Per non parlare della meraviglia dello scorrere delle stagioni.

Stando seduta su una panchina di fronte ad una delle cascate Santana aprì la scatola di alluminio che aveva portato con sé e ne estrasse una lettera.

"_4 Giugno 1870_

_Carissima Brittany,_

_Non so se anche il vostro Shakespeare l'avesse assunto, ma i poeti sono soliti scrivere che al cuore non si può comandare; non appena riconobbi la vostra calligrafia sull'intestazione della lettera percepii il cuore fermarsi nel petto e poi riprendere a battere mille volte più forte di prima. Non so spiegarvi con parole quanto sia felice che siate sistemata con un brav'uomo – siete voi il poeta, non io – e al tempo stesso quanto egoista mi senta ad odiarlo perché lui può avervi ed io no. _

_Qui non è più lo stesso senza voi, neppure il sole sembra più splendere allo stesso modo e i giorni di tempesta risultano ormai soltanto bui e malinconici, non essendoci più il vostro angelico sorriso ad illuminarli._

_Per sempre vostro,_

_Noel Zampatas._"

Come l'era successo giù in cantina un po' d'ore prima Santana si ritrovò a piangere su quelle antiche parole senza sapere il perché. Erano parole così piene d'amore e la cosa che più la sorprendeva era come l'amore che quel Noel provava per quella Brittany le riuscisse così perfettamente condivisibile. Anche la sua Brittany aveva un sorriso capace d'illuminare i giorni più tristi e poteva capire perfettamente quanto Noel si sentisse miserabile e senza speranza. Lei non riusciva a sopportare di non vedere Brittany da tre giorni e se non aveva capito male quel Noel non la stava vedendo da tre anni. Asciugandosi le lacrime dalle guance Santana si alzò in piedi e tornò al suo Range Rover, convinta che, anche se le fosse andata male e una volta arrivata a Great Falls Brittany non fosse stata lì, di certo laggiù avrebbe se non altro trovato delle risposte.

Non era normale che si ricordasse momenti che non aveva vissuto. Anche se la cosa che più la spaventava in assoluto era quanto quelle memorie le riuscissero naturali. All'inizio aveva pensato che potessero essere dei semplici deja-vù, ma, giunti ad un tale livello di complessità, quell'ipotesi era diventata ormai se non altro alquanto ingenua. L'unica cosa certa era che non era niente di neurologico perché il dottore le aveva detto che stava bene, ma non riusciva a rassegnarsi all'idea di star diventando pazza. Aveva provato a fare alcune ricerche sulla schizofrenia, ma fra i diversi tipi di deliri descritti non era riuscita a trovare nulla di simile e poi non accusava nessun altro sintomo tipico. Tuttavia, probabilmente, se si fosse presentata da uno psichiatra sostenendo di sperimentare dei ricordi in cui le pareva di essere un'altra persona e per di più vissuta almeno cent'anni prima, non se ne sarebbe di certo uscita dallo studio con una semplice pacca sulla spalla.

Erano le otto e mezza di sera quando finalmente sfrecciò accanto al cartello con scritto "Great Falls". La cittadina sembrava piuttosto deserta. Probabilmente erano tutti a cena o qualcosa del genere. E adesso? Santana non poteva di certo parcheggiare, scendere dall'auto e esaminare tutti i campanelli finché non avesse trovato quello con scritto "Pierce". Sempre ammesso che sul campanello ci fosse ancora il nome di Brittany o che ci fosse mai stato. Non aveva alcuna idea di come si chiamasse sua nonna. Fanculo. A quell'ora comprensibilmente i negozi erano tutti chiusi, ma poi finalmente Santana intravide una specie di bar un po' anni '50, così inchiodò, parcheggiò accanto al marciapiede ed entrò.

Il locale era decisamente troppo grande per accogliere i pochi clienti seduti al bancone, i tavolini erano praticamente tutti vuoti, così Santana si sedette su quello più vicino alla vetrata, diede una rapida scorsa al menù e attese che la cameriera si avvicinasse.

"Benvenuta da 'Hello Holly', bellezza, hai già deciso?" canticchiò una ragazza un po' svampita con timbro gracchiante, masticando sonoramente una gomma da masticare, quindi cominciò a soffiare per creare una bolla di dimensioni considerevoli.

"Prendo un Big Taystee e una… una Bud," mormorò Santana distratta dall'insano diametro di quella bolla rosa, "Una Bud Light," si corresse non appena esplose; la cameriera scarabocchiò qualcosa di rapido e spigoloso sul blocchetto e fece per andarsene. "Ehi," la chiamò Santana, "Sugar," lesse il suo nome sul cartellino che aveva appuntato sulla divisa, "Sei di qui?" le domandò.

Sugar sorrise masticando la gomma con la bocca semi-aperta guardando fuori dalla vetrata, "Beh, sai com'è, dipende…" lasciò in sospeso sollevando le sopracciglia.

Santana, un po' perplessa, rimase in silenzio, arricciando le labbra, "Sto cercando una certa Brittany Pierce, la conosci per caso?" continuò quindi ignorando la sua risposta, "È alta, bionda, viveva qui con sua nonna fino a poco tempo fa e-"

"L'hai mancata per un soffio, tesoro!" intervenne una voce poco lontano da loro. Era la donna bionda dietro al bancone. Stava seduta dietro la cassa dando tutta l'apparenza di essere la proprietaria, "È tornata in città proprio oggi, è passata a salutare non più di un'ora fa. Ha lavorato qui quattro anni," spiegò guardando verso Santana, "I quattro anni con meno piatti rotti della storia di questo locale!" alzò quindi la voce apostrofando Sugar che in tutta risposta sollevò le spalle e si diresse verso la cucina.

"Saprebbe dirmi dove abita?" le domandò quindi Santana.

"Dipende da chi lo chiede," sollevò le spalle la proprietaria; il tono sembrava di sfida, ma i suoi occhi azzurri erano così inespressivi da risultare quasi inquietanti.

"Siete tutti avvocati qui a Great Falls?" sbottò Santana; l'altra sollevò un sopracciglio e sembrò squadrarla da capo a piedi arricciando le labbra, "Sono…" riprese Santana con tono più riverente, abbassando la testa, "Se n'è andata senza lasciarmi il tempo di dirle…" mormorò, "Delle…" si morse il labbro inferiore, "Delle cose. Importanti."

Sugar uscì dalla cucina con il suo panino e la sua birra.

"Avrà avuto i suoi motivi, non credi?" rispose la proprietaria con espressione sostenuta.

"Sono qui per rimediare," ribatté Santana con convinzione. Sugar le servì la sua ordinazione e prima di tornare in cucina le fece l'occhiolino.

Fu solo quando Santana si alzò per andare a pagare che Holly le rivolse di nuovo la parola, "Abita proprio qui dietro," le disse battendo il suo scontrino, "Prendi questa via qui a sinistra," riprese indicandole con l'indice la strada che costeggiava il locale, "La casa è la numero 66," terminò parlando a bassa voce, "Non farmi pentire di avertelo detto," aggiunse poi prima ancora che Santana facesse in tempo a ringraziarla, così si limitò a sorriderle annuendo con un cenno della testa ed uscì dalla porta di vetro seguendo le indicazioni della donna.

Non appena tirò indietro la mano dal campanello della villetta col numero giusto, la porta, immediatamente s'aprì.

"Salv-"

"Oh, Cristo Santissimo," la interruppe sul nascere un'anziana decisamente troppo vestita; aveva i capelli, bianchissimi, raccolti in uno chignon e la stava fissando con gli occhi sgranati, "Sei tale e quale a lei," sussurrò parendo sul punto di collassare sull'uscio.

Per un attimo Santana sperò di aver sbagliato casa, forse quella tizia del bar l'aveva soltanto presa per il culo facendole suonare il campanello sbagliato e spedendola da una qualunque vecchietta aterosclerotica, possibile che ormai persino gli sconosciuti provassero l'irrefrenabile desiderio di metterle i bastoni fra le ruote? "Come prego?" domandò perplessa.

La vecchia sorrise mettendo in mostra una dentiera molto curata, era piuttosto alta per essere così anziana, "Entra, cara," le si rivolse quindi scostandosi impercettibilmente dall'entrata, "Posso chiamarti Santana?" riprese quindi dandole la schiena e cominciando con passo molto incerto a dirigersi verso l'interno della casa.

Santana accennò appena un passo in avanti, "Come fa a-"

"Brittany è appena uscita," la interruppe nuovamente l'anziana signora senza badare ai suoi dubbi, "Sei stata un fulmine, cara!" esclamò continuando a camminare dritta lungo l'ingresso, "O sei particolarmente sveglia o tutta quella storia di Rhonda sui nomi dev'essere per forza vera," riprese parlando fra sé e gesticolando lenta finché non arrivò all'entrata di quello che sembrava essere il salotto.

Santana ormai era praticamente terrorizzata, non le sembrava tanto una buona idea entrare in casa di una vecchia che non riusciva nemmeno a capire se fosse pazza o semplicemente affetta da un avanzato stato di Alzheimer, "Ma di cosa sta parlan-"

"Accomodati pure," la invitò l'anziana con un elegante gesto del braccio, "Gradisci del tè?" le domandò tornando a guardarla negli occhi, poi di corsa si schiaffeggiò rumorosamente la fronte, "Perdonami, la testa comincia a farmi degli scherzi, preferirai senza dubbio del caffè!" esclamò e prima che Santana facesse in tempo a rispondere le fece l'occhiolino e a piccoli passi iniziò a dirigersi verso la cucina.

"Grazie, non si distur-" tentò Santana, ma la vecchia era già sparita dietro una porta di legno, "…bi," così non vide altre possibilità se non quella di sedersi sul divano come voleva l'anziana e sperare che non le sarebbe successo niente di spiacevole o troppo strano. Alcune fotografie di Brittany in diverse fasi della sua vita, da quando era bambina a, presumibilmente, qualche anno prima, le fornirono poi, per fortuna, almeno la conferma che quella sensazione, che le suggeriva di essere nel posto giusto, era corretta.

Qualche minuto dopo la vecchia signora tornò reggendo un vassoio con una tazza di caffè ed una di tè, che poggiò sul tavolino tremando lievemente, quindi si sedette con un tonfo sul divano di fronte a Santana, rimanendo in silenzio.

"Posso chiederle come fa a sapere come mi chiamo?" trovò quindi il coraggio di chiederle lei piegando piano la testa di lato.

La vecchia sorrise con espressione bonaria, "Beh, Brittany mi ha parlato così tante volte di te al telefono che mi sembra quasi di conoscerti!" esclamò, quindi afferrò la sua tazza di tè ancora fumante e senza soffiarci sopra ne bevve un sorso, "E poi c'è l'altra storia," aggiunse con nonchalance.

"Quale altra storia?" domandò Santana corrugando la fronte.

"Credo sarà meglio aspettare che torni mia nipote per le spiegazioni," annuì piano un paio di volte con espressione tranquilla, "Sono vecchia sì, ma non mi piace dover ripetere tutto due volte!" scherzò e a Santana venne da ridere. La nonna di Brittany era davvero un personaggio. L'aveva conosciuta non più di dieci minuti prima e nonostante fosse sconvolta e terrorizzata e confusa e preoccupata era già riuscita a farla sfuggire una piccola risata. Brittany doveva aver preso da lei.

Sospirando si allungò verso la sua tazzina di caffè e con cautela se la portò alle labbra, "Mi spiace di aver fatto irruzione così senza preavviso," disse prima di bere muovendo pericolosamente la tazzina verso di lei, quindi se la portò di nuovo alle labbra.

"Non preoccuparti, cara, era solo una questione di tempo," sentenziò gentilmente la vecchia. Cristo. Voleva davvero farla impazzire. "In aggiunta adoro ricevere ospiti," spiegò fra un sorso di tè e l'altro, "Specie quelli graditi!" aggiunse con un ennesimo sorriso, "Spero il mio caffè non sia pessimo, non ero sicura di ricordarmi ancora come si fa!"

Santana ingollò in fretta il sorso che stava bevendo, "Oh, no, è meraviglioso!" si complimentò, perché, Dio, era veramente uno dei migliori caffè che avesse mai assaggiato in vita sua e ne aveva presi un sacco di caffè in vita sua, "Ha sempre vissuto qui?" le domandò quindi per fare un po' di conversazione e cercare di allentare l'evidente tensione dell'attesa. Non vedeva l'ora che Brittany mettesse piede in quella casa, ormai non soltanto per vederla e cercare di convincerla a tornare a Seattle con lei, ma anche per avere quelle risposte che ormai agognava come l'aria per respirare.

"Viviamo qui da tante generazioni che a volte mi chiedo se siano iniziati prima i Pierce o Great Falls!" esclamò la vecchia ondeggiando nell'aria la sua tazza ormai quasi vuota.

"Non avevo capito che anche voi di cognome faceste Pierce," intervenne allora Santana ingollando l'ultimo sorso del suo caffè, quindi si allungò verso il vassoio e vi appoggiò la tazzina ormai vuota.

"Infatti hai ragione, ma coincidenza vuole che i miei primi antenati di Great Falls si chiamassero Pierce proprio come mio marito, pace all'anima sua," spiegò l'anziana facendosi il segno della croce e baciandosi le nocche della mano destra con gli occhi chiusi, "Brittany ha preso il cognome di mia figlia," le disse poi sorridendo di nuovo, "È piuttosto diffuso da queste parti," aggiunse annuendo a se stessa, "Prima di sposarmi mi chiamavo Betty Evans."


	24. 24

**Siamo arrivate al penultimo capitolo! Sigh! Sembra così strano che sia finita, anche a voi? tempe, ci vogliono i finali in sospeso, poi te sei pure abituata con PLL, non dovresti avere problemi! XD lady landslide, sono una donna d'altri tempi, lo sai! Em Ti, purtroppo le tue parole sono estremamente vere, spero che questo capitolo riesca a farti tirare un po' su! Marty, Euston, spero che questo capitolo riesca a chiarire ogni dubbio! ;)**

**Aspetto come e più di sempre un mare di commenti, mi raccomando!**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 24**

_2019_

Fortunatamente il caffè di Santana era finito, perché se solo in quel momento fosse stata intenta a bere o mangiare qualcosa, senza dubbio avrebbe rischiato di finire la sua vita su quel divano scalfito dal tempo, soffocandosi per la sorpresa.

"Evans?" esclamò incredula sgranando i suoi occhi neri contro la vecchia, che annuì con un piccolo sorriso piatto, lo sguardo di Santana si spostò inconsciamente sullo scaffale delle fotografie di famiglia, "Brittany Pierce Evans," borbottò fra sé e sé cercando inutilmente di costruire quel maledetto puzzle che la stava facendo uscire di testa.

Proprio in quell'istante una chiave cominciò a grattare nella serratura della porta d'ingresso, il sorriso della vecchia si dilatò lentamente mentre l'uscio s'apriva e Brittany, ancora inconsapevole della presenza di Santana, annunciava gridando a sua nonna d'essere rincasata.

"Scusa il ritardo, ma ho incrociato Sam vicino alla chiesa e non mi lasciava più venire via, quel ragazzo è carino gentile e tutto quello che vuoi, ma quando comincia a parlare diventa veramente di una pesantezza unic-" si bloccò di colpo Brittany non appena, dopo aver sistemato il soprabito nell'appendiabiti all'ingresso, entrò in salotto e riconobbe la figura di Santana sul divano che le dava le spalle, "Santana?" sentendosi chiamata in causa si voltò verso di lei che se ne stava in piedi a pochi metri dal sofà e la fissava con una delle sue espressioni meravigliosamente incredule, così, un po' indecisa, sorrise, "Ma come hai…" continuò a balbettare Brittany, "Come sei…" biascicò spalancando i suoi occhi azzurri, "Dove hai…" riprese, "Come…"

"Avanti, smettila di farfugliare e unisciti a noi!" la interruppe all'improvviso Betty, gesticolando decisa verso di lei, "Di certo Santana non è venuta fin qui per prendere un tè con una vecchia signora!" riprese indicandola con la tazza ancora colma di tè che fu seriamente sul punto di terminare sul tappeto.

Santana scoppiò a ridere e Brittany, con passo indeciso e ancora meravigliato, si avvicinò lentamente al divano da tre su cui stava seduta Santana e, mantenendo una certa distanza di sicurezza, vi si sistemò accanto. Santana la scrutò per qualche momento, era così bella anche con quell'aria incredula e un po' spaventata che si ritrovò a chiedersi come avesse fatto a vivere senza di lei fino al momento in cui l'aveva conosciuta.

"Ti stavamo aspettando," riprese la nonna di Brittany rivolgendosi a sua nipote che pareva essere sempre più attonita, man mano che il tempo passava, "Santana presumo desideri parlarti, ma è qui anche per avere delle risposte," fece il punto della situazione con precisione, "Le stesse che vuoi anche tu," sorseggiò dell'altro tè.

Brittany deglutì, "Mi spiegherai tutto finalmente?" la vecchia annuì, seria, "A partire da chi è Brittany Pierce Evans e cosa diavolo ha a che fare con me?" strizzò le palpebre, "Con noi?" si corresse poi voltandosi impercettibilmente verso Santana.

Betty bevve un ultimo infinito sorso di tè, quindi, producendo un lieve acciottolio, sistemò la tazza sul proprio piattino, si poggiò con la schiena alla sua poltrona e unì le mani in grembo prendendo fiato. In quel preciso brevissimo istante Santana ebbe chiaro che di lì a poco la sua vita non sarebbe stata più quella di prima.

"Brittany Pierce Evans nacque nel 1838 nella periferia di Seattle in una famiglia poverissima, sua madre dandola alla luce spirò e, non appena il proprietario di un bordello offrì a suo padre di portarla con sé, l'uomo, non potendo sfamare tutti i suoi figli, fu costretto ad accettare," cominciò a raccontare, Santana e Brittany la fissavano navigando a vista nella stessa perplessità, "Un brutto giorno, la poveretta aveva 28 anni, un cliente la ferì, lei riuscì a fuggire sulla strada prospiciente al bordello prima che lui la finisse, ma fuori pioveva e a Seattle gelava in quel periodo dell'anno, Brittany si stava dissanguando ed era convinta che di lì a poco sarebbe morta, così, non sapendo cos'altro fare, cominciò a piangere" continuò, mentre le due continuavano a chiedersi cosa diavolo centrasse con loro quella vecchia orribile storia, "In quel momento sulla strada principale stava camminando una donna, era la ricca proprietaria di una piantagione di caffè, la udì da lontano, la caricò sul suo carro e la portò da un medico che riuscì a salvarle la vita," raccontò Betty, "Quella donna si chiamava Santana Lopez."

Per la seconda volta Santana ringraziò Dio di aver terminato il suo caffè, fu quasi sul punto di soffocarsi con la sua stessa saliva, "Come?" esclamò spalancando gli occhi contro di lei.

La vecchia sembrò non notare nulla di strano nella sua espressione, perché senza badare minimamente a lei e alla sua domanda riprese la sua narrazione con il medesimo tono pacato di qualche momento prima, "Santana aveva due figli, Rachel e Noah," se la storia fosse proseguita in quel modo Santana era più che certa che sarebbe fuggita gridando da quel salotto, per correre a rinchiudersi nel primo istituto psichiatrico disponibile in zona, "Suo marito era morto nella guerra di secessione e lei viveva in una grande casa coloniale assieme ai suoi fidati domestici. Non appena Brittany recuperò di nuovo le forze e la informò che sarebbe tornata in città, Santana capì che non voleva che se ne andasse, così le offrì di lavorare per lei e la giovane accettò con gioia e riconoscenza," riprese guardando a tempo un po' Santana e un po' Brittany, "Più il tempo passava più Santana e Brittany cominciavano a capire di provare qualcosa l'una per l'altra, che andava molto al di là di semplici affetto e riconoscenza," spiegò e in quel momento Santana si sentì avvampare, non lo sapeva il motivo, forse perché le due protagoniste del racconto avevano i loro stessi nomi, ma era come se si sentisse chiamata in causa, era come se quella vecchia stesse mettendo a nudo i suoi sentimenti, quelli che stava provando lei stessa, anche se non erano esattamente così. Giusto?

"Finché un giorno ammisero l'una all'altra di essersi innamorate e iniziarono a vivere davvero la loro relazione," spiegò secca Betty e Santana si sentì ancor più imbarazzata dal fatto che due donne vissute nella seconda metà dell'ottocento avessero trovato il coraggio di ammettere di essersi innamorate prima di quanto lei stessa fosse riuscita a fare con Brittany, "Santana tuttavia era un personaggio piuttosto chiacchierato, si sa, una donna che conduceva da sola una piantagione a quegli anni non era davvero usuale, e Brittany dentro di sé era certa che, per quanto facessero attenzione a non farsi scoprire, un brutto giorno tutto quanto sarebbe uscito allo scoperto e la loro storia sarebbe finita nel modo peggiore," riprese la vecchia e Santana iniziò di colpo a sentirsi tristissima per quella sua vetusta omonima, "Così un giorno trascinò Santana da una veggente che si diceva possedesse poteri speciali e la convinse a gettare su di loro un incantesimo," la voce di Betty divenne di colpo un po' più roca, Santana non aveva mai creduto a quelle diavolerie, ma in quel momento, Cristo, stava provando una sensazione così strana, come se il cuore le fosse scappato dal petto e avesse preso a batterle nella testa, "Alla veggente bastò un attimo per percepire che il loro amore era troppo grande per finire per colpa di qualche stupida regola; all'inizio fu quasi in difficoltà per via di quell'immensa forza che sentiva scorrere fra loro, ma poi prese loro le mani e non dovette fare altro che incanalare con qualche antico incantesimo quell'energia prorompente nella giusta direzione."

Santana la sentì di colpo quella forza, quell'energia, Cristo, la sentì prorompere, come aveva appena detto la vecchia, lei non ci poteva credere, non poteva cazzo, lei non credeva più a niente, eppure in quell'istante non riuscì a fare a meno di pendere dalle sue labbra.

"Forse in quella vita non avrebbero potuto stare assieme, ma, se la potenza di quell'amore non l'ingannava, avrebbe di certo trovato una strada, la veggente non dovette che indicargli quella giusta," cominciò quindi a gesticolare Betty, ormai completamente catturata dalla narrazione, "In ogni singola generazione di discendenti da allora in avanti, ci sarebbero state una Brittany e una Santana e non sarebbe importato quanto lontano si fossero trovate tra loro e quanto impossibile sarebbe stato che si raggiungessero, perché quel loro amore era troppo forte e si sarebbe perpetrato comunque andasse in ogni singola generazione," disse con enfasi, "L'avete sentita anche voi quella sensazione, vero?" domandò quindi indicandole.

Brittany e Santana annuirono con convinzione, entrambe avevano la bocca aperta, ormai quasi stremate da quel racconto così poco credibile, che al tempo stesso dentro i loro cuori entrambe sapevano perfettamente essere assolutamente veritiero.

"Quella è la _stessa forza_ che la veggente quel lontano giorno incanalò!" le indicò con un grande sorriso, "Tu abitavi a San Diego, giusto?" disse a Santana che non fece nemmeno in tempo ad annuire, "E tu qui a Great Falls," si rivolse a sua nipote, "Eppure ad un certo punto l'avete saputo che il vostro cuore vi apparteneva! Quello che avete sentito, quella sensazione, è quell'amore, quello infinito e incontenibile che quelle due donne hanno provato l'una per l'altra così tanti anni fa e che non poteva finire!" raccontò ancora, ormai garrula come una bambina al primo giorno di scuola, "Cosa pensi che abbia spinto la zia Rhonda ad andare a Seattle?" gesticolò quindi verso Brittany.

"La zia Rhonda?" balbettò Brittany incredula, "Faceva l'infermiera e c'era la guerra e…e…"

"Certo, ma è stata quella forza, quella _sensazione_ a spingerla ad andare proprio là!" la interruppe di nuovo sua nonna.

"Ma la zia Rhonda era sposata con lo zio Phil!"

"Non ha importanza essere uomini o donne, tesoro!" esclamò ancora una volta la vecchia, ormai infervorata, "L'amore è amore! Zio Phil di cognome faceva St James, e non era altri che un discendente della figlia maggiore di Santana," sorrise con la sua dentiera curata, "Certo poi c'è la questione dei nomi."

Santana e Brittany sgranarono gli occhi, ormai neppure avevano più la forza di controbattere o esprimere la propria meraviglia a parole.

"Quando nascesti, tesoro, e tua madre ti chiamò Brittany, Rhonda mi spiegò che il nome che si porta ha una grande potere," narrò seria guardandola dritta negli occhi, "Mi disse che la sensazione risulta ancora più forte nei discendenti che hanno lo stesso nome delle primigenie, perché l'energia che fluisce all'interno di questo legame è potenziato dal nome stesso," spiegò muovendo piano le sue nocche secche, "Io non le avevo mai creduto, ma quando mi hai detto di aver conosciuto una certa Santana Lopez ho saputo immediatamente che aveva ragione!" si batté un palmo, "Voi siete le eredi _più legittime_ di quell'amore," concluse con un sorriso dolce.

Santana non aveva assoluta idea di cosa dire. Era sconvolta, meravigliata, scioccata, confusa, eppure in fondo al suo cuore incredibilmente sicura che ogni parola uscita dalla bocca di quella vecchia signora fosse la più pura e assoluta verità. Lo sentiva dentro, Cristo!

"E chi è Noel Zampatas?" sentì poi domandare Brittany, che evidentemente era riuscita a mantenere un po' più di lucidità.

"Sono io," Santana anticipò Betty senza neppure volerlo, né rendersene conto, non sapeva cosa diavolo stesse dicendo, guardò la vecchia, che sorrideva annuendo, "Cioè, Santana Lopez," si corresse scuotendo la testa con aria confusa e finalmente, comprendendo seppur in ritardo le sue stesse parole, si voltò verso Brittany che la stava squadrando con aria esterrefatta, "Se ci pensi non è altro che l'anagramma di Santana Lopez," le spiegò gesticolando brevemente, "Poco dopo, come temeva Brittany, la loro relazione venne allo scoperto e minacciarono Santana di far chiudere la sua piantagione se non l'avesse mandata via," sembrava così strano raccontare la storia di qualcuno che aveva il suo stesso nome; per avere conferma che i ricordi, che non sapeva nemmeno di possedere, fossero corretti, si voltò verso Betty che in tutta risposta annuì, piacevolmente ammirata, "Così Brittany fuggì, proprio qui a Great Falls, dove sposò un reverendo di nome Evans e quando Santana lo scoprì cominciò a scriverle quelle lettere che tua zia aveva lasciato nella cantina," Santana lasciò le parole in sospeso, poi si girò di nuovo verso la vecchia, "Quell'orrenda palazzina non sarà mica…"

Betty annuì ancora, sorridendo, "Proprio così. Il bordello fu chiuso a cavallo delle due grandi guerre e negli anni '50 fu ristrutturato in un complesso di appartamenti."

"Ma come diavolo fai a sapere tutte queste cose?" intervenne quindi Brittany.

Santana si voltò verso di lei, "Io non…" scosse la testa, incredula, "Le so e basta, non ho idea del come!" ammise.

"E perché io non ricordo nulla?" Brittany si rivolse a sua nonna, che sorrise, con aria comprensiva.

"Soltanto perché Santana in fondo al suo cuore ci crede più di te," spiegò, seria, indicandola con il dito, "Le memorie non sono altro che dei cassetti da aprire, anche quelle dei nostri antenati," concluse con convinzione.

Allora l'orologio a pendolo che stava appeso sul muro laterale iniziò, ordinato, a rintoccare la mezzanotte, "Cristo Santo! È tardissimo! Non ho più l'età per fare le ore piccole!" canticchiò alzandosi di colpo in piedi. Era piuttosto agile per essere così vecchia! "È giunta l'ora per me di ritirarmi nelle mie stanze!" esclamò sorridendo, "È stato bello chiacchierare con te, cara," si rivolse quindi a Santana che si alzò in piedi a sua volta, per essere cortese, così l'anziana ne approfittò per abbracciarla, quindi se ne andò zampettando a piccoli passi verso le scale e, poco dopo, sparì al piano di sopra lasciandole sole.

Brittany stava fissando con lo sguardo perso lo scaffale delle fotografie. Santana avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sapere a cosa stesse pensando. Lei si sentiva così incredibilmente completa dopo aver ascoltato quella storia, perché almeno ¾ delle domande che le erano rimbalzate nella testa in quegli ultimi mesi erano finalmente state risolte e per quanto quella storia sembrasse incredibile era vera. Lei lo sapeva. Brittany invece sembrava star reagendo in modo diverso, ma indecifrabile. Con cautela Santana si sedette di nuovo al suo posto e aspettò un po'.

"A cosa pensi?" le chiese poi, quando il silenzio iniziò a diventare assordante.

Brittany sembrò riscuotersi, ma continuò a guardare dritto, senza fiatare. Ad un certo punto si voltò di scatto, sembrava quasi arrabbiata, "Come accidenti fai a crederci?" scosse la testa strizzando le palpebre.

Quella domanda la colse alla sprovvista, non sapeva davvero come spiegarsi, "Perché…" scrollò le spalle, "Perché lo sento," disse con onestà, "Ricordo tutto, Brittany, ogni cosa, tutto quello che ha raccontato tua nonna, ogni sensazione, ogni attimo, ricordo ogni cosa," gesticolò sorridendo con l'espressione di un ebete.

"Io non ricordo nulla," asserì Brittany abbassando lo sguardo.

"Non è affatto vero!" la corresse Santana, "Che mi dici di quel sogno?" la indicò con un gesto della mano e un'espressione vittoriosa, "Quello in cui mi baciavi," spiegò, "Cioè, Brittany baciava Santana," si corresse alla fine chiudendo le palpebre.

Brittany scosse la testa, "Era solo uno stupido sogno," borbottò, "Io volevo baciarti e prima di andare a letto avrò visto un episodio della 'Signora del West'," ipotizzò, "Un sogno non significa niente," terminò con un filo di voce, sembrava tristissima.

"E quella sensazione? E Seattle?" riprese Santana, determinata a convincerla, "Non può essere un caso, Brittany!" esclamò sistemandosi i capelli sopra la testa e sedendosi più comoda per stare voltata completamente verso di lei.

"Non sono io la persona che cerchi," continuò con un filo di voce, "L'erede dell'energia e tutta quella roba," gesticolò con aria scettica, "Ci sarà un errore, uno scambio di persona, non c'è scritto da nessuna parte che l'erede deve per forza chiamarsi Brittany, sono solo una Brittany qualunque," borbottò scuotendo di nuovo la testa. Santana fece per rispondere che era impossibile e che non avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato che sarebbe stata lei fra le due a credere di più ad una storia così, ma che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per provarle che era la verità, ma Brittany la anticipò voltandosi finalmente verso di lei, il suo sguardo era così spento, "È impossibile che io non ricordi nulla, non credi?"

"Ma tua nonna ha detto-"

"Mia nonna è solo una vecchia a cui piace raccontare storie," sentenziò con un astio inaspettato, sembrava davvero, davvero ferita, sembrava che desiderasse con tutto il cuore essere lei quell'erede, ma che non potesse crederci e l'idea che al suo posto ci fosse qualcun altro la stesse uccidendo.

"Dammi le mani," le ordinò poi Santana, Brittany parve titubante, così con un gesto ribadì il concetto; voltandosi piano finché non le fu di fronte le tese con timidezza le mani e non appena Santana le afferrò la solita sensazione tornò a galla, "So che l'hai sentita," insinuò Santana e Brittany per un attimo parve imbarazzata, quasi l'avesse colta in flagrante, Santana avrebbe voluto sorridere, ma si trattene con abilità, "Adesso chiudi gli occhi," continuò, "Rilassati," riprese con la sua voce calda e rassicurante, "Cerca di liberare la tua mente da ogni pensiero fuorché me," le ordinò, quindi rimase in silenzio, in attesa, i secondi ticchettavano sull'orologio a pendolo, così come la pioggia che iniziò a picchiettare sulla finestra, Santana a sua volta si concentrò su Brittany, Brittany e basta, nient'altro che Brittany, respirò, "Secondo voi è possibile amare qualcuno al punto di mandare tutto all'aria?" chiese e di colpo furono distese sul pavimento di una casa diversa da quella di Betty Evans, Brittany la stava guardando dritta negli occhi, perché lei le stava sopra.

"Se ti dicono che amare è peccato, ama il tuo peccato e sarai innocente," bisbigliò Brittany con un filo di voce, Santana aprì gli occhi, Brittany era ancora seduta di fronte a lei, aveva gli occhi chiusi e le mani dentro le sue, "Se per baciarti dovessi poi andare all'inferno lo farei, così potrei vantarmi coi diavoli di aver visto il paradiso pur senza entrarci," riprese sussurrando in quella notte buia con un filo di voce ed era troppo bella perché Santana riuscisse a non baciarla, così si sporse verso di lei, senza lasciarle le mani, si avvicinò al suo viso e la scrutò in ogni millimetro con minuziosa attenzione, finché l'amore che sentì non fu troppo, così dovette chiudere le palpebre per non impazzire. Scivolò piano con la punta del naso contro quello di Brittany finché non sentì le loro labbra sfiorarsi e allora tutto quello che riuscì a percepire fu uno scoppio di energia, in un solo istante un intero universo di ricordi presero a girarle nella testa come piccoli meravigliosi uragani incapaci di estinguersi, sentì il cuore sul punto di esplodere nel tentativo di contenere quell'amore che era troppo grande per una persona sola, troppo grande per lasciarsi vincere dal tempo.

Non appena il baciò finì a Santana bastò guardare Brittany negli occhi per capire che l'aveva sentito anche lei, il suo sguardo era semplicemente estasiato, come mai lo era stato prima di allora e il sorriso che le regalò in quell'istante, avvolto dalla tenera oscurità di quella notte primaverile, fu in assoluto il più meraviglioso di tutti. Un attimo dopo scoppiò a ridere e si gettò fra le sue braccia. Soltanto in quel momento Santana notò, un po' nascosta sullo scaffale delle fotografie, quella di due donne sulla cinquantina, in piedi l'una vicino all'altra, che assomigliavano in modo impressionante a lei e Brittany; se solo non l'avesse creduto impossibile Santana c'avrebbe giurato d'aver visto la bionda sorriderle e la mora farle l'occhiolino.

* * *

**Avrei potuto terminare la mia fic così, con un semplice "e vissero felici e contente", ma sono curiosissima di scoprire se anche le San e Britt del passato siano poi riuscite ad avere il loro lieto fine contemporaneo. Voi no? Al prossimo e, purtroppo, ultimo capitolo! ;)**


	25. 25

**Eh, sì, gente, siamo proprio arrivati alla fine! Con questo capitolo si chiuderà la nostra storia, come vi ho anticipato nello scorso mi piangeva il cuore a non tornare a dare un occhio alle nostre San e Britt del passato perché, posso confessarvelo, nel corso della stesura mi sono affezionata un pochino di più a loro! ;) **

**Em Ti, questo capitolo conterrà le nostre ultimissime risposte! ;) tempe, come si fa a non amare Holly, come? La nostra paladina! ;P Marty, sono proprio felice che ti sia piaciuto più di tutti! Lady-landslide, spero che gli strappi si siano tutti ricuciti! :D Euston, grazie mille, ci tenevo che fosse tutto molto chiaro alla fine! ;) **

**Spero che anche questo ultimo capitolo vi piaccia e aspetto tanti tanti tantissimi commenti!**

**oldie **

* * *

**Capitolo 25.**

_1886_

Il nuovo carro era molto più silenzioso di quello vecchio. Santana doveva dargliene atto, Noah aveva fatto bene ad insistere per comprarlo. Non era più un bambino disubbidiente ormai, anche se era sempre così difficile accettare che il tempo non si possa fermare. Certo, ogni tanto la sua indole indisciplinata lo spingeva ancora a proporre idee decisamente troppo azzardate, ma bisognava ammettere che stava finalmente maturando; tuttavia, il fatto che, a compensare il suo talvolta troppo innovativo spirito d'iniziativa, ci fossero Rachel e Jesse, metteva Santana molto più tranquilla.

Forse era per tutto quello strano silenzio che il ritmico ticchettio della pioggia non riusciva a calmarla come faceva sempre. Quando aveva dei pensieri per la testa il rumoroso grattare delle ruote sulla terra dura riusciva a riempirle le orecchie fino a farla smettere di preoccuparsi. Così chiuse gli occhi, poggiò la testa all'indietro sulla superficie di legno scuro, con la mano destra si allentò un po' il giro della sciarpa e provò ad espirare concentrandosi soltanto sulla pioggia che inevitabile cadeva e sbatteva contro il tettuccio del carro. Era del tutto inutile e Santana lo sapeva perfettamente. Le mani iniziarono a formicolare mentre tentava invano di rallentare il ritmo del suo respiro. Provò a espirare con più energia e si sfilò completamente la sciarpa perché anche se era stupido le dava l'idea che la stesse strozzando. Cristo.

La cosa che più le dava fastidio è che nonostante la logica le suggerisse che con buona probabilità non aveva alcun motivo di preoccuparsi, non riusciva a convincersi del contrario; non perché la paura fosse irrazionale, certo, lo era, lo era totalmente, ma la colpa era tutta dell'altra parte della sua logica, quella triste e un po' cinica, quella da brava donna, che le forniva almeno un centinaio di ottimi buoni motivi per preoccuparsi. A partire da quelle rughe d'espressione sulla fronte. Per finire con il tempo, che non voleva proprio smettere di scapparle di mano. Forse era proprio quello il segreto. Cercare di non preoccuparsi di ciò che non era possibile cambiare e concentrarsi su ciò che era in nostro potere. E quello che avrebbe detto e fatto era senza ombra di dubbio in suo potere. Quindi doveva darsi una calmata.

Nel giro di un paio di minuti la situazione migliorò, così Santana riaprì gli occhi e sospirò leccandosi le labbra. Si voltò verso la sua borsa e ci frugò all'interno fino ad estrarne un piccolo specchio. Cristo, si disse, riflettendoci contro l'immagine del proprio viso; senza smettere di guardarsi afferrò la cipria e se ne picchiettò un po' sul viso sperando potesse restituirle i suoi vent'anni. Ci sarebbe voluto un miracolo. O la signorina Holliday. Riponendo la cipria si lasciò scappare un sorriso. Quantomeno aveva cercato di non ingrassare. D'altra parte, anche ammesso che avesse desiderato lasciarsi andare ai piaceri della cucina, le continue preoccupazioni arrecatele in quegli anni da quella peste di suo figlio e dalle piogge intermittenti non le avrebbero in ogni caso permesso di guadagnare troppo peso.

Dio. Chissà se lei era cambiata. Aveva una gran paura di non ricordarla. Era orribile da dire e anche solo da pensare, ma erano trascorsi quasi vent'anni e vent'anni erano un sacco di tempo ed erano successe così tante cose in quei vent'anni che non era nemmeno sicura di essere ancora se stessa o la stessa persona che lei aveva conosciuto. Sovrappensiero si avvicinò alla tendina della carrozza e guardò fuori, quasi potesse capire quanto mancava al termine del viaggio riconoscendo un qualche particolare del paesaggio che l'aiutasse a capire dov'erano arrivati, ma la verità era che non ne aveva idea perché non era mai stata così lontana da Seattle. Anche quello, per la verità, le metteva addosso un po' d'angoscia. Chissà com'era il mondo là fuori. Chissà com'era il mondo lontano da Seattle. Forse la vita era completamente diversa e non sarebbe riuscita a capirci niente e lei se ne sarebbe accorta e ne sarebbe stata triste e allora sarebbe stata triste anche lei e forse era stato un errore, soltanto un enorme gigantesco errore che si sarebbe concluso solamente con dell'orribile fredda malinconia e…

Di colpo il carro iniziò a rallentare vistosamente. Saranno state all'incirca le sei di sera, lei e Joe erano partiti alle sei del mattino precedente e Santana poteva garantire che quando un viaggio durava qualcosa come 36 ore la sensazione che si provava quando si era in dirittura d'arrivo era davvero strana. Giungere a destinazione era davvero strano. Perché dopo tante ore di viaggio sembrava quasi che non si dovesse arrivare più. E invece pareva proprio che ce l'avessero fatta. Non appena il carro si fermò del tutto l'ansia di Santana si moltiplicò con rapidità strabiliante. Per un secondo credette di poter svenire, poi udì Joe saltar giù dal posto di guida e avvicinarsi alla porta, così inspirò forte e si ricompose.

"Ci siamo, signora!" esclamò Joe sorridendo sotto la pioggia battente. Erano anni ormai che Joe aveva smesso di fare il bracciante per occuparsi soltanto di vendere il caffè al mercato e di trovare nuovi acquirenti, aveva un vero talento per gli affari; tuttavia aveva insistito un sacco per essere lui in persona ad accompagnare Santana fino a Great Falls.

Santana aveva deglutito e si era alzata in piedi, prima di scendere aveva provato a sistemarsi alla bene e meglio la gonna color fango che indossava, sembrava non esserci modo di non farla apparire almeno poco stropicciata e…

"State benissimo, singora," la interruppe Joe, Santana si voltò verso di lui che le stava ancora sorridendo, stavolta con aria comprensiva, così inspirò forte e provando a restituirgli un po' di speranza afferrò la mano che le stava tendendo e scese dal carro. Joe le coprì la testa col suo pastrano e insieme corsero fino al sottoportico della casa che avevano di fronte. Era una bella villetta in legno, piccola, ma carina. Santana stava tremando, così Joe la strinse un po' più forte anche se ormai le loro teste erano al sicuro del porticato, poi si sporse verso la porta e batté tre volte.

Prima ancora che il terzo colpo facesse in tempo a risuonare nelle loro orecchie la porta si aprì. Gli occhi di Brittany si posarono su Joe che le stava proprio di fronte, poi in silenzio, sembrò quasi avere paura di farlo, con lentezza reverenziale si spostò con il suo sguardo sulla sinistra finché non incrociò gli occhi di Santana. Per un attimo nessuno dei tre seppe cosa dire e nemmeno come reagire. Brittany se ne stava sulla porta con le labbra schiuse a fissare Santana come se non sapesse decidersi a credere che fosse davvero lei.

"Brittany!" Joe lasciò le spalle di Santana e con un grande sorriso si gettò su di lei abbracciandola forte. Dio, quanto era mancata anche a lui. Era incredibile come quella giovane fosse riuscita in meno di un anno ad entrare nei cuori di tutti in casa Lopez. Santana li guardò abbracciarsi e metà di tutta quell'angoscia soffocante che aveva provato fino ad allora sparì. Brittany era meravigliosa, come sempre. E quel sorriso, Cristo, non era cambiato per nulla. Non era cambiato per nulla.

"Joe, sei…" balbettò Brittany mentre lui l'appoggiava di nuovo a terra dopo averla inavvertitamente sollevata di qualche centimetro dal pavimento, "Sei cresciuto!" scherzò e Joe rise con quella voce grossa che forse Brittany non aveva mai fatto in tempo a sentire.

"Tu sei sempre uguale invece!" ribatté lui sciogliendo l'abbraccio, "È carino qui!" continuò guardandosi attorno anche se sotto la pioggia quel posto non era davvero un granché. Dopo un attimo di silenzio si congedò per tornare al carro per prendere i bagagli di Santana.

Non appena rimasero sole Brittany incrociò di nuovo gli occhi di Santana e quando si accorse che anche lei la stava guardando arrossì un pochino, così Santana non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere. Lo sguardo azzurro di Brittany si fece subito vispo e arricciò la punta del naso. Santana non aveva idea di come salutarla, specie considerando che erano ancora sotto il porticato e che praticamente chiunque passasse da quelle parti avrebbe potuto vederle, così le porse la mano. Brittany scoppiò a ridere e con gesto lento si avvicinò a lei. La mano di Santana stava ancora tremando e non era affatto il freddo perché anche quella di Brittany tremava allo stesso modo. Non appena le loro dita si sfiorarono una scossa elettrica sfrecciò repentina fra loro facendole ritirare in fretta le mani e un fulmine cadde poco lontano dal carro illuminando a giorno quel tardo pomeriggio e provocando uno stonato piccolo concerto di urla e risate.

Brittany offrì a Joe un posto per passare la notte o almeno un pasto caldo prima di ripartire, ma lui disse che se fosse andato via subito avrebbe potuto viaggiare come minimo già per tre d'ore visto che la pioggia stava scemando un pochino e che sarebbe di sicuro tornato, perché gli aveva fatto un immenso piacere rivederla e da adesso in poi avrebbe avuto anche un motivo in più. Così si voltò verso Santana e la abbracciò forte.

"Mi mancherai, ragazzino," gli bisbigliò Santana all'orecchio e lui rise, "Mi raccomando," gli intimò poi non appena lo poté guardare in viso e fu allora che si accorse che aveva gli occhi lucidi, così stavolta lo abbracciò lei, facendo finta di non aver visto niente e lo baciò sulla testa. Stando sull'uscio, poi, lei e Brittany continuarono a salutarlo con la mano finché col suo bel carro nuovo non sparì lungo la strada.

Allora Santana si voltò di nuovo verso la casa, afferrò i suoi grossi bagagli ed entrò, improvvisò una manciata di piccoli passi sul pavimento perché i bauli erano piuttosto pesanti e poi li appoggiò con un piccolo tonfo sul pavimento mentre la porta si chiudeva alle sue spalle. Prima ancora che facesse in tempo a voltarsi sentì le braccia di Brittany avvolgerla attorno alla vita e abbracciarla da dietro la schiena.

"Non riesco ancora a crederci," le sussurrò all'orecchio appoggiando il mento sulla sua clavicola e per un secondo Santana desiderò che il mondo potesse fermarsi di colpo affinché quel suo abbraccio dolcissimo non finisse più, così chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la tempia sulla sua guancia lasciandosi soltanto cullare dal suo respiro gentile. Non lo sapeva nemmeno se stava sorridendo, in quell'attimo Santana non seppe più nulla, seppe soltanto di amarla ancora come il primo giorno che l'aveva sentita finirle dentro il cuore e dipingere la sua vita di tenera magia, seppe soltanto di amarla ancora di più di quel giorno, anche se pensava che fosse impossibile, perché non poteva esistere un più di tutto, eppure era così.

Poi senza preavviso piroettò dentro le sue braccia finché non le fu di fronte, non aveva potuto guardarla per vent'anni, non voleva perdere altro tempo, con le mani si arrampicò fino ai suoi zigomi e le sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie per poterla vedere meglio, poi le strinse il viso fra le mani e fissandola in quei suoi meravigliosi occhi blu sorrise.

"Non ricordavo che foste così bella," le disse e gli occhi di Brittany s'inumidirono un poco di lacrime e cominciarono a brillare come delle piccole stelle illuminate dalla lampada a gas, così l'abbracciò di nuovo stringendola forte a sé finché non riuscì a convincersi che era tutto vero e che Santana era proprio lì assieme a lei, anche se non era possibile.

Cenarono in fretta perché era tardi e Santana era stanca e fu così strana e straordinaria l'ordinarietà con cui quel piccolo pasto si svolse, fu come se nulla fosse successo, se il tempo non fosse passato, se la vita non fosse scappata e loro due fossero sempre state entrambe lì a raccontarsi ogni piccolo insignificante particolare delle loro giornate. Poco dopo decisero di andare a letto, quando Santana uscì dal bagno dopo aver indossato l'occorrente per un buon sonno trovò Brittany in piedi accanto al materasso ad aspettarla. Per un attimo Santana si sentì in colpa per non ricordarsi più quanto lei fosse meravigliosa illuminata soltanto dalla luce di una candela. Credeva di ricordarsi tutto di lei, eppure il tempo aveva sfumato molte più memorie di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

"Quale lato preferite?" le chiese poi lei con un piccolo sorriso e il suo sorriso invece se lo ricordava perfettamente, così smise di sentirsi in colpa e cominciò a sentirsi grata di quel tempo straordinario che non credeva avrebbe mai avuto e si stava trovando a vivere. Dopo aver contemplato un po' il letto scelse il lato sinistro. Brittany aspettò educatamente che lei si infilasse sotto le coperte e poi la seguì in silenzio. Per qualche minuto nessuna delle due disse nulla, se ne rimasero così a contemplare il soffitto e la pacifica tranquillità di quell'inusuale routine.

"Lui da che lato dormiva?" domandò poi Santana sempre guardando diritta.

"Sul destro," Brittany rispose soltanto con voce perplessa.

"Era un brav'uomo, ho sentito," riprese, non sapeva davvero dove voleva andare a parare, non sapeva nemmeno perché le stesse chiedendo di lui.

"Era un animo gentile," lo descrisse così, semplicemente, perché non c'era molto altro da dire, non di bello, ma soprattutto di brutto, era un brav'uomo e aveva imparato a volergli bene, quand'era morto aveva anche versato qualche lacrima, era un animo gentile.

Santana si voltò su un fianco per guardarla, Brittany colse il suo movimento e fece lo stesso, Santana sistemò i capelli di Brittany dietro il suo orecchio e la guardò in fondo ai suoi occhi blu, "Pensate che il Signore mi perdonerà mai per aver augurato la morte a un reverendo dall'animo gentile?" bisbigliò, quasi avesse paura che Dio potesse sentirla.

Brittany scoppiò a ridere e poi tornò a guardarla, "Come si potrebbe non perdonarvi qualcosa?" rispose, poi sorrise per l'ennesima volta, "Basterà che lo guardiate così, con questi meravigliosi occhi neri," riprese.

"Come potrei guardare così qualcuno che non sia voi?" la canzonò Santana sorridendo a sua volta e Brittany arrossì ed era così meraviglioso che fosse ancora capace di farlo.

Santana si avvicinò a lei e la baciò sulla bocca, indugiò piano sulla superficie morbida e tesa delle sue labbra perché voleva ricordarsi esattamente com'era, poi si avvicinò ancora, schiuse le labbra e attese paziente che Brittany prendesse l'iniziativa. Quella notte si baciarono ancora e ancora, finché il sonno, discreto messaggero del riposo dei giusti, non cominciò a posarsi morbido e leggero sopra le ciglia di Santana; Brittany la abbracciò stretta mentre lei appoggiava la testa sul suo petto e si ricordava quanto adorasse il profumo della sua pelle. Prima di chiudere gli occhi Santana guardò fuori dalla finestra, la pioggia si era fatta più fine e leggera, ma un'ultima saetta cadde poco lontano da loro, illuminando quella notte meravigliosa. Fu allora che, vedendo le gocce di pioggia brillare come piccole lucciole in mezzo all'oscurità, Santana ci credette davvero: erano sul serio lacrime di stelle.

* * *

**Ringrazio chiunque abbia seguito la mia fic, chiunque abbia trovato il tempo di lasciarmi un commentino e un grazie specialissimo alle mie sanguijuelas che mi hanno accompagnato sostenendomi lungo il percorso. **** È stata una bellissima avventura che spero si ripeterà in futuro!**

**Per qualsiasi domanda, curiosità o richiesta come ormai sapete mi trovate su Twitter, sono sempre la vostra solita theoldphib! **

**Buona vita gente! ;) **


End file.
